Você não è um principe encantado
by Deusa do anime
Summary: Ela:19 anos.Seu sonho?Ser uma escritora.Ele:22 anos,Um empresário que precisa casar pra salvar os negòcios.Num mundo onde a inocência foi perdida,tudo não passava de um simples jogo de interesses em que ambos poderiam ganhar muito mais...INU e KAG
1. Chapter 1

Você não è um príncipe encantado

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence Takahashi Humiko,mas como o Sesshoumaru já eh meu já me contento!

Ela:Uma òrfã que sonha em ser uma escritora.

Ele: Um empresário que precisa casar pra salvar os negòcios.

Tudo não passava de um simples jogo de interesses em que ambos poderiam ganhar muito mais...


	2. Desfazendo os antigos laços

Você não è um príncipe encantado oOoOoOo Capìtulo 1: Desfazendo os antigos laços 

_**È tão estranho deixar esse lugar.Não è um paraìso mas...foi onde vivi todo esse tempo!Orfanato.Essa palavra causa arrepios para muitos mas para outros tambèm è sinônimo da salvação.Imagina o que seria de mim se não viesse para cà logo apòs a morte de meus pais quando eu ainda tinha 9 anos de idade!Sim...eles morreram...acidente de carro,numa manhã chuvosa.Estavam indo me buscar no colègio quando o carro derrapou devido ao asfalto escorregadio em conseqüência da chuva.**_

-Higurashi,já està arrumando as malas?

-Estou quase terminando,senhora Kaede.

Senhora Kaede foi quase como uma mãe pra mim.Logo quando fiquei òrfã,me encaminharam para esse orfanato e ela me recebeu prontamente.È claro que nunca recebi atenção quanto eu queria...mas tambèm..são tantas crianças!È impossìvel dar atenção a todas.

-O carro não irà esperar por muito tempo,Higurashi!

-Jà estou indo!

Kagome desceu as escadas e quando chegou na sala os funcionários estavam reunidos.

-Bem...aqui è o final de linha.Tudo que podìamos fazer por você...foi feito.

-Eu sei,senhora Kaede.

-Você já tem 18 anos agora,higurashi.Seria contra as regras deixà-la permanecer aqui.Mas tenho medo que não se habitue à vida là fora...

-Eu conseguirei,senhora Kaede.Eu conseguirei.

O silêncio tomou conta do local.Ambas se olharam longamente.Atè o silêncio ser quebrado.

-Podemos ir agora?- o motorista do orfanato diz impaciente.

-Tens para onde ir,não è,Kagome?-a senhora diz sem dar atenção ao homem.

-Sim.Graças ao emprego que consegui no shopping,eu me manterei atè conseguir algo melhor.Ficarei num pensionato modesto.

-Podemos ir agora?-repetiu o homem.

-Então...tudo que posso lhe desejar è sorte.-ela abraça a garota,que carrega suas malas com a ajuda do homem.Ela sai do orfanato sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Sim...nem olhei para trás nem me despedi de mais ninguèm alèm da Kaede.Nunca tive amigos.NUNCA!Nunca senti amor ou compaixão por alguèm.Ninguèm nunca sentiu por mim!Aqueles casais idiotas...sempre adotavam as crianças menores,os recèm-nascidos.Quanto egoìsmo!Serà que nem desconfiavam que a garotinha que tanto os encarava nos dias de visitas precisava de um pai e uma mãe pra amà-la?No fundo no funda sabiam,mas o egoísmo sempre fala mais alto.E a cada Natal,a cada páscoa e a cada aniversàrio que passava eu via o orfanato esvaziar mais e eu continuava là..ano apòs ano.

-È aqui.Pode parar,por favor.

O homem desceu do carro e recolheu a bagagem da garota depositando-a na porta do pensionato.Saiu sem dizer uma palavra.Kagome adentrou o estabelecimento.

1 ano depois

E assim continuo minha mìsera vidinha.Do trabalho pra casa,da casa pra o trabalho.O trabalho cada dia mais intediante!As patricinhas irritantes que entram na loja pedindo opiniões sobre qual roupa comprar pra logo depois rirem dizendo que não sei o que ta na moda!ARG!Isso è irritante!Quanta humilhaçãoNão sei quanto tempo vou agüentar.Tem vezes que...tem vezes que penso em desistir.Isso mesmo..tem vezes que penso em dar um fim a minha vida!Me matar!Mas quando penso na dor do suicìdio,no pouco que curti(nada)da vida aì tiro essa possibilidade da cabeça.Quem sabe um dia eu tenha mais sorte e seja atropelada por uma caminhão enquanto estiver voltando pra casa!

-Ei atendente!Você tem dessa blusa tamanho P?

-Sò um momento que eu vou ver no estoque.

-Tà,mas não demora muito não que eu tenho hora marcada no cabeleireiro,ok queridinha?

-Certo.- Kagome sai para procurar a tal blusa.Enquanto vasculha as peças do vestuário não pode deixar de ouvir o que a mulher conversava com a amiga.

Sinceramente.Quanta futilidade!È namorado pra là,cabelo e maquiagem pra cà!Sem contar que ela tava quase chorando porque a unha tinha borrado quando saiu da manicure.

-Aqui està.Tamanho P.-sorriu para parecer apresentável.

-Olha queridinha,você demorou tanto que gostei daquela outra blusinha ali.Tem dela tamanho P?

-Mas eu sò demorei 1 minutinho!-kagome se irritou.

-Calma!Não me morda,mocinha!-Kagome ia se exaltar mas conteve sua ira.Tudo pelo emprego ou então era uma vida mais miserável que já vivia: no olho da rua!

-Me desculpe pela demora.

A mulher começa um diàlogo com a amiga.

-Sabe de uma coisa?Não vou comprar blusa coisa nenhuma.Eu tenho um vestido de grife super lindo.Acho que vou usa-lo hoje a noite!-e sai da loja com a amiga sem dar satisfações.

_**È isso que estou aturando a 1 ano!Pessoas medíocres que sò sabem humilhar os outros!Eu preciso mudar de vida..preciso realizar meu sonho:ser uma escritora.Sim...pode soar estranho,mas sempre gostei de escrever contos,històrias,fàbulas.Nunca contei isso a ninguèm,segredo!AH..e pra quem eu iria contar?Nunca conheci alguèm que merecesse pra contar.**_

A noite continuava fria.As pessoas estavam bastante agasalhadas e a fina chuva teimava em cair.Kagome saiu da loja,seu expediente tinha acabado.Resolveu perambular pelo shopping esperando a garoa parar.As vitrines bem arrumadas e com as roupas mais lindas do que nunca.

Para de olhar essa vitrine Kagome!Mas...50 de desconto..essa oferta è tentadora.Putz...agora tô começando a acreditar naquela velha estorinha do anjinho e o demônio opinando no ouvido.

_**O Demônio dizendo:Anda,Kagome...promoção imperdìvel!Afinal..você nunca gasta dinheiro com superficialidades..uma vezinha sò não vai fazer mal**_

**_O anjo retruca:Não dê ouvidos a ele,minha jovem.Responsabilidade em primeiro lugar.Sempre!_**

_**È isso aì...na maioria das vezes eu sigo o demônio,mas dessa vez o tal anjo tem razão,meu saldo està quase no zero.Melhor sair logo da frente dessa vitrine!**_

Ela sai rapidamente e para numa certa vitrine,uma cheia de livros.Elas acaricia a vitrine como se tivesse afagando um livro.

Nossa...meu sonho...um livro meu,bem aì,ao lado de todos esses livros.Claro,com meu nome bem grande na capa pra todos saberem que fui EU que escrevi.Mas enquanto esse dia não chega è melhor eu ir pra casa,amanhã trabalho cedinho!Droga!E essa maldita chuva que não dà trègua!Vou pra casa assim mesmo.

A garota aperta mais o casaco contra o corpo que em questão de minutos já estava ensopado.Chega no pensionato e dà graças a Deus.

Deus?serà que ele existe mesmo?Se existe ele deve me odiar porque minha vida è uma merda!Isso mesmo,uma merda!Depois de um dia ruim desses nada de pior pode acontecer...

-Higurashi...eu vou me mudar pra casa da minha filha e do meu genro em outra cidade.Estou avisando a todos os inquilinos pra terem mais tempo de procurar outra moradia.Este pensionato irà fechar.

_**Eu já disse que a minha vida è uma merda?**_

Oi minna!Saindo de trás da cortina.

**Demorei pra postar uma nova fic,hein?Huahua mas to de volta,e espero que gostem e comentem tambèm ne?(EU IMPLORO).To muito animada com essa fic,a idèia que tive pra ela foi genial(modéstia parte .).Mas vocês so irão entende-la melhor mais adiante!Por isso vão ter que esperar mais um pokito!**

**KISSUSfechando a cortina**

**DEUSA DO ANIME**


	3. Minha empresa,Meus negòcios!

Você não è um príncipe encantado

**oOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 2:Minha empresa,Meus negòcios!**

**Acho que todo rapaz comum na minha idade uma hora dessas deve estar indo pra alguma balada!Quantos anos eu tenho?Tenho 22 anos completo!Assumir essa empresa foi um grande fardo que meu pai me deixou antes de falecer.Eu sei...vocês devem estar pensando: Que cara mais mal-agradecido,mas eu tambèm preciso me divertir,sou de carne e osso,como qualquer um!**

-Senhor Inuyasha,pode assinar esses papèis por favor?

-Qual o conteùdo dos mesmos,Ayame?

**-**O acordo verbal que fez com a nova fàbrica de carros.Agora sò falta passar o acordo para o papel,então...assine aqui por favor.- a jovem secretària diz apontando para um espaço em branco no final da folha.

-Bem...eu irei ler tudo corretamente para depois assinar.

-Como quiser,senhor.-a jovem diz se retirando da sala do patrão.

O rapaz olhou demoradamente para a folha.Seria melhor assinar apenas quando seu advogado chegasse.

Isso.Quando meu advogado chegar eu assino.Não quero ser novamente enrolado.Esses aproveitadores...sò porque na època eu era novato no ramo se aproveitaram da situação e me sacanearam!Roubaram metade da minha fortuna.MISERÀVEIS!Sabe de uma coisa,o expediente já està quase acabando.Vou embora mais cedo hoje.

O rapaz pega seu paletò e sai da sala.

-Senhor Inuyasha,està de saìda?

-Sim,Ayame.Vou embora mais cedo.

-Mas,e os papèis?Já assinou?

-Não,hoje não!Preciso resolver alguma coisas.- ele sai sem nem ao menos deixar a garota falar algo.

-Hunf..sei...todos os dias ele precisa resolver algo.-fala em tom de sarcasmo.

OoOoOoO

O rapaz chega no seu apartamento.Joga as chaves da sua Mercedes sobre o sofá.

Bem...são 17:30.Dà tempo de descansar um pouco.A noite serà longa e...

-Droga Myouga!Já disse pra não entrar assim no meu apartamento!

-Perdão,jovem Inuyasha.

O rapaz caminha atè uma prateleira,pura madeira de lei e um design invejável,que ficava num canto da sala.Pega uma garrafa de Wisky.Pega dois copos e despeja o lìquido uniformemente em ambos os copos.

-Gelo?

-Não obrigada,jovem Inuyasha.

-Então,você sabe que pode pegar um forte processo na justiça se continuar invadindo meu apartamento dessa maneira!-ele diz enquanto estende o copo com a bebida para o ansião.

-Você não teria coragem de colocar um velhinho atrás da grades,teria?

-Quando se trata da MINHA privacidade..por que não?

O velho apenas sorriu Inuyasha desde quando nasceu.Ele e Inutasho,pai de Inuyasha,foram sòcios por muitos anos.A empresa de Inutasho já foi uma das mais consideradas no ramo automobilìstico.

-Por que està chegando a essa hora em casa?

**-**Coisas a resolver.- respondeu com rispidez.

-Sei... andam os negòcios?

-Como sempre.

-...?

-Ah..como sempre!O mercado automobilìstico não è là essas coisas!

-No tempo que seu pai assumia a diretoria era,e como era grande coisa!

-Você veio aqui pra me dar sermão foi?Porque se foi...

-Cresça,Inuyasha!- o velho o interrompeu.- Seu pai não està mais entre nòs!O dono da empresa agora è você já que è filho ùnico!Assuma esse cargo com mais responsabilidade!

-Eu assumo do jeito que posso!Do jeito que eu quero!Afinal,a empresa è minha,não è?Você acabou de falar isso!

-Eu sei que a empresa è sua,mas eu sò quero lhe ajudar,meu jovem.Estou vendo a empresa afundar mais a cada dia que passa e eu não posso simplesmente ficar assistindo de camarote!

-Você deveria cuidar mais da sua vida,velho!A empresa anda muito bem,obrigado!- ele despeja outra dose generosa no copo.

-Eu cuido.Mas não posso ver a empresa falindo sem fazer nada para ajudar.

-E o que um velho como você pode fazer para ajudar?E quem disse que a empresa està falindo!

Um silêncio torturante invadiu o ambiente.Ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Mais essa agora.Um velho inxirido que parece mais uma babà do que um velho conhecido da famìlia.Tenho certeza que se minha mãe não tivesse morrido no meu parto ela não teria deixado esse velho ser tão presente na nossa vida quanto ele foi e è! 

-Quando è que vai deixar essa vida boêmia,Inuyasha.Farra e mulheres não duram para sempre um dia você vai ficar velho assim como eu,as mulheres não mais aparecerão e as farras...ah...sò as de Natal e olhe là,se você tiver algum dinheiro pra bancar!

-Sou dono do meu nariz,velho!

- Você que sabe da sua vida,jovem Inuyasha.Espero que quando chegar da farra de hoje descance bastante pra amanhã retomar o trabalho com vigor.Mas se algum dia a empresa falir...não venha me procurar,pode ser tarde demais.

O velho depositou o copo ainda com um pouco de bebida sobre a mesinha no centro da sala.Caminhou atè a porta e antes de sair olhou mais uma vez para o rapaz.Bateu a porta atrás de si.

Era tudo que eu precisava pra tornar meu dia mais agradável!E como è que ele sabia que ia me divertir um pouco hoje?Eu nem faço isso sempre!Està bem...quatro vezes na semana não è tanto assim.È?Ah...tambèm pudera,eu sou um rapaz no ápice da minha juventude e não vou massacrar minha maravilhosa juventude numa mesa de escritòrio. 

OoOoOoO

O Rapaz vai atè o quarto e escolhe roupas apropiadas para um jovem.O paletò e a gravata sò na empresa!Toma um banho relaxante e apòs uma longa procura acha as chaves da sua Mercedes Benz sobre o sofá.Agora era a hora dos bares noturnos,era a hora em que se libertava do trabalho,das responsabilidades,e onde apenas a curtição era o lema oficial da irracional puberdade.

**Ok...eu sei que a fic ainda meio esquisita,mas quando as coisas começarem a esclarecer tenho certeza que irão gostar!Não esqueçam de comentar,ok?Irei responder a todas as reviews.**

**Deusa do Anime**


	4. Frios e temporàrios como clima do Japão

** Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**oOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 3:Frios e temporários como o clima do Japão **

**O que mais me impressiona è que esses patrões,apesar de tudo,ainda dão razão para o tal cliente.Serà que não enxergam a humilhação à qual nos submete?Claro que vêem!Mas eles não podem se alterar com um cliente,melhor falando:sua fonte de renda,porque um empregado està descontente.È como se estivessem diante de um espelho e fecham os olhos para não ver a dura e humilhante realidade.**

**-**Higurashi!Tem um cliente esperando ser atendido!

-Jà estou indo,patrão!

**E ainda somos obrigados a viver nessa hipocrisia.Sorrir mesmo estando descontente da vida,descontente com as falhas,descontente com as derrotas e principalmente..descontente consigo mesmo.**

**"A maior virtude da vida è sorrir quando se tem vontade de chorar"**

**Li essa frase em algum lugar do qual não me lembro nesse exato momento,mas ela me marcou.Ela me retratou.Ela me conquistou.Ela me decifrou.**

**Chorar...somente quando meus pais morreram.Acho que foi a ùltima vez que minha face sentiu làgrimas envolverem-na.Sofri muito no orfanato.Humilhações,aborrecimentos e constrangimentos.Por ser uma pobre órfã.Por ser um mìsero ser dependente de tudo,dependente de todos.E foi no orfanato que decidi nunca mais ser tão dependente de outro ser.Ser independente de qualquer sentimento assimilado ao amor ou compaixão.O orfanato foi a minha verdadeira escola.**

-Se você tivesse dessa camisa tamanho "M" eu seria grato.

**O que?Eu ouvi bem? "seria grato".Acho que desde o dia que comecei a trabalhar aqui nunca nenhum cliente foi tão educado assim!Isso è raro,hein?**

-Temos sim.Aguarde um instante.-ela sorriu francamente para o rapaz.Alto,cabelos castanhos claro,26 anos no màximo.

-E se tivesse dessa mesma camisa porèm de outra cor seria melhor ainda.- ele disse a uma certa distância mas a jovem ouviu mesmo assim.

**Serà...que ele è casado?Não...muito novo!Mas pode ter uma namorada.Isso seria muito muito muito ruim.Não que eu já esteja interessada nesse rapaz,mas quando aparece um homem bonito e educado você já deve ficar alerta,não è?**

-Prontinho!Aqui estão.Uma camisa preta e outra verde.

-Você poderia embrulhar a verde pra presente?

-Ah sim.claro.- o sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.Que rapaz mais interessante!

Enquanto ia atè o balcão pegar o papel de presente viu um ser inusitado entrar na loja e cumprimentar o tal rapaz.

-Pensei que estava no trabalho.- o ser inusitado disse ao outro.Kagome assistia curiosa aquela cena enquanto embrulhava a camisa.

-Bem..eu...eu...estava mas...

-Mas... desembucha.O gato comeu sua lìngua foi?

-Aqui està,moço!Prontinho.- ela estendeu a sacola com a propaganda da loja.

-O que è isso que você comprou?Um presente...?Quem è a sirigaita que...

-Calma!Você não està lembrado...?

-Devia lembrar de algo?

-Nossa aniversàrio.Dois anos juntos...

**Glasp!Juro que nessa hora vou sofrer um enfarto.Não da pra acreditar.Eles são namorados ou casados...ah..sei là!Eles viviam juntos!Nada contra mas nada a favor tambèm.**

-Entao quer dizer..

-Que eu saì do trabalho mais cedo pra comprar seu presente,amor.

O rapaz paga a compra e sai abraçado com seu companheiro.

Kagome continua estática.Sem reação.

**Sei...uma cena chocante.E là se vai a minha chance de arranjar um namorado legal.Sempre sofri decepções amorosas.Sim,já tive muitos homens na minha vida.Claro,escondida da Kaede.Se ela descobrisse das minhas fugas amorosas com toda certeza eu seria uma moradora de rua atè hoje.Pensavam oque?Que eu era uma pura e inocente garota?Erraram feio,hein!Nada de santos e altares pra o meu lado,ok?**

**"Enquanto não acho o cara certo,me divirto com os errados"**

**Me irrita essa minha maldita mania de citar frases que nunca lembro de onde surgiram!Que memòria que trabalha pela metade!**

**-**Higurashi,volta pra terra e vai logo arrumando as roupas que iremos fechar a loja daqui a 15 minutos.

**Putz...viajei legal!Viajei no Hellmans(1)!Não tô acreditando que fiquei aqui todo esse tempo para que nem uma babaca.Imaginem como minha cara estava...acho que não babei por pouco.Mas tambèm...ver um rapaz tão lindo quanto aquele ser gay...è demais pra uma cabeça sò.**

As ruas continuavam alagadas.O inverno estava quase no fim mas seus efeitos permaneciam tão intensos quanto como no inìcio.Era assim o inverno no Japão.Era assim os sentimentos de Kagome: Frios e permanentes como o inverno no Japão.

OoOoOoOo 

Triiiin.

Triiiiin

Triiiiiiiiiiiin.

O jovem empresário acorda mal-humorado com o barulho do telefone.

**È impressionante a capacidade que o telefone tem de irritar alguèm logo cedo.Se bem que ele me irrita a qualquer hora do dia,mas pela manhã...essa hora eu não perdôo(?) ninguèm**.

Triiiiiin

**Uma manhã tão fria.Boa pra ficar mais um tempinho na cama quentinha,essa cama confortável e aconchegante...O que?Quem è...essa...?**

Uma mulher,loira,cabelos lisos escorrendo pelas suas costas.Se mexeu buscando o calor do corpo dele.Apalpou o colchão e sò então abriu lentamente os olhos,tão claros quanto o cèu em outra estação,o cèu que representa o verão,que estava muito longe de ser o clima dominante nessa època.Estava sozinha na isso quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade do dia e então pôde enxergar,ainda com certa dificuldade,o rapaz encarando-a.

**Pronto!Mais essa.Dormi com mais uma vadia.Mas eu não me lembro de ter vindo pra casa com ela.Ah...tambèm tava tão bêbado que era impossìvel achar razão ou lògica em algo.Mas tenho que admitir...que vadiazinha linda!**

Triiiiiiiiiiin.

-Bom dia,meu amor.- ela sorriu meigamente.

Trrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnn.

-Bom dia?Você acorda na minha casa,na minha cama e ainda acha que è um bom dia?

-Pelo menos você parecia muito contente ontem à noite.- ironia no ar.

Serà que as piadinhas fazem parte do pacote?

Triiiiiiiinnnnnn.

-E quando è que bêbado não fica contente?-ele diz sèrio.

A mulher levanta,se enrola no lençol para esconder sua nudez.Caminha atè ele e o beija ternamente.

Trrrrriiiiiinnn.

-E esse telefone maldito que não dà paz!

Ele sai e deixa a mulher imobilizada com tal frieza.Atende o telefone.

-Fala logo!

-Nossa,bom dia pra o senhor tambèm,chefe.

-Fala logo o que è,Ayame!

-Bem..hoje è quarta-feira.Não sei se està lembrado mas...tem uma reunião marcada para as 10:30..e isso quer dizer que tem 30,minutos pra chegar aqui em òtimo estado.

-E desde quando a minha secretària me diz a hora que devo chegar?Se eu me atrasar,mande que esperem mais um pouco.

Olha para a janela que mostrava um sol tìmido,melhor do que as chuvas irritantes do inverno.Desliga o telefone e volta para o quarto.Precisava resolver logo aquele assunto com a estranha que estava em seu quarto.

**Se daqui a nove meses essa mulherzinha vier pedir pensão e a herança de algum bebê ela terá o que merece!**

-Preciso ir voando pra empresa.- ele diz catando a camisa e a calça(sim,ele estava de cueca).

-Mas...e o nosso cafè-da-manhã?

-Preste atenção.Eu nem sei seu nome como quer algo mais que uma simples noite?

-Eu pensei que...

-Pensou errado.Cinco minutos pra se arrumar e ir embora.Preciso trabalhar.

O dia na empresa foi exaustante.A reunião não foi nada que Inuyasha havia planejado.Tambèm pudera.Chegar atrasado no dia de uma reunião tão importante quanto aquela è muita irresponsabilidade mesmo.Ele e o dono de uma fàbrica americana não entraram em nenhum acordo.Dependia desse investimento para melhorar a situação da empresa.

Trriiin.

-Diga Ayame.

-Senhor Inuyasha.Tem uma moça querendo lhe falar na linha 2.

Ouviu-se uma musiquinha irritante tocar e em seguida uma voz familiar falar algo.

-Amor?Ta mais calminho agora?Você acorda tão mal-humorado e...

-O que você quer,hein?Como conseguiu meu nùmero?Me esquece.A nossa noite já passou!

-Mas eu gostei de você e...

-Gostou de mim ou do meu dinheiro?

-Eu nem sabia que era rico!

**Pàra tudo!Ou ela è muito burra ou acha que eu sou o burro!Ela acha o nùmero da minha empresa e ainda tem a santa cara-de –pau de dizer que não sabia que eu era rico!Coitadinha...deve sofrer de algum distùrbio mental!**

-Quanto você quer pela noite passada?

-Seu...grosso.

-Qualquer coisa,acerte tudo com minha secretària,a Ayame.

Desligou o telefone.

**Não esquecer de anotar: Não ficar tão bêbado a ponto de ir pra cama com uma vadia aproveitadora**

Olhou pela janela mais uma vez.O sol que aparecera tão rapidamente pela manhã estava sumindo com a mesma velocidade.Uma fraca chuva enegrecia o sol.E assim eram os sentimentos de Inuyasha: Livres e temporários como o sol no Japão.

CONTINUA...se vocês comentarem,claro! .

**AH...gostaria de comunicar que os capítulos anteriores sofreram modificações quando foram postados.Alguns acentos e sìmbolos foram retirados dentre outros detalhes que eu considerava importante!Mas...vou procurar relaxar...pirar agora não è benéfico(ou senão...bye bye fic...isso è uma ameaça,viu?)**

**(1) Hellmans:** A maionese mais famosa!Hauhuahua...olha o merchan( ¬ ¬).

Sim sim,eu possuo essa terrìvel mania de citar frases sem lembrar de onde elas vieram!Todas as frases citadas não me pertencem,ok?Mas não se assustem...essa è a apenas a mania mais inofensiva que eu possuo na minha coleção...hauhuhauahua.

Beijos especiais:

**As garotas: Posto sempre quando puder,faço o possìvel pra ser rápida mas se não der...vocês não vão me abandonar,nè?KISSUS**

**Sra Kouga-Natsumi:Hentai?Não sei,vou pensar no caso.Mas se tiver serà um hentai sutil,não gosto de nada muito explìcito,ok?BJUSS**


	5. Herança

Você não è um príncipe encantado

**oOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 4: Herança**

**Homens...hunf!Quem precisa deles a não ser na cama?Sò servem pra isso.Já percebeu como essa espècie està ficando extinta?A divisão do mundo atual està esmagadoramente injusta.È verdade,acredite!De 100 homens(serà que existe isso tudo? O.o) 50 já està casado ou namorando,20 são os lindos e atraentes que não querem nada sèrio com a vida,mais 20 esta distribuìdo entre os medonhos,Nerds e pode-se dizer...os desajeitados.O que sobra: 10...são os homossexuais e/ou padres.Sobrou algum aì?Acho que não.**

**Agora cà estou.Na rua à procura de um novo lugar pra morar.Que vida mais injusta!A dona da pensão tinha que inventar de ir embora logo agora?**

-Higurashi Kagome.- uma atendente chama.

-Sou eu.

-Por favor queira me acompanhar.

Adentraram uma sala pequena mas assustadoramente arrumada.

-Quer dizer que procura uma casa,ou um apartamento pra alugar,certo?

-Sim.

-Com uma localização,digamos...boa?

-Sim.

-E com um preço modesto?

-Sim.

**Credo!Tô me sentindo uma completa idiota.Parece que meu vocabulàrio està limitado ao "SIM".Essa mulher não me parece muito amigável e essa imobiliária não me parece tão eficaz tambèm.**

-Olha,garota.Você que vai pagar as despezas?

-Sim,eu trabalho.Moro sozinha.

-Sei...você me parece muito nova para se bancar sozinha.

**O.o Que que ela ta insinuando?Que eu sou amante de algum granfino ou algo parecido!Não me conhece!Eu nunca prestaria um papel desses!**

-Olha moça,se conseguir o imòvel que desejo por favor ligue para o nùmero que lhe dei.- ela falou secamente para a mulher.

-Sim senhora..Higurashi.

-Senhorita.

-Como quiser.Eu ligarei.Tenha um bom dia.

**Desista Kagome!Essa panaca não vai ligar nunca.Melhor arranjar outra imobiliária ou algo parecido.Se tem uma coisa que eu nunca farei è me vender por dinheiro!Que absurdo.**

E assim o dia de folga da nossa querida protagonista foi em vão.Não conseguiu nenhuma casa,o que conseguiu foi um tremendo calo no pè.Precisava de sapatos novos.Precisava urgentemente de um lugar pra morar.

OoOoOoOoO

-Os negòcios não estão indo bem,jovem Inuyasha?

O rapaz se virou sentado na sua cadeira giratòria(?) e encarou demoradamente o velho à sua frente.

-Calma,Myouga.Deixa meu advogado chegar que lhe meterei um belo processo por invasão.

-Sempre irritado.

-E você sempre sorrateiro!Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui.

-Bem...por onde começo...

-Pelo começo,oras!

-Se você calar a boca e ouvir o que tenho pra falar ficaria muito mais a vontade,jovem Inuyasha.

-Prossiga.

Inuyasha apontou uma cadeira em frente à sua,Myouga sentou-se lentamente.Percorreu os olhos pelo escritòrio copiosamente.

-Que foi,velho?Parece atè que nunca viu essa sala.

Parou com o sarcasmo quando percebeu a emoção nos olhos de Myouga.

-Desculpa,eu estava apenas lembrando o dia que sentei nessa mesma cadeira.E o seu pai me entregou este envelope,a uns 5 a nos atrás,antes de sofrer aquele terrìvel acidente de avião

O velho disse enquanto ia tirando do casaco um envelope marrom,grande e com um aspecto de antigo.Inuyasha passou a olha-lo com curiosidade.E o velho prosseguiu a conversa.

-Parece atè que o Inutasho estava adivinhando que esse desastre ia acontecer com ele.Pois no mesmo dia que me entregou o envelope nomeou-me seu tutor ate quando chegasse à maioridade.

FLASHBAK

-Myouga,sou um homem que corro risco de vida todos os dias nessas viagens,nesses acordos,na ganância do mundo.

-Inutasho,essa conversa està me assustando.

-Quero que seja o tutor do Inuyasha.- falou secamente.

-O que?Do que està falando?

-Myouga,amigo de longas datas.Eu sò posso confiar em você.Prometa que se algo acontecer comigo,nunca abandonarà meu filho,o Inuyasha.

-Pare de blasfemar,Inutasho!Està tão estressado que já està falando besteiras.O que de mal poderia lhe acontecer?

-Por favor,prometa!

Uma longa pausa foi feita entre ambos.

-Pro...prometo,Inutasho.Eu prometo.-falou com convicção.

-Então...este envelope està sob sua proteção.

Myouga pegou o envelope e o guardou atè aquele exato momento,protegendo-o com sua vida.

-E..o que tem ..de tão importante nesse envelope?

-Calma,meu jovem.Logo saberá.

Ele respirou profundamente antes de começar outro longo discurso.

-Er...parece que meu falecido amigo tinha o dom de prever fatos futuros,Inuyasha.

**"Inuyasha"?Ele me chamou pelo meu nome?Desde que meu pai morreu e o Myouga tornou-se meu tutor lembro de ele ter me chamado pelo nome poucas vezes,melhor..raras vezes.Isso ta começando a ficar mais sèrio do que eu imaginava.**

-Por que conclui isso?- o rapaz perguntou tentando esparecer um pouco sua apreensão.

-Inuyasha,você herdou essa empresa e alguns imòveis do seu pai.

-Sim,todos sabem disso.

-Ah...meu caro.Tem muito mais coisa que precisa saber.

-Sobre...o que,Myouga?

-Não se admira em ter herdado apenas isso?

-Onde està querendo chegar?

-Todas as pessoas da alta sociedade sabem que Inutasho foi um dos homens mais ricos daquela època.

-Você quer dizer que meu pai è muito mais rico do que eu imaginava?È isso?

-Sim.

**Você pode estar falando: "Nossa que cara sortudo"! Eu sei que sou.Mas realmente..eu nunca havia percebido que a minha fortuna era tão grande quanto eu imaginava que fosse.Então...onde o restante foi parar?**

-E por que eu não herdei todas as outras coisas?

O velho ficou calado por mais um longo tempo.

-Myouga...não me diga que...

-Que...

-Meu pai teve outro filho e aì a herança foi dividida?

-Não,não não...seu pai não teve outros filhos.

-Então responda logo o que tanto quero saber.

-È agora que o envelope entra na història.Ele traz um documento onde seu pai passa todo o restante da herança pra você.Uma herança de mais de 2 milhões.Imòveis,pousadas,hiates...

-O que?Que maravilha!E você fazendo tanto drama pra dar essa bela notìcia!

O rapaz vai atè seu freezer e pega uma garrafa de Champagne,pega em seguida duas taças e enche os copos.

-Vamos brindar,velho!

Myouga continuou sèrio,Inuyasha percebeu tal reação e parou com a algazarra.

-Não è pra ficar feliz?

-È sim,meu caro.Mas para herdar tudo isso seu pai impôs uma condição.

-Que condição?Qualquer uma deve valer a pena...porque herdar mais de 2 milhões...ah...è maravilhoso!

-Por favor,leia você mesmo.

O rapaz abriu o envelope e retirou o papel já amarelado que continha letras de caligrafia trabalhada.A cada momento que seus olhos percorriam cada frase,cada linha,cada palavra a sua expressão ficava mais espantada.

Inutasho deixaria seu filho mais milionário.Deveria ser algo a comemorar,a não ser pela condição implicada.O falecido Inutasho tinha o dom de dar vagarosamente alegria e de retirar drasticamente a mesma.

_**Cuz we are the ones that wanna play**_

_**(Queremos nós sermos os primeiros que querem jogar)**_

_**Always want to go but you never want to stay**_

_**(Sempre queira ir mas você nunca queira ficar)**_

_**And we are the ones that wanna choose**_

**_(E nós somos os primeiros que querem escolher)_**

_**Always want to play but you never want to lose**_

_**(Sempre queira jogar mas você nunca queira perder)**_

(Aerials-System of a Down)

Continua...

**OI MINNA!**

**Bem..estou meio tristinha.Acho que o pessoal não esta gostando muito dessa fic não.Quase não recebo comentários.Então fico desestimulada(suspirando).Vamos ver no que vai dar,não è?Vamos ver ate onde minha candura e minha criatividade vão.**

**Eu já tenho mais 4 capitulos prontos e garanto que estão bem melhores que os primeiros.**

**As coisa estão começando a esclarecerem.Espero que estejam curtindo(olhar pidão).Bem...já deu pra perceber que Inuyasha eh muito mais milionário do que aparenta ser mas a fortuna esta se acabando devido a irresponsabilidade dele.O cara sò pensa em farra!Huauaua.Bem...Myouga esta exercendo um papel muito importante na fic mas quem sabe...Melhor eu calar a boca pra não revelar muita coisa.Huauaha.Então...eh so isso.**

**Ah...tive que colocar essa mùsica nesse capitulo.System of a down è uma das minhas bandas favoritas.E esse fragmento da musica tem muito haver com a personalidade de Inuyasha.**

**Para os que pensavam que Kagome seria mais uma vez a pobre e inocente mocinha estão SUPER enganados!Continuem lendo a fic e tenho certeza que concordarão comigo,ok?**

**Beijos especiais:**

**Mila Himura:Sim,o Inuyasha è o maior grosso.Mas se ele fosse bonzinho a fic não ia ter graça,ele Tem que ser assim nessa fic.Futuramente ira entender.Bem...LOGO LOGO eles irão se encontrar. KISSUS**

**Angel Jibrille:Bem..se o estimulo(reconhecimento) pra fazer fics chegar,eu continuo.Valeu por estar gostando.KISSUS**

**Acho que continuarei fazendo citações de musicas que tenham haver com partes da fic.Acho que enriquece a obra.**

**Por enquanto è sò.**

**BIG KISSUS**

**DEUSA DO ANIME**


	6. Minhas estòrias,suas derrotas

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 5: Minhas estòrias,suas derrotas**

-Isso mesmo,meu jovem

-Meu pai estava louco quando escreveu isso?Casar!

-Creio que um dia terá que se casar e aì você irà herdar tudo que lhe pertence se permanecer casado por 1 ano.

-Mas eu precisava ...

O rapaz se calou imediatamente.

**Droga!Serà que ele percebeu?Eu preciso desse dinheiro já!A empresa não poderá esperar por muito tempo,preciso quitar dìvidas.Casar...essa palavra da atè urticária!SE eu casar um dia,serà là pra meus 46 anos...quando eu já tiver curtido bastante a vida.**

-Precisava de que,jovem Inuyasha?

-Eu precisava ter sabido disso anteriormente!Por que demorou tanto pra me contar?

-Por que pensei que a empresa estava falindo e que você precisava de dinheiro e...

-Pensou errado,velho.Acho que essa herança nunca chegarà em minhas mãos!Ou se chegar vai demorar mais alguns anos.

-Bem,a verdade já foi esclarecida.Não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui,não è?

O velho levantou da cadeira e foi saindo da sala silenciosamente.Antes de sair completamente ele parou encostando-se na porta:

-Sò vou lhe aconselhar uma coisa,meu jovem.Você não vai agüentar viver sua vida solitário assim como è.Tenha mais juìzo.Uma companheira è necessária na vida de qualquer homem.

-Não na minha vida.-ele disse sem nem ao menos olhar para o ancião.

**"Eu tenho juìzo mas não faço tudo certo,afinal,todo paraìso precisa de um pouco de inferno!"**

**Ouvi alguèm falar isso certo dia.Tudo haver comigo.**

Myouga fez uma cara de lamento e saiu completamente da sala.A empresa nunca mais seria a mesma.

**Nenhuma mulher me olha com sinceridade.Olham apenas para minha fortuna,para meu status na sociedade.Então pra que casar com alguma interesseira?Se essa fortuna não veio livremente para minhas mãos era porque não tinha que vir.**

-Agora não,Ayame.Agora não posso assinar nada,preciso esboçar alguns planos,uns projetos.

-Mas o revendedor pode atè querer desistir de manter o acordo.

**Desistir?NÃO!Tudo que não posso perder nesse momento è parceiros.Senão aì sim eu vou a falência mais rápido do que imagino.**

-Onde assino?

-Na segunda folha...aì no finalzinho.-ela aponta com a caneta.Inuyasha pega a caneta da mão dela e assina rapidamente.

Ayame coloca os papèis dentro de uma pasta e sai da sala.Inuyasha afrouxa o nò da gravata.Era final de seu expediente.Precisava sair logo daquele escritòrio.Precisava sair um pouco senão ia enlouquecer.Muitas noticias atrás da outra.

Pegou as chaves do carro e dirigiu sem rumo,o que ele menos queria saber naquele momento era saber qual rumo devia seguir.

OoOoOoO

**Isso!Eu preciso de ânimo,de um ponta-pè inicial.Se quero ser uma escritora,conseguirei ser!E você,meu bem..ah...você passarà a ser o meu precioso tesouro.**

A jovem alisa pela quinta vez o grosso caderno.Capa preta,folhas comuns e muito brancas.Passaria a escrever ali,suas idèias,anotações,tudo que a ajudasse a criar uma estòria,que seria seu primeiro trabalho como escritora.Um risco?Sim!Não ter seu projeto aprovado pelo pùblico.Mas todos devem correr riscos.

-Com licença,posso embalar?

-Ah..claro,perdão.

-Ufa!Pensei que tinha se apaixonado pelo caderno.

Outros clientes que estavam na papelaria passaram a encarar Kagome.A garota seguiu a comerciante ate o balcão para pagar a compra.Por onde passava as pessoas mantinham o olhar firme sobre ela.

**Precisam despedir essa mulher!Quem ela pensa que è pra me fazer passar um vexame como esse?Cretina!E vocês ai...bobões,não cansaram de admirar minha beleza não?Ah!Vai ver se eu tô na esquina!**

A garota pagou e saiu imediatamente do recinto.

_**...e a Amy correu sofregamente pelas ruas tentando fugir da madrasta.Uma ùnica pessoa seria sua salvação.O seu amado Jonh!Era um pesadelo ter que viver mais dois anos ao lado dessa malèfica e fria mulher,dois anos para atingir a maioridade e obter sua alforria.Tinha que fugir,tinha que...**_

A garota rasga ,amassa e joga longe o papel do caderno.Havia começado a horas aquela estòria mas continuava descontente.

**Que horror!Se minha estòria seguir nesse ritmo serei obrigada a dar um tchauzinho pra o meu futuro como escritora.Que falta de imaginação!Que falta de criatividade!Uma madrasta?Tenha santa paciência.Isso està parecendo mais uma estòria da Disney.Branca de neve...sabe que nunca gostei dessa personagem?Prefiro a Capitu de Dom Casmurro,Machado de Assis...ali sim foi um exemplo de escritor.Branca de neve era tão frágil!Tão dependente,e o mais bizarro è que depende de anões!**

Sorriu tristemente.Parece que a garota nunca conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente.A Branca de neve lhe trazia recordações.Era impossível definir se eram boas ou torturantes aquelas lembranças.Esse conto fez parte da sua infância.Sua mãe costumava contar essa estòria para faze-la dormir.Era de costume ouvir essa estòria quando estava assustada com o recèm-assistido filme de terror,e os sete anões...ah!Esses eram seus personagens favoritos.

**Velhos conceitos obtidos quando eu vivia uma vida verdadeiramente minha.Quando cada dia com meus pais parecia uma divertida e segura brincadeira.Quando eu tinha obrigação apenas de viver a minha infância e não sobreviver.Anões e donzelas em perigo foram enterrados,junto com meus pais.E os príncipes encantados...esses nunca saíram dos contos encantados.**

_**...E Amy corria sofregamente pelas ruas tentando alcançar o **_

_**táxi que acabara de cruzar sua frente.Foi em vão.Tarde demais.**_

_**O que poderia fazer?O que poderia acontecer?Deserto.A rua **_

_**Parecia um deserto. "Eu sabia que não era pra ter saìdo de casa hoje"**_

_**Estava tudo dando errado...atè perceber um carro parando.**_

_**-Carona?- o um belo rapaz pergunta.**_

_**-Não...eu...eu estou esperando uma amiga minha.**_

_**-Sabia que essa rua è muito perigosa?**_

_**-...**_

_**-O gato comeu sua lìngua?**_

_**-Prefiro não conversar com estranhos.**_

_**-Uma carona,juro que não mordo.**_

_**A garota olhou ao seu redor.Sorriu discretamente entrando no carro.**_

_**-Pra onde vai?-ele indagou.**_

_**A jovem sorriu olhando para ele antes de responder:**_

_**-Pra minha casa.Indicarei o caminho...**_

**Quem è essa louca que ao primeiro contato visual com um cara já aceita uma carona?Numa rua deserta.Ninguèm para pedir socorro caso precisasse.Sò podia estar pedindo realmente para ser assaltada,raptada...ou..algo muito pior que isso.E o celular?Quem atualmente não tem um celular?Pra que que ele existe mesmo?Pra nos livrar de uma situação arriscada como essa.È sò ligar e esperar uma firma mandar um motorista com o crachá e voltar na paz de Deus pra casa.Sã e salva!Então...estou começando a acreditar no meu fracasso no ramo!**

Risca a folha em sinal de exclusão.Aquela cena estava definitivamente descartada.E estava começando a sentir pena do dinheiro que havia gastado naquele rebuscado caderno.Que logo logo sò sobraria a capa de tanta folha que ela eliminava.

**"Nos piores momentos da vida,você deve erguer a cabeça e dizer de boca cheia:**

**Agora fodeu!"**

**Sem comentàrios,não è?Eu falo isso todos os dias.Nunca tive bons momentos.Arg!Sem deprê,Kagome.Respira e sai logo desse lugar que não tem um pingo de sabedoria e criatividade pra dar!**

A jovem pega o caderno,uma caneta e sai do modesto quarto na pensão.Já era noite.Talvez ir a uma praça ou a um local mais tranqüilo fizesse sua cabeça trabalhar harmoniosamente,e quem sabe idèias valorosas saìssem pra começar a cria uma verdadeira estòria,com mais emoção e criatividade.

OoOoOoOoO

Era a décima vez que passava pelo mesmo local.Faròis baixos.O passeio já estava de bom tamanho.Era hora de ir pra casa,tomar uma ducha e tentar esquecer pelo menos por um minuto a idèia maluca do falecido pai.

Fez a curva em alta velocidade.A rua àquela hora já não estavam tão congestionadas.Poucas pessoas.Quase ninguèm.À muito a chuva havia dado trègua mas parecia que o friozinho impedia que as pessoas saíssem de suas casas.

**Preciso rápido de um plano.Uma jogada de mestre ou a empresa cai no buraco.Cada dia que passa os juros das dìvidas aumentam.Merda!Esses agiotas duma figa!**

O rapaz tira a gravata já afrouxada do pescoço e joga no banco do passageiro,ao lado.Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar um pouco.Os abriu instantaneamente para constatar que não estava numa marè de sorte.

Uma freada brusca.

Um impacto contra o carro.

Um grito.

Um eco.

Desceu rapidamente do carro.Droga!Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ele?

Ajoelhou-se para amparar a vìtima caída no chão.Observou-a sem reação.E não deixou de notar um caderno preto jogado ao seu lado.

**Continua...**

**OI MINNA!(Usando um escudo)**

**Por favor não me matem.Eu TIVE que encerrar esse capitulo nessa parte porque...eu sou um pouco ...mà!Huahuahua.**

**Ai gente!To super empolgada porque recebi vários comentários(brilho nos olhos)e também porque a fic ta começando a revelar as estórias de Kagome,que futuramente vocês irão entender o porquê do titulo da fic!Eu tô louca pra contar mas não posso gente!Tipo...as estórias de Kagome serão muito importantes porque...AHHHHH!Vou ficar quieta!**

**Bem(contendo o ataque),passemos para a parte das respostas.**

**Kayra Hiyana: Valeu pelo consolo.Pode ser mesmo que a galera esteja viajando mas mesmo assim a gente desanima um pouco se não receber acompanhando a fic,blz?Kiss**

**Mila Himura:Isso.Ele vai ter que casar!E quanto ao resto,acho que esse capitulo já respondeu tudo,não foi?bjos**

**Jaque-chan:Valeu pelo elogio(olhinhos brilhando).Não eu nunca ouvi falar desse livro.Eu me baseei na obra Dom Casmurro pelo fato de ser um casamento de negócios no começo e não nesse livro que você falou.Mas eu vou procura-lo,quem sabe não me da umas idéias maneiras pra continuar a fic.Gostei do seu resumo.Ah...acho que vai ter um assassinato sim na fic...Agora não conto mais nada...hihi.bjao**

**R-chan: Acho que essa capitulo já respondeu,não foi?Bem...eu ainda não decidi se Sango,Mirok ou outros casais irão aparecer mas se aparecerem não terão tanta desenvoltura na fic.O casal central sera Kagome e Inuyasha.Se você for fã de Seshoumaru e Rin logo logo eu já estarei postando uma fic onde eles serão o casal principal.Já decidi ate o nome da fic,sera: Habitante da escuridão.O nome foi baseado numa poesia que eu fiz.Na fic você poderá lê-la.Bem..acho que ta na cara que Inu e Kag vão fazer "negócios".Mas você tem que entender que Kagome passara a ter dinheiro mas ela ainda não tem o dom ou pelo menos ainda não despertou o dom de escrever.Tipo...ela não tem inspiração ou algo parecido pra ajuda-la a inventar uma ótima estória.Então mesmo com dinheiro ela terá que buscar essa força pra se capacitar.Então...nada mais posso revelar...hihihi.Kissus**

**Sangozinha: Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic que eu ainda não decidi quantos capítulos ira ter.Beijossss**

**May33: Que bom que agora comentou!não se desespere cara may.A fic ta aparadinha ainda porque esta um pouco introdutória mas logo logo vai entrar ação,tipo...acho que vou colocar um assassinato pra agitar mais a fic.Tô pensando ainda.E continue mesmo sendo essa leitora assídua.Kiss.**

**As garotas: Arigato!Acho que esse capitulo já respondeu a pergunta e deixado mais ansiedade no ar,não acompanhando e comentando,ok?Kissus.**

**Algum ser: Tudo bem!Se você està mandando eu não paro não(Se sentindo ameaçada).Valeu por estar acompanhando,não me abandone,ta?Ah..nunca mais nos falamos pelo MSN,qualquer dia a gente se bate por la.bjosss.**

**Uchiha Lara: Nhai...valeu pelo elogio(chorando de lendo a fic e comentando,blz?Seus palpites estão corretos!Kissus.**

**Lokinha: Pedindo de uma forma tão desesperadora me sinto na obrigação de continuar a fic...hihihi.Brigada,ta?Bjos.**

**UM PRÒSPERO ANO NOVO!**

**Deusa do Anime**


	7. Primeira vista

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 6: Primeira vista**

**Droga!Era sò o que me faltava!Atropelar uma garota!Meu dia realmente não podia ser pior.**

O rapaz percebeu uma movimentação.A garota abriu lentamente os olhos.Fitou longamente o cèu com uma cara de dor.

**O que...o que està acontecendo...?Onde...estou?Por que estou caída aqui no chão?De onde vem essa voz...?Não estou compreendendo nada.**

-Você està bem,garota?

-Eu...não morri?

-Acho que està bem sim!Não morreu não!

-Que pena...

-Olha se estiver a fim de se matar procure outro idiota que queira mofar numa cadeia.

**O que ele està querendo dizer?Eu querendo me matar?Ele me atropela e ainda quer se fazer de vitima!**

**-**Espere um momento.A vìtima aqui sou eu,mocinho!

A garota começa a se levantar apoiada em um de seus braços.Sente uma forte dor e despenca novamente no chão.

**Sò falta dizer que eu "quebrei" o braço!Por favor...diga que eu estou tendo um pesadelo.**

-Não esta conseguindo se levantar sozinha?

-Nossa..que inteligente!

-Olha sò.Se fizer mais uma piadinha eu vou embora e te deixo aì jogada pra outro carro terminar de fazer o serviço!Entendeu?

-E eu juro que dou queixa sobre você na policia!O ùnico culpado aqui è você!

**Essa garota è maluca?Ta aì jogada feito uma morta e ainda ta me enfrentando.È melhor acabar logo com isso**.

Inuyasha segura no braço da jovem tentando levanta-la.

-AI!Esse braço não!Ta doendo.

-Foi mal.

Então ele solta lentamente o braço e segura no outro que estava sangrando um pouco.

-Esse daì...piorou!Você è cego?Não ta vendo que ralei a mão esquerda?Olha como està sangrando!

**Tudo bem,Inuyasha.Respire...essa garota sofreu um acidente,respire fundo,se acalme.Ela è apenas uma sò pra conseguir te enlouquecer.**

**-**Descul...

-Tà ta!Anda logo que se demorar mais um pouquinho eu vou morrer de tanta dor.

-Não precisa fazer tanto drama,garota!Você que atravessou a rua que nem uma louca e ...

**Drama?definitivamente,ele è louco!Vamos trocar de papel seu maldito e aì vamos ver...quem se sair melhor na encenação pode atè ser contratado pela Rede Globo!Mas como eu sou uma pessoa calma vou resolver isso pacificamente.**

-Vamos parar de discutir de quem è a culpa?Preciso ir logo pra um hospital.

-Ok.

Ele se ajeitou melhor e com cuidado enlaçou a cintura da jovem que fez uma leve cara de dor.Carregou-a no colo e andou extremamente devagar sentando-a no banco de passageiros,atrás.

Deu a volta e entrou tambèm no carro.

**#$#&!Ralei minha mão,um joelho e estou toda dolorida.Espero não ter quebrado nada senão meu chefe vai descontar tin tin por tin tin a minha ausência no trabalho,mesmo levando atestado mèdico.Aquele pão-duro!**

O hospital estava meio vazio.Inuyasha a carregou no colo e dirigiu-se atè o balcão.

-Por favor,essa garota precisa de cuidados mèdicos.

-Ah,por favor sò um momentinho.

A recepcionista terminava de dar uma informação a algum paciente.

-Pois não,o que houve?-perguntou educadamente.Inuyasha revirou os olhos na sua bendita paciência.

-Não està vendo essa garota em meus braços?Està machucada.

A recepcionista chama um enfermeiro.Um homem robusto,aparentando ter no mìnimo 40 anos.Ele os cumprimentou pacientemente.

-Sigam-me atè a enfermaria.Acho que ela precisa apenas de alguns curativos

**O que?Alguns curativos!Por favor!Eu quero um raio-X.Acho que quebrei ****algo!Eu sabia...esse inùtil me troxe pra algum hospitalzinho vagabundo!Como se a minha vida não importasse...se bem que ele acha isso mesmo.Grosso!**

-Rapaz,você precisa preencher a ficha dela.

Inuyasha encarou a recepcionista assustado

-O que?Eu nem sei o nome dela!

-Sinto muito...tenho ordens a seguir.

-Tudo bem.Eu vou ver o que posso fazer!

Entraram na enfermaria.Atè que o local era bem equipado e higiênico.Não era um dos melhores mas tambèm não era de todo ruim.

-Ai!Isso arde,moço!

-Tenho que desinfectar o machucado.Sinto muito mas esse è o procedimento correto.

Ela fechou os olhos abafando gritos de dor.

**A ùltima vez que fiquei toda machucada desse jeito foi quando eu fugi um dia do orfanato!Aquelas crianças inxiridas,dedo-duros!Se elas não tivessem fofocado o segurança do orfanta não tinha me pegado!Mas tambèm...eu fui cair logo de cima do telhado...putz.**

**-**Aguarde sò um instante enquanto trago mais gase pra o curativo.

O homem sai da sala.Inuyasha e Kagome se encaram rapidamente.

Silêncio.

Constrangimento.

-Bem...a recepcionista pediu que eu preenchesse sua ficha.

-Ufa!

**UFA?Não entendi...essa garota deve ter batido a cabeça no acidente...**

**-**Não entendi...

-Que bom que falou algo.Esse silêncio já tava me incomodando.

**Nossa,discrição não è o forte dela.**

-Certo certo.Preciso preencher sua ficha e nem sei o seu nome.

-Você trouxe a ficha?

-Sim.Vamos a primeira pergunta.

**E agora estou me sentindo o Silvio Santos no Show do milhão. "Posso perguntar?" ou "Està certo disso?".Ah,Inuyasha isso não è hora de pensar idiotices!**

-Estou pronta,Silvio.-a garota fala ironicamente.

**O que!Ela lê mentes!Droga!Eu devo estar fazendo a maior cara de espanto!Sera que ela percebeu?AH...menina!**

-Que cara foi essa?Ta se sentindo bem?

A garota põe a mão na testa dele que num movimento brusco a afasta dele.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso,garota!

-Ok.

-Nome?

-Kagome Higurashi.

-Idade?

-19 anos.

-O que!

**Putz...tem mais cara è de 17!**

-Sei sei...tava pensando que eu tinha 17 foi?- sorri gostosamente.

**Lê!Lê mentes com toda e absoluta certeza!Ela è paranormal!**

-Sim,não aparenta ter toda essa idade.

-Eu sei.

-Endereço?

-...

-Està surda,è?

-Não.È que...em breve serei obrigada a me o meu endereço aì serà perda de tempo.

-Entao,vamos pular essa pergunta.Estado civil?

-O que?Estão perguntando isso aì mesmo?

-Claro.

-Deixe-me ver a ficha.

-Ah!Pare com isso!Responde logo que eu quero ir embora.

-Solteira!Mas eu sei que isso não està aì!

-Tà achando o que,menina?Que tenho algum interesse por você?

-Não seja ridículo...

-Entao,foi o que...?

-Curiosidade!Isso è normal,não è?

-Não.Isso PRA MIM não è normal.

Silêncio.

-Pronto!Voltei.

-Você foi fabricar a gase,foi?

-Nem demorei muito,menina.

**È impressão minha ou estão me achando com cara de criança?Eu já tenho 19 anos #$!**

-Eu vou na recepção entregar a ficha.

Inuyasha disse dirigindo-se à porta.

-Tudo bem,rapaz.Quando voltar já poderá levà-la pra casa.

A porta foi fechada com força.A impaciência de Inuyasha era evidente.

Alguns minuto depois a porta da enfermaria foi aberta.

-Pensei que já tinha ido embora!

-Se você quiser pegar um ônibus...por mim tudo bem.

-Panaca.

-Mais uma palavra e você vai pra casa pè!Vamos logo.

Ele disse virando-se para sair.Kagome foi levantando lentamente,estava mancando.

-Ok..venha.

Ele diz apoiando-a no seu ombro.Caminharam assim atè o estacionamento.Sentaram-se ao lado do outro.

O caminho foi silencioso por um bom tempo.

-Você...pegou meu caderno..?

-Caderno...AH!Um caderno preto?

-Isso.

-Ah...joguei no lixo.Tava caído no chão molhado,acho que estragou ...

-Você não è louco de ter feito isso!

-Ter feito o que?Me livrado de um lixo?

-O asfalto não tava tão molhado assim!

Ele manteve os olhos na pista.ela abaixou a cabeça.

**E agora?Logo quando eu estava começando uma ótima estòria.Certo..não tão òtima assim...mas era um começo ora bolas!**

-No banco de trás.-disse sem olha-la.Ela não havia entendido direito o que ele queria dizer mas olhou assim mesmo para o banco.Là estava seu caderno.

-Eu sabia que não era tão louco.

-...

Ela pegou o caderno e colocou no colo carinhosamente.Abriu para ver se não havia alguma folha danificada.Não havia.Ele estreitou os olhos e olhou disfarçadamente para Kagome.

**Que diabos tem de tão precioso nesse caderno?Serà que è algum diário?Droga,Inuyasha...você não è curioso,esqueceu?**

-Bem...eu nem sei o seu nome.

-Inuyasha.-respondeu secamente.

-Você è sempre tão mal-humorado assim,Inuyasha?

-Olha quem fala.

-Bem...tem razão.ÀS VEZES sou mal-humorada,mas você parece que ganha de mim!

-Xiiii.

Ele fez esse gesto pedindo silêncio.Kagome parou de falar na espectativa de saber o porquê dele pedir silêncio.Esperou alguns segundos e como não obteve resposta decidiu perguntar.

-Por que pediu silêncio a um tempinho atrás?

-Porque não estava mais suportando a sua voz!

**AH imbecil!E eu de idiota esperando uma resposta.Por que eu não morri logo no acidente?Me pouparia um pouco dessas grosserias!**

**"A morte è apenas o despertar do pesadelo de uma vida inteira"**

**Lembro-me perfeitamente onde vi essa frase.Foi numa festa de rock que fui escondida da Kaede,acho que eu devia ter uns...15 anos...?È...acho que foi essa idade mesmo.Tinha muros pichados na festa e nunca me esqueci dessa frase.Apropriadissima pra ocasião presente.**

**Foi o maior porre da minha vida!Bebi tanto que nem lembro como cheguei no orfanato.E mais bizarro ainda...nem sei como a Kaede não descobriu...rsrsrsrs.Aquela velha já passou de se aposentar!**

Meia hora depois.Pensionato.

Kagome desceu do carro ainda mancando.Inuyasha desceu do carroo e foi ajuda-la.

-Não preciso de ajuda.Já estou melhor!- disse secamente.

-Ainda diz que o mal-humorado sou eu.

-Qualquer pessoa que ficar 2 minutos do seu lado vai absorver essa energia negativa.

Ela caminha pra o pensionato,com seu caderno em uma das mãos.Antes de entrar no estabelecimento apóia-se na parede tentando aliviar mais o cansaço que a dor causava.

-Deixa de ser teimosa.

Ele enlaça a cintura dela.

-Onde fica seu quarto?

Ela o encara um pouco enraivecida.Não queria admitir mas não iria conseguir subir tantas escadas sozinha.

-Eu vou te guiando,Inuyasha.-fez questão de enfatizar o nome do rapaz

Eles entram e notam que não havia ninguem no local.

-Isso aqui è animado assim sempre?

-Não percebeu que já passou das 11 horas da noite?

-...

Chegaram no andar do quarto da garota.Ele esperou "pacientemente" que ela achasse a chave do quarto.Achou.Foi uma eternidade ate que ela abrisse a porta.Eles foram entrando.

Ela de repente começa a falar sussurrando.

-Espere!Calminha aê!Eu sei entrar sozinha,obrigada.

-O...que foi?Tem certeza que pode se virar sozinha?Melhor pra mim!

-Tenho,tenho certeza.

-E porque està sussurrando?

-As paredes aqui têm ouvidos...e uma imaginação fenomenal tambèm.

-Do que està faland...

-Se você entrar vão tirar conclusões precipitadas.

-Então esta certo.Esse pesadelo de hoje acabou.Tchau.Atè nunca mais!

Ele da as costas.Ela o chama.

-Espera.Qual è o seu nome mesmo?Esqueci.

-Putz...è Inuyasha.

-Ah,valeu.

-Maluca...-ele sussurra.

-Eu ouvi isso!

Ela bate a porta do seu modesto quarto.Ele segue para sua luxuosa casa.

**CONTINUA...**

**Manu Higurashi: Olà.Brigada por continuar acompanhando a fic.Não perca o próximo capitulo.Bjos**

**Algum ser: Eu sempre paro nas melhores partes porque isso faz parte do meu show(dando uma de Cazuza).Você não pode me abandonar,dê qualquer jeito de ler a fic!Mas divirta-se nessas fèrias e volte com todo gás para as aulas.Puxa..eu conclui o colégio esse ano e já estou morrendo de saudades!Bjao.**

**Sangozinha: Arigato!Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, ta?Kiss**

**Natsumi Takashi: Finalmente!Então continue acompanhando a fic!Kissus**

**Lokinha: Ok!Não perca o próximo capitulo da fic,blz? Kisses**

**Jaque-chan: Bem,não posso responder por enquanto.Kagome não se machucou tanto,ne?Vou procurar o livro e se eu achar vou tentar encaixar no meu tempinho apertado.Bjos.**

**Sra Kouga: Valeu!Continue acompanhando,ok?BJAO**

**Kissus para todos!**

**Deusa do Anime**


	8. Roubando meu sono

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 7: Roubando meu sono**

Sentou-se mais uma vez na sua cama.Não tinha idèia de como continuar aquela estòria.Pegou a caneta e começou a fazer desenhos sem sentidos na folha enquanto uma brilhante idèia não vinha.

-Uma caveirinha?Hum...

Ela olha inexpressiva para o desenho na folha.

-Geralmente as garotas costumam desenhar coração,estrela ou atè mesmo flores.Já vi que não estou inclusa nessa maioria.

**Putz...serà que eu não bato muito bem da cabeça?Serà que as minhas antigas colegas do orfanato estavam certas?NÃO!Ser realista não è estar louca!Desenhar cruzes è atè interessante...**

_**...E Amy corria sofregamente pelas ruas tentando alcançar o **_

_**táxi que acabara de cruzar sua frente.Foi em vão.Tarde demais.**_

_**O que poderia fazer?O que poderia acontecer?Deserto.A rua **_

_**Parecia um deserto. "Eu sabia que não era pra ter saìdo de casa hoje"**_

_**Estava tudo dando errado...atè ela pegar o seu celular.**_

_**-Alô,mãe?Preciso de ajuda.**_

_**-Oh sim,minha filha.Algo grave?**_

_**-Não muito.Eu preciso que alguém venha me buscar no cinema,a rua não tem nenhum táxi.**_

_**-Ah sim,querida.Mandarei uma táxi imediatamente.**_

_**-Obrigada,mamãe.Eu te am...**_

Kagome rasga a folha e a corta em pedacinhos.Estava irritada.

**Essa estòria vai sair mais maluca que eu!Se não me engano Amy era pra ser uma órfã.Acho que atè fiz algum parágrafo dela com uma tal madrasta e decidi retirar porque estava parecendo estória da Disney.Definitivamente ela não tem pais.Ela já è uma adulta independente!Acho melhor recomeçar.**

Respira longa e pausadamente.Pega a caneta e começa a escrever.

_**...E Amy corria sofregamente pelas ruas tentando alcançar o **_

_**táxi que acabara de cruzar sua frente.Foi em vão.Tarde demais.**_

_**O que poderia fazer?O que poderia acontecer?Deserto.A rua **_

_**Parecia um deserto. "Eu sabia que não era pra ter saìdo de casa hoje"**_

_**Estava tudo dando errado...atè ela pegar o seu celular.**_

**Espera um momento!Pra quem Amy ligaria?Ela è òrfa e não tem irmãos.Pensa,Kagome.Pensa.Se não tirar uma bela estória pode desistir do seu sonho,pode desistir de publicar um livro futuramente.Pra quem Amy ligaria?Algumas hipóteses:**

**1) Ligaria para sua mãe.**

**Hipótese descartada já que ela è òrfã.**

**2) Ligaria para a madrasta malvada.**

**Outra hipótese descartada já que se a madrasta dela è tão ruim assim nunca iria ajuda-la e sim rezar pra que algum bandido eliminasse logo a que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela tomaria providências para que acontecesse.**

**3) Ligaria pra John.**

**Não,não,não!Ele não pode aparecer logo no inicio da estória.Perderia a graça!Descartado!**

**4) Ligaria para a melhor amiga.**

**Cruzes.Isso soa tão...Patty!Coisa que a Amy não è.Ninguém merece!Amy tem que ser uma mulher que não precise de conselhos de amigas pra tomar decisões.Ela não è mais uma adolescente.**

**5) Ligaria para um táxi.**

**Pode ser...Mas soa tão...racional.Se ela realmente tiver um numero de táxi não há necessidade de tanto desespero,como a estória começa.Ela não precisaria estar sôfrega.Muito menos desesperada.**

Ela fecha o caderno.Estava cansada.O dia de trabalho foi muito sufocante.Pôs o caderno dentro do seu guarda-roupa.Precisava descansar.Trabalhar apenas com uma mão era anormal!

Foi atè o banheiro e pegou o kit de primeiros-socorros.Tirou a gase que enfaixava a mão esquerda.Medicou corretamente e fez outro curativo.A mão estava melhorando.

-Se aquele panaca estivesse dirigindo mais rápido não sobraria nadinha de mim.

Ironizou.Era sò o que tinha prazer em fazer.Ironizar.Tomou um comprimido pra aliviar a dor que ainda latejava o o pijama e se deitou na cama.Fechou os olhos.Amanhã seria mais um dia sufocante no trabalho.

OoOoOoO

-O depòsito já foi efetuado,Ayame?

-Sim,senhor Inuyasha.

-Então já pode se retirar.

A jovem secretaria deu as costas com algumas pastas nas mãos.Algumas não,uma pilha de pastas. "Droga!Já vi que hoje vai ter hora extra!" Já passava das 20:00 horas.

Ayame estava na empresa a uns 3 anos.Logo quando entrou a empresa estava no auge.Muitos acordos,compras,patrocinadores,enfim,todos queriam negociar com a empresa Tousay.

Ayame lembra-se perfeitamente do dia em que foi estagiar na empresa.Foi entrevistada por Inuyasha e logo de cara não teve uma boa impressão dele.Achava-o um tanto...grosso.Mas foi se acostumando.Aquele coração de pedra nunca seria mudado,teria que aprender a conviver com o mau gênio do patrão.

FLASHBACK

-Senhorita Kinomoto Ayame.

-Eu.

-Pode entrar,o senhor Inuyasha já a espera.

-Obrigada.

A jovem de apenas 18 anos seguiu por um pequeno corredor e entrou na sala.Viu um rapaz muito novo sentado. "Serà esse mesmo o meu patrão?"

-Por favor sente-se.

Uma voz altiva e seca falou com rispidez.

-Senhor,Inuyasha.Preciso muito desse emprego...

-Todos precisam de emprego.

A garota engoliu seco.Ou esse rapaz era muito mal-humorado ou estava num péssimo dia de trabalho.

-Bem,esse seria meu primeiro trabalho e...

-Sua qualificações?

Ela entregou o currículo bem preenchido.Ate que pra uma garota de 18 anos o currículo não era nada mal.Curso de inglês,informática,segundo grau completo,dentre outros apetrechos.

-Bem,como completou apenas o segundo grau,e ainda è muito nova o que posso lhe oferecer è um estagio.Depois poderemos pensar se continuaria ou não na empresa.

-Bem...já è um ótimo começo,senhor Inuyasha.

-Nossa...eu so tenho 19 anos,estou me sentindo tão velho escutando você me chamar de SENHOR.

Por um momento Ayame pensou em rir.Ele parece que tinha feito uma piada para descontrair.Mas ao olhar para ele novamente percebeu que ele não estava brincando.

-Entao,Ayame...qualquer coisa eu mando alguèm da empresa entrar em contato com você.

-Obrigada.

A jovem falou educadamente e sem perder tempo saiu da sala.Sentia que se ficasse ali por mais um instante seria devorada pela ignorância daquele rapaz.Sentiu-se como um animal sendo atropelado por um caminhão na estrada.Estava tensa mas estava certa de que pelo menos tentou.

Uma semana depois Ayame recebeu um telefonema da empresa Tousay.Mal acreditou que fora aceita.Era um estagio mas quem sabe gostassem dela e deixassem que permanecesse na empresa.No dia seguinte foi toda orgulhosa e contente para seu primeiro dia de trabalho.Para seu simples estagio...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Estagio que demorou dias,meses e agora,anos.Era praticamente um cargo de confiança na empresa.Ela ajudou bastante a segurar as pontas quando Inuyasha teve que se ausentar varias vezes por semana quando estava cursando a faculdade de Administração.Foi daí que surgiram as horas extras.Ela trabalhava orgulhosamente.

Agora,era raro ter tanto trabalho pra ter que fazer hora extra.Serà que a empresa estava falindo?O seu patrão nunca lhe comentara nada.Então não tinha muito com que se preocupar.Pelo menos era o que achava.

OoOoOoO

Kagome acordou no meio da noite.

**Ah não!Insônia não!Logo hoje que preciso descansar bastante.Parece que desgraça sò atrai mais desgraça.**

**Agora já sei que vai demorar um tempão ate que eu consiga pregar novamente os olhos.**

A jovem se desenrolou,jogou seu pesado lençol para um lado e sentou na cama com os pés no chão frio.Uma pequena claridade ultrapassava as finas cortinas que cobriam a única janela.Um quarto não muito luxuoso.Tinha tudo que precisava.Era um quarto não muito grande porèm aconchegante.

A cama ficava na parede esquerda,a mesma onde ficava a janela.Do lado oposto um guarda-roupa com espelhos.Entre a cama e o guarda-roupa tinha uma penteadeira.Um tanto antiga mas muito bonita.Tinha um pequeno freezer onde ela guardava a água dentre outros raros alimentos já que a pensão servia comida.No quarto tinha também uma televisão que ficava sobre uma pequena banca e uma grande prateleira recheada de livros.Grandes contos,fabulas...estórias.Grande autores!E havia um pequeno corredor que levava ao banheiro pequeno e asseado.

Ela cruzou os braços na tentativa de se livrar do pouco frio que rondava seu quarto.Tinha que fazer algo atè seu sono voltar.Levantou e ainda sem rumo começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto.De súbito lembrou-se do caderno negro que possuía.Tinha que escrever,tinha que exercitar a mente,tinha que criar uma estória!

Caminhou lentamente atè o guarda-roupa,abrindo-o e pegando o caderno.Voltou ainda a passos lentos para a cama,local onde costumava escrever.

**Vejamos...onde eu estou errando?O que está faltando?Ou melhor...por onde começar?**

Eram tantas duvidas.Ela permaneceu com o olhar fixo nas entrelinhas, analisando,observando e tentando entender o que estava faltando.

**Tudo!està faltando tudo!Falta criatividade,falta uma boa escritora,falta uma boa narrativa.Falta tudo!**

Ela fecha os olhos tentando se concentrar estava começando a se irritar.Não sabia que criar uma estória era tão difícil.Fechou novamente o caderno e andou ate a prateleira de livros.Buscou em especial por um.

Pegou o livro que alguns autores davam dicas e trocavam experiências sobre suas criações.Muitos apontavam a inspiração como fonte principal para iniciar uma estória.

**Xiii,esse livro não vai sair nunca!**

Poucos afirmavam que com um pouco de técnica e muito treinamento seria perfeitamente possível criar um belo conto.

**Enfim..uma pitada de esperança.Fico com esse grupo!**

Leu e releu algumas pàginas as quais considerava como principais.Não conseguia entender o fenômeno chamado inspiração,afinal,era algo desconhecido na sua vida.Nunca se envolvera com algum homem a ponto de adquirir sentimentos um pouco mais aprofundados.Nunca!E não tinha receio de admitir.Pelo contrario, tinha muito orgulho de se considerar forte.De não deixar que um simples sentimento a perturbasse.

Tinha pena de certas mulheres que cometiam loucuras por amor.Amor...serà que isso existe?

Pegou novamente o caderno e finalmente chegou a uma conclusão.

**Eu comecei da maneira errada.Eu comecei uma estória sem nem ao menos montar a personalidade da protagonista!Putz...como sou burra!Por isso eu vivo fazendo confusões na montagem do texto.Então, mão na massa! Como seria a personalidade de Amy?**

**1)Uma garota romântica**

**Idéia descartada!Odeio romantismo extremado.**

**2)Boa samaritana**

**Não faz o meu tipo de personalidade.Descartada!**

**3) Atitude,persistente**

**Pode ser.**

**Isso!Uma mulher de atitude!Quem sabe futuramente eu coloque uma pitadinha sò de romance apenas para não decepcionar os leitores.Já estou sonhando alto.Sò tenho que ter cuidado pra não cair.Isso uma estória cotidiana sem romantismo.Parece atè a minha vida, incluindo as tragédias, claro.**

OoOoOoO

-Senhor Inuyasha,não seria melhor se importássemos uma maior quantidade de automóveis para os Estados Unidos?

-Sim,eu já pensei nessa possibilidade mas há um empecilho,senhor Tanuke.

-Impecilho?Qual?

-Pense comigo.Temos um acordo com os americanos,toda a matéria-prima que utilizamos è proveniente deles...

-Então...qual è o empecilho?Seria muito melhor fechar um acordo bem maior que o já existente.

-Não,Tanuke.È aì que você se engana.Temos que expandir e não ficarmos dependentes deles.Temos que abranger nosso mercado automobilístico.Senão com o passar do tempo os Estados Unidos irão nos pressionar a baixar os preços das mercadorias e daí não teremos como revidar nem teremos como buscar apoio de outra multinacional.

-Faz sentido,senhor Inuyasha,faz sentido.

-Faz muito sentido,Tanuke.Vamos fazer uma pausa e voltaremos com a reunião daqui a meia hora.

-Como quiser.

Inuyasha sai da sala de reuniões.Tira o paletó buscando livrar-se do calor e do estresse que o rondava.

-Senhor Inuyasha.Duas ligações dos estados Unidos.

-Diga que ainda estou na reunião,Ayame.

-Tudo bem.

Ele vai para sua sala.Pega uma garrafinha de água mineral no freezer e caminha atè seu confortável sofá.Tinha que tomar uma decisão importante naquele momento.

O futuro da empresa depende dessa decisão.Ou eu não obedeço o pedido de dependência dos Estados Unidos ou terei que me submeter pelo resto da minha vida.

Por muitas vezes pensou em desistir da carreira.Vender tudo e montar uma firma menor.Mas tinha receio de fechar a consagrada empresa do falecido pai e daí essa idéia foi eliminada,esquecida.Mas naquele momento de desespero a idéia voltou com força.Mas agora não seria tão fácil fechar a empresa.Possuía dividas e contratos a cumprir.

Tinha vontade de fugir!Fugir pra um lugar tranqüilo onde ninguém o perturbasse e onde as cobranças não existiam.Precisava de dinheiro para quitar tudo e quem sabe assim desistir da empresa.Não queria ficar preso à memória do pai.Ele não nascera pra essa vida de privações e de tantas responsabilidades.

-Eu pensei muito sobre a proposta feita.

-E a que conclusão chegou, senhor Inuyasha?

-Eu não irei ceder!Vamos tentar fazer acordos com a Inglaterra,Alemanha..sei la,mas vamos cortar relações com os estados Unidos.

-Senhor Inuyasha...isso è muito arriscado.Sabe que o Narak não vai aceitar tão facilmente sua decisão.

-Eu sei.Por isso vamos ter uma conversa civilizada e tentar acertar tudo da melhor maneira possível.

-O senhor que sabe, mas temo por sua decisão.Espero que tenha sucesso.

-Terei.Terei.

**Espero que eu esteja fazendo a coisa corretamente.Eu não sou homem de ficar submisso,muito pelo contrario,eu sempre domino a situação e o Narak não tem o direito de mandar na minha empresa somente porque ele lidera uma multinacional americana!Eu nunca permitirei isso.Nem que pra isso eu...eu...tenha que tomar medidas drásticas...**

-E quando pretende colocar o plano em ação,senhor Inuyasha?

-Breve.Quanto antes melhor.

**(Cuz we are the ones that wanna play)**

_**(Queremos nós sermos os primeiros que querem jogar)**_

_**Always want to go but you never want to stay**_

_**(Sempre queira ir mas você nunca queira ficar)**_

_**And we are the ones that wanna choose**_

**_(E nós somos os primeiros que querem escolher)_**

_**(Always want to play but you never want to lose)**_

_**(Sempre queira jogar mas você nunca queira perder)**_

**Continua...**

**Tive que recolocar esse fragmento de System of a down.Agora mais do que nunca Inuyasha terá que se mover pra salvar os negócios.**

**Mas preciso admitir que demorei um pouquinho pra postar esse capitulo hein?Eu suplico,não me matem!**

**Beijos especiais:**

**Lokinha:Isso mesmo,não perca nenhum capitulo hihihi.**

**Kayra Hiyana:Dialogo mais estranho?JÁ vi piores...heheh.Mas se você gostou então fico aliviada.Ufa!Mas temos que inovar não eh?**

**SraKouga:Nem me diga,tem vezes que eu também morro de preguiça...kkkk.Que eh isso,não fique com raiva,depois piora...kkk.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:Valeu,fico agradecida.Pode deixar que a cada capitulo ira melhorar(pelo menos irei tentar,ne?)**

**Stella Mayfair:Original!Nossa amei!Brigada,fico muito contente!Continue acompanhando,ta?**

**MaryHimura:Não se preocupe,eu entendo muito bem o que eh internet FDP!Huauahua.Quer dizer que você já leu minhas outras fics?Ai ai ai...fiquei preocupada com tua fic mas já que diz que não ta igual a minha acho que posso respirar mais aliviada.Mas olha la hein,vou estar de olho.**

**Sangozinha:Não se preocupe,no decorrer da fic você ira entender tudinho.Mas para isso você vai ter que acompanhar a fic do começo ao fim,viu?**

**Adriana:Olha ae o novo capitulo?O que achou?**

**Espero que não tenha decepcionado vocês!Então vou ficando por aqui.**

**KISSUS**

**Deusa do anime**


	9. Minha luz no fim do tunel

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 8: Minha luz no fim do túnel**

Acordou com batidas na porta.Batidas fortes e insistentes.

**Nhai...que irritante!**

A garota tapou os ouvidos com o travesseiro tentando abafar os socos vindos do outro lado da porta.O que ela mais odiava era ser acordada dessa maneira e teve que suportar isso por uns 10 anos no orfanato.Kaede costumava acordar as crianças com uma sirene nada irritante e todos os dias Kagome acordava xingando,nunca havia se acostumado.

-Kagome!

**Tudo bem...você venceu.**

-Já estou indo, calma.

A garota se enrolou no lençol escondendo sua enorme camisa branca com uma figura de um leão estampada.Não costumava dormir com pijamas ou camisolas..Passou a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo tentando arrumà-lo,algo um pouco impossível logo quando se acorda.

Pôs os pés no chão e os recuou rapidamente, o chão estava mais frio que de costume.As batidas cessaram por um tempinho, mas logo recomeçaram.Encarou demoradamente aquele chão frio.

**Droga!Onde estão as malditas sandálias quando precisamos delas?**

Vasculhou o chão do quarto com os olhos e nada das sandálias.Desistiu da procura e correu na ponta dos pés ate o banheiro.As batidas continuavam insistentes.

-Eu não já falei que já estou indo!

Silêncio.A garota escovou rapidamente os dentes.Lavou o rosto e foi correndo abrir a porta.

-Bom dia,Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome olhou com um olhar de sono e fuzilamento para a figura à sua frente.

**Espero sinceramente que seja algo MUITO importante, Izume porque se não for pode começar a rezar ou sair correndo.**

-Hum..

-Desculpe-me por ter te acordado a essa hora em pleno domingo,mas è que...

-Menos, Izume,menos.

-Credo, esse mal humor è sò porque te acordei um pouco cedo?

-Não, acordar às 6:30 em pleno domingo è super natural pra mim.-ironizou sem querer esconder sua irritaçao.

-Certo.Vou logo dizer o que vim fazer aqui.Sabe que a dona da pensão ira embora, certo?

-Sei.

-Pois è.Eu juntamente com outros moradores resolvemos fazer uma festa de despedida.Vai ser hoje à noite là no salão das refeições.Seria muito bom se você fosse.

**O que?Essa imbecil me acorda às 6:30 pra falar sobre uma festa insignificante?Não dava pra esperar mais um pouquinho não?O mundo està perdido mesmo.**

-Bem...eu não sei...

-Nossa, Kagome.Vai ser muito legal.

Kagome olhou demoradamente para Izume pensando qual seria a melhor resposta.Decidiu ir já que não pretendia ficar domingo à noite enfiada no quarto e não tinha planejado nada,como de costume.

-Esta bem.Eu vou sim.

-Legal.Te vejo às 19:00 hs então.Leva qualquer bebida ou comida.

-Tà.

**Mais uma daquelas reuniõezinhas bregas!Eu não mereço tanto castigo.Já estou atè vendo: uns 5 jovens no meio de um emaranhado de velhos.E o que eu vou comemorar là?Comemorar a minha nova vida de sem-teto?A dona da pensão indo embora è o mesmo que dizer que eu e todos os outros estamos na rua.**

A garota tomou um banho.Pegou alguns trocados e saiu.Tinha que sair um pouco e comprar alguma bebida pra "festa",tinha que ir na bendita festa sorrindo,tinha que ser hipócrita pelo menos algumas vezes na vida.

OOoOoOo

-Ayame, preciso de alguns números.

-Pois não, è sò dizer quais,senhor Inuyasha.

-Bem...quero o nùmero da empresa inglesa que quase fechamos negòcio na semana passada.E também quero o numero daquela exportadora de pneus que mandou um representante para a nossa reunião no mês passado.

-Quer dizer que...pretende mesmo fazer renegociações?

-Sim,Ayame.

-O narak já ligou inúmeras vezes.Acho que não consigo mais dizer que o senhor està em reunião porque nenhum ser comum agüenta ficar em tantas reuniões.

O rapaz a encarou.

**Isso foi alguma piadinha?Isso realmente foi uma maldita piadinha?Depois me entendo com essa aì!**

-Perdão, senhor Inuyasha.Eu não pretendia...

-Guarde suas gracinhas para seus espetáculos no circo.Quando encontrar o nùmero me ligue.Eu estarei na minha sala.

-Sim, senhor.

O rapaz virou-se de costas.Ouviu a secretaria chamando-o e parou de andar.

-Senhor, e se o Narak ligar novamente?

O rapaz virou apenas o rosto para trás.Fuzilou-a com o olhar e nada disse.Retomou sua caminhada para a sua sala.

-"Sei...melhor dizer que està em alguma reunião".

Ela abriu a enorme agenda telefônica da empresa.Estava um pouco receosa com o que havia feito.Inuyasha não era homem de a procurar o tal eram tantos!Iria levar um bom tempo atè acha-los, com certeza iria.

Inuyasha sentou-se na sua confortável cadeira giratória fechando os olhos.Espreguiçou-se para relaxar os músculos do corpo.Estava tenso.

-Você tem certeza que està tomando a decisão correta?

O jovem abriu os olhos assustado.Uma silhueta conhecida acabava de entrar em sua sala.

-Se eu não estivesse tão cansado iria agora mesmo falar com meu advogado pra te meter um processo...

-Você tem certeza que està tomando a decisão correta?

-...e eu teria uma grande satisfação em te ver atrás das grades,bem longe de mim,velho!

-Você tem certeza que està tomando a decisão correta

Myouga não estava de brincadeira.Repetiu a pergunta atè Inuyasha perceber que a conversa era sèria.Nada de brigas infantis ou costumes mal-resovidos.Inuyasha ia abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas logo desistiu.

Silêncio.

-Bem...não tenho total certeza,mas uma decisão devia ser tomada.E essa foi a minha decisão, Myouga.

O velho fechou a porta, que permanecia aberta,caminhou atè Inuyasha e sentou na cadeira em frente ao rapaz..Encarou-o longamente.

-Por que não me avisou sobre a sua decisão, Inuyasha?

**Droga!Ele me chamou novamente pelo nome!Deve estar furioso.Mas tambèm eu não sou obrigado a dizer a ele tudo que pretendo, dizer todas as minhas decisões, oras!**

-Por que você acha que deve estar a par de todas as minha decisões?

-Não sei...serà porque eu possuo 20 das ações da empresa?

-Nossa, tão ambicioso...

-Não,Inuyasha,não sou ambicioso.Sou precavido.Esse sim è o adjetivo que melhor me define.

-Tudo bem.Agora que já sabe dos meus planos, pode me dizer quanto està pagando ao Tanuke para lhe passar informações?

-Ao Tanuke?Ah!Não estou pagando nada.

-Tenha paciência!O Tanuke era o único que estava sabendo dessa minha decisão, logo após a reunião ele corre e te conta tudo.O que ele ganha te contando isso?È lógico que è dinheiro!

O rapaz da um soco na mesa demonstrando sua raiva.Myouga não se assustou, permaneceu com sua face inexpressiva, sem nenhum temor.

-Acalme-se e conforme-se, meu jovem.O Tanuke não recebe nada.Ele apenas zela pela nossa empresa.Assim com eu,o Tanuke pensa no crescimento.Não queremos ver a empresa falindo.Então agradeceria muito se você me convidasse para suas reuniõezinhas.Assim pouparia o Tanuke e eu não ficaria sabendo das decisões por terceiros.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Não há nada para pensar.Eu possuo ações aqui, meu jovem.Eu as comprei do seu pai.Tenho direito.

-E eu já lhe ofereci muito dinheiro para que me vendesse as ações!

-E vou continuar recusando!Se eu vendê-las você irá me expulsar de imediato da empresa.

-Pense como quiser, velho.

-Mas.Não vim aqui para falar sobre isso.Vim falar sobre a sua decisão.

-Escute, eu já decidi e não há nada que me faça mudar de idéia.

-E eu não permitirei que mude de idéia.

-Não...?

O jovem olhou-o incrédulo.

**Eu escutei direito?O velho Myouga não veio me recriminar?Desde que assumi o controle da empresa sempre ouço as reclamações e as discrepâncias e agora, depois de anos,o velho não criticou alguma ação minha?**

-Muito pelo contrario, meu jovem.Vim lhe parabenizar.

-Hum.

-Sim.Você esta buscando reconhecimento e expansão do mercado.Ato louvável.

-...

-Espero que esteja buscando os contatos certeiros.

-Estou.

-Fico orgulhoso.

O jovem não sabia o que falar.Tinha que admitir que naquele exato momento estava comovido.O velho sorriu como nunca Inuyasha o vira sorrir e sentiu a mão esquerda do velho apalpar seu ombro direito num gesto reconfortante.

Quem não os conhecesse atè diria que aqueles dois sempre foram tão ligados, tão companheiros.Que aqueles dois nunca costumam se desentender e muito menos haveria brigas entre ambos.

-Bem.Já está na minha hora.

O velho levanta olhando para o o chapéu em sua cabeça e caminha em direção à porta com certa dificuldade.O velho abre a porta e dà de cara com Ayame que chegava com a agenda em mãos.

-Myouga...- o jovem o chama receoso.

-Sim...Inuyasha..?

-Senhor Inuyasha,aqui estão os números.- a jovem secretaria interrompe sem nada perceber o clima que circundava o ambiente.Ela então olha para Inuyasha e Myouga que continuavam se encarando

-Nada.Nada,Myouga.

O velho sai da sala e Ayame entra dizendo os nùmeros e fazendo algumas anotações.

**Credo!Eu quase ia dizendo OBRIGADO ao velho!Se não fosse a Ayame chegando eu ia cometer esse deslize.**

.Myouga volta e pàra na entrada da porta.Inuyasha percebe a figura encarando-o e volta a olhar para a porta.

-De nada, meu jovem.De nada.

Pela primeira vez dentre tantos anos, Ayame viu Inuyasha sorrir espontaneamente.Nada de ironias ou sarcasmos.Essa era a prova de que qualquer ser, atè mesmo aquele mais grosso e frio, às vezes demonstrava um pouco de emoção e sabia sim sorrir.

OoOoOoO

Olha pela milésima vez para os dois lados da rua.O trânsito não estava fácil naquele fim de tarde.Após inúmeras tentativa, Kagome conseguiu finalmente atravessar a movimentada rua do centro comercia.Olhou para o braço esquerdo tentando ver as horas.

**Eu e minha maldita mania de pensar que uso relógio!Eu não uso mais esse objeto angustiante a mais ou menos uns 2 anos.Maldito controlador do tempo.**

Ela olha para um outdoor eletrônico que indicava as horas.Marcava 18 horas e 45 minutos.Riu com a tolice que era o outdoor.Um bebê virtual gigante dançando ao som da mais nova banda japonesa.Estratégia eram espertos!

Muitas pessoas passavam e nem notavam a "pequena grande" coisa pulando e rebolando para todos os lados.Muitos como Kagome sò queriam saber as horas.Tantos outros olhavam encantados para o certeza eram os fãs que logo correriam ao shopping mais próximo e comprarão o cd de seu mais novo ídolo musical.Fúteis compradores compulsivos!

Kagome quase derrubou o embrulho que envolvia a bebida comprada quando algo ou alguém esbarrou nela.Um garoto corria desesperado e estava sendo seguido por dois policiais.Era um fugitivo.Ela massageou o braço que ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente do acidente que havia sofrido.

17 anos no maximo!E pelo perfil deve ser um ladrãozinho iniciante.

O garoto foi alcançado e os policiais deram alguns socos para imobiliza-lo.Pessoas se amontoavam ao redor na expectativa de ver a pancadaria mais de perto.Quando finalmente algemaram o menor as pessoas aplaudiram o trabalho dos policiais.Era o teatro da vida, o espetáculo no qual a violência è aplaudida de pè.

Avistou ao longe o Pensionato.Uma musica ambiente já estava tocando.Olhou a grama bem verde, estava aparadinha.Uma faixa enfeitava a frente da pensão.O local estava mais iluminado que de costume e as vozes nada podiam negar que alguma festa estava acontecendo.

**Começaram sem mim.**

A garota parou um pouco antes da entrada.Essa era a hora para escapar.Não era obrigada a participar de algo que não estava muito disposta.Certamente alguém já havia procurado por ela e constatado que não estava.Podia dar a desculpa do péssimo trânsito e poupar sua mente de tantos falatórios e gargalhadas estúpidas e chamativas que a festa prometia.Fofoqueiros!

-Kagome!Ah!Ai esta você.

**Merda!Felicidade de pobre dura pouco!**

-Onde esteve, garota?Te procuramos por toda parte e nada.

-Bem...eu fui comprar bebida mas daí não consegui chegar a tempo.O trânsito està péssimo.

-Sei.Missão impossível atravessar a rua, não è?

Missão impossível è me livrar de vocês!Carrapatos.

-Sim.Impossível.

Sorriu falsamente e as duas entraram.Todos estavam reunidos num salão onde todos os moradores fazem suas refeições.Olharam indiscretamente quando Kagome adentrou o salão.A dona da pensão,a senhora Takahashi, foi ter com Kagome.

-Ah, minha querida.Você também sabia dessa maravilhosa surpresa?

-Sim, sabia.

Respondeu estendendo o embrulho.A velha pegou a bebida e uniu às outras que já residiam na mesa.Kagome sentiu-se deslocada no momento.Muitos já estavam conversando,sorrindo e outros atè já estavam dançando.

-Kagome, você demorou...tivemos que começar sem você.

-Não se preocupe, Izume.

**Não se preocupe mesmo.Eu já estou acostumada a isso, a ser sempre a ultima.A ser sempre a menos se eu me importasse!**

-Que bom, Kagome.Sinto-me aliviada.

Izume e Kagome percebem uma pequena aglomeração sendo feita.A senhora Takahashi ia fazer algum discurso.As duas se aproximaram para ouvir.

-Bem, queridos hospedes que acima de tudo são meus amigos, meus companheiros e principalmente a única família que eu tenha aqui nessa terra a qual não pertenço.

**Amigos e companheiros?Somos apenas a sua fonte de renda!Não se pode negar que sem nòs você não estaria nessa bonança toda que è a sua vida,dona Takahashi.Agora que vai ter que fechar a pensão quer usar e abusar do eufemismo pra dar um belo chute no nosso traseiro.**

**Um minuto de atenção para frase que melhor define o extasiante momento:**

**"Amigos não são aqueles que te ajudam a levantar, são aqueles que riem da sua queda!"**

Kagome olha para os rostos das pessoas.Pareciam emocionadas.Escutavam atentamente cada palavra que a senhora dizia sem nem ao menos ousarem interrompe-la.

-E eu sei que em breve terei que partir.Minha filha agora serà mãe e precisa de mim, necessita dos meus cuidados e orientações.

Todos aplaudiram a velha inclusive Kagome, tinha que parecer comovida também.A velha não terminou logo o discurso.

-E eu sinto muito por vocês terem que passar por essa situação.Espero que já

tenham conseguido outro lugar para ficarem.

A velha parou de falar.E muitos debatiam sobre as novas moradias.

**Sei, estou percebendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde serei a mais nova moradora de rua.Preciso urgentemente de uma boa quantidade de dinheiro.Mas como conseguir em tão pouco tempo?Sem roubar, è claro!**

As pessoas começaram a dançar.Kagome serviu-se apenas de um pouco de bebida e permaneceu sentada durante toda a comemoração.

Não gostava muito de festas já que nunca teve muitas oportunidades de freqüenta-las por morar em um orfanato com regras rígidas, severas e comportamentais.

Antes mesmo da festa acabar, Kagome se despediu dos vizinhos e foi para o seu quarto.Não conseguia parar de pensar em como conseguir dinheiro para alugar um quarto em outra pensão.Era impossível encontrar quartos tão bons e baratos quanto os da senhora Takahashi.

A jovem ligou a televisão e deitou-se na cama com certo cuidado para não machucar o braço acidentado.Estava quase curado a não ser pela visível marca arroxeada.Não havia uma programação interessante.Apenas propagandas comerciais.Ia desligando quando viu uma figura conhecida surgir na tela.

Era uma propaganda empresarial.Uma empresa de automóveis.O dono da empresa divulgava preços e parecia querer fazer negociações.Kagome levantou-se vagarosamente e aproximou sua visão da tela, poderia estar enxergando mal.Não estava.

Inuyasha então encerra o comercial da empresa Tasho mostrando alguns modelos novos de carros.Estava tendo uma idéia.Iria bolar um maravilhoso plano no qual Inuyasha seria a chave principal.Kagome desliga a televisão.

**Continua...**

**Eh impressão minha ou o numero de fics mostrando Inu e Kag casados aumentou aqui no site?Sei não...¬¬**

**Hi!Estou muito contente com as reviews O/**

**Bem...acho que vocês já perceberam o quanto Myouga eh importante na empresa.Quando eu estava planejando essa fic eu estava pensando muito qual personagem colocaria para ocupar esse cargo,não pensei duas vezes em colocar Myouga.Não eh que seja fã dele,mas Inuyasha precisava de alguém mais velho e experiente pra aconselha-lo(e olha que ele não segue nenhum...hehehe).**

**Acho bom vocês prestarem mais atençao a fic pois ela começara a desencadear fatos importantíssimos na resolução dela.E pra finalizar essa notinha que não tem tanta coisa importante: No próximo capitulo Kagome...bem...eh melhor não falar ne?Perde a graça...huahuahua.Não me espanquem!**

**Lokinha:Nossa...tem vezes que eu releio(trileio,quadrileio .) um capitulo e acho o meu vocabulario tão chulo.Que bom que tem gente que pense diferente de mim.Mas acho que isso acontece com quase todos os autores, nòs nunca achamos que o texto esteja bem legal.**

**Beatriz:Pelo amor de Kami,não fique doida agora senão você não ira acompanhar a fic ate o final..huahuahua!Mas não se importe,quando eu estou lendo uma fic legal tem vezes que eu demoro a dormir pensando como sera o próximo capitulo().**

**Kayra Hiyana: E por que você acha que eu coloquei o dilema da Kagome no capitulo?Por que eu sou igualzinha a ela!Eh uma COISA ate conseguir montar direitinho a personalidade da personagem.Idéia sempre temos mas organiza-las que eh o problema.E...eu sei,eu sei que muita realidade prejudica,não se preocupe.Pois eh...eu queria fazer um primeiro encontro diferente,não como nas novelas em que a mocinha deixa algo cair no chão e ela e o mocinho se abaixam pra pegar algo e trocam olhares apaixonados pela primeira vez.Sentimentos descobrimos aos poucos.Então eh isso que faz esse primeiro dialogo de Inu e Kag diferente,eles estão sendo realistas.Arigatou.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:Claro que vai rolar beijo,afinal,pode não parecer evidentemente mas a fic eh romântica!Mas quando o dito-cujo ira a parecer na fic...isso eh segredo...rsrsr.**

**Pam-chan:Nossa...(olhinhos brilhando).Acho que qualquer autor que recebe tantos elogios assim fica sem graça.Amei!Não se preocupe que não estou te achando chata,muito pelo contrario,mande quantos comentários quiser.Vamos fazer o seguinte,eu determino a quantidade de comentários em cada capitulo,ok?Então...para o próximo capitulo você tera que comentar 9 vezes!Ta certo?huahahauhuau.Tow brincando(mas se quiser não irei reivindicar ,eu juro ¬¬)Bem...eu não sei se Mirok e Sango irão aparecer...eh mais provável que não,mas como eu sou uma loka sou também imprevisível.Não eh que eu não goste dos dois mas eh que eu amo o casal Inu e Kag e por isso acho que não fico inspirada escrevendo uma cena romântica de Sango e Mirok entao já sabe,sai uma mer...(pppppiiiiiiii).Fui.**

**R-chan:Isso você ta quase no caminho da fic.Quase descobriu o que eu quero revelar na fic,quase.Então continue acompanhando que eu garanto que sera uma surpresa pra todos!As estórias delas serão muito importantes na fic.Quanto ao relcionamento deles após o casamento não poderei revelar,senão perde a graça ne?E não sei bem se o casamento colocara rédeas no Inu não...bem.Vou calar aboca,to falando demais.**

**Sangozinha:Ela eh pessimista porque tudo na vida dela eh difícil.Não tem como sorrir nem viver tão otimista.Acho que ela não eh tão pesimista,afinal,ela ainda tem um sonho a conquistar,o de ser escritora.Acho que eh isso que ainda a motiva um pouco.Mas no principio da fic a estória dela era apenas um passa-tempo.No decorrer amadurece.**

**Adriana Paiva:Huauhauua como você eh risonha!Bem..o Inu agora vai "pedalar"pra salvar a empresa.Nada mais a declarar.KKKK**

**SraKouga:Mas como eles poderiam ter se aproximado logo se possuem personalidades difíceis.Perderia a graça se logo no principio da fic eles já se entendessem e casassem.A idéia da fic eh essa:manter duas pessoas estranhas casadas e ai no decorrer do casamento ver se os dois terão uma chance.**

**Bem...acho que já chega.Espero vocês no próximo capitulo!**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do anime**


	10. A segunda vista

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 9: A segunda vista **

-Empresa Tasho.Meu nome è Ayame em que posso ajudar?

-Alô.Aqui è...Uma cliente interessada nos novos modelos de automóveis.

-Com quem falo por gentileza?

-Bem...Aqui quem fala è...

**Droga!Não posso falar meu nome!Ela pode falar com o tal Inuyasha e ele pode lembrar de mim.E agora, o que eu faço? Pensa, Kagome, pensa rápido! **

**-**Aqui quem fala è a senhora Mykiro.Yoko Mykiro.

-Então, senhora Mykiro.O que deseja?

-Gostaria de falar com o senhor Inuyasha.

-Então marcarei um horário na agenda.

-Tenho urgência em falar com ele.

-Hum...Pode ser amanhã?

-Perfeito!

-Està marcado.Amanhã às 15:35 hs.

-Não tão perfeito assim...

-Solicita outro horário?O senhor Inuyasha è um homem muito ocupado, tem uma agenda muito preenchida.

-Bem, não teria outro horário?Seria melhor para mim no final da tarde.Por volta das 17:30hs.Tenho uma reunião muito importante na minha empresa.

-Hum...Aguarde um momento que vou dar outra olhadinha na agenda.

**Boa, Kagome!Depois dessa belíssima desculpa não tem como ela não ceder.Às vezes fico impressionada com a minha própria inteligência.Acho que vou deixar a estória de Amy de lado e escrever um livro sobre mim.È.Quem sabe esse sim seja o meu gênero literário!A autobiografia.**

**Já tenho atè o nome do livro em mente.Chamaria:**

"**Os Trunfos e sucessos-Dicas de como se sair de uma péssima situação".**

**By Kagome Higurashi"**

-Desculpa, senhora.Nesse horário não serà possível.

**Bem...Digamos que seria mais um fracasso literário!Autobiografia também não deve ser meu forte.Breve descobrirei meu dom.Espero...**

-Mas não tem outro jeito?Não tem nenhuma horinha vaga pela tarde?

-Não, senhora.Vaga somente às 15: 35hs.

-Tudo bem.

-De qual assunto gostaria de tratar com o senhor Inuyasha?

Isso faz parte do serviço ou essa mulher è uma secretaria excessivamente curiosa?Eu hein!

-Perdão, senhora Mykiro.Mas são regras estabelecidas pelo próprio senhor Inuyasha.

-Pois não me sinto à vontade para discutir assuntos confidenciais da minha empresa com outra pessoa a não ser o próprio senhor Inuyasha.

-Então tenha uma boa tarde, senhora.Estarei aguardando-a amanha à tarde.

-Obrigada.

Kagome desliga o telefone e corre para o balcão da loja.A qualquer hora seu patrão podia chegar e se a pegasse fazendo ligações no horário de trabalho, e ainda mais utilizando o telefone da loja, seria certamente despedida.

**Preciso me vestir elegantemente para a visita amanhã.Aquele grosso terá que me ajudar, ele não tem alternativa.Se não ajudar...**

-Kagome, quero que se prepare.Amanhã receberemos mercadorias.Uma nova coleção de roupas.O dia amanhã serà cheio.

-Bem, senhor Masssamiti, eu poderia sair mais cedo amanhã?

-O que?Logo amanhã?Você està de brincadeira, não è?

Ele a encarou e ela manteve seu olhar determinado.

-È serio, senhor Massamiti.Vou ao mèdico fazer uma revisão no meu braço.Pra ver se ele està melhor.

O homem fez novamente uma longa pausa antes de responder.

-Se pelo menos adiantar boa parte da arrumação poderá sim sair mais a saúde não se brinca...

**Atè que o senhor Massamiti è legal.Homem honesto e bom.Às vezes è um pouco grosso mas nada que não seja suportável.**

-...E também não quero que depois algum empregado me jogue na justiça alegando que perdeu o braço por minha culpa.Não pago indenização!

**Putz...Cada dia eu me surpreendo com a raça humana.Quanto egoísmo e individualismo!Retiro o que disse sobre ele ser às vezes um pouco grosso.Ele è SEMPRE grosso!**

-Està bem.Eu adianto tudo e depois vou.

-Isso.Agora anda logo que tem gente entrando na loja.

Kagome colocou um falso sorriso na face.Um sorriso estratégico para atender algum cliente.Era a necessidade falando mais alto que o orgulho.

-Em que posso ajudar?

Uma moça aparentando não mais que 18 anos adentrou a loja segurando a mão de uma pequena garotinha.Serà que já era mãe?Tão nova...

A moça olhava para todos os cantos da loja, parecendo que estava admirada com o conforto e variedade que a loja proporcionava.

-Bem, na verdade acho que não.

-Diga-me o que precisa e verei se posso ajuda-la.

**Ah!Quanta ironia.Eu não estou conseguindo ajudar nem a mim mesma.Quem dera se meus problemas fossem tão insignificantes quanto fazer uma escolha de roupa.Quem dera...**

-Minha filhinha irà participar de uma apresentação na escolinha dela, sabe...e eu preciso de uma fantasia.Mas pelo que estou vendo acho que aqui não tem.

-Temos sim.Me acompanhe.

Kagome as levou para um outro lado da loja, pouco visível, mas tão grande quanto a outra parte era.Inúmeras fantasias enfeitavam o ambiente.Todas penduradas por cabides e envoltas por plásticos.

-Nossa.Eu nunca imaginei que essa loja fosse tão grande!

A mulher dizia encantada enquanto a garotinha ia de encontro a uma fantasia de bruxa.

-Hallowen.Essa ala é das fantasias de Hallowen.Acho que não terá muitas opções, pois ela è muito pequena.Mas daremos um jeito.Quantos anos ela tem?

-Quatro aninhos.

-Acho que aqui tem algo muito bonito para ela.

Kagome remexeu as fantasias e pegou um cabide.Estava envolta no plástico, mas já dava perfeitamente para identificar qual era a fantasia.

-E então garotinha, o que acha?

A garotinha deu um largo sorriso e correu em direção a Kagome.Pegou o cabide e mal conseguia segura-lo.

-Minha filha adora bailarinas.Essa fantasia è perfeita.

-Você quer que ela vista?Pra ver como ficou?

-Sim.

Kagome mostrou onde ficava o provador.

Realmente a garotinha è filha dela.Acho que eu nunca conseguiria ter um filho tão nova.

Lembrou-se da vez que se apaixonou por um estagiário do colègio.Devia ter uns 16 anos.Era um namorico sem maiores responsabilidades, mas após uns três meses de relacionamento Kagome desconfiava o pior.Estava sentindo-se fraca.Às vezes sentia tonturas e um dia chegou a desmaiar no colégio.

Não era mais uma garota ingênua para não saber o que podia estar acontecendo com ela.E o pior de tudo è que não tinha nenhuma amiga, nenhum parente com quem ela pudesse desabafar, ser apoiada.

Não ficou tão desesperada já que ele era maior de idade,podia finalmente tira-la do maldito orfanato, morar juntos.Planos de uma ingênua apaixonada.Não se importava com a diferença de idade notável.Ela com seus 16 e ele com seus 27 anos de idade.

Procurou o namoradinho pra tentar achar uma solução.Ele disse que ela precisava ter certeza.Deu o dinheiro para ela fazer o teste de gravidez.Alarme falso.Alivio para os dois, mais ainda para Kagome.

Continuaram o namorico por mais uma semana, o relacionamento nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo depois do susto.Depois de um tempo ele parou de procura-la e ela, com seu grande orgulho, não o procurou para pedir explicações.Não era "mulher" de correr atrás de homem algum.

Um mês depois ele já estava de mãos dadas com outra garota.Nem ao menos olhou para Kagome.E não mostrou-se nem um pouco constrangido, muito pelo contrario, parecia que estava adorando ver a "ex" humilhada.Ele so queria mesmo era divertimento.Logo ele que sabia direitinho a triste historia da vida da órfã.Que ouvira pacientemente por tantas vezes os sonhos da jovem.Homens não têm coração!Sua fantasia de príncipes encantados fora desfeita.

-Você està me ouvindo?

A moça perguntou preocupada.JÁ tinha um bom tempo que falava com Kagome e esta nem lhe deu atençao.

-Oh sim, pode repetir o que disse?

-Eu disse que vamos alugar essa fantasia de bailarina.

-Que bom.Desculpe-me eu estava pensando em "coisas"...Probleminhas meus, sabe?

-Tudo bem.

-Entao, me acompanhe atè o caixa.

OoOoOoO

-E è por isso, meus caros que eu estou investindo nesse novo acordo.

-Brilhante idéia, Inuyasha.

-Obrigado, Tanuke.

Inuyasha sentou-se e desligou o telão que mostrava alguns esboços que Inuyasha fizera.

Myouga permanecia atè então calado.Sempre observador, buscava qualquer falha que impedisse o plano de ser executado.Era muito precavido.Decidiu mostrar um pouco do seu ponto de vista naquela reunião.

-Não quero parecer estraga-prazer, mas de onde irà tirar tanto dinheiro para transportar a mercadoria para a Europa?

-Pensarei nisso depois, velho.

-Depois?Esse è o seu problema, meu jovem.Sempre deixando algo a ser pensado.

-Você mesmo disse que o plano era ótimo.

-Eu soube por alto o que pretendia, você pareceu que já tinha tudo sob controle.

-Você se estressa demais, Myouga.

-E você è relaxado demais.Você sabe que quando fechamos acordo com os Estados Unidos o frete das mercadorias era por conta deles, já que possuíam muitos transportes aqui no Japão!

-Podemos investigar se a Inglaterra...

-Não há nada para investigar.Você està cansado de saber que a Inglaterra não faz muitos acordos com o Japão restando então pouquíssimos transportes por aqui.E como um empresário você devia saber que nos primeiros meses de negociações è de dever do vendedor pagar o frete mostrando assim que o negociante não terá prejuízos.È assim que devemos cativà-los.

Tanuke assistiu a cena boquiaberto.Era impressionante a capacidade que Myouga tinha de planejar e raciocinar corretamente.Inuyasha ficou calado por um bom tempo.Não tinha argumentos suficientes para rebater o brilhante raciocínio que Myouga tinha para os negócios.Certamente Inutasho, o pai de Inuyasha, conseguiu erguer boa parte do seu vasto "império" com a ajuda de seu sócio.Por isso possuíam tanta amizade a ponto de nomeá-lo tutor do seu filho.

O silêncio tornara-se constrangedor.

-Eu irei resolver isso, Myouga.

-Espero, meu jovem, espero.

Após o termino da reunião, Inuyasha foi para o seu apartamento.Estava certeza a faxineira tinha feito uma visitinha ao apartamento naquela tarde.Tsubak era uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 49 anos de idade quando na verdade tinha 40.Trabalha desde os 15 e deve ser por isso que parecia ser tão velha, o cansaço do trabalho envelhece as pessoas.

Inuyasha não sabia muito sobre Tsubak.Certo dia ela bateu à porta dele pedindo emprego.Ele, que tinha despedido mais uma faxineira, aceitou-a rapidamente.Era isso ou o apartamento se transformaria num chiqueiro.Tudo que sabia sobre a mulher era insignificante.Viúva, sem filhos e era pobre.Ela havia contado isso.Estava durando muito mais que as outras faxineiras.Talvez devido ao seu jeito tímido e discreto de ser.Andava pela casa silenciosamente como uma tartaruga, vagarosamente.Nunca fazia perguntas.

Tomou o envelhecimento de Tsubak como espelho e decidiu que iria sair.Precisava se divertir.Não saia desde...O dia do acidente.Isso!Desde o infeliz dia que atropelou uma garota chata e intragável.

O rapaz pegou a chave do carro e rumou para a boate mais próxima.A empresa poderia estar necessitando de mais atenção, mas não queria envelhecer tão cedo, ah..Isso ele não queria.

Quando chegou na empresa, lá pelas 9:00 hs da manhã, Ayame parecia um pouco nervosa.

-Ayame, a agenda hoje està muito cheia...?O que houve?

A garota levantou-se para disfarçar a expressão de angustia.

-Nada, senhor.È que o meu noivo, o Kouga, sofreu o acidente de carro.Recebi agora a pouco o telefonema dele.Ele disse que estava tudo bem, não foi nada grave.Mas mesmo assim sò conseguirei ficar calma quando vê-lo pesoalmente.

-Você não està querendo dizer que..

-Preciso que me libere amanhã, senhor.

-O que?Onde irei arranjar uma secretaria pra amanhã!

-Tem que entender, senhor Inuyasha.Meu noivo sofreu um acidente, gostaria de passar a tarde com ele amanhã.

Ayame era uma hábil secretaria.Nunca usufruiu as férias obrigatórias e por isso Inuyasha viu-se num beco sem saída.Não podia negar uma dispensa de um dia para uma pessoa que nunca faltou nenhum dia ao trabalho.Iria ter que "se virar" amanhã.

-Tudo bem, Ayame.Faça como quiser.

-Obrigada, senhor.

-E como està a minha agenda hoje.

-Os mesmos de sempre.Alguns fornecedores de materiais.Ah,já ia esquecendo.A senhora Yoko Mykiro marcou hora para falar com o senhor.

-Mykiro?Nunca ouvi falar.

-Disse que era urgente.Marquei para 15:35 hs.

-Està bem.

O rapaz caminhou ate sua sala.Ainda não tinha pensado uma maneira de conseguir o dinheiro necessário para começar a por seu plano de resgate à empresa em ação.

**Mykiro?Deve ser dona de alguma empresa pequena.Vejamos o que ela quer.Quem sabe uma oportunidade perfeita para conseguir o dinheiro?**

-Senhor Inuyasha, a senhora Mykiro já chegou.

-Mande-a entrar daqui a cinco minutos, estou falando no celular.

-Tudo bem.

O rapaz terminava uma importante conversa com uma empresa de exportação.Desligou o celular, não gostava de ser interrompido quando estava falando de negociações.Vestiu o paletó para parecer apresentável.

Viu a maçaneta da porta girar lentamente.Permaneceu sentado esperando a mulher entrar.Uma jovem alta e de negros cabelos adentrou a sala da empresa Tasho fazendo com que o dono da empresa se espantasse com a figura à sua frente.

A mulher fechou a porta e caminhou seriamente atè a mesa onde se encontrava Inuyasha e para cortar o silêncio do momento a mulher cumprimentou-o com um olhar irônico e decidido.

-Olà, Inuyasha.

-Você...!

**CONTINUA...**

**Povo!Amei as reviews!**

**Kagome escolheu a fantasia de bailarina para agarotinha em minha homenagem...hauhuaua.Pra quem nao sabe eu sou bailarina.E amo muito o ballet!VIVA!(e o que que vocês tem haver com isso ne? ¬¬ so to enxendo o saco,ne?)**

**Tenho uma noticiazinha.To no clima de vestibular galera, então não sei se o próximo capitulo sera postado depressa.Eu prometo tentar, mas se não der espero que compreendam.Terei que viajar para fazer a prova!Psicologia ta me matando...kkkk.**

**Minha próxima fan fic já esta em andamento, tem um capitulo pronto!Viva!E eu to amando a nova idéia que tive pra essa nova fic, aposto que vão adorar.**

**Bem...ainda bem que o site ainda não me pegou respondendo às reviews aqui no próprio capitulo(isso è contra as regras).Mas caso eu seja pega eu vou criar um blog especialmente para responder as reviews, ok?**

**Vamos la.**

**Kayra Hiyana:Isso mesmo!Eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista!Eu não assisto Malhação não.Mas, continue sim lendo a fic, ok?**

**SraKouga:Fanfics invandindo geral!Eba!Que bom que o numero de fics esta aumentando e que o nivel também esta melhorando.Bem...acho que a fic terá mais de 18 capitulos.Ainda não sei bem.E eh lógico que surge atração entre eles!**

**Lokinha:Valeu.Sei la acho que tenho muito o que melhorar no vocabulário.E continue mandando reviews.**

**Sangozinha:Espero que esse capitulo tenha te acalmado mais.Ah e estou aqui pra responder a altura mesmo.rsrsrsr.**

**Hyiuri Higurashi Black:Nooooosssssssaaaaaa!Depois da sua review quem vai ficar sem palavras sou eu!E olha que ai vocês correm o risco de não terem mais capítulos pra ler se meu bloqueio mental não passar!huahuahua**

**Uchiha Lara:Tagarala também sou!Pois eh...O Inu agora tem que tomar uma atitude seria.Próximo capitulo você Verà.Espero que sua curiosidade tenha amenizado.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:Gostei do termo "pegaçao".Isso não vai acontecer logo de inicio.Mas futuramente...quem sabe...**

**R-chan:Vou bem,obrigada.Acho que você se enganou um pouco.Não eh Kagmoe que faz o contrato e sim ele quem corre atrás.Espero que com esse capitulo você tenha entendido.Kagome eh super mal-humorada.Mas ela passou por tantos desgostos na vida que torna-se quase impossível sorrir.AH...eu to louca pra contar mas ainda não posso,você se enganou mais uma vez em outra parte do seu comentário.Ainda não posso dizer o que eh senão você vai desconfiar da trama.Grave bem isso que eu to falando,futuramente eu irei lhe contar quando for a hora certa,ok?Nossa como eu estou me roendo pra contar logo.Mas...aguarde.Volte mesmo.**

**Pam-chan:Percebi.Eu adoro fazer amigos no pena que a galera não se une pra bater papo.Espero que sejamos amiga mesmo.Mas se você acha que mandar varias reviews enche o saco eu juro que você pode encher o meu saco, eu deixo,pode mandar.Huahuahuahua.Ah e porque você chorou quando seu namorado disse que gostava das minhas fics?Brigada pelos elogios.Faço de tudo para agradar os leitores.E nada de chatonilda.E esqueça os erros.**

**Bem...espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.Ele è o começo de toda a trama da fic.FUIIIII!**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do Anime**


	11. Decisoes

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 10: Decisões**

A jovem olhou para atrás e voltou-se para o rapaz com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios.

-Acho que sou eu sim.Não estou vendo mais ninguém alèm de nòs dois aqui nessa sala.

-O que faz aqui, menina?

**Arg!Eu ouvi direito?Menina?Ai não...De novo não...**

-Kagome, meu nome è Kagome!

-Por que disse que era uma tal de Yoko Mykiro?

-Se eu falasse meu nome verdadeiro você iria me receber?

-Hum...Não!

-Então, està explicado o porquê de eu ter mentido o meu nome.

A garota colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa e foi caminhando atè o confortável sofá da sala.Sentou-se acariciando o estofado aveludado.

-Muito confortável esse seu sofá.

-Olha menin... Kagome, diga logo o que quer porque eu sou muito ocupado!

-Quero algo bem simples, Inuyasha.

-Diga logo que eu não tenho a tarde toda pra ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo.

-Você tem sim!Esqueceu que eu marquei uma hora?Com a sua secretària...Como è mesmo o nome dela...?Ah...Acho que è...

-A Ayame!Pronto, já lembrou o nome dela?Então vai logo dizendo o que quer.

-Isso.Esse è o nome dela.Tão simpática ,não è?

-...

-Mas sabe?Você costuma ser tão apressado assim?Tenha calma, rapaz.Està muito novo para tanta correria.

Inuyasha estava passando de intrigado para nervoso.Aquela garota estava ali na sua sala, jogada no sofá como se fosse uma pessoa intima, dando voltas para falar sobre algo que ela quer e ainda tirando sarro dele?

Ele se levantou.Tirou o paletò e girou o pescoço de um lado para o outro.Queria relaxar.Era isso ou ele não arcaria com as conseqüências.A mandaria dali direto para o hospício da cidade.E olha que ele ouvira alguém comentar que há um péssimo tratamento por là.Ele tinha influências e se quisesse seria sim capaz de prejudicà-la.

Kagome assistiu pacientemente aquela cena.O rapaz relaxando os músculos tentando controlar a ira.Em seguida ela o viu se aproximar com um rosto um tanto ameaçador.Ela concertou-se no sofá.Não que estivesse com medo dele, mas todo cuidado era pouco, afinal, ela mal o conhecia e nem imaginava do que aquele tal Inuyasha seria capaz.

Inuyasha sentiu um leve temor da parte dela.Sorriu discretamente.Aquela garota queria algo muito grande para estar enrolando tanto para falar.Sentou-se ao lado dela.A encarou.Ela fez o mesmo.

-Me diga uma coisa, garota.

-È sò perguntar.

-O que você quer?

-Serei direta.Bem...Eu não tive a mesma sorte que você.De ser criada por um pai e herdar uma grande fortuna.Resumindo: não tive a sorte de ser um "filhinho-de-papai".

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Essa menina veio aqui a mando do Myouga!Sò pode!Pra querer me dar lição de moral sò pode ter dedo daquele velho na estória!

-Olha, meninaa porta è por ali, então se puder me dar licença e deixar que eu trabalhe em paz eu poderia atè ficar grato.

-A minha hora ainda não acabou.

-Mas pra mim já.

Ele disse se levantando.Segurou o punho dela levando-a atè a porta.Ela se debateu um pouco tentando se livrar da mão dele.

-Eu ainda não disse o que vim fazer aqui.

-E depois de tanta demora eu nem quero mais saber!

-Se você me colocar pra fora irà sofrer as conseqüências, Inuyasha.

Ele então parou de andar.Já estava em frente à porta.Não soltou o punho da jovem.

-Està me ameaçando?

-E se eu dissesse que sim?

-Eu diria que você è uma louca!

-Dà pra soltar o meu pulso?Està começando a machucar.

-O que você quer?Você trabalha pra algum concorrente?Veio espionar a empresa?

-Você està delirando.Eu não vim em prol de ninguém.

-Desembucha!

-Preciso de dinheiro.

O rapaz a olhou com os olhos cerrados pra depois explodir numa gargalhada.

-Você se confundiu.Aqui não è o banco.Aqui è uma empresa de automóveis.O banco è logo ali na esquina, entendeu?

Parou a risada quando notou o olhar serio dela.Serà que ela estava falando serio?

-Preciso de no mínimo 2 mil na minha carteira!Senão eu estarei na rua.

-E que obrigação eu tenho de te dar dinheiro?

A garota forçou o braço que ele segurava em sinal de que queria mostrar algo.Ele então soltou o pulso dela.Kagome levantou a manga da blusa revelando o local pouco arroxeado ainda.

**Isso.Tenho que apelar.Não quero viver como uma sem-teto.Ele vai ter que me dar o dinheiro.Chantagem sempre funciona!Vale tudo nessas horas.**

-Se não me der o dinheiro eu darei queixa na polìcia!

O acidente!Inuyasha viu flashes do acidente naquela maldita noite.Viu-se entrando no hospital com Kagome nos braços, mas ela não estava tão mal assim a ponto de se fazer de pobre vitima indefesa.

-Se està abusando da minha bondade pra tentar arrancar dinheiro de mim pode tirar o "cavalinho da chuva".

-Tudo bem.Acho que serei obrigada a ir agorinha mesmo na delegacia.Eu tentei, não foi?Eu tentei facilitar as coisas.

Disse segurando na maçaneta da porta.Ia gira-la quando Inuyasha segurou novamente seu pulso.Empurrou-a contra a porta emprensando-a.

-Você não sabe com quem està brincando, minha cara.Você não sabe!

Ele a encarou firmemente.Ela não desviou o olhar, nunca iria admitir que estava começando a se assustar.

-Eu estou falando com um rapaz que sabe muito bem o que fazer.

Kagome mostrou novamente o arroxeado no braço.Inuyasha por um momento ficou sem reação.Ele nunca seria preso ou se complicaria com a policia por causa de um acidente insignificante.Era um homem importante.

Ele ficou com um semblante grave.Deslocou a mão do pulso e a levou atè o braço da garota.Fez uma leve pressão fazendo a garota soltar um gemido de dor.

-Darei a ultima chance.Saia daqui agora e esqueça que já me conheceu um dia.

-Eu estou lutando para não ir para a rua!Estou fazendo qualquer coisa, exceto me prostituir, pra conseguir o dinheiro pra comprar ou alugar qualquer lugar para eu ficar.E você não vai conseguir me parar.

-Eu não sou o governante dessa cidade.

-Não è, mas pode fazer coisas bem melhores que ele!Por exemplo...Me livrando da rua!

O rapaz soltou o braço da menina.Sorriu com a ousadia com que a garota dirigia-lhe a palavra.Era muito atrevida.

-Bem, acho que minha hora acabou, Inuyasha.

Ele se distanciou dela dando-lhe as costas, sentou-se novamente na sua cadeira.Kagome caminhou ate a mesa.Viu um bloco de anotações e uma caneta sobre a mesa.Inclinou-se e começou a anotar algo.Inuyasha permaneceu mudo observando a ação.

-O endereço da loja onde eu trabalho quando mudar de idéia.

Ela deslizou lentamente o papel atè ele.

-Como assim?Você tem trabalho?E por que esta me pedindo dinheiro?Use o seu.

-Muito pouco.Não da pra morar num lugar...Digamos confortável.

-Mas pelo menos não iria pra rua e nem estaria aqui me pedindo dinheiro.

-Não estou pedindo,estou apenas lembrando da pequena indenizaçãozinha que me deve.Ou quer resolver o tal acidente na justiça?

-E com toda certeza eu ganharia a causa,Kagome.Então pode ir esquecendo e use o seu dinheiro pra comprar suas coisas.

A garota caminhou ate aporta.

Nem a olhou.Não devia nada a ela e quando ela saísse daquela sala ele esqueceria daquela visita inoportuna.Era apenas uma garota desmiolada.

Kagome abriu a porta e antes de sair deu uma ultima olhada para Inuyasha.Este estava encarando-a.

-Mereço coisa melhor,Inuyasha.

Ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.Ele pegou o papel sobre a mesa e rasgou-o ao meio.

-Maldita vadia.

**OoOoOoO**

-Que bom que chegou, Kagome!

-O que houve, senhora Takahashi?

-Minha viagem já està programada.

**Ai não!Agora è que eu estou f...!Ela não pode resolver algo tão importante dessa maneira, apressadamente. **

-Semana que vem estarei partindo e...

-...E fechando a pensão.Não è?

-Isso, minha jovem.Infelizmente terei que acabar com tudo isso aqui.

A mulher olhou ao seu redor.Pessoas entrando e saindo.Alguns sofás na pequena e aconchegante sala, onde se encontrava um casal assistindo alguma programação qualquer.Parecia que Kagome era a única que sairia mais prejudicada de todos com aquela realidade.

-Eu...Ainda estou procurando um lugar para ficar.

-Espero que encontre.Eu conheço algumas pensões, mais simples que a minha e são bem baratinhas.

-Não obrigada.Darei um jeito.

A velha sorriu para a jovem.Seus olhos não escondiam a tristeza que era se desfazer de tudo aquilo.A velha lutou por muito tempo atè conseguir construir aquilo todas as dificuldades para manter o estabelecimento a velha se divertia prestando atenção à vida alheia.

Kagome lembrou-se que por muitas vezes se irritou com a curiosidade e fofocagem que envolvia aquele local.Parecia que a diversão daquelas mulheres era falar de tudo e de todos.Quem casou, quem morreu, quem descasou, quem nasceu.Tudo era motivo para uma longa e fatigosa prosa.

Mas ao se ver naquela situação, a de despejo, Kagome preferia viver naquela teia de fofocagens a ter que ir embora dali.Era sò continuar ignorando e enrolando as pessoas e tudo estaria resolvido.O que ela não podia ignorar era o fato de ter que encontrar um novo lar.

Na tentativa de espantar a tristeza, Takahashi mudou de assunto.

-Por que chegou tão cedo hoje?Por acaso a loja fechou?

-Não è nada disso...È que...Eu fui ao medico para fazer uma revisão no meu braço.

-Não curou ainda?

A velha perguntou agarrando-se ao braço da jovem na tentativa de examina-lo.

-Não è nada disso, já estou bem.Fui apenas para ver se realmente estava tudo bem.Sò isso.

-Hum...E o rapaz que te atropelou?Você já o viu de novo?

Kagome estava começando a ficar nervosa com tanta curiosidade.Deu uma desculpa qualquer para acabar com a conversa e finalmente ir para o seu quarto.

-Nossa!Olha a hora!Preciso subir,senhora Takahashi.Tenho que resolver algumas coisas!Tchau.

A jovem saiu sem nem ao mesmo deixar a velha dizer mais alguma palavra.Entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama.Depois de um dia tão estressante nada melhor que um banho e um bom cochilo para esquecer os problemas terrenos.

**OoOoOoO**

-Finalmente,Tanuk,finalmente!

-O que tanto o anima, senhor Inuyasha?

-Minha hora chegou!Recebi um telefonema de uma empresa britânica.Acho que foi uma boa idéia fazer aquele comercial anunciando a empresa.

-Mas...O senhor sabe que com o comercial o Narak saberá mais depressa sobre a sua decisão,sobre o rompimento que pretende fazer com ele.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria saber mesmo.E eu não irei me esconder, o Narak não representa nenhum perigo.

-Ele è muito influente...

-Eu também sou, Tanuk!

O rapaz calou-se e desejou não ter falado aquela frase.Percebera a raiva nos olhos do seu chefe.Ela não gostava de se sentir rebaixado.Esse era seu ponto fraco e Tanuke e Myouga conheciam bem.

-Mas ainda não decidiu algo,senhor.

-O que?

-Já conseguiu o dinheiro para bancar a transportadora caso o novo acordo seja realizado?

Inuyasha emudeceu.Sabia que essa era a parte mais difícil de todo o seu novo projeto.Era incrível como nada vinha fácil.Mas sua vida não foi sempre assim.Fora acostumado às regalias que a fortuna do seu falecido pai fornecia.Mas agora a situação era outra.Andou de um lado a outro da sala de reuniões.Agradeceu por Myouga não estar ali naquele momento para presenciar seu semblante assustado.Era o terceiro dia de reunião e não havia resolvido nada.

Um animal!Era como estava se sentindo.Um animal encurralado que vivia dentro de uma gaiola e que tinha vontade de sair dali e ser livre.Serà que era pedir demais?E quanto mais esse animal se contorcia na esperança de escapar da prisão era pior, se machucava mais.

Poderia muito bem viver feliz e rico se fechasse a empresa que atualmente vinha sofrendo com a falta de projetos e investimentos.Viveria sem dificuldades se abrisse uma empresa menor.Mas tinha que honrar o nome do pai.Não queria ser visto como um perdedor.Nunca!Nunca seria o perdedor.Jamais!

No fundo no fundo não queria também parecer fraco diante do velho Myouga.Tinha consciência de que se seguisse, logo no principio, os conselhos do seu ex-tutor não estaria tão encrencado como està agora.Mas o Inuyasha receber uma ordem?Isso não poderia acontecer.

Como se tivesse numa espécie de transe, Inuyasha emudeceu, fixou a visão num ponto qualquer da parede.Não ouvia as queixas e opiniões que Tanuke oferecia.Não estava escutando nada!Ele mal estava no mesmo planeta.Apenas resolveu seguir o seu extinto de bom empresário.Aquele que faz qualquer coisa para recuperar o que è seu.

Sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira.Mão no se estivesse tramando algo.Expressão sèria e perigosamente determinada.Tanuke parou de falar ao notar que não estava sendo observado pelo seu chefe.Intrigou-se quando notou a face do patrão.Tão compenetrado, não parecia o Inuyasha que conhecia a anos.

-Tanuke, esse problema já foi resolvido.

-Como?Conseguiu o dinheiro?

-Tudo que posso dizer agora è que o projeto està salvo.

Inuyasha levantou-se, pegou o paletò e saiu da sala a passadas lentas, ainda com o rosto muito sèrio.Tanuke pôde perceber a mutação do rapaz.Nem parecia aquele garoto mimado que sò pensava em diversões.Aquele garoto que sò dava dor de cabeça ao pobre Myouga quando saia à noite sem dizer o seu rumo e sò voltava dois dias depois, com a mesma roupa que tinha saìdo e sem um tostão no bolso.Um esbanjador nato.

Muitas vezes comentara com o Myouga sobre o futuro da empresa.Temia pelo velho já que estava chegando a uma idade onde a saúde estava começando a ficar abalada.Em uma determinada època Myouga sofrera um principio de enfarte.E atè sua recuperação Tanuke assumira a direção da empresa.Tinha que admitir que estava com medo do velho morrer mas, na sua ausência ele assumiria a empresa.Uma oportunidade bem-vinda para um novato como ele na època.

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, qualquer pessoa assumiria a empresa melhor que Inuyasha.

-Atè amanhã,senhor Inuyasha.

-Idem, Ayame.

O rapaz saiu da sua empresa.Tinha que tomar essa decisão, era um caso extremo.Entrou no estacionamento do edifìcio e pegou seu carro.Um lindo Mercedes preto.Olhou o relògio, marcava 17:30hs."Tinha que dar tempo!" ele implorava mentalmente.A rua àquela hora estava intrafegalvel.Os carros pareciam não sair do lugar.

**Droga!Essa não!Agora não.**

Buzinou com toda força e retrucou palavras impossíveis de serem escutadas em meio àquela balburdia de barulhos de motores com buzinas de carros, sem contar a gritaria vinda dos motoristas impacientes e atrasados para algum compromisso.Não podia fazer nada.Encostou a cabeça no volante e fechou os olhos esperando que tudo acalmasse.

Viu quando os carros começaram a se movimentar.Perdera meia hora ali parado.Mas talvez desse tempo de chegar e encontra-la.Tirou o papel do bolso.Estava rasgado ao meio mas juntando os dois pedaços era possível ler o endereço do shopping.Tinha que engolir o orgulho, falar era tão fácil!

Entrou no estacionamento do shopping e estacionou o carro.Entrou.O mais difícil seria encontrar a loja em meio a tantas num lugar tão grande e cheio de gente.Perguntou a uma jovem que logo indicou a loja na maior satisfação, com um largo e descarado sorriso no rosto. "Ah, se não tivesse tão atrasado!"

Através da vitrine pôde ver a garota.Estava atendendo alguèm.Sorrisinho cordial no rosto.O mesmo sorrisinho que se alargou quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava ali parado na loja, observando-a.

**OII MINNA!(Se escondendo)**

**Sei que demorei mas, sabem como è,férias,adeus colégio pra sempre,bem-vinda faculdade,e viagens...aff.Muita coisa daí não sobrou um tempinho pra postar essa capitulo.Espero que entendam.**

**SraKouga:Isso è bem meu estilo,parar na melhor parte huahuahua.Espero que continue lendo a fic.**

**Manu Higurashi:espero que esse capitulo tenha respondido suas perguntas...hihi.Mas se continuar com duvida leia o próximo que ira responder melhor ainda!rsrsrs.**

**Kayra Hiyana Nhai...você não vai comentar sempre?Buà buà e pra onde vai meu estimulo pra postar?Sem comentários não da ne?Nem me fale,nas férias eu assisto tudo tabem!Mas jornal eh ótimo.Assista sempre,mantenha-se atualizada,informada...huahuahua,la vem eu dando conselhos...nada haver!Se decidir fazer psicologia também dou dicas,ok?**

**Sangozinha:Pois eh...sou bailarina sim.Que bom que você também è!Mas,por que vai parar?se for por preguiça desencana ta?Tem que exercitar.Eu também parei o ballet num ano ae e me arrependi, voltei logo e não abandono mais nunca!Eu também danço Jazz.Gosta?**

**Uchiha Lara:Haau eu prometo tentar não parar mais na melhor parte!(não sei se vou agüentar)Mas...pow tenta fazer Ballet ae.Eh tão bom.E obrigada pelos parabéns.Eh difícil mesmo mas não impossível pra quem gosta realmente.Somente algumas feridas nos pés(devido a sapatilha),alguma contusões leves...huauahu não to querendo assustar não..hauhuau.Tudo isso eh so no começo mas quando acostuma eh so alegria!**

**Pam-chan:Nhai...isso foi uma review ou uma carta?Hauhahua.Teu ex eh preguiçoso hein?Mas è sempre bom fazer amigos.Tipo...eu adoro tuas reviews,você è maluquinha(somos duas) mas eh gente boa!E não perca o próximo episodio!**

**Hyuri Higurashi black:NOSSA!Que demais!Você me ama!(.)kkkkkkkkk.Eu entendo.Valeu pela review.Ah...e você nem imagina como foi difícil montar essa nova Kagome,pois minha Kagome sempre è frágil.Decidi mudar um pouco,cansei de fragilidades.Ahhh fiquei com medo.Farei de tudo pra não ter bloqueio mental senão você vai me matar ne?Do jeito que falou que ia me desbloquear ficou igual a uma ameaça de morte(com faca e facão...).Hahuhaua.**

**R-chan:Bem...a Kagome eh mulher de atitude pow.Pra certas coisas ne?Porque pra outras...bem vou calar a boca!O ambiente que Kagome vive sò a revolta e a deixa mais fria do que nunca.Não vai me dizer que não queria um Inuyasha da vida te atacando no meio da noite?Hauhuauahua.Bem..eu deixo ele te atacar porque o Seshomaru e eu já estamos de casamento marcado.Depois mando o convite pra todo mundo.**

**Pam-chan:La vem a única pessoa que eu já vi comentar duas vezes no mesmo capitulo!huauahuha.LEGAL!Bem..seu eu tivesse coragem eu deletaria todas as outras fics que eu já fiz,mas tenho dò!Eu nem uso muito o msn sabe?Mas qualquer coisa eh so mandar e-mail que eu respondo.Ah valeu pela torcida.**

**Miko-K-chan:Antes tarde do que nunca hein?Rsrsrrs continue a acompanhar a fic!E espero que esteja gostando.**

**Bm..por enquanto eh sò...KISSUS**

**Deusa do Anime**


	12. O meu jogo

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 11: O meu jogo**

Sim, là estava ele observando-a.Fez um sinal com a mão mandando-o esperar já que estava atendendo um cliente.O dono da loja percebeu que Inuyasha pretendia falar com Kagome.Chamou-a num canto e falou sussurrando impaciente.

-Kagome, já lhe disse que não quero nenhum namoradinho seu aqui lhe perturbando!

-Não, senhor!Ele não è meu namorado...

-Que seja!Não quero que lhe perturbem no trabalho!

-Mas...

Ela parou de falar quando percebeu a irritação no rosto do chefe.Olhou na direção de Inuyasha e viu que ele observava a cena um pouco intrigado.O chefe segurando seu braço e reclamando algo inaudível.Depois de um tempo sentiu seu braço livre e foi falar com Inuyasha.Ele estava com um sorriso meio debochador.

-Parece que seu chefe anda meio estressado, não è?

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de reprovação pela observação precisa do rapaz.

**O que?Ele vive estressado por vida!Mas quem esse cara pensa que è pra ficar aqui rindo de mim?Eu que devia estar rindo dele, afinal ele veio devido à chantagem que eu fiz.Eu venci**. 

A garota deu um sorriso triunfante fazendo com que o sorriso debochador sumisse.

**Por que essa garota està me olhando com esse olhar de superioridade? **

Ele se sente desconcertado.

-Bem...Meu chefe VIVE estressado.

-Er...dà pra perceber...

-Meu expediente termina em menos de meia hora então vai dar uma voltinha no shopping e depois volte, ok?

-Mas eu não...

Ela mal ouve as reivindicações dele, segura seu braço e vai levando-o para fora da loja.

-Volte daqui à pouco.

Ela dà as costas.Ele continua fitando-a ainda incrédulo.Quem aquela garota pensava que era pra trata-lo assim?Tinha vontade de ir embora e esquecer esse plano absurdo.Não valia a pena tanto sacrifício.

O rapaz começou a andar e foi admirando as vitrines das lojas.Promoções não faltavam.Observou alguns relógios etiquetados e caros.Não precisava de nenhum, possuía quase uma coleção.Tornara-se mania comprar relógios.Talvez fosse falta do que fazer com tanto dinheiro, talvez fosse um inocente hobbie.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome pediu que ele esperasse um pouco.Queria mudar de roupa.Não era muito conveniente desfilar por ai com a farda do trabalho.Não que a farda fosse feia, mas o orgulho e o ego da garota falavam mais alto.

Kagome trocara apenas a blusa e colocara uma jaqueta preta para disfarçar o frio.Odiava o inapropriado ar-condicionado do shopping.Quando saiu da loja ele já a aguardava.

-Sabia que iria esperar.

Ela disse e começou a andar ao lado dele.O rapaz apenas fingiu ignorar a frase dita pela garota.Não queria estragar tudo.Buscou uma frase qualquer para iniciar um dialogo mais "agradável".

-Bem...Você trabalha nessa loja à quanto tempo?

-Um ano e alguns meses.

-Ah ta.

Silêncio.

Dessa vez Kagome estava se sentindo incomodada.

-Para onde està me levando?

-Vamos a um restaurante.

-Nossa.Tudo isso pra acertar certas...Coisas?Sinal de que està de acordo.

-Não và tirando conclusões precipitadas, garota.Temos muito que conversar.

Eles rumaram para o estacionamento.Entraram no carro.Kagome lembrou-se do dia do acidente, de quando ela estava ferida e sendo levada para o hospital naquele mesmo carro.Saíram do shopping.

Já estavam na estrada por uns 20 minutos.

-Esse restaurante è em outro estado è?

-Já estamos quase là.

A garota sorriu ironicamente antes de provocar o rapaz.

-Inuyasha, você não è nenhum tarado ambulante não, è?

O rapaz olhou-a incrédulo e sentiu o riso da mesma se alargar.Estava rindo dele.A maldita estava rindo dele.Ela mal o conhecia e já estava rindo dele e chantageando-o.Foi freando o carro e estacionou no encostamento.A estrada estava escura.Alguns carros trafegavam com seus faróis bem visíveis.A garota perdeu o sorriso na face.

Ele permaneceu olhando para o nada por um instante e depois olhou para a garota ao seu lado.Ela estava apreensiva.Sentia isso.

-E se eu fosse?

Inuyasha retirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para ficar de frente para Kagome.A garota vacilou por um momento.Tinha que admitir que mal o conhecia e tinha consciência de que estava cometendo uma loucura chantageando aquele estranho.A luxùria estava cegando-a de tal maneira que chegou ao ponto de coloca-la em risco.Mas, ela tinha que correr riscos.

-Se...Se...Você for um...

Ela parou de falar quando percebeu que o rapaz recolocava o cinto soltando uma indiscreta gargalhada.Estava zombando dela.

**Ai que droga!Não acredito que esse idiota me assustou!Me assustou...?Quer dizer..Não acredito que esse babaca està rindo de mim.Eu nem acreditei nele...!Imagina se eu ia ficar com medo**.

-Qual è a graça, idiota?

-Você!Precisava ver sua cara de medo, garota.

Ele deu a partida no carro.

-Eu?Com medo?Você està alcoolizado?

-Ainda não.Està muito cedo.

-Você escapou.Quase ia acertar sua cara.E pode crer que meu soco è mais forte do que muito homem!

-No mínimo você quebraria sua unha.

-Quer tirar a prova?Porque se tiver eu...

-Olha já chega!Você não cala essa boca um segundo!

Kagome ficou muda por um longo instante.Ele parecia realmente incomodado.Dirigiu por mais uns 5 minutos atè entrarem num local privado.Muito grande e bonito ao ver da garota.Logo um manobrista veio ter com Inuyasha.O rapaz apenas entregou a chave para o manobrista e guiou Kagome para dentro do restaurante.

Kagome olhou maravilhada para o recinto.Disfarçava para que o rapaz não percebesse sua admiração e ignorância**(1)**.Antes de adentrarem Inuyasha sentiu ser puxado para um canto.

-Você està louco?

-Eu?Por que?

-Você não me avisou que era um local mais requintado!Olha como estou vestida!Isso foi de propósito?

-Ah, Kagome!Ninguém nem vai perceber como està vestida.E não!Eu não fiz isso de propósito!

Ele começou a entrar e ela o seguiu, cabisbaixa.Queria logo saber o que Inuyasha tinha decidido.Tinha quase certeza de que ele tinha cedido à sua chantagem.Estava apenas se fazendo de difícil.

O restaurante não estava muito cheio.O garçom os conduziu atè uma mesa mais afastada do salão onde um pianista enchia o ambiente de leveza.Ambos pediram um drink.Kagome não estava com muita fome.Sabia se portar corretamente à mesa e por isso deixou Inuyasha um pouco intrigado quanto a sua origem.Não entendia como uma garota com tamanha elegância à mesa trabalhava numa loja e morava num pensionato simples.Explicações poderiam ficar para depois.

-Serei bem direto.

Ele parou de falar quando um casal risonho passou por eles.Retomou a conversa.

-Você precisa de dinheiro, certo?

-Você já sabe disso.Pulemos essa parte.

-Vou explicar tudo pra você.

O rapaz começou a contar a història da herança sem mencionar as dividas e o risco da empresa superficialmente o que estava acontecendo, da condição que o pai impôs para ele herdar os bens.

-Ah não...Você não quer dizer que...

-Exatamente, Kagome.Quero que case comigo.Sò assim eu herdo 1 milhão.

O rapaz mentira quanto o valor da herança.Sabia que ela era muito esperta e poderia querer mais do que ele "gostaria" de dar.

-O que!Ta louco?Olha acho que esses dois drinks já afetaram seu raciocínio.

-Você quer o dinheiro ou não?E afinal, você ganharia muito mais do que se fosse brigar comigo na justiça e SE conseguisse a indenização seria nada comparada com a grana que você pode embolsar.

-Quanto?

-Daria 5 mil.

A garota deu uma gargalhada chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam jantando.

-Do que està rindo?

-Você quer que eu fique casada com você por 1 ano e receba apenas 5 mil?Ta brincando, não è?Que exploração!

-Minha oferta!

-20 mil

-O que?Agora è você que està me explorando.

A garota se encolheu e inclinou-se para o rapaz sussurrando para que ninguém ouvisse.

-Inuyasha, você pensa que eu sou idiota?Seu pai foi um grande empresário e você deve ter herdado muito mais do que um ùnico banco pode guardar!E è claro que você não ia me contar o valor correto.Não sou boba quanto você pensa.

Isso ele tinha que admitir.Ela era mais esperta do que ele achava.Pensava que poderia enrola-la já que ela precisava do dinheiro mas estava mais difícil do que imaginava.Fingiu indignação e ofensividade na face.

-Ok.20 mil e pronto!

A garota ficou pensativa.Era estranha aquela com um estranho, casar com alguém que ela mal conhece.Mas, tinha que correr risco.Sempre.Seria uma grana boa que ela não ganharia nem trabalhando 2 anos.

-Escuta, Kagome.Eu comprarei uma casa, terá empregados e muito mais.È sò você entrar no meu jogo para enganar a todos.Manter as aparências.

-APENAS aparências!Entendeu?

-E o que você tem a oferecer de bom, garota?Eu tenho contatos interessantes...

Ele sorriu ironicamente.Ela apenas girou os olhos e ficou a observar o pianista sendo aplaudido.Ele não podia negar que ela era muito bonita.Sentiria uma atração muito forte se não fosse o gênio ruim dela.A hipótese estava descartada.

OoOoOoOoO 

O velho Myouga encontrava-se na sala de estar da sua mansão.Lia o mesmo livro pela terceira vez devido à falta do que fazer no domingo.Sentia saudades da sua mocidade.Era muito galanteador e teve muitas mulheres, porèm nunca se casou.

Aquela vida solitária fazia com que seu arrependimento quanto à boemia o perturbasse. Sabia que sua solidão era culpa somente dele.Tinha deixado muitas cicatrizes em mulheres não merecedoras de desprezo.Tinha brincado demais com os sentimentos dos outros.E todo aquele vazio parecia um se estivesse pagando por tudo.

Sempre fora um homem leal com seus amigos e colegas de trabalho.Um homem bom.Sò não conseguia controlar sua infidelidade com as mulheres, talvez ele não tivesse nascido para amar apenas uma mulher.Foi ficando sò com o passar dos anos, quando as marcas do tempo foram se intensificando em sua face.

Ficou feliz quando Inutasho passou a guarda do seu filho à ele.Inuyasha seria a fuga que precisava.Seria uma companhia por mais algum tempo.Seu problema tinha terminado.È incrível como o ser humano se ilude, se engana.Inuyasha tornou-se mais um que o deixava.E là estava ele naquela maldita sala, sozinho.

OoOoOoOoO

Era noite quando Kagome foi se encontrar com Inuyasha.Iam no mesmo restaurante da noite anterior.Tinham muito o que combinar.A jovem vestiu-se mais adequadamente.Um vestido preto, bem justo, de alça fina, um pouco acima do joelho e um lindo conjunto de brincos e colar prateados.Tudo bem simples e elegante.

O rapaz não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela era bonita.Seria muito mentiroso se negasse.Mas continuava a fingir não notar.Podia ser muito bonita, mas seu mal-humor enegrecia sua figura.Um outro manobrista, não o mesmo da noite anterior, recepcionou-os e foi estacionar o carro.

O mesmo pianista tocava uma mùsica ambiente.Havia muito mais pessoas do que antes.Ambos olharam o menu e escolheram o prato.Pediram um drink para tomarem enquanto esperavam o pedido chegar.Quando o garçom saiu recomeçaram a conversa inacabada da noite anterior.

-Quando você vai me pagar o combinado?Quando completar 1 ano?Vou logo avisando que esse dinheiro já è pouco e a minha paciência tambèm è.

-Pra quem vive como você vive acho que esse dinheiro è atè muito, garota.Eu pago metade quando casarmos e o restante sò quando nos separarmos.

-Certo...Mas...Quando pretende começar o plano?

-O mais rápido possível.Mas tem um problema.Eu não quero que os outros percebam que nosso casamento è de interesses.Não posso dormir solteiro e acordar casado assim de um dia pra o outro.O meu ex-tutor è um velhote muito esperto e iria ficar torrando minha paciência se descobrisse.

-E então?Vai fazer o que?

-Eu pensei o seguinte:você começa a freqüentar a empresa, dizemos que nos conhecemos em alguma viagem que eu fiz e estamos mantendo um relacionamento.Em 1 mês nos casamos.Acho que despistaria.

-Pode ser.Então depois de 1 mês iremos no fórum, assinamos o contrato de casamento e pronto.

-Não tão simples assim.Um casal apaixonado não deixa de festejar laços matrimoniais.È claro que vamos nos casar na igreja e tudo mais!Parece que você ainda não entendeu, Kagome.As aparências estão contando aqui.

-Eu vou ter que me vestir de noiva?

-Ah sei là!Não precisa ser exatamente um vestido tradicional.Mas que represente bem uma noiva feliz.Està claro?

-Jà vi que estou me metendo numa furada.

-Iremos morar numa casa que em breve irei comprar.Vamos tirar fotos juntos e espalhar pela casa.E vàrias coisas que iremos pensar mais tarde.Na rua representaremos, em casa cada um age por conta própria.

-Està bem.

Foram servidos e ambos degustaram o prato acompanhado de um maravilhoso vinho seco.Acertaram últimos detalhes.Estavam cometendo uma loucura.A ambição passava por cima de qualquer principio, por cima atè mesmo da dignidade.Suportariam 1 ano e não mais precisariam manter contato.

OoOoOoO

Kagome entrou em seu quarto.Tirou as sandálias altas e jogou-as num canto qualquer.Massageou os pés relaxando-os mais.Pegou o caderno.Seu companheiro que à dias não servia-lhe como companhia.Estava praticamente abandonado.Abriu-o e releu tudo que já tinha escrito.Quanto mais olhava para as linhas preenchidas mais se desiludia.Talvez tivesse que admitir que era um fracasso na literatura.Mas tambèm admitia que não possuía treino, era esse pensamento que alimentava suas esperanças.

Talvez as pessoas não consigam admitir que fracassaram naquilo que mais gostam ou talvez admitem precipitadamente e se acomodem deixando de correr atrás do sonho.A vida è cheia de "ou" e "talvez" cabe a cada um querer arriscar não podendo se esconder.

**... Dont try to fix me im not broken**

**(Não tente me consertar, eu não estou quebrada)**

**Hello,im the lie **

**(Olá, eu sou a mentira)**

**Living for you so you can hid**

**(Vivendo para você, então você não pode se esconder)**

**Dont cry**

**(Não chore)**

Hello – Evanescence

**HELLO povooooo**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.**

**(1) O fato da Kagome não possuir status fazia com que ela se sentisse uma ignorante entre os freqüentadores ricos do restaurante, ela não estava habituada àquele ambiente e por isso se sentia rebaixada.**

**Mesmo morando num orfanato a garota fora muito bem educada pelos falecidos pais e jamais esquecera a educação recebida.Dinheiro, pais, e coisas materiais se vão mas, a sabedoria e educação ficam pra sempre.**

**Demorei pra postar porque teve ae festas...e depois que passou o Carnaval,veio meu aniversario(1 de março-mandem presentes).Fiz 18 aninhos!hehehehe.**

**Vamos as respostas...**

**Pam-chan:Tipo...to pensando ate em fazer uma fic com sua biografia!hauhauhauh.Acho que ia dar uma Looooonnnnga fic.Aposto que você vai AMAR o poroximo capitulo.Vai acontecer algo que acho que todos estão loucos pra ler!Depois de tantos elogios da ate vontade de chorar de emoção.Eh muito bom ser reconhecida pelo nosso trabalho(caraca,falei que nem gente grande).Brigada por todas suas reviews.**

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: Nhai...gostou desse capitulo?Espero que sim.Eu sempre acho que estou lenta na atualização,mas dessa vez realmente eu demorei.As festas...sabe como eh ne?Huauahua brigada por estar acompanhando.**

**Kayra Hiyana:Isso de parar na melhor parte eh típico da minha personalidade malvada.Muhauhuahhua.Espero que escolha a sua carreira bem fácil,sem complicações.Estarei esperando sempre teu comentário**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Bem,esse capitulo já respondeu parte da sua pergunta.Sobre Hentai...eu n ao sei se terá na fic.Claro que terá cenas super picante mas não sei se sera TAO explicito.Olha que essa "cenas" já estão gravadas na minha memória...hehehe.E quanto aos outros personagens eh provável que não apareçam,mas como eu e minha mente maluca estamos sempre em contradição...quem sabe?**

**Manu Higurashi: Pra responder a sua pergunta irei lhe fazer outra.Pra você o que eh felicidade?Responda-me na próxima review.**

**Bruna-yasha: E agora, conseguiu ler toda?**

**Uchiha Lara:Eu não resisti!Parei na melhor parte.Eu confesso,sou fraca!Tentei!Não consegui.huahuahua.Mas agora com esse capitulo passou mais a angustia?Ah...sobre a Kagome mais Mulher...eu adorei também.**

**Lillity:Brigada pela review.Dançar faz parte d aminha vida!**

**Miko-k-chan: Não,por favor.Eu odeio novela!Mas so de você falar que vai acompanhar a fic ate o fim eu dexo passar despercebido.Desculpa pela demora.**

**Acho que eh so.O próximo capitulo sera ESPETACULAR...Sera o Finalmente.Imaginam ne?**

**Kissu**

**Deusa do Anime**


	13. O nosso jogo

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 12:O nosso jogo**

Inuyasha acordou cedo naquela manhã.Tinha que admitir que estava preocupado, pela primeira vez.O seu plano tinha que dar certo.Sair perfeito, nos mínimos detalhes.Ou então não conseguiria encarar o velho Myouga debochando do seu ato de desespero.

**"Grandes empresários nem sempre buscam o meio mais pràtico.Grandes empresários nunca desistem.Grandes empresários ...blà blà blà.."**

**Parece atè um livro de regras ambulante!Regras que, ao meu ver, ele os inventou!**

Tomou apenas uma xícara de cafè preto bem forte.Tsubak ainda não havia chegado para cuidar dos afazeres domésticos.Sabia dos horários do patrão e a essa hora sabia que ele ainda estaria num pesado sono.

O rapaz praguejou quando, sentiu um ardor sobre a pele do braço.Fruto do involuntário deslize da cafeteira.Agora teria que mudar a camisa.A manga comprida e branca agora estava encolhida e negra.Mais uma para Tsubak.Sorte dela que não tinha vestido o paletó ainda senão seria trabalho em dobro para lavar.

Sentiu-se um ser tão dependente.Tsubak fazia falta.Mesmo com aquele rosto enigmático e carrancudo ela fazia falta.Um solteirão como ele jamais administraria uma casa, apenas empresas.Sair sem tomar cafè não era comum para o rapaz.Mas, o que fazer, não è?Pediria à Ayame que providenciasse um reforçado café-da-manhã.Terminou de arrumar algumas pastas que estavam sobre a mesa.Esperaria ansiosamente por Kagome hoje na empresa.O plano tinha que começar.

**OoOoOoO **

Kagome embalava uma roupa com certa raiva no rosto.Era visível que havia recebido uma bronca do chefe.O insuportável chefe.O injusto chefe.O miserável chefe.

Odiava ser chamada a atenção quando sabia que estava certa.Não era culpa dela se a clientehavia experimentado todas as roupas e no final disse que não ia levar nenhuma.

Agora estava ali empacotando.Isso não era o trabalho dela.Ela apenas atendia os clientes.Era melhor continuar calada ou a porta da rua è serventia da casa.Em breve, quando pusesse as mãos na grana, se livraria daquele ambiente.Mas atè là tinha que obedecer.

Qualquer lugar, tirando o orfanato, era melhor que aquela loja.

**Qualquer pessoa è melhor que meu chefe.Atè mesmo aquele idiota do Inuyasha.**

Se deu conta do que havia falado.

**E porque eu usei logo ele para comparar?Por que ele me veio de repente na mente?Praga!**

**Culpa do stress, culpa da falta de um bom dinheiro, culpa da inflação, culpa desse plano que o Inuyasha traçou, culpa do belo abdômen dele, culpa do sorriso sensual...culpa...**

**Ei!Mas o que eu estou falando?Nada disso! **

O chefe da garota se aproximou e percebeu a confusão mental da jovem.Ela nem havia notado a presença a falar, ou melhor, a brigar sozinha.

-Higurashi...

Ela olhou para o teto ainda murmurando algo inaudível e gesticulando copiosamente.

-Higurashi..!

A jovem parou com uma mão no ar e olhou para o chefe.Parecia uma estatua bancando uma de patrimônio histórico.Sendo o centro da atenção.Recolheu rapidamente as mãos escondendo-as atrás das costas.Odiava fazer papel de tola e nesse exato momento era isso que estava fazendo.Um pequeno sorriso sem graça brotou.

-Me desculpa, chefe.

-Higurashi...-ele se aproximou mais dela e falou num tom irônico-...Você està tomando drogas?

-O que!Não è que eu...

Ele deu as costas a ela sem nem ao menos ouvir uma explicação lógica, se è que existia.

A jovem deu um suspiro vencido.A culpa era toda do maldito do Inuyasha.Ela estava pensando nele quando o chefe a flagrou num ridículo papel.Não era nenhuma cega e nem tola de não admitir que era muito bonito e muito enigmático, qualidades que a atrai bastante.Mas junto com essas duas qualidades vem o dobro de defeitos: convencido, parece ser muito galinha, um filhinho de papai, egoísta...

**OoOoOoO **

O jovem empresário olhava compulsivamente para o relógio.Acabara de fechar um acordo importante e havia sido uma reunião corrida da parte dele.Era estranho ficar esperando tão ansiosamente por uma garota.Logo ele, O inuyasha, que fazia as garotas esperarem por ele.Quem ela achava que era pra faze-lo esperar tanto?

Saiu da sua sala.Era final de tarde e a empresa começava a esvaziar.Perguntou à Ayame, pela décima vez, se alguém havia deixado algum recado para ele.E pela décima vez ela afirmava que não.Ele entrou novamente em sua sala.Afrouxou a gravata e foi atè o freezer para pegar uma bebida.

**Kagome...Por que não liga para dar uma satisfação? **

Mais meia hora havia passado.Hora de fechar a empresa.Ayame bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou quando Inuyasha autorizou.Estava meio sem jeito para avisar que o expediente havia terminado.Ficou olhando Inuyasha por um tempo "por que ele ainda continua aqui?".

-Quer me falar alguma coisa, Ayame?

A garota arqueou as duas sobrancelhas assustada.Tinha sido pega.

-Por que està tão nervosa?Alguma coisa grave?

Ela estava sem reação.

-Sem querer faltar com o respeito, senhor Inuyasha, eu gostaria de avisar que o meu expediente acabou.Mas, se for precisar de mim eu posso...

-Não precisa.Você ficou tão nervosa apenas para me dizer isso?Trabalha comigo a tanto tempo e continua tão distante.

-Perdão eu não queria...

-Não.Eu não vou precisar de você.Pode ir.Eu fecho a empresa.

O que?Era muito estranho para Ayame.Primeiro: ele ainda estar ali àquela hora, segundo: ele mesmo fechar a empresa?Estranho demais.Ela caminhou atè a mesa de Inuyasha.Pegou algumas pastas.

-Vou leva-las, senhor.Para poder organizar.

-Mas, você não pode deixar isso para amanhã?Seu horário acabou, descanse.

-Uma secretària responsável nunca descansa.

-Você não sai com seu namorado não?

-Como?

-Você não se diverte nem um pouco?

-Mas, que pergunta, senhor.Claro que me divirto.Nos finais de semana.Eu e o kouga sempre saímos.

Ela ficou esperando para ver se ele não queria mais alguma coisa.Ele permaneceu mudo e olhando insistentemente para o relógio.Ela percebeu que ele estava ansioso.Resolveu sair da sala com o amontoado de pastas nas mãos, que continham alguns projetos.Tinha que organizar tudo.

Quando Ayame terminou de fechar a porta da sala do chefe assustou-se quando uma bela jovem entrava ofegante na recepção.

-O Inuyasha...Està?

-Sim, mas o horário acabou...

Kagome nem quis ouvir o resto da frase.Andou rapidamente em direção à sala de Inuyasha sendo seguida pela secretaria que tentava avisar ao chefe da visita.

-Deixe-a, Ayame.Pode ir para casa.

-Tudo bem,Senhor.Atè amanhã.

Ayame fechou a porta, catou as suas chaves e foi saindo do ambiente. "Mas, o que a senhora Mikyro faz aqui a essa hora?Já è noite!" Não sabia de nenhuma reunião entre os dois.O que a secretaria também não sabia era que a senhora Mikyro na verdade se chamava Kagome Higurashi e seria a futura esposa do seu chefe.

Kagome andou atè Inuyasha, que estava sentado no confortável estofado aveludado.

-Pelo que pude perceber você não è muito pontual.

-Eu fiz o possível para chegar na hora combinada.Mas acontece que meu chefe...

-Poupe-me de suas desculpas.

-Olha, eu estou tentando justificar o meu atraso.Mas, se não quiser ouvir o problema è seu, ta bom?

-Você vai me dizer que se atrasou porque seu chefe lhe deu trabalho extra?

-Foi exatamente isso.

O rapaz sorriu ironicamente.Levantou do estofado e caminhou atè o freezer.Tinha que beber mais uma dose.Pegou duas taças.Abriu uma champagne e encheu a primeira taça.

-Bebida?

-Não, obrigada.

-Você não bebe, Kagome?

-Socialmente.Mas, hoje não estou afim.

Ele segurou a taça em uma mão e na outra a garrafa ainda cheia.Caminhou atè a garota.

-Espero que você cumpra o que combinamos amanhã.

-Inventarei uma desculpa qualquer para o meu chefe e amanhã venho mais cedo.

-Isso.Faça isso.

Silêncio.

-Bem, acho que já vou indo, Inuyasha.

-Querido, amor, paixão...

-O que?Acostume-se a me chamar por esses apelidos carinhosos.Afina, nòs nos amamos.

-Ah, como quiser.Mas em casa eu juro que te chamarei de demônio, de idiota ou simplesmente de Inuyasha, ok?

-Sò se você me deixar lhe chamar de megera, de intriguenta ou simplesmente de menina.

Kagome girou os olhos.Ele adorava provoca-la.Sabia que não gostava de ser chamada de menina, ele percebera isso à tempos.Não iria entrar no jogo dele.Fingiu não ter percebido.

-Ou me chame simplesmente de Kagome.

Ele sorriu.Ele tinha conseguido provoca-la.Ela com certeza estava tentando disfarçar mas, não adiante, ele percebera.

- Que seja.Você já sabe como chegar aqui amanhã, não sabe?

-Como assim?

-Vamos ensaiar rapidinho seu comportamento amanhã.

Ele pegou a bolsa dela, sem autorização da mesma, e jogou sobre a mesa.

-Suponhamos que a Ayame avise sua chegada.O Myouga, o tal velhote do qual eu havia dito, estará aqui comigo na sala.

-Então eu entro, cumprimento ele e você.E depois...você me anuncia?

-Vamos ver.Finja que hoje já è amanhã.

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.Saiu da sala.Inuyasha sentou em sua cadeira.Ouviu Kagome gritar um "Já estou pronta." E começaram com a pequena peça teatral.

-Boa tarde.Oi Inuyasha...Já estava morta de saudades.

Ela diz caminhando atè o sofá e sentando-se.

-O que foi isso.Encenação do jardim de infância ou uma mulher adulta falando com seu namorado?

**Ele disse mulher adulta?Não acredito.Finalmente ele acertou o que eu sou.Não uma menina e sim uma mulher.**

Não pôde deixar um discreto sorriso de satisfação aparecer timidamente.Ele não havia dito que ela era uma menina.

-Bem.Vou começar de novo.

Ela saiu novamente da sala.

Estava pronta.

-Boa tarde.Oi, meu bem.Estava morrendo de saudades.Ela caminha atè Inuyasha e acaricia a face dele.

-Pare, Kagome.Ainda não està bom.O velhote è muito esperto.

-O que quer que eu faça então?

-Seja mais espontânea!Sorria, você parece aborrecida.

-E o que você acha?

-O problema não è meu, Kagome.

Silêncio.

-Ta, faz então como eu deveria fazer.

-Preste atenção.Mas não espere frescuras da minha parte.Vou apenas dizer o que fazer e não mostrar como andar nem como falar.Não tenho esse talento "traveco".

Ele saiu da sala.Kagome sentou na cadeira dele abafando uma gargalhada.Os papeis estavam invertidos naquele momento.

Ele estava pronto.

Inuyasha entrou na sala.

-Olà.Estava com saudades, querido.-Ele caminha atè a cadeira onde Kagome estava sentada.Estende as duas mãos convidando-a para levantar.Põe as duas mãos nos ombros dela.-Você não me ligou ainda hoje, meu amor.Já estava ficando louca.

Inuyasha então beija de leve os lábios de Kagome.

-Ei , Inuyasha.Eu não vou fazer isso não!

-Vai me dizer que não queria muito mais que um simples beijo?

-Tenha santa paciência.

Ela se afasta mais dele.Estava sem graça.Não estava conseguindo esconder.

-Eu estou tendo paciência atè demais, Kagome!Agora volte aqui e vamos ensaiar direito porque se Myouga desconfia eu juro que mato você.

-Isso foi uma ameaça?

-Se lhe convèm.

A garota suspirou.Estava cansada demais para discutir.Saiu da sala.

Estava pronta.Kagome segurou a maçaneta da porta para abrir.Tocou os próprios lábios.Ele a havia beijado.Não que não tivesse gostado, ele era um homem interessante.Rcobrou a consciência e entrou na sala.Sorridente.

-Olà.Oi meu amor.- ela caminha atè Inuyasha.Estende as mãos para que ele levantasse.-Estava ficando louca de tantas saudades!- ela põe as duas mãos nos ombros dele.Era hora de beija-lo de leve.Ela fechou os olhos.Abriu novamente.Encarou Inuyasha e deu um longo suspiro.Estava receosa em fazer aquilo.

-Se você ficar um tempão me encarando assim ele vai dar uma bela gargalhado na nossa cara, Kagome.

-...

Ela finamente toca os lábios dele e se separa rapidamente.

-Pronto, Inuyasha.Fiz exatamente o que você pediu.

-Isso foi um beijo?

-Já foi de bom tamanho.

Ele envolveu a cintura dela.Sorriu maliciosamente.

-Eu sei que você pode fazer bem melhor que isso.

Aproximou mais o rosto do dela.Kagome olhou mais para cima para encara-lo.Fechou os olhos e tocou os lábios nos dele.Separou lentamente dessa vez.

-Pronto!Dessa vez foi bem melhor!Não negue.

A proximidade continuava tentadora.Inuyasha forçou mais seus braços na cintura dela fazendo-a se aproximar mais, o que já era quase impossível.Beijou os lábios dela que no começo permanecia imóvel.

Então ela cedeu à tentação e correspondeu ao beijo.Agora não era mais um leve beijo.As línguas estavam trabalhando habilmente.Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.Entregaram-se ao beijo.As mãos de Inuyasha passeavam pelas costas dela.

Não podiam negar que aquele ato era fruto da notável atração entre ambos.Notável desde a primeira vez que se viram.Porem, nunca admitida.

A voracidade do beijo foi cessando aos poucos.O ritmo foi diminuindo.As mãos já não mais passeavam, estavam tranqüilas.Separaram-se vagarosamente.Ainda se olhando.Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente.Kagome apenas forjou uma indignação na face.

-Kagome, se essa mesma cena acontecer aqui amanhã o velhote banca atè o casório.

**Aeeee povo!Finalmente o primeiro beijo.O que que vocês acharam?Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bem... para os que esperavam uma cena ultra romântica espero que entendam que não foi possível.Não ia ter nem clima, já que eles mal se conhecem e não se simpatizaram de inicio.Devo alerta-los que o beijo foi pura atração,afinal, um gato que nem o Inuyasha e uma mulher atraente como a Kagome juntos num ambiente, so podia dar nisso han?Mas a desculpa foi o ensaio para convencer Myouga.**

**PODE ser que essa atração transforme-se em algo mais concreto...futuramente.Não garanto nada. **

**Ah e obrigada pelos parabéns, mesmo sendo atrasado(já que meu niver foi dia 1 de março) eu agradeço muito!**

**Lokinha: Ficou tão traumatizada quando disse uma certa vez que era muito empolgada que acrescentou no nick "Nem tanto".Ok, eu já sei que você eh loka mas, razoável .Espero que tenha apenas um pinguinho de empolgação para ler sempre a fic.**

**Uchiha Lara: Realmente, O Inu esta desespera.Qualquer demora e ele vai mandar vários funcionários pra o olho da rua e fechar a empresa.Bem...não posso responder as sua perguntas porque senão estarei respondendo praticamente tudo!Então, você terá que ter paciência, ta? .**

**Manu Higurashi: Gostei do seu ponto de vista.Isso ae.Mas não sei se os nossos orgulhosos e e ambiciosos protagonistas pensam dessa maneira...so o tempo dirá.**

**Raquel: Pois eh, depois de um certo tempo a visão de um protagonista bonzinho, puro, inocente fica saturado tornando-se irreal.Quando você trabalha com realidade você pode atè se identificar com o personagem e tentar esclarecer suas próprias duvidas.Mas eh claro que realidade exagerada tira todo o brilho da estória.**

**Miko-K-chan: Ai que bom que terei certeza que sempre terá um recadinho em cada capitulo.Brigada.**

**Lillyth: se você queria mais aì acompanhando, ta?**

**SraKouga: Pois eh, gostou da interpretação.Acho que eles deviam ensaiar mais um pouco ne...hehehehe.**

**Carol: Bem...na verdade eh uma fic romântica, mas de uma forma madura, diferente.Não aquela paixão adolescente, que so tem choro q infantilidade.Na verdade a fic cria um expectativa, se eles irão realmente se apaixonar.**

**Pam-chan: Olha você ai mais uma vez.Eu fico ate sem graça com tantos elogios.So falta você montar um fa-clube...rsrsrsrsr.Mas eu fico muito feliz que elogiem meu trabalho.Ah..e nem sabia que minha fic parecia droga porque vicia.huahuahahuhaua.**

**Acho que eh so.Espero que tenham gostado de verdade.E j asabem: Reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews...**

**Beijos **

**Deusa do anime**


	14. As aparências talvez enganem

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 13: As aparências talvez enganem**

Mal conseguira dormir naquela noite.Era difícil admitir, mas aquele beijo fora demais proveitoso.Era impressionante como ela o havia hipnotizado naquele momento porque se ele estivesse na sua sã consciência não faria aquilo.Ele sabia que o culpado do beijo era ele.Ele a beijou.Mas, ela tinha sua parcela de culpa também.

O rapaz não deixou de sorrir quando lembrou do quão ela correspondeu.Atè que ela calada não è tão mà e esse è um maravilhoso modo de mantê-la de boca ocupada...

O que ele estava falando?Que gostaria de repetir!Não...Colocaram alguma droga naquela champagne da noite anterior.Estava delirando sò podia ser.

Não passava de uma momentânea atração.Qual adulto na flor da idade, livre e desimpedido deixa de desfrutar os prazeres que a vida oferece?Ele não seria o anormal.Seu orgulho aumentava ao lembrar que poderia domar atè mesmo a garota de gênio mais ordinário como a Kagome.Sempre tão galanteador não ficava nunca sem uma garota aos seus pès.

Pode atè ser que o galanteador nato perturbasse um pouco a cabeça da "pobre" Kagome.Ao seu ver ela não passava de uma atriz, uma boa atriz.Muito misteriosa para seu gosto.Mas a vida da sua futura esposa nada importava, era so pegar na grana e bye bye.Sem maiores satisfações.

Inuyasha não tinha idéia de como seria aquela tarde na empresa.Tinha receio de que Kagome estragasse tudo.Myouga era esperto demais!

**Mas, por que me preocupo tanto com o velhote? **

Sim, era uma ótima pergunta com resposta: o orgulho.Inuyasha poderia muito bem casar e contar todo o seu plano, mas, para isso iria ter que confessar ao velho tutor que mentira bastante sobre o andamento da empresa.Era tão difícil admitir.Tão difícil!A constante "Guerra fria" entre ambos não tinha previsão de quando cessar.Talvez nunca cessasse.

A hora do almoço nunca fora tão angustiante para o jovem empresário.Era o momento para escapar daquela maldita prisão, ao ver dele.Às vezes ele saìa para almoçar e sò voltava 12:50 do dia seguinte.Ainda assim com a notável expressão de sono, fatigado.Seria relevante se os sintomas fossem decorrentes de trabalho árduo.No caso do jovem "aventureiro" era decorrente das longas noites repletas de bebidas e mulheres.

Assustou-se quando Myouga entrou.Não pôde negar o leve incômodo em seu olhar.

-Eu sei que não sou muito querido por você, meu jovem, mas, esse seu espanto já foi demais.

O velho ironizou um pouco para tentar centralizar a mente do jovem em si.Estava distante demais, talvez fossem problemas com a empresa...

-Não è nada disso, Myouga.

Revirou os olhos demonstrando insatisfação.O velho sorriu marotamente e puxou vagarosamente a cadeira para então sentar.Inuyasha tinha que iniciar a conversa sobre Kagome.Ela não podia chegar do nada, entrar na sala e ele apresenta-la como a futura senhora Tasho.Pois, sempre teria que lembrar: Myouga è esperto demais!

Pigarreou para levemente chamar a atenção do velho que olhava alguns arquivos sobre a mesa.

-Sabe...Estas pastas contêm informações sobre alguns investidores.

-Sim, estou vendo.

Myouga voltou a folhear a pasta.

Silêncio.

**Droga!Ele não està entrando no jogo.Vamos là, velhote.Seja mais Cortês...**

-O que està achando dos dados que consegui recolher sobre deles?

-Bem, eu ainda não terminei de ler tudo.Prometo lhe dar a resposta quando terminar, meu jovem.

-Mas, você não vai fazer isso agora, não è?

-Claro que não...

-Ainda bem.Porque falar sobre negócios perto da hora do almoço sò aumenta meu apetite.

**Se ele não entender que estou convidando-o para almoçar...Eu pulo em seu pescoço.Não me obrigue a ser mais direto!**

-Nem me fale, meu jovem.Eu ia justamente lhe convidar para almoçar comigo.

Ok.Ok, eu sou demais.

-Desculpa, não sei se poderei aceitar.Já tenho companhia.

-Companhia?Por acaso marcou almoço de negócios e não me comunicou, meu jovem?

-Primeiro: Não è um almoço de negócios.Segundo: E se fosse eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de lhe comunicar, afinal, a empresa è minha.Terceiro: Apenas para saciar sua curiosidade, o almoço se trata de outro tipo de negocio...Se è que me entendeu...

O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente fazendo com que o velho entendesse a mensagem.

-Uma garota, meu caro?

-Podemos dizer que sim.Ela è A garota.

**Meu Deus.O que sou obrigado a dizer.Imagine se aquela garota estivesse ouvindo isso: A garota.**

-Quem diria.O galanteador Inuyasha apaixonado.

Myouga deu um leve tapinha no ombro do rapaz.Sorriu paternalmente.

-Bem, então nòs marcamos de nos encontrar na hora do almoço.

-E o que faz aqui ainda?

-Ela diz que vem aqui e depois iremos.Assim aproveito para mostrar a empresa.

-Estou ansioso para vê-la.

-Vamos apenas esperar um pouco.Ela já deve estar chegando.

Inuyasha olha discretamente para o relógio.Passara apenas 1 minuto do horário combinado.Era relevável.Esperava apenas que ela cumprisse sua parte.Senão estaria tudo perdido.

OoOoOoO

-Que droga!

Kagome entra correndo em seu quarto.Chegara correndo já que saìra atrasada do trabalho.Parecia que o movimento não acabaria nunca.Tinha um horário de almoço curto e por isso tinha que evitar atrasos fúteis.

Tomou um banho e vestiu um lindo vestido cor de vinho que terminava acima do joelho.Simples e elegante.Ótimo para a ocasião.Prendeu o cabelo em um coque um acessório para complementar a arrumação.Não podia negar que estava nervosa.Sorriu.Parecia atè que ia conhecer a família de seu namoradinho.Sorriu mais ainda.Ia conhecer alguém da família de seu futuro marido.

O sorriso se alargou mais.Ia ganhar uma ótima grana.Que ela não conseguiria tão rápido apenas com o seu trabalho.Sentou-se na beirada da cama para colocar as sandálias, muito lindas, de salto médio e muito fino.Era ambiciosa sim, porem, repetia para si mesma que Inuyasha era o dobro.Afinal, tinha que ser muito interessado em dinheiro para propor-lhe algo tão anormal.

Anormal?Atualmente pode-se dizer que não.Há tantos que se casam por interesse.Kagome não sentia-se nem um pouco desconfortável com a idéia de ser uma "esposa de aluguel", sim, esse foi o único termo que conseguiu elaborar para se auto intitular.Teria uma vida bem melhor e ainda por cima teria mordomias, segundo Inuyasha.

Borrifou um suave perfume e saiu do quarto.Pegou o primeiro táxi que encontrara e rumou para a empresa.Para os outros, a SUA futura empresa, já que se tornaria Kagome Higurashi Tasho.

OoOoOoO

-...e então foi isso, meu jovem.Eu apenas esbocei um pequeno plano, talvez isso o ajude.

-Não, Myouga.Eu já disse que não.Pare de se meter tanto nos meus negócios.

-Tudo bem então.

O idoso começou a levantar vagarosamente.Espreguiçou-se discretamente com um sorriso amável na face.

**Diabos!O Myouga não pode sair agora!Onde estará a irresponsável da Kagome?Se ela me der o bolo... Grrr!Ela vai me pagar.**

-Já està indo, Myouga?

-Sim.O que mais ficaria fazendo aqui alem de olhar e questionar alguns projetos?

Inuyasha encarou longamente a pessoa a sua frente, já de pè.Queria dizer, gritando, para que ele ficasse e visse a sua futura e "amada" esposa.Permaneceu calado por mais um breve momento.Não podia segura-lo mais ou então ele desconfiaria de algo.O jovem levantou-se e fechou algumas pastas sobre a mesa.

-Vamos.Irei com você.

O velho olhou-o meio incrédulo, mas, esboçou um sorriso satisfeito.Não queria entrar em detalhes, mas, achava que o seu pupilo acabara de levar um bolo de alguém, que ele não sabia quem era e supunha que fosse uma mulher.

-Conheço um ótimo restaurante aqui perto e...

O velho não terminou a frase quando notou uma silhueta feminina para à porta esbanjando um sorrisinho maroto.

-Estou interrompendo algo importante?

Kagome perguntou com um falso tom de preocupação.

-Ah...claro...claro que não senhorita...

-Kagome.Me chamo Kagome.E o senhor...como se chama?

-Perdoem-me a falta de educação.-Inuyasha se pôs entre os dois.- Kagome esse è...Podemos dizer que...Ele foi o meu tutor.E, Myouga, essa è a Kagome, minha namorada.

O velho tentou esconder um pouco a surpresa evidente em seus olhos.Pensava que era mentira do seu pupilo apenas para se livrar dele na hora do almoço, pensava que era apenas mais uma das varias desculpas para evitar sua companhia mas, agora era realmente verdade.

Era impossível acreditar que Inuyasha estivesse namorado.Não fazia o estilo dele.Era muito aventureiro e não conseguia se prender a algo.Myoug apor muitas vezes achou que o pupilo acabaria como ele, num ávida solitária e monótona mas, diante daquela situação começou achar que o garoto ainda tivesse salvação.Mas Myouga não queria ouvir a pergunta que não queria calar na sua mente: Por quanto tempo esse relacionamento iria durar?

A resposta era tão clara quanto a pergunta: Não irà durar mais que duas noites de divertimento.

-Muito prazer, senhorita Kagome.

Myouga curvou-se e levou as mãos de Kagome ate seus lábios depositando um leve beijo.

-Nossa, o senhor ès cavalheiro.

-Por favor, me chame apenas de Myouga.

-Como quiser.

Inuyasha observava à cena entusiasmado.

**Não è possível que o velho caiu tão fácil no papo.E a Kagome nem fez como tínhamos ensaiado.Talvez, ela o cegou com sua beleza.Menina esperta!**

Inuyasha, que atè então estava muito calado, resolveu mostrar a voz.Olhou para o relógio bem indiscretamente e disse sorridente.

-Creio que podemos almoçar agora.

-Ah sim, claro meu amor.O Senhor Myouga irà nos acompanhar?

-Eu não...- o idoso ia discordar mais foi prontamente interrompido por Inuyasha.Que dizia em tom totalmente teatral.

-Claro que vai, querida.Ele irà conosco.

-Bem, meu jovem.Já que insiste, eu irei convosco.

Todos sorriram.

-Antes de irmos, meu amor, gostaria de falar rapidinho com você.

Kagome disse e foi se aproximando de Inuyasha ajeitando-lhe a gravata em seguida.Myouga se sentiu constrangido.Pigarreou para que não esquecessem que ele estava ali na sala também.Pura jogada da garota..

-Bem, então eu vou pegar algumas coisas que deixei na recepção.Aguardo vocês là em baixo.

O velho saiu batendo a porta logo em seguida.Kagome e Inuyasha olharam longamente para a porta certificando de que Myouga não voltaria.Então a garota soltou a gravata do rapaz e se afastou sentando-se no sofá.

-Por que demorou tanto, menina?Pensei que tinha desistido.

-Falaremos disso depois, esta bem?

-Então por que fez com que Myouga saísse da sala?

-Não è òbvio?

Ela sorriu e cerrou os olhos não sabendo que isso despertara muita curiosidade no rapaz.Ele se aproximou dela e sentou-se ao lado da mesma no sofá.Ele depositou uma mão na perna da garota e cerrou os olhos também.

-O que que è òbvio?

Kagome deslizou sua mão pela mão dele que estava sobre sua perna e retirou vagarosamente depositando a mão dele bem longe de sua perna.

-Òbvio que eu fiz isso para que ele pensasse que queríamos privacidade por um tempinho.

-Isso não estava nos planos.Não tínhamos ensaiado assim ontem e...

-Eu sei.- ela o interrompeu.- mas, a minha versão ficou muito mais realista e interessante.- ela levantou com um discreto movimento nos quadris, deu as costas pare ele e de súbito virou-se para encara-lo ainda sentado.- Ah...Sem contar que a parte do beijo foi retirada.E não fez falta alguma.

-Realmente.Não fez falta alguma.

Ele levantou, passou por ela e não deixou de notar o perfume que ela estava usando.Abriu a porta mostrando que era hora deles partirem para o restaurante.Kagome entendeu e pegou sua bolsa, que jazia sobre a mesa, e caminhou atè a porta.Parou em frente a ele, bem próximo, encarou-o.

-Vem cà.

Ela o puxou pela gravata e depositou um beijo bem próximo aos lábios dele deixando em evidência uma marca de batom vermelho bem escuro, combinando com seu vestido.

-Menina, o que você pensa que està fazendo?

-Não importa o que eu estou fazendo, e sim o que o Myouga pensarà que estávamos fazendo.

Ela disse e deu uma leve piscada de olho para ele mostrando o quanto ela consegue pensar rapidamente.Inuyasha fechou a porta e a seguiu.

OoOoOoO

O restaurante era um dos melhores da cidade.Era freqüentado por pessoas muito importantes, pessoas da elite.Kagome pôde notar varias mesas ocupadas por políticos, por empresários famosos e por dondocas.Seu olhar vagou perdido pelo restaurante.Nunca se infiltrara num ambiente como aquele em sua vida.

Inuyasha percebera a distração da garota e, já que ambos estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas, deu uma leve pressão na mão da garota para que ela acordasse do transe.Obteve sucesso.

O caminho para a mesa parecia nunca ter fim já que a cada passo que davam Myouga e Inuyasha paravam para corresponder aos cumprimentos e Kagome sorria acenando com a cabeça quando era apresentada a alguém.

Sentaram-se numa mesa com uma ótima vista.Uma paisagem exuberante podia ser vista através da grande janela de vidro que o restaurante possuía.Tinha também, Kagome não pôde deixar de notar, um aquário gigante em um canto.Lindos e raros peixes.

Myouga acenou para um garçom e este veio rapidamente no primeiro aceno.Todos pediram o que queriam comer.A bebida chegou primeiro e o idoso deu um gole desesperado do vinho.

-Desculpem-me.Não sei quanto a vocês mas, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Os pratos foram servidos.Kagome retomou a conversa enquanto dava uma generosa garfada no peixe, especialidade do estabelecimento.

-Eu que tenho que me desculpar, afinal, eu me atrasei, senhor...Quero dizer, Myouga.

-Tão educada.Inuyasha, você è um homem de sorte.Mas, cara Kagome, havia engarrafamento enquanto ia para o escritório?

-Não...Quero dizer, sim!O táxi demorou para se locomover.Eu não tenho carro...- Inuyasha a olhou e forçou uma tosse que mal foi notada pelo idoso.-...Não acho ecologicamente correto, entende?

-E ainda por cima è excepcionalmente humanitária.Você estava no trabalho antes de vir para cà?

Um silêncio perturbador pairou.Kagome e Inuyasha foram pegos de surpresa.

**Nossa!Como eu e o Inuyasha nos esquecemos disso?Um detalhe tão òbvio passou despercebido por nòs!**

A garota olhou de relance para o rapaz ao seu lado.Este retribuiu o olhar de surpresa na mesma intensidade.

Maldição.Por que o Myouga tinha que perguntar isso logo agora?Tantas coisas para perguntar como por exemplo: A idade dela, sua cidade natal...Tantas coisas!Velho maldito!

Enquanto permanecia um total silêncio, Kagome encheu a boca com uma posta(1) de peixe e usou isto de desculpa para não responder de imediato.Não podia dizer que era vendedora numa loja de roupas na cidade ou certamente ele iria verificar a ficha dela conseqüentemente acabando com os planos.

-A Kagome è escritora.

Inuyasha respondeu quebrando o silêncio momentâneo.Kagome limpou a boca delicadamente com o guardanapo de pano que possuía o emblema do restaurante num belo e sofisticado bordado.Olhou pasma para Inuyasha.Este apenas sorriu para ela avisando-a para entrar no jogo.Foi a única profissão que ele conseguira inventar já que lembrava do intenso cuidado que Kagome tinha por um caderno preto cheio de anotações desconhecidas.Imaginando ele serem poemas.

-Escritora?Que interessante!Sabe, minha jovem, quando tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, creio que você seja bem nova, meu sonho era escrever um livro.Sempre fui muito ligado à literatura, sabe?Mas, nem sempre as coisas saem como planejamos.

-Sim ,entendo Myouga.

Ela sorriu e não pôde deixar passar um suspiro de alìvio.

**Essa foi por pouco.Mas de onde o Inuyasha tirou essa idéia de escritora?Não me lembro de ter dito nada a ele sobre isso.**

Continuaram a degustar a refeição.Depois do susto que levara, Kagome e Inuyasha perderam um pouco do apetite, mas, continuaram a comer apenas por conveniência.Nesse breve momento a jovem lembrou do seu abandonado companheiro.Havia bastante tempo que não escrevia em seu caderno e o fato de Inuyasha dizer que ela era escritora a fez sentir-se maravilhosa.

Sentiu uma pontada de remorso por ter esquecido da estória que ela estava criando.Não era culpa dela e sim da falta de tempo e das loucuras que surgiram nos últimos dias.A proposta de Inuyasha parecia irrecusável e a estava transtornando.Não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade porque talvez outra nunca aparecesse.

A jovem sorriu ao lembrar de uma frase que lera em algum lugar.

**"Existe duas palavras que abrem muitas portas na vida da gente: puxe e empurre"**

**È isso que eu estou fazendo.Estou puxando vantagens e empurrando obstáculos, e não è um velho enxerido que irà colocar tudo a perder.**

Kagome saiu dos seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de Myouga.

-E que estilo de literatura costuma escrever?

-Bem... Isso eu ainda não me decidi porque sou nova no ramo.Abandonei a faculdade de nutrição.Letras ou literatura são minhas ambições.Eu costumava escrever romances, tipo folhetins para as donas de casa, em um jornal.Atualmente estou trabalhando em uma obra que è uma mistura de romance com drama.Gosta?

Inuyasha permanecia numa forte tensão.Ela estava se saindo muito bem, mas,ele tinha medo que a garota se sentisse vencida pelas indagações do velho.

-Aprecio mais romance policial para distração.

O velho respondeu por fim sorrindo meigamente.Inuyasha atè ficou surpreso com o estilo literário do Myouga.Ele lembrava que na biblioteca particular do velho havia alguns livros policiais, mas, nunca imaginava que o velho os apreciava tanto.

-Nunca me contou que gostava de livros policiais, Myouga.

-Ah, jovem Inuyasha.Hà tantas coisas que nunca me deu a oportunidade de lhe contar.

E nesse jogo de confissões reprimidas, Inuyasha conseguiu desfocalizar Kagome do idoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1)Posta: o mesmo que pedaço, uma poção do peixe.**

**Espero que tenham apreciado esse capitulo.Bem...Eu não sou fã de peixe (apesar de eu ser do signo de peixes .), mas acho que nada mais chique do que um peixe com uma decoração impecável!Então decidi que o almoço seria peixe com acompanhamentos.**

**Deixei vocês com água na boca? Espero que também tenha deixado vocês satisfeitos com o capitulo.**

**My GOD!Eu não sabia que uma cena de beijo poderia trazer tantas reviews!Então, no próximo capitulo meu e-mail vai ficar lotado...ai ai...melhor eu calar minha boca, ou melhor, parar os meus dedos!Nada mais a confessar, so sei que eu amei escrever o próximo capitulo..**

**Manu Higurashi: Oie, fico feliz pela presença..rssr.O casamento sera em breve porque a idéia principal eh um casamento de interesses, então eles logo irão se casar.**

**Rê(ou Lokinha): Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também e axu que você vai subir pelas paredes com o proximo capitulo hauhuaua.**

**Sra.Taisho: Continuei continuei continuei**

**Kagura Fan 17: Os próximos capítulos serão melhores ainda.Brigada.**

**Natsumi-Takashi: Brigada, o Myouga eh muito esperto e por enquanto ele è essencial na fic, logo saberá por que.**

**Raquel: Então, aì està a continuação**

**SraKouga: E então?Achou que convenceram o Myouga?**

**Pam-chan: Já que você diz que esa fic vicia to começando a achar que devo fazer uma outra fic pra ajudar aos viciados,seria tipo uma fic-clinica.kkkkk.Pode mandar quantas reviews quiser(ou que axar q mereço).Leio sempre todinhas ate o fim!Ah e MEUS PARABENS!Felicidades!**

**Tata Black: Sera que tenho o dom ou o azar de deixar pessoas mudas?To começando a ficar com medo.Huahuhaua.Então quer dizer que o Inuyasha esta usando a mesma tática do seu noivo?Sera que eles não fazem parte de uma associação para conquistar garotas?La vai eu de novo com minhas idéias malucas.Pois eh, procuro não deixar nunca o texto repetitivo e com total clareza.Brigada**

**Hyuri Higurashi Black: Inspiraçao.Assim eu fico envergonhada(XD).Mas muito obrigada pelos elogios e se eu fizer algo que esteja ruim não esqueça de opinar também**

**Clau-chan: E então?Demorei?Espero que não... acompanhando a fic que daqui pra frente so tem a melhorar.**

**Miko-K-chan: Meu estilo eh realista porèm tomando cuidado para que essa realidade não fiquei chata e estrague a fic.Tem que ter um pokinho de emotividade também ne?Nossa, fico ate sem jeito.Mas não tira o chapéu não porque você pode ficar resfriada..rsrsrsrrs.Seguidora?Ai meu Deus...eh coisa demais pra mim!huahuahua.Brigadao.**

**Jaline: Espero que eu tenha sido acompanhando a fic.Quando eu puder entrar no msn nòs conversamos então.**

**Bem Galera, o meu lindo e maravilhoso pc ta fazendo greve de Orkut e Hotmail.Não sei por que mas apenas esses dois sites não abrem no meu pc, se alguém puder me ajudar agradeceria.**

**Então eh isso ae.BJAo e ate o próximo capitulo que na minha opinião, sera o mais legal que escrevi ate agora!**

**KISSUS**

**Deusa do Anime**


	15. Nossa noite, digamosInesquecível

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 14: Nossa noite, digamos...Inesquecível**

Inuyasha enfia a mão no bolso da calça e procura, com dificuldade, a chave do seu apartamento já que Kagome não parava de relembrar o bendito almoço.Entraram.

-E como foi que esquecemos de pensar numa profissão para mim, Inuyasha?

-Tantas coisas!O bom foi que já passou, ok?Então, vê se esquece!

-Esquecer?Para você è fácil falar, eu quase engasguei quando ele perguntou que tipo de literatura eu escrevo.

O rapaz foi retirando o paletò e jogando sobre o sofá.Afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou os dois botões superiores da camisa.Kagome não pôde notar o ato de desorganização ao ver a roupa jogada.

-Você tem certeza que vai deixar isso ai?

Ela indagou apontando para o sofá.

-Ah, não esquenta.A Tsubak recolhe amanhã.

-Tsubak?

-Sim, a minha faxineira.

Kagome ficou pensativa.

Silêncio.

-Não, Kagome.Ela não è nenhuma mulher nova e atraente.Não se preocupe.

-O que?Ao que està se referindo?

**Maldito!Lendo pensamentos!Convencido!Eu não estava preocupada...Apenas estava imaginando como seria essa tal faxineira.Não duvidaria que fosse mais uma das vadias que ele dorme.**

-Não precisa se fazer de desentendida.

-O que è hein?Não estou entendendo.

Ele foi atè a cozinha e voltou com um copo cheio dágua .Tomou um gole e recomeçou a conversa.

-Sò estou dizendo que a Tsubak è uma quase idosa e trabalha para mim a um tempo e ainda assim não sei nada sobre ela.

-...

Kagome, que ainda permanecia de pè, resolveu caminhar pela espaçosa sala enquanto observava a mobília.Percebeu uma grande porta de vidro e caminhou para a varanda.

Inuyasha a seguiu silenciosamente.

-Bela vista você tem daqui, Inuyasha.

-Eu sei.

-Que tipo de pessoa contrata alguém para trabalhar em sua casa e não sabe nada sobre ela?

-Eu sou esse tipo de pessoa, Kagome.

-Onde você a contratou em alguma agência de empregos?

-Não.Um certo dia minha antiga faxineira pediu as contas, e nesse mesmo dia a Tsubak apareceu me pedindo emprego.Lógico que eu aceitei pois parecia nada mais que uma pobre miserável, muito asseada e...Oras, eu estava precisando!

A garota riu discretamente.

-Precisava de uma babà pra limpar as sujeiras do bebezao, não è?

-Mais ou menos por ai.

Ambos riram descontraidamente.

Ficaram um tempo observando o movimento dos carros.Já era noite sendo que a maior parte do dia passaram ao lado de Myouga, inventando e despistando provas.O céu era típico de uma noite de verão.Muito estrelado.Os carros pareciam formigas trafegando já que o apartamento do rapaz era num andar muito alto.

-Sabe, Kagome, não creio que o Myouga tenha acreditado 100 por cento.

-Por que diz isso?Não viu a cara de bobo alegre dele?

-Ele è muito esperto.Você nem imagina o quanto.Temos muito que combinar ainda.

-Isso eu sei.Precisamos recolher mais dados um do outro.

-Comecemos agora, então.

Uma brisa suave embalou o clima de curiosidade e determinação.Eram loucos.Traquinando planos para enrolar alguém.Sentiam-se como crianças que cometem travessuras, a única diferença è que crianças não são ambiciosas.

-Como se fosse fácil, Inuyasha.

-Temos a noite toda.

-Não temos.Tenho que ir embora daqui a pouco e...

-Durma aqui hoje.- o rapaz a interrompeu ao mesmo tempo em que depositava o copo já vazio no largo parapeito da varanda.

-Bateu com a cabeça aonde?

-Falo serio.

Ele fixou seus olhos nos dela.Lentamente retirou a bolsa dela, entrou na sala e jogou também sobre o sofá.Ela foi atrás dele para recuperar sua bolsa e a sanidade dele.

-Me devolva.Tenho que ir embora, Inuyasha.

-Durma aqui hoje, Kagome.

Ela cerrou os olhos desconfiada.Ele estava achando que ela era tão fácil assim?Estava enganado!

-Acho melhor não.Eu vou pra casa!

-Pensei que fosse mais esperta, menina.

-E por que não pensa mais o mesmo?

-Raciocine comigo.Tenho certeza que Myouga irà investigar mais sobre o nosso suposto romance.E è claro que ele vai perguntar à Tsubak se já viu você.Se ela te ver aqui, pode ter certeza que contarà ao velhote.

-Mas...

-E assim aproveitamos para nos conhecer melhor...- ela o olhou desconfiada.-...no bom sentido!

Fez-se um breve silêncio.

-E como vou para o trabalho amanhã?

Ele sorriu triunfante.

-Pode deixar que eu levo você.

-Tudo bem.

Kagome foi tirando as sandálias e ajeitando-as num canto.Inuyasha segurou a mão dela e a levou para o seu quarto.A garota ficou admirada com o tamanho do quarto.A cama também era muito grande.

-Você è rapidinho hein?

Ela sorriu ironicamente despertando um sorriso malicioso nele.

-Se você quiser posso ser mais rápido ainda.

-Ah não.Não precisa, guarde toda essa sua "energia" que diz ter, para suas vadias, ok?

-Não fale assim delas.São meu passa-tempo preferido.Mas quando casarmos você pode relaxar.Serà a oficial.

Kagome fez cara de desinteressada e se jogou na cama.

-Muito confortável sua cama.

Ele sorriu amavelmente e se sentou ao lado dela.Ver aquela bela garota em sua cama apenas atiçava-lhe o desejo de toca-la.Queria poder chegar mais perto.Era muito bela mas, desde que se conheceram nunca conseguiram trocar sequer uma palavra que não viesse acompanhada de uma ofensa.Ela era dona de um humor muito ruim.

Era muito misteriosa.Não sabia nada sobre ela alèm do seu local de trabalho e o pensionato onde residia.Queria saber mais sobre ela assim não estaria casando com uma total estranha.

-Kagome, fale-me mais sobre você.

-Falar o que?

-Ah...Sei là.Por exemplo, o que você tanto escreve naquele caderno preto?

-Nada demais.

-Tem certeza?Você parecia muito apegada a ele no dia do acidente.

-Você vai permanecer na curiosidade.

Ela tocou o nariz dele com a ponta dos dedos em sinal de deboche.Ele segurou as mãos dela.Encararam-se.

-Deixe de ser infantil, menina.Iremos nos casar e eu preciso saber com quem estou me casando.

Ela deu uma leve gargalhada.

-Fique tranqüilo que não è com uma fora da lei, contrabandista e muito menos uma terrorista.Agora da pra me soltar?

-Age como uma criança!Quer parar de se debater e falar serio?

-Não sou criança, senão você estaria cometendo pedofilia.

Ela sorriu ironicamente ainda tentando livra-se dele.Não queria falar que vivera em um orfanato.

-Esta vendo?Sempre brincando.Serà que você não poderia levar algo a serio?

Ela finalmente ficou com uma expressão seria.

-Eu nunca tive tempo para brincadeiras, Inuyasha.Minha vida nunca foi uma fantasia, eu sempre vivi na realidade então não diga o que você não sabe...

-Mas è isso que eu estou tentando saber.Quem você è, quem você foi!

-Não quero falar disso agora.Mas, posso lhe garantir que sua vida è e sempre foi melhor que a minha.E não insista, não falo sobre mim para ninguèm.

Ele soltou os punhos delas em sinal de derrota.Ambos se sentaram na cama olhando para lados opostos.

-Eu sempre durmo do lado esquerdo da cama.

Kagome o olhou confusa.Do que ele estava falando?

-O que?

-Se o Myouga perguntar, saiba que sempre durmo do lado esquerdo da cama.

-Està bem.A que horas a tal Tsubak chega?

-Chega cedo.

Ele levantou, abriu o guarda-roupa, pegou uma camisa sua e estendeu para Kagome.

-Pra que eu vou querer isso, Inuyasha?

-Vista.A Tsubak vai pensar que a nossa noite foi agitada.

-Ah, claro.Super agitada.

Kagome ficou olhando-o por um bom tempo.

-O que foi, menina?

-Eu preciso me vestir, esqueceu?Ou você acha que me deu uma camisa sua apenas pra eu sentir seu cheiro nela?

-Olha que as mulheres fazem sempre isso.

-Ah convencido!Se isso fosse verdade você não teria mais uma camisa.

Kagome tentava puxar o Zíper do seu vestido que ficava nas costas.

-Por que diz isso?Acha que durmo com quantas mulheres?

-Sò umas 10 por semana.

-Não me julgue mal.

Ele sorriu marotamente tentando esconder o cinismo.

-Pode me ajudar aqui com o Zíper?

Ele caminhou ate ela.Desceu suavemente o Zíper.Não pôde se conter e deslizou as mãos pelas costas descobertas da moça fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Isso è uma tática pra me levar pra cama, amorzinho?

Ela falou ironicamente, fechou os olhos enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pela segunda vez.Ele não podia negar que a garota possuía uma pele macia e perfumada.Ele não deixou de notar a alteração na pele dela, fruto do seu toque.

-Vejo que està funcionando.

-Não tenha tanta certeza.

Ele se aproximou mais da nuca dela aspirando o leve perfume fazendo-a se arrepiar mais.

-Não funciona?E por que você està assim...Arrepiada?Não me diga que è frio.

-Não è frio.Nuca è um ponto sensível em qualquer ser.Atè se um cachorro pusesse as patas na minha nuca eu me arrepiaria.

**Ela me comparou a um cachorro! **

O rapaz abriu os olhos como se tivesse despertando de um transe.Kagome agradeceu mentalmente pela rápida separação.Ela saiu do quarto.Voltou minutos depois vestida com a camisa de Inuyasha e o seu vestido em mãos.Encontrou-o sentado na cama.

-Se você...- ele caminhou ate ela enquanto falava- ...não fosse tão difícil, antipática e menos cínica...- ele segurou o queixo dela-... poderíamos dar certo.

-E se você fosse menos convencido...- ela segura a mão dele que estava em seu queixo-...menos galinha e mais responsável...- ela retira a mão dele do seu queixo-...eu poderia atè te dar uma chance.

-Vejo que è algo impossível, menina.

-Pelo menos nisso concordamos.

Ela desviou o olhar dele e jogou o seu vestido no chão de uma maneira desordenada.

-Não fique me olhando com essa cara de palerma,Inuyasha.Me ajude!

-Se você me dissesse o que està fazendo poderia atè ajudar.

Kagome saiu rapidamente do quarto e logo em seguida voltou com suas sandálias em mãos.

-O plano è o seguinte: vamos espalhar nossas roupas no chão para reforçar a idéia da minha durmida aqui...Se è que entendeu.

-Claro que entendi.

-Està melhorando, esta melhorando.

-Do que esta falando, menina?

Ele sentiu a face dela se contorcer levemente numa expressão de raiva.Kagome tentou ao maximo disfarçar sua irritabilidade.Odiava quando a chamava de menina.Ela não era uma menina!Jà passara por situações difíceis demais em sua vida, tinha experiência atè demais.Então por que ele insistia em chama-la de menina?

Era simplesmente para provoca-la!

-Quis dizer que você està começando a pensar mais rápido.Acho que à dois dias, se tivéssemos nessa mesma situação, eu teria que ser mais explicativa, atè mesmo fazer desenhos para que entendesse melhor.

O rapaz desviou o olhar para a porta do quarto, em seguida olhou novamente para a garota, abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo mas, tornou a fecha-la.Não queria mais discutir, não agora que estava muito cansado ou talvez sem paciência para discutir com "pessoas infantis" como ele julgava o comportamento da garota.

Inuyasha achou que o dia em que fosse dispensado por uma mulher nunca chegasse.Era cedo demais e ser dispensado por uma "menina" arrogante e de um gêniozinho dos infernos era massacrar demais.

**Joguei pedra na cruz!Ô mulherzinha impossível! **

O jovem foi saindo calado do quarto sem falar mais nada e foi acompanhado pelo olhar de desdém da garota.Aquele olhar o incomodava!Como aquela maldita "menina" o incomodava!

Inuyasha pegou o paletó que ainda jazia sobre o sofá da sala.Fechou os olhos tentando fazer um "resumo do resumo" da sua a pensar que havia cometido um erro em ter feito a proposta de casamento pra Kagome.Ela parecia tão imatura.

Talvez estivesse sendo apressado demais ao julga-la, mas, o que isso importava?Ele mal sabia da vida dessa estranha e não seria erro algum julgà-la, estava livre para cometer tal ato mesmo se fosse injusto.Nada do que ambos faziam ultimamente era justo ou correto.Talvez ambos estivessem numa teia de intrigas e interesses em que apontar o dedo para o outro nada mais era conseqüência de seus próprios atos vis.

O rapaz foi atè a varanda fechar a enorme porta de vidro que permitia muita entrada de ar frio,ar o paletó ainda em mãos, rumou para o seu quarto.Parou de andar bruscamente quando viu uma cena, segundo ele uma das mais belas que já viu, onde Kagome encontrava-se vestida com a camisa do rapaz, numa posição muito relaxada e algumas mechas do seu lindo cabelo caindo-lhe sobre a face branca.

**Hum...Ela decorou direitinho o lado da cama.**

O rapaz pensou enquanto percebia que ela jazia do lado direito da cama, e não no lado esquerdo o qual ele preferia.

Jogou o paletó de um modo desajeitado no chão enquanto subia na cama.Olhou-a demoradamente para ter certeza de que estava adormecida e deu um belo sorriso de aprovação quando a tocou na face e não viu nenhuma reação dela.Estava realmente dormindo e parecia tão tranqüila, sem agressividade, diferente de quando estava acordada.

Olhou para o chão e viu suas roupas espalhadas.Acontecia isso sempre quando levava uma de suas varias amantes para là.Deixou escapar um sussurro.

-Pois è...E eu que pensava que esta seria a nossa noite, digamos...Inesquecível.

_**What you see's not what you get**_

(O que você vê não é o que você consegue)

_**With you there's just no measurement**_

(Com você simplesmente não há medida

_**No way to tell what's real from what isn't there**_

(Não tem jeito de te explicar o que é real e o que não é)

_**Your eyes they sparkle**_

(Seus olhos brilham)

_**That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain**_

(Tudo isso se transformou em mentiras que caem como chuva ácida)

_**You washed away the best of me**_

(Você tirou o melhor de mim)

_**You don't care**_

(Você não se importa)

_Gone -Kelly Clarkson_

**CONTINUA...**

**Então...Irei explicar o por quê de eu ter gostado tanto de escrever esse capitulo.Bem...foi o único capitulo(ate agora) em que apareceu apenas Inu e Kag.Apenas os dois contracenaram.Também porque foi a cena que iniciou a fase mais...Digamos...picante!Não estou prometendo que sera sempre assim mas, ela inicia mais intimidade entre ambos.Espero que tenham gostado tambem e aguardo ansiosamente pelos comentários!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Que bom!Continue acompanhando a fic,ok?**

**manu higurashi:Demorei?rsrsrs,pois eh..os dois precisam ser muito espertos para finalmente terem certeza que Myouga acreditou na estória toda.A Kagome adora provocar ne?**

**Pam-chan:Ah..não deixe que algumas dificuldades lhe arranquem a alegria e o entusiasmo pela vida,ok?Mas, se minha fic serve como remédio eu recomendo: tome muitas doses!huahuahuahua.Ah..e não precisa se incomodar quanto ao tamanho das suas reviews, o importante eh que eu leio tudinho!E muito obrigada pelos elogios XD**

**SraKouga:Que bom que uma atriz() esteja analisando a atuação das personagens na minha fic!Fico honrada.Ah...pode deixar que eu já falei com Inu e ate comprei um espelho enorme.Ele disse que esta treinando,ta se esforçando.Bem...isso so saberemos na próxima atuação...huahuahuahua.**

**Sra.Taisho: Bem...eu posto um capitulo por semana, toda sexta-feira tem um novinho la esperando para ser lido e comentado .Mas,semana passada não seu p postar não,tava muito cheia de coisas e nem tive tempo de tocar no pc.**

**Lulux: Eu tambem a-d-o-r-o a personaklidade da K-chan,axu que eh porque tem tudo haver comigo(tirando o mal-humor e as "patadas" que ela dà),tipo... eu sou muito irônica e critica sabe?Sou uma confusão mental podemos dizer!**

**1...2...3!**

**E a partir de agora a contagem regressiva para que mandem suas reviews começou!Não fique para trás,comente!huahuauhuhauua.**

**Kissus**

_**Deusa do Anime**_


	16. Nao acredite em tudo que falo

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 15:** **Não acredite em tudo que eu falo...**

Sentia-se tão estranha.Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão estranha daquela maneira.Esses quinze dias que passaram tão rapidamente estavam mudando sua vida numa velocidade incrível.Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e contemplou o teto daquele luxuoso hotel, onde chegara pela manhã bem cedo e estava se preparando para o momento, o dia que, para qualquer mulher comum, seria o mais especial.Porem, para nossa protagonista era o contrario.

Virou-se para um lado da cama e viu o seu impecável vestido pendurado de uma forma tão cuidadosa.Espreguiçou-se um pouco tentando espantar os vestígios do seu sono de beleza durante a tarde.

**As camareiras estão de parabéns!**

Ela sentou e começou a ajeitar os cabelos.Nem acreditava que Myouga decidira dar aquele presente de casamento para ela:um dia de princesa no hotel mais caro da cidade.Tambèm, com tanto dinheiro era impossível um presente barato.Não gostava daquela "frescura" toda mas, tinha que admitir que era muito relaxante.

De repente ela dera um sorriso.Aquele presente representava que o velho caìra direitinho no plano do Inuyasha.Não era possível fingir tão bem!

Andou atè o vestido e o alisou delicadamente.Era um lindo e simples vestido branco, era bem longo .Um modelo tomara-que-caia bem justo ao corpo e possuía um discreto e transparente vèu.As sandálias eram delicadamente decoradas com pedrinhas brancas e o buquê era feito com uma mistura de flores no mesmo tom de branco.

**Quanta ironia!Eu casar de branco!E quem se importa com isso hoje em dia?**

Estava perdida em devaneios quando o celular tocou ate o criado-mudo e atendeu.

-Alô?

-Eu não sabia que tinha um sono tão pesado!

-Ah, boa tarde pra você tambèm, Inuyasha!

-Eu te dei o celular pra você atender quando eu ligar e não para decoração!Tem mais ou menos uma hora que eu estou te ligando.

-Depois de tantas massagens, banhos com sais e muitas outras mordomias seria impossível não dormir tão bem.E... não me lembro de ter lhe pedido um celular.

-Kagome, você tem noção do horário?

Nao, ela acordara tão tranqüila que nem olhara as horas.Foi ate o relógio de parede e se assustou.

-Meu Deus!Inuyasha...

-Sim , você tem sò meia hora.Te pego aì em 20 minutos.Esteja pronta.

-Mas...

Não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois, o rapaz havia desligado o celular.

**Filho da...!Odeio quando fazem isso!**

Jogou o aparelho sobre a cama irritada.Ele estava indo busca-la, não teria o tempo que gostaria para se arrumar.Foi ate o banheiro e abriu a torneira que caìa água morna.Deixou que a banheira enchesse e enquanto isso foi ate o closet pegar um roupão.Passou novamente um olhar sobre o vestido.Ele veria o vestido!

Ela sorriu em seguida com esse repentino assombro!E daí se ele visse?Dizem que dà azar quando o noivo vê a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento.Se isso fosse um casamento de verdade poderia atè levar em consideração.Que ele visse o vestido!Toda essa palhaçada ia acabar mesmo e com dia marcado.

De repente deu uma grande gargalhada.Sua vida era uma piada!Tinha que rir!Nunca pensou em casar com um príncipe encantado,so pensava nesse fantasioso ser quando tentava escrever alguma estória interessante.Mas, percebera que não levava jeito para fantasias e daí surgi a explicação para seu fracasso como escritora.Era um ser desprovido de sonhos.

**OoOoOoO**

A porta estava quase caindo quando Kagome abriu espantada.

-Não!Se esconda, madame!Ele não pode lhe ver assim!

Uma camareira, que aparentava ser bem velha, tentava tapar os olhos de Inuyasha que gritava e desvencilhava-se feito um louco.Kagome sorriu e isso deixou o rapaz ainda mais irritado.

-Kagome, fale para ela que EU sou o seu noivo e EU posso ver você quando eu quiser!

-Rapaz, não sabia que dà azar ver a noiva momentos antes do casamento?

Por um segundo Inuyasha paralizou.E em seguida soltou uma gargalhada.Queria tanto dizer que aquela louca vestida de noiva não passava de uma contratada para que ele coloque as mãos numa bombástica herança.

Kagome que atè então olhava imparcialmente começou a rir junto com Inuyasha.A mulher olhava confusa para ambos.Entre risos e soluços a garota mandou o rapaz entrar no quarto.A mulher saiu murmurando um: "Esses casais modernos..." e ainda pôde ouvir as gargalhadas do casal ao dobrar o corredor.

A porta foi fechada.

Silêncio.

So então Inuyasha percebera o quanto aquela menina atrevida e intriguenta estava divina.Linda!Naquele instante deixou as birras de lado e conseguiu enxerga-la como uma mulher.Ela olhava intensamente para ele deixando-o um pouco constrangido.Não!Não era possível.O rei das mulheres, o Lord Inuyasha se sentindo intimidado por uma mulher?Era apenas uma reação momentânea.Iria passar.

**A consciência 1dizia : "Que mulher!Que bonita e sedutora mulher,seu babacão.Està esperando o que pra ir ate ela?**

**Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos abrindo-os em seguida.Ela olhava confusa para ele.**

**A conciência 2: "Você esta com amnésia è?Essa è aquela mesma menina chata e irritante que tanto lhe desagrada!"**

Ele passou discretamente a mão sobre a testa tentando espantar sua múltipla consciência.Resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio torturante.

-E então, já esta pronta?

-Não.Vou apenas calçar as sandálias e ajeitar um pouco o cabelo.Não demoro.

Ela falava enquanto sentava-se na cama.O rapaz sentou-se numa poltrona de frente para ela.Olhava um pouco mulher demora a se arrumar!A garota abriu uma caixa de sapatos e retirou o calçado.Delicadamente levantou o vestido ate um pouco acima da coxa para poder enxergar seus pès.

Inuyasha adorava pernas bem torneadas e isso ele vira que ela tinha.Uma mulher perfeita.Um corpo excitante!Mas, ele não era tolo para deixar que ela notasse seu total interesse no corpo dela.

Ele pigarreou tentando dizer para ela se apressar.Ela o olhou com um irritação.

-Calma!So falta ajeitar o cabelo.

Ela foi ate a penteadeira e arrumou os cabelos num coque frouxo.Borrifou um pouco do seu perfume.Ah!Aquele perfume que o deixava louco.Ele inalou lentamente o ar e saboreava fantasias, ora beijando aquela pele macia e perfumada da sua futura esposa, ora suas mãos passeando pelos quadris desnudos dela ouvindo-a gemer de ansiedade.

**Mas que diabos você esta pensando, imbecil!Isso você pode fazer com qualquer uma como sempre fez.Menos com essa aì!**

-Kagome.Sua avò não pôde comparecer ao casamento.

Ela parara de se olhar no espelho e o olhou incrédula.

-O que?O que foi que ouve com aquela velhinha que você disse ter contratado?

Ele disse com uma leve irritação na voz

-Disse que não podia perder o bingo com suas amiga da terceira idade.

-O que!E agora?O que o Myouga vai achar?

-Eu não sei!A essa hora não dà mais pra conseguir uma velhinha que tope entrar nesse plano, menina.

**Menina!Ele faz isso de propósito!Mas tenho coisas mais serias para resolver.**

Kagome segurou com toda força o vidrinho de perfume.Parecia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o destino desse pequeno vidro seria a cabeça do rapaz.Inuyasha levantou subitamente e foi ate a garota segurando-lhe o pulso.

-O que você esta achando?Que eu vou jogar isso na sua cabeça!

-Uè, estava parecendo que ia.

-Por pouco, Inuyasha.Se não tivesse dinheiro na jogada você já estaria inconsciente ou ate mesmo morto nesse momento!

Ele a olhou ironicamente.

-Jà està pronta ou precisa de mais meia hora para _tentar _ficar bonita?Porque pra melhorar so nascendo de novo!

Ele ria e a olhava na tentativa de vê-la irritada.Ela o olhou de um jeito provocante.

-E você ainda diz que a menina infantil sou eu, Inuyasha.Você deve ser apenas 3 ou 4 anos mais velho que eu e já acha que è maduro o suficiente.Està enganado.

-Aonde quer chegar?

Ele pressionou mais sua mão sobre o pulso dela.

-A lugar nenhum.Apenas lhe alertando que eu sou muito mais do que você pensa apesar de eu aparentar menos idade.

Ele a olhou com deboche.E se afastou caminhando para bem longe.Ela não parou de falar.

-Você foge de tudo, meu caro.

-Eu?E do que è que eu estou fugindo, menina?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e foi se aproximando do rapaz.Ele pensou em recuar, porèm, não o fez.

-Você acha _realmente _que eu devo nascer de novo?Porque pela cara que você fez quando me viu hoje...

Ela não terminara a frase.Inuyasha cruzara os braços e forçava um sorriso de deboche.

**Ela percebeu!Maldição!**

**Consciência 1: Sim, ela percebeu, paspalhão!Agora confesse que se sentiu fortemente atraído por ela, vai!Confesse!**

**Consciência 2: Esta vendo, seu idiota?Custava mandar um carro vim busca-la?Mas não...você na sua suntuosa pressa veio voando!Saia imediatamente desse recinto!**

-Acho que você ainda està sonhando.

-Ah è?Então...-ela se aproximou mais- ...quer dizer que não està afim de...-ela colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele-...me beijar?

Os rostos estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir a respiração do outro.Inuyasha então a envolveu pela cintura e ela enlaçou o seu pescoço.Ele queria provar daquele beijo que não tivera coragem de roubar dela, seu orgulho era grande demais.Mas, ela estando ali tão entregue facilitava, e muito.

Foi então que Kagome se desvencilhou com um riso sarcástico nos lábio.Risos que deixaram o rapaz confuso.

-Bem,meu caro.Você não tem o dom da mentira.Pelo menos a mim não engana.Mas você não me conhece o suficiente, Inuyasha.As coisas sò acontecem quando EU quero.Nunca satisfaço as vontades dos outros, apenas quando me convèm.

Ele a olhou friamente.Nunca sentira tanta raiva de uma mulher.Quem era ela para brincar, provoca-lo e humilha-lo?Nem ao menos sabia sua origem e esse mistério já estava intrigando-o.Afinal, quem è a Kagome Higurashi?

Silêncio.

-Preste atenção, Kagome.A partir de hoje, esqueça o Inuyasha legal e idiota que você conhece.As coisas irão mudar para o seu lado, e para bem pior.

-Ameaças?Isso não è nenhuma surpresa para mim.Eu sei muito bem que tipinho de homem você è.Aquele tipo que não vale a pena confiar nem por um segundo.

-Não,menina.Isso não è uma ameaça.È uma promessa.E se prepare para viver 1 ano de tormentos.Sò não quero que depois venha se arrastando aos meus pès me implorando por trégua ou compaixão.Esta entendendo?

Ela sorriu debochadamente.

-Não há nada que me atinja.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.A não ser que queira me agredir fisicamente para confirmar algo.Quer tentar?

Ela ria enquanto enlaçava suas próprias mãos em seu pescoço simulando um estrangulamento.Inuyasha, que nesse momento já estava abrindo a porta a olhou com uma expressão muito seria, ela parou a simulação e o encarou.

-Não me tente, Kagome, não me tente.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

**OoOoOoO**

O salão estava todo ornamentado.Inuyasha e Kagome decidiram fazer um simples casório numa mansão que se encontrava na área arbórea da cidade.Ficava longe da poluição e do estresse rotineiro.No extenso jardim jazia um pequeno altar, os assentos já devidamente ocupados pelos convidados e uma pequena orquestra em posição.

Os noivos chegaram sem serem notados.Inuyasha conduziu a garota a um pequeno casebre perto do jardim, queria acertar os últimos detalhes.

-Pra que serve esse casebre, Inuyasha?

Ela perguntou reparando uma grande piscina ao lado.Muito limpa.

-E sou eu que sei?Bem..vamos logo ao assunto.Você já sabe como e por onde entrar certo?

-Sim.

Então.Façamos tudo o mais perfeito o possível.

-Tudo bem.

Ela estava meio nervosa.Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.Sabia que, quando caminhasse sobre o tapete vermelho, todos a olhariam.Inspirou profundamente e determinada foi tomar o seu posto.

**OoOoOoO**

Myouga estava ali, orgulhoso ao lado de Inuyasha.Estavam no altar quando a orquestra começou a tocar uma musica suave e a noiva foi caminhando.Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ela.Ela manteve uma expressão feliz e não pôde deixar de ouvir os comentários como: "Oh, como està linda!" ou ate mesmo: "Quem serà o estilista dela?".

Ela ficou ao lado de Inuyasha e antes da musica parar Myouga pegou uma das mãos da jovem e a beijou de um modo cavalheiro e em seguida deixou o altar apenas para os noivos.

**Quero ver se ele vai engolir o fato de não ter nenhum familiar meu aqui.**

A festa apòs os votos sagrados foi exatamente como Kagome imaginara.Muitos convidados importantes, fotógrafos estéricos em busca de uma pequena entrevista com os noivos.O poderoso empresário, herdeiro da família Taisho estava havia se casado.Todos queriam conhecer melhor a noiva.

Muitos aplaudiram eufóricos no momento em que os noivos dançariam uma musica especial.Ambos se encaminharam para o centro e foram acompanhados por outros casais que estavam afim de dançar.Uma musica lenta.

Inuyasha iniciou uma conversa.

-Tem certeza que não esqueceu nada là na sua antiga moradia?

-Tenho sim.Já deixei la no seu apartamento.

-Amanha não ficaremos mais por la.

-Como assim?

-Olhe bem ao seu redor, senhora Kagome Higursahi Taisho.

A garota disfarçadamente correu os olhos pelo salão e não pôde deixar de notar que Myouga os observava ao longe, notou tambèm alguns garçons servindo bebidas e alguns casais sentando, já extasiados de tanto dançar.Porem, ela não percebera nada de anormal.

-Não estou entendendo.O que foi?

-Logo saberá.

Kagome revirou os olhos.Não suportava suspenses e ainda mais vindos de uma pessoa que a cada dia conseguia fazer seu ódio a dançar, tirar fotos sempre sorridentes e serem amáveis com todos os convidados, que para Kagome não passavam de estranhos.

**OoOoOoO**

A nova senhora Taisho, estava isolada, sentada perto da piscina.Era noite e o reflexo da lua inundava o vasto azul da água.Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, passara por uma situação comprometedora a alguns instantes.Estava perdida em suas preocupações mas, mesmo assim notou quando Inuyasha se aproximou.

-Kagome, o que você disse para ele?

A garota não quis olhar para o rapaz.Estava entediada de todas aquelas pessoas que sorriam falsamente para ela.Mal a conheciam e já esbanjavam tanta cortesia.E mais entediada ainda de ter que dar satisfações a uma certo velho.

-Eu tive que dar uma bela desculpa para ele, Inuyasha.Inventei que meu único parente vivo, a minha avò, não pôde vir porque era uma idosa muito doente e a viagem seria muito cansativa para ela.

-E ele?

-Ele o que?

-Ele pareceu acreditar?

-Acho que sim...Ah sei la!Eu estou cansando, sabia?Cansando de fugir sempre desse velho babaca que não para de se meter na sua vida.

Inuyasha a olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e depois sorriu para a jovem.

-Bem vinda ao clube Anti-Myouga!

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando não sorrir com a recente piada.

Silêncio.

A menina agachou à beira da piscina e deslizou uma das mãos água adentro.O rapaz ficou observando-a.Naquele momento não parecia a pessoa arrogante de sempre.Ela estava ali agachada, como uma criança que nunca brincara com a água.Parecia pedir proteção.Estava sempre com medo de algo.E aqueles mistérios o deixavam cada vez mais intrigado.

**Quem è você, Kagome?**

Talvez ele em breve saberia quem ela era, ou talvez permaneceria para sempre na dùvida.A garota começou a levantar vagarosamente.Tinha uma expressão muito cansada.

-Inuyasha, agora que os convidados já foram, acho que vou me deitar.Estou muito cansada.Vamos para casa.

Ela bocejou e passou uma das mãos nos olhos tentando espantar um pouco o sono.

-Já estamos nela, Kagome.

-Como...assim?

-Lembra que, enquanto dançávamos, eu pedi para que você olhasse ao seu redor?

-Sei, e o que tem haver?

-Eu estava querendo que você desse uma boa olhada na sua nova moradia.

A garota arregalou os olhos num total espanto.Ela estava sonhando!Com certeza.Ela morando naquela bela mansão?Ela precisava acordar e encarar a realidade.

-Não se espante.Eu comprei tudo isso aqui.Essa foi a desculpa que dei ao Myouga para justificar porque não teremos lua-de-mel.

-Imagino que tenha dito que gastou muito nessa mansão, certo?

-Mais ou menos.Eu disse ao velho que iria concretizar um sonho seu, o de morar nessa mansão.E você não queria viajar.

Ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça e começou a olhar mais ao seu redor.Era tudo muito perfeito.Desde a entrada coberta por arvores e flores muito raras e bonitas atè aos fundos repleto de um jardim e uma piscina convidativa.

**OoOoOoO**

Atravessaram o jardim.Iam entrar na mansão e isso deixava a garota numa total curiosidade.Imaginava cada aposento.Então ela começou a sorrir.

-O que foi?Bebeu demais?

-Não, seu grosso.Eu estava lembrando que quando um casal se casa, para entrar na nova casa o marido deve pegar a esposa no colo e entrarem.

O rapaz a olhou de uma maneira seria e em seguida explodiu em risos.Atè parece que ele ia pega-la no colo e entrarem como se fosse o casal mais feliz do mundo.

-Inuyasha, eu não disse que queria que fizesse isso.Eu apenas comentei.Você, melhor do que ninguèm, sabe que não precisamos disso!

Ele sentiu a pontada de raiva na voz da garota.Kagome odiava quando riam dela.Nunca mais faria um comentário idiota como esse, não com o tapado e idiota do seu marido.

**OoOoOoO**

O quarto era imenso.Uma cama de casal enorme, os moveis modernos, tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Inuyasha deve ter contratado uma bela decoradora! 

-E esse è o nosso aposento, senhora Taisho.

-Mas...sò tem uma cama, Inuyasha!

-Calma, já pensei em tudo.Me acompanhe.

Ele se dirigiu a um grande closet.Tomava toda uma parede e em suas portas continham espelhos.Kagome tentava entender o que ele queria dizer.O rapaz não parava de andar em direção ao closet e isso deixava a jovem cada vez mais intrigada.O rapaz então, abriu uma porta do lado esquerdo do closet.

O que Kagome viu a seguir a deixou espantada.Havia um outro quarto atrás do closet!Não era um quarto tão grande e bem decorado como o anterior.Tinha apenas uma cama de solteiro pequena e um simples criado-mudo.

-ESSE è o seu quarto, querida.

-Você està louco!VOCÊ vai dormir aqui.

Ele cruzou os braços perto do peito e sorriu daquela maneira que irritava Kagome.Era um riso cínico e que era a marca daquele rapaz.

-Você ainda não entendeu, menina?Para o Myouga, nòs dormimos no mesmo quarto.Mas, quando ele não estiver por perto não è preciso manter as aparências.E se estiver achando ruim và dormir no sofá da sala.

-Mas, você disse que...

-Não acredite em tudo que eu falo, menina.

A jovem ficou muda.Olhou para seu quarto e olhou novamente para o quarto do rapaz.O dele tinha uma suíte!Ele tinha uma televisão!Ele tinha tudo!Mas, não ia mostrar que estava irritada, se era isso que ele queria não ia ter!

Ela sabia que não devia acreditar totalmente em Inuyasha.Ela sonhou demais.

**"Sempre que possível converse com um saco de cimento, nessa vida sò devemos acreditar naquilo em que um dia pode ser concreto".**

**Como eu pude esquecer dessa frase?Maldito seja o inuyasha!**

Kagome não esperava a hora de pegar a primeira parte da grana para fazer pequenas modificações.Ele que aguardasse.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando terminou de vestir apenas uma calça de moletom, o rapaz se ajeitou na sua espaçosa cama e fechou os olhos satisfeito em finalmente poder repousar depois de um longo e entediante dia.

A porta da suíte se abriu e o aroma de perfume inundou o quarto.Kagome saia enrolada em uma toalha e passou na frente do rapaz rumo ao seu aposento.Inuyasha desviou o olhar tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava excitado com aquele corpo escultural.Nenhum homem resistiria mas, o rapaz não ia dar bandeira e se manteve quieto na sua cama.Tinha vontade de para-la, não deixa-la sair daquele quarto, de joga-la na cama e explorar todo aquele corpo de mulher no rosto de uma menina.

Inuyasha acordou do transe quando a porta do closet se fechou demonstrando que Kagome já fora se deitar.Apenas um closet separava o casal.O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar aquele momento de puro desejo.

-Ah...Essa menina ainda me mata!

**CONTINUA**

**Sera que eh seguro?(se escondendo atrás do computador)**

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei ...demorei demais pra atualizar mas eh que ultimamente ando super ocupada galera, não pensem que abandonei a fic pq não eh verdade!Logo agora que ela ira entrar na melhor fase...hihihi.Mas farei o possível para que o próximo capitulo saia na próxima sexta feira porque eu sempre posto nas sextas a tarde.**

**Fico muito feliz que muitos continuem mandando reviews e quem lê e não manda pode ficar a vontade e mandar tambèm(esse eh o meu estimulo).Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse capitulo...apenas que... a vida de Kagome não serà tão boa assim como ela estava imaginando,Inuyasha não eh tão bonzinho como vem mostrando e outras pessoas tambèm irão se revelar!Ops...to falando d!hhuahuahuahua.**

**O livro da Kagome, onde esta?Não se preocupem, ele deve estar em algum cômodo da casa, já já a Kagome acha e tenta recomeçar seu projeto.Não pensem que ele saiu da fic porque não eh verdade.Ele tem um papel importantíssimo!**

**SraKouga: Minina...você ta quase acertando em cheio sobre o caderno da Kagome...hihihihi.Bem..obrigada pelos elogios e mais ainda por estar sempre mandando reviews.**

**Lulux: Acho que TODO mundo pensou que ia acontecer alguma coisa..hehehehe.Mas, sera que ira acontecer?Brigada pela força.**

**Pam-chan: Acho que tu fica muito ocupada no msn hein?Quanto entusiasmo pela fic!Fico MUITO uma fã tão assídua e pontual fico ate me sentindo rsrsrsr(brincando ).Nem vou pedir pra você não me abandonar porque sei que você ta sempre comigo!**

**Melina Black: Antes tarde do que nunca,ne?Mas pode continuar a comentar.E valeu por elogiar a combinação, eh que eu tava cansada de ler fics com a Kagome tão coitadinha, frágil e um Inu tão santo!huahauhauhauhua.Brigadenha!**

**Neiva: Desde o inicio? o/ Valeu mesmo!Pode ter certeza que ela irà ficar mais interessante ainda.**

**Jalineb: Eu tambèm amo esses jogos de sedução sarcásticos!O Inu e a Kag não deixam mesmo passar uma.E daì pra pior.huahuahuahuahu.Valeu pela review.**

**Mitsuk Tabemashi: To continuando...hihihi então continue mandando reviews.**

**Acho que por hoje eh sò.Mas não canso de pedir: REVIEWS!**

**Kissus **

**Deusa do Anime**


	17. Apenas quando eu quero

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 16: Apenas quando eu quero**

Não era de se estranhar que o outono seria rigoroso esse ano.Kagome mal teve coragem de se levantar da cama.Esses dois meses de casada passaram como se fossem dois anos.Muito lentamente.As implicâncias e discussões entre ela e Inuyasha eram comuns.Os empregados, que nada sabiam do "comercio matrimonial", apenas encaravam a situação como algo comum entre casais: "Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher".

A jovem levantou da cama ainda envolta por uma quente coberta.Tinha que trabalhar!Mesmo casada com um grande milionário não deixaria de trabalhar, afinal, recebera apenas a primeira parte do dinheiro do acordo feito entre ela e Inuyasha, esse dinheiro não seria suficiente para mante-la.

Iria primeiro juntar mais dinheiro para investir em imóveis e aí sim largaria de vez aquele "adorado" ambiente de trabalho.Ela e seu marido por muitas vezes brigaram por causa disso.O rapaz tinha receio que Myouga ou outras pessoas a vissem trabalhando como vendedora e o que pensariam?Que o Inuyasha è tão miserável que não da uma boa vida à esposa.Isso ele não queria admitir.

Mas, Kagome sempre distorcia a conversa.Por muitas vezes teve vontade de abandonar realmente aquele emprego.Mudava logo de opinião quando se imaginava submissa financeiramente ao Inuyasha.Isso ela nunca seria!Pra depois ele ficar humilhando-a?NÃO!

A jovem saiu de seus devaneios.Pegou um roupão no guarda-roupa e atravessou o quarto do rapaz que ainda dormia.O olhou com uma face travessa.Sempre fazia o Maximo possível de barulho para acorda-lo já que sabia que o mesmo odiava acordar cedo.Mas, aquela manhã estava tão fria que mal tinha coragem de importuna-lo.

Rumou para o banheiro para uma ducha quente.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando chegou na empresa Myouga já se encontrava na sala de reuniões.

-E por que você o deixou entrar, Ayame?

-Bem...Ele insistiu.Não pude evitar, senhor Inuyasha.

-Droga!

O jovem saiu praguejando pelos quatro cantos deixando uma Ayame asustada.Odiava quando Myouga invadia sua empresa.Tudo bem que ele possuía 20 por cento das ações, mas isso não significava que ele podia entrar assim!Ele, Inuyasha Taisho, ainda era o dono!

Entrou na sala empurrando a porta sem cerimônias.

-Oh, Bom dia, jovem Inuyasha.

-Que è que tem de bom?

-Nossa...Acordou de mal-humor...De novo?

-Não provoca, velho!

O velho apenas sorriu marotamente.Serviu-se de um pouco de chà, o qual Ayame serviu-lhe ainda bem quente.Iniciou uma conversa para quebrar o silêncio.

-Meu caro, como anda o laço matrimonial?

-Muito bem.

O rapaz respondeu secamente ao mesmo tempo que ia se servindo de uma taça de Champagne.

-Sabia que bebida alcoólica faz mal logo pela manhã?

-Olha sò, Myouga.Eu não sou mais uma criança pra ficar ouvindo sermões, ta legal?

-Mas se comporta como uma.

Inuyasha apertou a taça com toda força e esvaziou o recipiente num sò gole sem parar de encarar o idoso.Quebrar o contato visual era sinal de rendição.E ele não era disso.Ele nunca se naquele jogo por muito tempo, nenhum desviava o olhar, ambos sustentavam o contato visual.

-Tudo bem, meu jovem.Eu não tenho o dia todo então, vamos logo ao assunto?

-Que assunto?

-Bem...Eu consegui entrar em contato com uma poderosa firma Alemã.Sabe...Como você já sabe precisamos ampliar nossos compradores já que você decidiu quebrar o contrato de exclusividade com o Narak.

-E por que està fazendo isso, velhote?

-Muito simples...- o velho se levantou-...Eu tambem sairia perdendo muito dinheiro se essa empresa falisse.

-Sei.

O idoso rumou para a saída e ao mesmo tempo ia abotoando um dos botões do terno.Antes de sair segurou a maçaneta da porta e encarou o rapaz.

-E também...Há outra coisa muito mais importante que o dinheiro, meu jovem.Algo que seu orgulho não lhe deixa enxergar.Algo que espero que, sinceramente, um dia você entenda.

-...

Inuyasha permaneceu mudo enquanto via o velho fechar a porta.Sabia muito bem do que Myouga estava falando, mas ele não era homem de sentimentos.E ele nunca seria.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome chegou com meia hora de atraso no trabalho.Parecia que o shopping havia se transformado num deserto.O dia estava tão chuvoso que as pessoas mal tinham coragem de sair de casa, a não ser pelo trabalho.

-Higurashi, nem preciso falar, não é?

-Não, senhor!Mas, é que o tempo está muito ruim e os metrôs ficaram super lotados.Era impossível trafegar.

-Já sabe que isso não ficará como está.

-Sei.

O homem rumou para a porta do estabelecimento analisando os poucos consumidores que passeavam despreocupados.A jovem apenas fez uma careta em sinal de tédio.Guardou sua bolsa, fechou mais o agasalho contra o corpo e começou a arrumar algumas mercadorias.Seria um longo e tedioso dia.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando Inuyasha voltou da hora do almoço Ayame já estava na recepção falando ao telefone.

-Algum telefonema pra mim, Ayame?

A jovem desligou o telefone e sorriu.

-Não, senhor.Esses vendedores que não agüentam ver uma firma grande e vivem querendo empurrar produtos.

-Esse mês eles não nos deixaram em paz , hein?

-Nem me fale.Ah...não se esqueça do jantar hoje ás 18:30hs.

-Não esqueci.

**E espero que aquela desmiolada da Kagome também não tenha esquecido.**

O rapaz entrou na sala de reuniões.Estava vazia.Assim como sua vida não tinha sentido.Parecia que vivia a vida de seu pai, a vida que seu falecido pai ansiava.Inuyasha sentou-se em uma poltrona e fitou o nada.Aquele ambiente sem cor, frio.Sempre achou que quando chegasse aos vinte anos, sairia viajando pelo mundo.Esse sempre fora seu sonho juvenil.Mas, com a morte precoce do senhor Taisho teve que assumir os negócios mais cedo e essa vida corriqueira nunca lhe permitira viagens turísticas, permitia-lhe apenas noites em boats, dormir com mulheres desconhecidas e fúteis.

**Será que levar uma vida normal, maisdivertidaé pedir demais?**

O celular começou a tocar.Era alguma ligação de negócios.O rapaz desligou o aparelho irritado.Esse não era ele.Não era!Nunca mais saíra como fazia antigamente.Os problemas da empresa só aumentavam e o acorrentavam.Cada vez que olhava sua agenda ficava angustiado.Não sobrava tempo para ele mesmo.

Jurara a si mesmo que tudo iria mudar.Manteria as responsabilidades, mas não deixaria o antigo Inuyasha morrer.Não queria voltar mais cedo pra casa e dar de cara com a mulher estranha que tornou-se sua esposa.Ultimamente mal se viam devido a falta de tempo do rapaz, se viam apenas a noite e mesmo assim as únicas palavras que conseguiam trocar eram de ofensas.

Por que brigavam tanto?Por que aquela garota é tão misteriosa?

A cada final de uma discussão entre ambos ele sempre percebe que a menina-mulher vai para qualquer canto da casa, com aquela expressão altiva e com o mesmo caderno preto em mãos.O que será que ela tanto escreve naquele caderno?O mesmo caderno que ela dera tanta importância quando fora atropelada por ele mesmo.

Inuyasha ficava intrigado com a importância que a garota empenhava naquele bendito caderno preto.Por duas vezes pensou em perguntar oq eu tanto escrevia.Talvez fosse um diário,mas Kagome não era uma garota boba que contava seu dia-a-dia pra um monte de papéis.Podia ter um rosto de garota, e até muitas vezes agia como uma garota,mas as sua atitudes mostravam que também era muito madura.

Como uma pessoa pode ser tão contrastante?

E por muitas vezes, passara até a ser comum, o jovem ficar observando-a ao longe.Geralmente ela se acolhia no jardim depois que eles brigavam.O caderno preto já estava sobre seu colo e ela escrevia, não sabia dizer se com fúria ou prazer.Ela era inexpressivel.E pela primeira vez o rapaz sentiu tanto interesse em saber o que outra pessoa estava fazendo.E quem sabe um dia, ele descobriria.

**OoOoOoO**

Não havia necessidade dela estar ali ainda àquela hora.Havia marcado de jantar com Inuyasha.Era um jantar de negócios.A presença da esposa causaria uma impressão melhor aos clientes.Mas seu patrão não queria deixa-la ir devido ao seu atraso logo cedo.A culpa não era dela e sim da maldita mudança de tempo.Estava farta de repetir isso e mesmo assim não convencia o homem!

-Senhor Kimo, eu tenho compromisso e não posso desmarcar.

-Não, jovem Higurashi, dessa vez eu não caio mais nas suas arrumando o estoque.Ah...e nem venha me pedir para pagar hora extra!

A garota cerrou os punhos quando o homem deu meia volta e voltou para a porta da loja.Imaginava o ódio do rapaz quando chegasse em casa para pega-la e ela não estivesse lá.Não que se preocupasse com ele, mas como o jantar pedia a presença da senhora Taisho, ela devia esta lá.

Abriu a bolsa pra pegar o celular e avisar a Inuyasha o que estava acontecendo.

-Droga!Sem carga!

Quase que mecanicamente a garota jogou o celular no chão.

-Essas engenhocas nunca estão a disposição quando precisamos.

Agachou-se e recolocou o celular na bolsa.Inuyasha nunca iria acreditar nela.

**OoOoOoO**

-Como é que pode uma coisa dessas!

O rapaz discava pela milésima vez o numero do celular da jovem.Deixara várias mensagens de voz a ameaçando.Ela não podia fazer isso com ele.

Pensou onde ela poderia estar a uma hora daquelas, no trabalho não poderia mais estar e se desligou o celular era porque não queria ser mesmo localizada.

Decidiu esperar mais 10 minutos antes de perder totalmente a cabeça.

10 minutos se arrastam quando estamos enraivecidos.

O rapaz ligou o carro.Esperar não fazia parte dele.

Não era comum a cidade estar tão deserta assim.Apenas alguns corajosos casais passavam, talvez porque necessitavam ou talvez porque quando somos jovem e ainda por cima apaixonados nem um tufão os intimidam a se separarem da pessoa amada.

**"Bando de malucos"**

O rapaz abanara a cabeça em sinal de reprovação a tanta demonstração de sentimentos em público.

Estacionou o carro e tentou falar com kagome mais uma vez pelo na caixa de mensagens.Deu um soco no volante.Teria que ir sozinho ao jantar e inventar uma bela desculpa aos clientes e suas esposas.

-Kagome vai me pagar!Ah...se vai!

**OoOoOoO**

Ele estava fazendo isso de propósito!Isso ela sabia desde que a mandara mudar as roupas de todas as manequins da que só faziam em um determinado domingo quando a loja não estava aberta.Mas, ela não era uma mulher de engolir tanto desaforo, estava fazendo o Maximo para se conter.

Teria que agüentar mais um pouco, só até juntar mais dinheiro e poder se ver livre daquele homem e se ver livre da sua dependência financeira com Inuyasha, afinal, mesmo que quisesse pedir separação não poderia já que assinara um contrato com uma grande multa se não fosse cumprida.Maldita hora que ela havia concordado em assinar aquele contrato!Inuaysha realmente pensa em tudo.

**Será que ele está com muita raiva de mim?**

**Ah...e se tiver o que eu tenho haver com isso?A culpa não foi minha e se ele não acreditar problema dele!**

A garota sente que seu estômago protestava por comida.Estava trabalhando sem parar naquele dia.Já havia anoitecido e mal parara para beber água.Podia se dizer que era um tipo de escravidão em pleno século XXI.

-Senhor Kimo, eu terminei de arrumar a vitrine.

O homem, que nessa hora lia um jornal qualquer, a olha desinteressado e volta a olhar as paginas a sua frente.Sem nem lhe dar atenção.A jovem começa a recolher sua bolsa e se ajeitando para ir embora.

-Aonde pensa que vai, Higurashi?

-Para minha casa.

-Olha aqui, você chegou atrasada hoje e...

-Olha aqui uma ova!Eu cheguei com apenas meia hora de atraso.Se eu não me engano, senhor Kimo, meu expediente acaba ás 17:30 e já são 18:15, concluindo...eu já paguei o atraso e ainda deixei mais uns minutos de sobra.

Ela concluiu com um sorriso irônico.Nesse mesmo instante uma senhora vai entrando na loja e indo na direção da prateleira dos chapéus.Kimo segura o braço de Kagome e fala num tom para que so apenas ela ouvisse.

-Está vendo?Tem ainda muito o que fazer, então vá logo atender essa senhora e...

-Eu não vou!Meu horário acabou!

Ela diz num tom alto e a senhora, que nesse momento pegava um chapéu bege, olha um pouco assustada e deixa o chapéu cair no chão.

-Quem você acha que é para me desafiar, mocinha!

Ele pressiona sua mão em volta do braço da garota.

-Ela é Kagome Higurashi Taisho!Minha mulher!

Kagome, Kimo e a senhora olham espantados para Inuyasha que acabara de entrar furioso.Kimo reconhece imediatamente a figura a sua frente.

-Você...é o famoso empresário...

-Sim, eu mesmo.Inuyasha Taisho.E se você não soltar a minha esposa agora terei que tomar medidas drásticas.

**OoOoOoO**

O caminho de volta para casa fora um total silêncio.Quando chegaram na mansão, Kagome fora se trocar rápido e o rapaz ficou esperando-a na sala.Após uns instantes a garota estava impecável no topo da escada.

-Está vendo que nem todas as mulheres demoram tanto para se transformarem?

O rapaz a olha,estava realmente deslumbrante.Isso era inegável.

-Feh!Grande tranformação.

-Eu sei que gostou.

**E como gostei.**

Ela desce as escadas.E seguem para o restaurante.

**OoOoOoO**

Os clientes eram muito simpáticos.Não se irritaram com o pequeno atraso do casal.Após o jantar, os homens se reuniram no balcão do restaurante para beber e alguns para fumar.As mulheres permaneceram na mesa "fofocando".

Kagome sentia-se um pouco deslocada já que era a única que possuía menos de 35 anos de idade.As outras pareciam bastante maduras.Não era muito do seu estilo falar sobre moda e sobre telenovelas.

-E o Inuyasha, Kagome?

A garota parece sair do seus devaneios.

-O que?Perdão...eu estava distraída.

-Ah sim, querida.Estamos querendo saber se o Inuyasha...bem...você sabe.

-Se o Inuyasha o que...?

-Ah menina...se ele desempenha um bom papel...na cama.

Kagome quase soltou uma gargalhada, mas se conteve.Não podia dizer que eles nunca dormiram juntos.Mas não podia perder a chance de falar mal do seu querido "maridinho"..

-Bem...ele já foi melhor, sabe?Nas últimas semanas ele não esta conseguindo...vocês entenderam, não é?Acho que é devido ás preocupações com a empresa,coitado.E o meu dever como uma boa esposa é apenas esperar.

-Tão nova e já está passando por isso?Pensei que só éramos nós, não é meninas?Os nossos maridos só prestam para dar jóias porque para dar prazer...

-Pois é.

Kagome finge uma cara de desconsolada e as outras dão altas gargalhadas.Os maridos olham para a mesa um pouco intrigados pelo tal equivoco.Inuyasha lança um olhar curioso a Kagome, esta sorri discreta e diabolicamente para ele.

**Droga...essa menina tem algo haver com essa explosão de risos!O que ela está aprontando agora?Bando de loucas!**

O salão começou a ser preenchido por alguns casais que dançavam divertidamente.Inuyasha e Kagome também dançavam apenas para manter as aparências.

-Do que vocês tanto riam?

-Rir?Quem foi que riu?

-Menina, não me enrole.

-Ah...Inuyasha, conversa de mulheres.

Após duas danças, todos voltaram para seus lugares,homens no balcão e mulheres na mesa.

Mas pela expressão de Inuyasha ao final da noite, a conversa não parecia ter sido tão boa assim.

**OoOoOoO**

Era o segundo sinal vermelho que Inuyasha ultrapassara.

-Parece que você comprou sua carteira de motorista.

-Não enche, menina!

Silêncio.

Apenas o motor do carro podia ser ouvido àquela hora.A cidade toda parecia que já dormia.Um fina garoa teimava em cair.Kagome se arrependera de estar usando um vestido de alças finas e com um exagerado decote nas costas.

-Você está esperando um agradecimento pelo que houve hoje lá na loja?

-...

-Porque se for eu não vou dizer obrigada!Eu sei me defender sozinha, não precisava você entrar gritando para Deus e o mundo que eu sou casada com você.

-...

-Dá pra falar alguma coisa!Que foi que houve, imbecil!

Inuyasha vira o volante com tudo para o encostamento.Freia bruscamente, desliga os faróis e o carro.Kagome se assustou quando ele deu um soco no volante, mas ela se manteve inexpressiva.Então o rapaz segura a olha furioso.

-Você quer saber mesmo o que houve?

-Seria bom.Assim poderia me defender.

Ela sorri sarcasticamente.

Ele desce do carro e bate a porta com força.Dá a volta e abre a porta dela sinalizando que a mesma descesse do carro.

-Hoje, naquele maldito jantar, você falou algo para suas "amiguinhas"!Algo que não passa de mentira!

-Ah...ta!Quer dizer que você já ficou sabendo foi?

-Lógico.Foi o papo da noite, eu fui a piada da noite e tudo graças a você, sua mentirosa!

-Você está furioso por causa de uma coisa boba?

-Grrr

-Ah ta...acho que feri o orgulho masculino.

Soltou uma discreta e irônica risada.Isso fez com que Inuyasha se irritasse uma mulher podia lhe tirar tanto do serio?Ela só podia ter um manual para irrita-lo.

-Nenhuma mulher nunca reclamou do meu potencial, sua idiota!

-Sei...

-Então, não fale sobre o que você não sabe!

-Sei...

-E pare de falar "sei"

-Ahan.

Não mais agüentando, a garota explode em risadas.Era muito engraçado ver Inuyasha tentando proteger sua reputação.Era incrível como nunca havia pensado nesse ponto fraco dele.

O rapaz de repente abriu a porta traseira do carro e em seguida foi em direção a Kagome.Agarrou a garota pela cintura e foi beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-O que você pensa que está fazend...

Não completou a frase quando o rapaz cobriu-lhe a boca num beijo eufórico e desesperado.Foi levando-a para o bando traseiro do carro.Kagome ainda se debatia.Ele a deitou e em seguida ficou sobre ela.Segurou as mãos da garota no topo da cabeça dela.

-Agora, vamos ver seu eu sou realmente mal de cama, Kagome.

-Me larga, senão...

-Senão o que?Você vai espalhar para todos que o seu marido queriabrincar um poucocom você?

-Que orgulho mais idiota!

Ela deu outra gargalhada.Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela e com uma mão livre tocou a perna dela, foi deslizando a mão em direção a coxa dela e acariciou.-a.Ele mordiscou os lábios da garota que já estava começando a corresponder ás caricias.

Ele foi lentamente subindo o vestido dela enquanto sua língua já não mais continha o ritmo acelerado e continuava a explorar a boca da jovem.O carro começou a balançar ritmicamente.

De repente, Kagome saiu de um transe e empurrou o rapaz.Ela não podia fazer aquilo, não com ele!Ele era a mesma pessoa que fazia o possível e o impossível para inferniza-la todos os dias.E ela sabia que Inuyasha só estava querendo provar que ele era bom e depois iria ficar esfregando isso na cara dela!

-O que foi agora?Ficou com medo foi, menina?

Ela apenas lançou aquele olhar irônico.

-Da pra sair de cima de mim?

-O que foi?

-Não, Inuyasha.

-Por que?

Ela segura o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o beija longamente.Em seguida passa para o banco da frente.

-Porque...as coisas só acontecem apenas quando eu quero, querido.

* * *

**Eu estou viva!VIVA!Eu sei que sumi pessoal, mas eu não abandonei a fic não!De jeito nenhum!O que acontece é que eu passei por uma crise de criatividade causada por falta de estimulo.Olhem bem...eu fiquei esse tempo todo sem postar e recebi 15 reviews, e quando eu atualizava semanalmente recebia no Maximo 6!Não estou falando que é obrigação de vocês mandarem reviwes mas não custava nada ne?Isso me incentivava bastante.**

**Fora a crise de criatividade eu fiquei realmente com o tempo bem curto.Eu estava estudando pra o vestibular galera e o Ballet continua me ocupando também já que eu participei de uma audição para o ballet Bolshoi.Agora que tudo passou vamos ver se minha criatividade continua acessa hehehe.De uma coisa fiquem certos: eu não vou abandonar a fic, mas quanto em mante-la atualizada toda semana ai ira depender do estimulo.**

**Mitsuki Tabemashi: Eu?Matar?Não mato nem mosca!Huahuahuahua.**

**SraKouga:Nem mefale, o começo foi realmenet cansativo...mas eh daí que tiramos o publico fiel.Aquele que continua a te ao fim kkkkkkkkkkk(ô lokura!)Sera que esse capitulo pode ser considerado como primeiro beijo deles?Não sei...acho que rolou mais atração do que amor...mas foi um beijo, certo?**

**Uchiha Kayra: A frase do cimento eh realmente divina, ela eh bem...digamos...concreta?huahuahua.Pior que minha lista de frases esta acabando.Help!**

**Srta Carol:A Kagome não eh nenhuma santa não fia!Ela que provoca tambem!ENTÃO..digamos que nossos protagonistas são dois diabinhos.Então...a justiça reina nessa fic, eh um dando o troco no outro.**

**Manu Higurashi:O papel do famoso caderno preto não poderei revelar mas darei pistas ao longo da fic.Apenas no final sera revelado e tenho certeza que vocês irão AMAR!Mas quem acertar antes do final meus parabéns.Eu duvido que alguém consiga acertar!huahuahuaua**

**Uchiha Lara: Esta perdoada, irmã.Huahuahua.E você já esta lançando a primeira hipótese sobre o caderno da Kagome!E não posso dizer se esta certo ou errado senão a cada capitulo a galera vai dizer uma coisa !rsrsrsrs**

**Neivanf:Que bom!Continue se manifestando sempre, ok?E obrigadenha!Hihihihi**

**SraTaisho:Se você havia se assustado com a demora do capitulo anterior imagine com a demora desse!Acho que você nem pensou que eu tinha abandonado a fic ...e sim que eu tinha morrido!Demorou mais saiu quentinha do forno!**

**Hyuri Higurashi Black:Isso ae!Continue deixando reviews nem que sejam notinahs pequeninas.Brigada por sempre acompanhar.**

**Snkjc:Nossa...assim eu fico com vergonha XD**

**Anielly Karise:GOD!Ta ta não se preocupe eu não vou abandona-la!Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo **

**Duda Drumm: espero que eu tenha saciado(ou piorado) a sua curiosidade!hehehehe**

**Miko-K-chan: Viva!Entao nao deixe de mandar reviews ta?Senão eu jogo praga pra você não conseguir mandar reviews pra mais ninguem ;D**

**Erika: Eles não ficam juntos de uma vez porque senão a fic acaba!huahuahua.**

**Jalineb: Nunca!Eu nunca passaria a fic pra outra pessoa continuar.As idéias nunca seriam a mesma e a pessoa poderia terminar a fic de um jeito estranho para mim.Então eu posso demorar de postar mas abandonar,jamais!rsrsrs**

**Bem...acho que eh so isso!Explicações dadas!Vou me esforçar para atualizar logo, eh a primeira vez que acontece essa demora em uma fic minha.**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do Anime**


	18. O dia em que você me fez chorar

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 17: O dia em que você me fez chorar**

Não.Ela não estranhara o comportamento do rapaz na manhã seguinte,na tarde seguinte, na noite seguinte e durante o resto da semana..

Ela ferira sim seu orgulho masculino.Kagome sabia que Inuyasha estava, mais do que de costume, irritado com ela.

A jovem levantou radiante nos próximos dias, adorava ver o rapaz com a cara no chão.Quando ambos se sentaram a mesa, Inuyasha não fizera questão nem de dar um "bom dia", cumprimento essencial na frente dos criados para manter a farça.

-Bom dia, querido.

Ela forçou um sorriso amável enquanto uma das criadas servia-lhe um pouco de suco.Inuyasha apenas a encarou e acenou com a cabeça voltando em seguida seu olhar para o jornal que tinha em mãos.A empregada saiu do local para que os patrões fizessem o desjejum tranqüilamente.

-Vejo que a noite foi longa, não foi mocinho?

O rapaz depositou a xícara, que continha puro café, sobre a mesa.

-E o que isso lhe interessa?

-Ah...A mim?Nada, apenas um simples comentário.Eu preciso saber de tudo que meu querido marido faz, não é verdade?

-Você quer saber mesmo aonde eu passei a noite, Kagome?

-Não.Só vou lhe avisar uma coisa: faça tudo muito bem escondidinho porque,mesmo não sendo sua esposa de verdade, não quero ficar com fama de "chifruda"!

Inuyasha cospe um pouco do café e em seguida cai numa gargalhada.

-"Chifruda"?Que termo mais chulo.Podemos apenas lhe chamar de: esposa traída, não ficaria melhor?

Ela,por um instante, fica com uma expressão cética que logo é substituída pela expressão altiva.

-Porque...Se o Myouga souber...Adeus plano.

-Ok, quem eu durmo ou não durmo não é da sua conta, ta!Só que eu tenho as minhas necessidades e me parece- ele levanta ainda com o jornal em mãos- que você não tem.

O rapazcomeça a sairdo local.

-Você não sabe com quem está falando para me julgar assim!

-E você vai se arrepender muito de certas coisas que fez!

Kagome permaneceu na mesa e conseguiu apenas tomar um pouco do suco.

**OoOoOoO**

-...E a reunião foi desmarcada para terça-feira que vem.

-Só isso, Ayame?

-Bem...por enquanto é só isso, senhor Inuyasha.

-Tudo bem.Se alguém ligar diga que estou em reunião.

-Certo.

O rapaz entrou em sua sala e como de costume abriu uma champagne.Ficou relembrando fatos da sua vida, pensando em como sua vida ultimamente estava medíocre.Nunca uma mulher o havia humilhado tanto.

**Primeiro ela diz que eu sou mal de cama e depois quando eu quero provar o contrário ela me dispensa utilizando de puro feminismo!**

"**As Coisas só acontecem quando eu quero, querido"**

**Pois sempre fui eu que quis.Nunca fui dispensado dessa maneira.Ela faz tanto deboche afirmando ter quebrado meu orgulho masculino.E daí se quebrou mesmo?Eu tenho uma reputação a defender!**

-Aquela vadia me paga!

O rapaz amassa uns papeis que estavam sobre sua mesa.Não percebe a silhueta atrás de si.

-Espero que não tenha amassado nenhum documento, meu jovem.

Inuyasha se assusta, mas não demonstra já que desconfiava que a voz fosse do Myouga.

-E espero que eu consiga terminar o ano sem ter um ataque do coração, velhote.

Myouga vai se senta enquanto da um sorriso maroto.O rapaz evita encara-lo com medo que ele pergunte quem era a tal vadia.

-Coração de jovem não costuma matar o corpo e sim a alma, meu caro.O coração jovem sofre ataques de amor, apenas isso.

-Você e sua filosofia barata!Diga, para que foi que veio?

-E se eu disser que vim apenas matar saudades do meu pupilo?

-Essa não cola.Desembucha.

Myouga forçou uma expressão de contrariada.

-Certo.Lembra daqueles clientes do exterior que eu lhe falei?Pois bem, eles querem fechar um acordo.

-Hum...Verei o melhor dia para sair de viagem e...

-Não, meu jovem.Façamos melhor.Temos que cativar mais e mais o cliente.Que tal se organizasse um jantar?

**Chega de jantares!Senão até no exterior vai espalhar o falso boato que sou mal de cama!Maldita seja aquela garota!**

-Não sei, velhote.Quem sabe se...

-Meu caro, pense bem.Os clientes adoram se sentir aconchegados e bem vindos.Um jantar em sua casa não cairia mal.

-E quem sabe nesse jantar eu ate convide outros clientes.Até mesmo antigos "amigos".

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome desequilibrou-se um pouco sobre a cadeira, mas finalmente, e sem maiores danos, conseguira pegar a caixa.

"**...eu tenho as minhas necessidades e me parece que você não tem"**

**O que aquele idiota estava tentando dizer?**

A garota senta em sua cama e começa a remexer na caixa.Nunca mostrara a ninguém o que continha nela.Lembra que suas colegas do orfanato sempre a indagava, sempre tentavam acabar com o segredo que jazia naquela caixa.

Ela sai do seu quarto, passa pelo aposento de Inuyasha e tranca a porta.Em seguida retorna para o seu quarto.Não queria ser incomodada.Sabia que o rapaz chegaria da empresa a qualquer momento.

A caixa era mediana, forrada com um papel num tom lilás e com algumas flores amarelas, eram margaridas, flores que antes da "tragédia" eram as suas preferidas.Depois perdera o gosto pelas flores, já que o cheiro sempre lembrava o funeral dos seus pais.No topo da caixa se encontrava um laço, ou melhor, fitas soltas e meio desgrenhadas, mas que lembravam que ali um dia tivera um laço.

A garota fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.Havia muito tempo que não abria aquele artefato.Muito tempo.Quando os olhos se abriram ligeiramente, Kagome tocou a tampa da caixa e lentamente a retirou.Papéis, objetos, cartões, fotos...Era tudo que havia ali dentro.

E ao ver aqueles objetos foi impossível não rever o dia em que ganhara aquela caixa.

_-Ah, papai...mostra logo que estou curiosa!_

_-Calma, minha pequena.Estamos chegando._

_A garotinha era guiada pelos seus entes.A mãe, que vinha sorridente, abrira o guarda-roupa da pequena Kagome._

_-Procura, filha._

_Os entes se afastaram um pouco para que a garota se divertisse na brincadeira que mais gostava, esconde-esconde, onde ela procuraria o seu presente.Não tardou muito para que achasse._

_-Uma...caixa?_

_Ambos assentiram._

_A garotinha abriu a caixa e pareceu ficar um pouco decepcionada._

_-Não gostou, filhinha?_

_O pai perguntava enquanto a colocava em seu colo._

_-Bem...pedi uma bicicleta nova de aniversario.E o que eu farei com todos esses livros?Eu não posso brincar com eles._

_A mãe, que até agora ouvia a conversa, se aproximou._

_-A sua bicicleta continua novinha, as estórias que você mais gosta.Olha só, uma coleção._

_A garota voltou a olhar para todos aqueles livrinhos arrumados dentro de uma caixa lilás._

_-Mas livros com o tempo rasgam, acabam._

_-Não se você guardar as estorinhas na sua memória._

_A garota olhou para os pais e os abraçou.Não gostara realmente do presente já que a idéia de uma nova bicicleta persistia em sua cabeça.Só não queria decepcionar os pais.E nunca o fez._

_O pai colocou a filha no chão e se levantou._

_-E para encerrar a noite eu irei lhe colocar para dormir contando uma estória.Escolha uma._

_Ele pegou a caixa e mostrou á menina.Bela adormecida era uma das favoritas e, naquela noite, a escolhida._

_Kagome deitou em sua cama e o homem sentou na beirada.A mãe fora deitar.Kagome sempre teve uma ligação muito mais forte com o seu pai.Era ele que a ajudava escapar de uma encrenca na escola, que a encobertava quando ela comia o bolo que ainda não estava pronto, tudo isso para poupa-la das broncas da senhora Higurashi._

_Naquela noite, ela ouvia atentamente a estória que já conhecia de trás para frente.Apenas a alegria de ter a atenção e o carinho do seu pai era o suficiente para ouvir tudo novamente.E não tardou muito para que o sono começasse a domina-la.E quando ele a dominou por completo ela mergulhou em seus sonhos, os mais ingênuos e românticos._

_Imaginou-se sendo a Bela que esperava seu Príncipe encantado.E com o passar do tempo ganhara muitos contos infantis de seu pai e sem perceber fora se apaixonando pela literatura.E ela sempre os lia na esperança de se tornar a personagem em seus sonhos, achar seu príncipe e viver feliz para sempre._

_Fora a última vez que comemorara seu aniversario._

Retirou um livro, o único que havia sobrado, o único que conseguira guardar já que as outras meninas que viviam no orfanato pegavam as coisas sem pedir.A bela adormecida.Na caixa ainda permanecia alguns cartões que ganhara de seus pais no Natal, ainda tinha alguns desenhos que ela fizera na infância, e com estes ela não pôde deixar de rir com os contornos e a pintura mal feita.

Ao ver as fotos em que ela e seus pais sorriam, travou uma guerra interna, sentia vontade de chorar, mas jurara a si mesma, após o enterro dos pais, que jamais choraria.Seria a recolher os cartões para arrumar tudo novamente dentro da caixa e guarda para talvez nunca mais abri-la

Os olhos marejaram e ela continuou firme.Não iria quebrar sua promessa.Antes de fechar a caixa percebeu uma sombra atrás de si.Um arrepio tomou conta do seu corpo, o coração disparou freneticamente.Algum a estava observando.

-Mostre-se.

Ela disse com um pouco de insegurança na voz.Sabia que não podia ser nenhuma das empregadas já que havia trancado a porta do quarto.Sem mais insistência Inuyasha surge pela porta.

-A quanto tempo você está...

-Tempo suficiente.

Ela o olhou emburrada, recolheu os pertences, fechou a caixa e não guardou logo em seguida para que ele não visse o "esconderijo".

Ele olha para as mãos dela.Era estranho o modo como ela segurava a caixa com tanta firmeza, como se tivesse medo que ela saísse das suas mãos.

-Colorida demais, não acha?Não combina muito com você.

Ela o olhou com desdém.

-Como foi que você entrou aqui?

-Bem...Eu sou o dono do quarto, não sou?Então tenho que ter a chave.

Ela deitou em sua cama e se cobriu.O friozinho daquele final de tarde estava muito acolhedor.E ela não queria comentar sobre a caixa, temia que ele perguntasse algo.

-Já terminou?Agora pode se retirar desse buraco onde eu durmo, buraco que você chama de quarto.

-Não vai trabalhar não?

-Aquela foi a ultima grosseria que eu agüentei na loja.

-...

-Apague a luz quando sair.

**OoOoOoO**

-Para que me chamou?Espero que seja por um bom motivo.

-E é, meu caro.Agora, sente-se.

O homem mais velho sentou com um ar de curiosidade.O outro, que era um pouco mais jovem, tirou do bolso do paletó um cartão na cor vinho e em seguida colocou em cima da mesa.

-Mas o que é isso...

-Um convite.

-De quem?

-Do filho do Taisho.

-Aquele frangote que nos tirou da jogada?

-Esse mesmo.Está me convidando para um jantar na casa dele no inicio da semana.Jantar comercial.

-E é obvio que você...

-Eu vou.

-Pode ser uma cilada, Naraku.Não vale a pena arriscar.

-Mas também pode ser a chance de uma reaproximação.

Naraku falou maliciosamente.

-Fala logo, Naraku.Qual é o plano?

-Comprar açoes da empresa com algum dos sócios dele.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando Kagome acordou já era noite.O relógio de cabeceira marcava 22:00hs.Ela não tinha costume de dormir a tarde, mas ficara até feliz por ter conseguido relaxar.Sentou na cama para se espreguiçar.Pegou uma camisola, já que ainda estava com uma calça jeans e um casaco de moletom, e planejou tomar um banho para ver se espantava a preguiça.

Antes de abrir a porta pôde escutar vozes vindas do outro lado do quarto, o lado onde Inuyasha dormia.Imaginou que poderia ser o rapaz e Myouga conversando, já que ás vezes o velho costuma fazer visitas inesperadas.

**Putz...acho melhor eu continuar aqui.Não estou com "saco" para agüentar as indagações desse velho.**

Voltou a sentar na cama.Esperou mais uns minutos até que o estômago reclamou a falta de comida.Estava realmente com muita fome.Forçou o melhor sorriso para recepcionar Myouga.Sorriso que fora interrompido quando abrira a porta.

Talvez a cena que acabara de ver fosse apenas fruto da sua imaginação.Mas, como garota-realista, Kagome entendera que não era uma ilusão.Inuyasha estava com uma ruiva, ambos sentados na beirada da cama.Ambos com taças em mãos, talvez fosse vinho, e conversavam intimamente.

Kagome nunca sentira tanta vergonha naquele momento.Não que o casal a visse, pelo contrario, estavam tão entretidos no jogo da sedução que mal notaram a porta sendo aberta pela garota, a dona da casa, a esposa, a senhora Taisho.Sim...Essa fora a grande vontade, de entrar naquele quarto e gritar para os quatro cantos que nenhuma outra mulher entraria na sua casa.

Mas, a vontade mergulhara rapidamente na vergonha.Kagome fechara a porta ainda com a certeza de que não fora vista.O que mais a enraivecia era saber que Inuyasha estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, já que sabia que a garota não saia dali desde a tarde.E tomou nojo daquele ser, reforçava apenas a teoria que homens não prestam.

Teoria conhecida por ela desde que sentira a experiência na pele, desde que fora abandonada na adolescência pelo namorado que mais amou, abandonada no momento em que mais precisou.No momento em que achava que estava grávida, o que, para ela, felizmente fora alarme falso.

Por um momento ela pensou em sair, passar correndo sem olhar para os o Maximo que podia para longe daquela casa.

**Tudo menos ficar ouvindo "foda" dos outros!Que merda!Você me paga Inuyasha.**

Concluíra que não seria boa idéia sair correndo como uma fugitiva.No fundo ela ainda acreditava que tudo não passava de um teste, que Inuyasha estava apenas testando o seu limite.E se ela demonstrasse fraqueza ele iria dizer que ela estava com ciúmes ou algo parecido.

E, também, poderia passar mais vergonha ainda se ao correr a porta estivesse trancada.Não queria ser motivo de risos para entreter mais o casal.Sabia que ele estava se vingando, mas estava jogando baixo demais!

**Será que ele quer que eu peça o divorcio?Mas...se eu fizer isso eu estaria violando o contrato.**

Ficou pensativa por um instante.

Ele sabe que eu não tenho condições de pagar uma multa! 

**Maldito...sera que ele quer me ver atrás das grades?**

A expressão de incredulidade percorreu a face da assustada garota.Ela não podia pedir o divorcio.Tudo que ela conseguiu fora encostar as costas na porta e sentar no chão, esperar que aquela pegadinha acabasse, que Inuyasha entrasse ali agora e dissesse: pronto, já lhe dei um susto.

E nessa fina esperança passaram-se minutos, horas.Quando Kagome tapou os ouvidos para não ouvir os gemidos vindos do outro lado, pensou em gritar de raiva.Pensou em ligar o som e colocar uma musica no ultimo volume.Mas, preferia que ambos pensassem que ela estava dormindo.Quanta hipocrisia!No fundo ela sabia que Inuyasha estava imaginando tudo nesse momento.

E ela permaneceu ali, sentada, esperando que amanhecesse logo e se livrasse daquele pesadelo.

**OoOoOoO**

Sabia que eles estavam dormindo.Depois de uma noite "cansativa" só poderiam estar dormindo!Ou talvez apenas a ruiva estivesse e Inuyasha estivesse apenas esperando que ela saísse para rir de sua cara, rir da "mulher traída" Decidiu esperar até que houvesse movimento e escutassem que ambos saiam.Um dia ele teria que levantar para ir ao trabalho.

Batidas.

Alguém estava batendo na porta...na porta do outro lado...a do Inuyasha.Ela se levantou e ainda deixou escapar um risinho desdenhoso.Fora salva.Não agüentaria ficar dentro daquela casa nem mais 1 segundo.Eles teriam que levantar e Inuyasha que jogasse a vadia pela janela para despistar.

**Deve ser a empregada querendo as ordens para preparar algo.**

De repente Inuyasha entrara correndo em seu quarto.

-Kagome, o Myouga!Ele esta batendo na porta!

A ruiva vinha sendo puxada por ele.

-É mesmo?Vamos abrir a porta e convida-lo para entrar.

A rapaz a olhou num misto de raiva e desespero e em seguida soltou a ruiva bruscamente sobre a cama de Kagome.

-Você fica aqui!

Ele apontou o dedo para aruiva.

-Essa vadia na minha cama não!

Kagome protestou, porem não fora ouvida já que Inuyasha a puxou pelo punho.Ele fechou a porta do quarto da garota e começou a arrasta-la para a cama.Kagome tentava de todos os jeitos se livrar dele.Foi impossível.

-Me solta...

O rapaz tapou-lhe a boca e murmurou.

-Fale baixo.Deite na cama, finja que está dormindo que eu vou fazer de tudo para despista-lo.

O rapaz esperou que a garota se acalmasse e começou a soltá-la vagarosamente.Kagome começou a protestar em voz baixa.

-Nessa cama eu não deito nem morta!O que você acha que eu sou seu...seu...

Não sabia nem como concluir a frase.Estava tão horrorizada com tudo que estava acontecendo que totalmente desnorteada.O rapaz vendo a falta de fala da garota continuou a falar num tom baixo.

-Vá logo, depois conversaremos sobre isso, Kagome!

As batidas ficaram mais insistentes.

-Meu jovem, eu sei que você está aí.Passei na empresa e a Ayame disse que ainda não havia chegado.A empregada disse que nem você nem a Kagome se levantou.

Inuyasha apenas olhou para Kagome.Esta, que ainda o olhava com repugnância, começou a andar em direção á cama.Kagome se deitou se sentido totalmente humilhada, não era para estar naquela situação.Era muita humilhação!

Inuyasha ensaiou uma expressão sonolenta e abriu a porta.

-Meu jovem!Pensei que estavam desmaiados.

-Estávamos, mas você fez questão de mudar as coisas.

-Preciso falar com você, é sobre o jantar...

-Olha só, velhote.Vá para a sala e me espere lá.Tomarei um banho e logo iremos para a empresa, certo?

O idoso olhou profundamente nos olhos do rapaz.Depois desviou os olhos para dentro do quarto e viu Kagome deitada de olhos fechados, concluiu que ela ainda dormia.

-Certo, meu jovem.Lhe espero lá embaixo, na sala.

Inuyasha trancou a porta.Kagome estava com a face escondida no travesseiro.Estava tentando esconder a revolta que estava sentindo.

-Kagome, eu o despistei...

A garota começou a levantar, estava cabisbaixa, não tinha nem coragem de olha-lo.Se ele quisesse se divertir que fosse em outro lugar.Não poderia desrespeita-la daquela forma.

O rapaz ainda insistiu um dialogo entre eles, mas não demonstrava nenhum arrependimento na voz.Kagome lhe deu as costas e foi caminhando par ao banheiro.

A garota parou na porta do banheiro e numa mistura de ódio e amargura a sua voz saíra para em uma única palavra dizer o que estava sentindo, sem nem ao menos olha-lo.

-Estou com nojo de você, Inuyasha.Nojo!

Ela fechara a porta para esconder uma única lágrima teimosa que rolou pela sua face pálida.

**Continua...**

**Socorro!Me segurem senão eu vou matar esse Inuyasha!**

**Heheheh.**

**Eu não sabia que conseguiria fazer um Inuyasha tão mesquinho!Mas a proposta é essa, os personagens dessa fic não são nenhum santo...quem sabe por enquanto.**

**E acho que eu sentiria a mesma coisa que Kagome sentiu:Nojo!**

**Bem...Nem tenho muito o que falar desse capitulo já que ele foi um dos mais difíceis de escrever porque pela primeira vez eu fiz a Kagome chorar desde da morte dos pais dela!E olha que isso é muito difícil já que eu não gosto de personagens muito frágeis, chorões ou algo parecido.Eu prefiro que eles sejam firmes e orgulhosos, mas que lá no fundo(bem no fundo) haja um sentimento melhor que poderá ser descoberto.**

**Me perdoem se vocês estavam empolgados numa determinada frase e se esbarram em algum erro ortográfico.Foi a correria.Eu terminei esse capitulo hoje mesmo.Nesse exato momento.Tudo isso para não deixar que vocês fiquem sem uma atualização.hehehehe.**

**Mas, por ironia do destino...acho que o próximo capitulo demorará a ser postado gente!Não é porque eu sou relaxa ou preguiçosa, é porque eu vou mudar de cidade ainda esse mês, mas não sei a data ao certo.E eu sempre vou a outra cidade para procurar casa e talz.E quando eu mudar levara uns dias para organizar a linha telefônica e assim utilizar a Internet(minha net é Velox ).**

**Mas eu vou me esforçar para enquanto eu estiver sem net, escrever o capitulo e ir a uma Lan e postar.E vou tentar, ok?**

**Não garanto que semana que vem não poste nada.Pode até ser que poste, então fiquem de olho!**

**AMEI AS REVIWES GENTE!Se continuarem assim, quando eu me mudar, vou numa Lan house até de madrugada para postar huahuahuahuahua.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Que bom que estava com saudades da fic, mas num ficou com nem uma pontinha de saudade da ficwriter :P?hehehehe**

**Bruna-yasha: Bem...primeiro eu nem posso revelar SE a Kagome vai querer que as coisas aconteçam.Então..so aocmpanahndo a fic para descobrir...muahuahuahua. **

**Luiza: eu sabia que a pergunta: "Quando a Kagome vai querer" seria pico de audiência!rsrsrsr.Leia a resposta que dei á coleguinha acima, ok? Bregadenha por tudo!**

**Deza-chan: Ufa mesmo!Mas, desistir jamais!(eu espero...hehehehe).Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

**Manu Higurashi: O Inu é famoso por aparecer em alguns comerciais da sua empresa, apenas isso.Não é nenhum pop star.O casamento dele com a Kagome apareceu apenas nas revistar(de fofocas).Kimo não me parece o tipo de homem que não desgurda desse tipo de revista.Entendeu?Espero que sim porque até eu já tava me enrolando na explicação huahuahuahua.Ah...depois desse capitulo será que o Inu se vingou?hehehe.**

**Lumi-chan: Brigada!Bem...mais uma vez eu digo...não se sabe nem se eles irão se acertar.Fica um mistério no ar.**

**Erika: louco!**

**Aninha: Please, joga a preguiça para o ar e mande uma review.Plizzzzzz**

**Uchiha Kayra: Isso mesmo!Mulheres poderosas.So que o Inu tambem não deixa barato e joga água na poderosa --' **

**SraKouga: Nossa muié muito louco mesmo o capitulo.Sabia que essa idéia da Kagome falar que o Inu era mal na cama surgiu quando eu ia postar o capitulo?Daí eu corri e dei mais uma olhadinha...e eu apaguei tudo que tinha depois e refiz o capitulo!E com certeza ficou bem melhor!Mas a idéia que tava antes eu colocarei em outro capitulo,a antiga idéia também não fica taras não hehehehehe**

**Quelll: Isso é que é gostar da letra " L". rsrsrsrs :P **

**Vamos montar aê um fã clube da Kagome poderosa!O Orkut que nos aguarde!Hhuahua**

**Hinata-chan: Ressussitei mais rápido!Viva!hehehehe.Esse caderno da Kagome...**

**Quanto ao Myouga...sera que ele desconfia?**

**Ana Elisa Miranda Rodrigues: Mas Kami sabe quanto custa para achar inspiração(brincadeira, ela flui ).e que encomodo nada!se você diz que é incomodo, então eu quero ser incomodada todos os dias hauhuahuahua.Mas tipow...posta suas fics!Olha...minhas fics antigas são um horror!E você deve postar para que os leitores decidam se gostam ou não.Eu mesma sempre acho que o capitulo ficou ruim e no fim sempre gostam, o autor sempre acha que falta algo.Posta, ta? XD**

**Pam-chan: Olha só...se não é a minina que mandava 3 reviews por capitulo!hehehehehe.Que eh isso amiga, eu sei que se você não mandou um recadinho é porque tava ocupada ou algo assim, relaxe.Espero que resolva tudo aê na sua vida ta?Bjs**

**Tmizinha: Quero ser odiada sempre!Já que ser odiada é o mesmo que dizer que o leitor se prendeu na fic, então: ME ODEIEM!Adoro detalhes(os necessários, se forem inúteis cansam o leitor).Fantástico?MY GOD!XD**

**Neiva: Valeu a pena?Olhos brilhando.Vamos montar o fã-clube da Kagome!**

**Aniellly Karise: Já te passei o Orkut, ne?Então tudo ok!**

**Jalineb: Calma, relaxe, eu sei que você fez sóum comentário.E se você fez o comentário é sinal de que esta realmente gostando da fic e por isso quer ver ate o final Não me ofendeu não.Não se preocupe!XP**

**Acho que é so.Ah...o aviso de sempre: REVIEWS!Façam uma ficwriter feliz!**

**E o mistério do caderno preto continua...Hohohoho**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do Anime**


	19. Quando os dois querem

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 19: Quando os dois querem**

Ela atravessou correndo uma rua movimentada.Queria fugir da fina chuva que insistia em cair.O sol estava mais firme do que nunca, mas a chuva persistia.Entrou em uma lanchonete para esperar que o tempo melhorasse. 

Alguns jovem se encontravam em mesas.Muitos riam e conversavam alto.Tinha até aqueles que permaneciam com a farda do colégio.

**Filando aula.**

Kagome sorriu discretamente, já havia feito muito aquilo, por sorte nunca foi pega.Resolveu sentar e pedir um suco.Ficou ali sozinha, observando tudo e todos.Tentava esquecer a cena do dia anterior, pensava que se fizesse um pouco mais de esforço conseguiria, porém não estava.

Isso era o que mais intrigava a garota.Por que ela estava tão magoada desse jeito?Tudo bem que o que Inuyasha fiz foi uma grande falta de respeito, mas só isso nunca foi motivo para deixa-la tão chateada.Eles nem eram realmente um casal e ela nunca iria gostar de um homem como ele.

Os anos em que vivera no orfanato foram o suficiente para ensina-la a ser fria, se manter sempre alerta.Depois de um tempo passou a ver os homens apenas como objeto de prazer, divertimento e nada mais.Nunca envolvia emoções.A garota bebia o suco tranqüilamente enquanto maquinava uma maneira de dar o troco no seu marido.Não, ela não deixaria as coisas desse jeito.

**OoOoOoO**

Ele afrouxou a gravata tentando aliviar a tensão.Myouga observava atenciosamente.

-Nervoso com o jantar, meu jovem?

-Só um pouco.

Ele forçou um sorriso.Nem estava lembrando do jantar marcado para terça-feira.Não conseguia nem se concentrar na conversa.Era impressionante a maneira como aquela garota conseguia faze-lo se sentir culpado.

**Eu não sou o culpado!Nojo de mim!Pirralha!Ela não sabe da verdadeira história...**

-...e então?

-O que?Falou algo?

-Meu jovem, vejo que hoje está distraído até demais.Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

-Não, velhote!Mas o que foi que você disse?

-Eu perguntei se você concorda em contratar uma decoradora para arrumar sua casa para o jantar.

-O que tem de errado na minha casa?

-Nada, mas um toque final sempre é bom.

-Velhote, você está muito interessado nesse jantar.Interessado demais para o meu gosto!

-Certo, meu jovem.Já percebi que você nunca irá me levar a sério.Só estou tentado lhe aconselhar já que sou experiente nesse ramo.

-Myouga, pelo que eu sei você só se tornou sócio do meu pai á uns 3 anos após a sua morte, sei que vocês já eram amigos a muitos anos, só o que eu não sei era o que você fazia antes de se unir ao meu pai.

O velho o olhou meio incrédulo.

-Eu trabalhava em outras firmas, meu caro.Você acha que eu e seu pai nascemos grudados, foi?

Ele caiu numa gargalhada.O rapaz continuou sério.Nunca soubera nada sobre o passado do velho, não custava nada perguntar.

-Ok, velhote.

-Mas trabalhar com o Tasho foi a melhor época da minha vida.Ele era uma ótima pessoa, meu jovem.

Silêncio.

Ayame entra na sala.Ela carregava uma agenda e escrevia algo.Inuyasha agradeceu mentalmente por Ayame ter feito aquela interrupção.

-Senhor Inuyasha, eu queria saber se devo digitar agora o discurso que fez para o jantar.Ainda vai fazer modificações?

-Bem...Ainda não sei.Ah...Quer saber, pode digitar, Ayame. licença.

A jovem secretária sai fechando a porta.

-Então, meu jovem.Hoje á noite eu passarei em sua casa para que possamos elaborar outras estratégias, meios para tornar o jantar divertido sem fugir da sua real função: mostrar o quanto a sua empresa está afim de negociações.

-Sinto lhe informar, Myouga.Mas hoje já tenho um compromisso.Inadiável...

**OoOoOoO**

Quando a garota chegou em casa, já por volta das 18:30 hs, Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado da empresa.Sentiu um grande alivio, não estava nem um pouco a fim de cruzar com ele pelos corredores e nem de aturar sua frases irônicas.

Passou pela cozinha e pegou um pacote de batatinhas fritas.A empregada começava a organizar algo para o jantar da noite.

-Senhora Kagome, eu preparo uma macarronada ou uma lasanha?

-Não sei, Yka.Faz o que você quiser.

A garota começa a sair da cozinha.

-Mas senhora, eu achei que o senhor Inuyasha iria gostar mais de Lasanha e...

-Quer saber?Está dispensada mais cedo hoje.Acho que o "senhor" Inuyasha terá algum jantar de negócios hoje e eu não estou com fome.Pode ir para casa mais cedo.

A empregada a olhou curiosa.Nunca haviam lhe dispensado mais cedo e nunca viu a sua patroa com um olhar tão maquiavélico.Mas, não iria discutir as ordens.Desligou os fornos e começou a se preparar para sair.

Kagome foi para a sala.Ligou a televisão e o som do aparelho ecoou pela casa vazia.Sempre era mesma coisa todos os dias.O jardineiro e a diarista sempre iam embora ás 17:00 hs, e apenas a cozinheira ficava para preparar o jantar.Esta saia as 19:30hs.

Kagome sempre valorizou o silencio, a tranqüilidade.Não porque fosse uma pessoa calma e sim porque odiava conversas longas, o famoso "papo-furado".Talvez porque a tratavam assim na época em que morava no orfanato.As crianças desprovidas de amor fraterno tendiam a se isolarem e assim era impossível muita comunicação entre si.

Mudou de canal varias vezes em busca de alguma programação que lhe agradasse.Estava impossível achar algo que prendesse sua atenção.Depois um tempo decidiu por um canal de clipes musicais.Ficou ali, sozinha, na escura sala que sempre desejou morar.

Sorriu.

Sempre sonhou morar numa mansão como aquela.Imaginou o que diriam as invejosas do orfanato se a vissem ali, imperiosa.Sempre rodeada de empregados aos quais estavam prontos para servi-la quando precisasse.Piscina para desfrutar quando estivesse calor.Um belo jardim para caminhar e respirar ar puro.Típico de uma "granfina".

Mas também em certos momentos, como este em que estava, sozinha numa sala imensa, talvez todo esse luxo não fosse tão importante.Até mesmo os seres mais egoístas necessitavam de atenção, de uma companhia de vem em quando.

Entristeceu.

Quando morava no orfanato, mesmo vivendo em situações precárias, as raras bagunças que faziam já era o suficiente para alegrar o "eu " interior.E depois que ela foi para o pensionato da senhora Tsubasa os moradores nunca deixaram de fazer uma festa para comemorar algo.Eram desprovidos de fortuna, porém era raro ver tristeza ou amargura em seus olhos.

Sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pela sala.

Quem foi o hipócrita que falou que dinheiro não traz felicidade?Sabendo aproveita-lo claro que traz!

Novamente o sentimento de razão falou mais alto que o da emoção.E era sempre assim, a frieza sempre dominava a garota e a fazia esquecer de todos os outros sentimentos calorosos existentes no mundo.

Kagome levantou do sofá quando o farol de um carro adentrou pela sala.Era o carro de Inuyasha.Ela foi até a grande janela de vidro e ficou observando por trás da cortina.Desligou a televisão e correu para o quarto, ela não queria olhar para ele.Não sabia até quando iria fugir, mas enquanto desse para escapar dele o faria.

Ela entrou no grande guarda-roupa, trancou a porta e sentou em sua cama.Não queria vê-lo com aquela expressão mais deslavada de:" Como eu sou mal".

Ele entrou no quarto e estranhou o silêncio exagerado, era para a cozinheira ainda estar la.

E a desmiolada da Kagome?Onde essa garota se meteu? 

Ele começou a perceber que já fazia um bom tempo que não mais se cruzavam pela casa.Antes já se viam pouco e quando se viam brigavam, mas agora estava diferente.Agora só a vê no café-da-manhã e ela nem fala com ele.

O rapaz olha para os quatro cantos do quarto.

**Será que ela saiu?**

Ele balançou a cabeça, ela não era nada importante para que aguçasse sua curiosidade então ele não tinha nada que ficar pensando nela!

Começou a desabotoar a camisa.Iria tomar uma ducha para ir ao "compromisso" inadiável.Não queria se atrasar.Era só resolver logo e pronto!Começou a ir em direção ao banheiro.Não conseguiu entrar.Tinha que admitir: estava curioso.Maldita seja a Kagome!

Foi andando na direção do quarto da garota.Girou a maçaneta.A porta estava trancada.Mas como ele era precavido havia feito uma copia da chave, o quarto era dele e ele tinha esse poder.Surtou quando a chave não abria.

**Sacanagem!Ela mudou a tranca da porta.**

E tinha que admitir também, ela era muito, mas muito esperta.Ela sempre está alerta, sempre imaginando as possíveis ações e reações vindas dele.E Inuyasha também conseguia prever os pensamentos da garota.

O rapaz colou o lado direito do rosto para ver se ouvia algum movimento vindo dooutro lado.Kagome permaneceu num total silêncio.Queria que ele pensasse que ela havia saído.Plano que teve certeza estar dando certo já que começou a ouvir o rapaz praguejando.

-Para onde ela foi?

Ouviu depois de um tempo o barulho do chuveiro.Era a sua chance de descobrir mais sobre o rapaz.Iria segui-lo naquela noite.Ver para onde e com quem ele ia sair.Ela saltou da cama e abriu seu closet.Tirou a primeira peça de roupa que viu e começou a vestir ao mesmo tempo em que ia calçando uma bota cano longo de cor preta.Estava vestida com um vestido curto e justo na cor vinho e pegou um sobretudo preto.

Não teria tempo para criar um penteado, apenas penteou os cabelos bem rápido, pegou sua bolsa e enfiou lá batom e maquiagem, cuidaria do seu rosto no caminho.Então chegou o momento mais tenso daquela noite, ela teria que sair do quarto sem ser notada.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto com todo o cuidado.Ele ainda tomava banho.Kagome começou a andar vagarosamente pelo quarto, os carpetes ajudavam a amortecer o barulho que a bota produzia, ela mantinha os olhos fixos na porta do banheiro, que estava entreaberta.A tensão aumentava a cada passo que dava.O coração estava acelerado pelo medo vergonhoso de ser pega por ele naquela situação inusitada.

De repente o barulho do chuveiro para.Ele havia desligado.Kagome já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.Ela não sabia se saia correndo ou se ficava parada.Se ela corresse certamente ele iria ouvi-la e se ela ficasse certamente ele poderia vê-la.A garota travou uma luta interna.Em fração de segundos a jovem girou a maçaneta da porta, andou rápido, porem com cuidado e assim saiu do quarto.

Encostou-se na parede.Estava aliviada.Mas não tinha tempo suficiente para ficar ali parada.Tinha que se apressar.Ela passou pela sala e deu uma ultima olhada para a escada de onde tinha acabado de vim.Deu as costas e saiu da mansão.Agora ela caminhava pelo jardim com cautela.Era possível ver a janela do quarto acesa e o seu maior medo era que ele resolvesse abrir a janela.Mas ele parecia ter tanta pressa que nem passaria pela sua cabeça perder tempo abrindo uma maldita janela.Para que?Para ficar admirando as estrelas?Ou para respirar um ar puro?Blah, não era do feitio do rapaz.

A garota finalmente abriu o portão da mansão e saiu.Agora sim estava literalmente fora da propriedade Tasho.Foi andando até uma praça publica que havia ali perto, com certeza la haveria algum táxi.Dito e certo!Ali estava parado uns 2 ou 3 taxis e a garota entrou no primeiro que avistou.

-Moço, se prepare que a corrida é longa e cheia de aventuras.

O homem apenas a olhou sem interesse e deu de ombros.Talvez a vida de taxista é cheia de aventuras diariamente já que quando chega a noite todos eles ficam sonolentos e desinteressados.Kagome indicou o caminho.Parou a uma certa distancia da mansão e ficou esperando o rapaz sair.A luz do quarto já não estava mais acessa.Não tardou muito até que o carro do rapaz saísse pelo portão.Kagome tocou no ombro do taxista e sussurrou.

-Siga, muito discretamente, aquele carro!

**OoOoOoO**

O percurso foi um pouco longo.Inuyasha dirigia noite adentro sem perceber que estava sendo seguido.Depois de quase uma hora de estrada finalmente o rapaz parou num estacionamento de uma boat.Kagome pagou ao táxi e desceu.Ficou escondida entre algumas arvores que haviam perto da entrada mas desistiu logo da idéia quando 2 casais chegavam entre beijos fervorosos.

**Ops...é melhor eu sair daqui!Pelo que estou vendo a festa será aqui mesmo.**

Ela perdera o rapaz de certeza ele havia entrado e ela deveria fazer o mesmo.Quando ela pisou o pé no local ficou curiosa.Por que um jovem rico como o Inuyasha freqüentaria um ambiente conturbado como esse?Seus olhos percorriam cada canto da casa noturna.Pessoas dançavam descontraidamente, outras já gostavam de chamar mais atenção, enquanto outras ficavam sentadas em volta das mesas ou dos balcões bebendo.

Havia um pequeno palco em que 2 homens e 2 mulheres dançava sensualmente.

**Ora ora, Inuyasha.Quem diria.**

Teve uma enorme vontade de ter consigo uma câmera para poder filmar e depois tirar sarro dele.Lembrou-se do dia em que ela disse que não queria ser"chifruda" e ele falou que esse termo era se aquele lugar não fosse chulo!Depois do que ela estava vendo Inuyasha não tinha o direito de fazer o papel de "bonzão".

Achou que era hora de procurar pelo rapaz.Missão que julgou ser quase impossível quando tentou andar pela multidão que dançava fervorosamente.Alguns homens lançaram assovios e cantadas para ela.Recebera até convite para beber e ela sempre fazia que não com a mão.

Avistou Inuyasha sentado em uma mesa com uma mulher!Ele estava de costas.Maldito seja ele, aquela só podia ser...a ruiva.Sim, era a mesma ruiva.Kagome ficou um pouco triste, parecia que a coisa estava começando a ficar seria.Ele se deslocava do centro da cidade para vim num fim de mundo como aquele apenas para ver essa mulher.

Kagome sentou no balcão, a uma certa distancia.Eles conversavam muito, mas não sorriam nem nada.Deviam estar discutindo algo serio.

**Será que aquele maldito está querendo me substituir?**

**Trocarde esposa?**

**Se ele pretende fazer isso vai me pagar uma multa altíssima!**

Alguns minutos depois Inuyasha entregou um envelope para a ruiva.Kagome pediu um Martíni, dose dupla.Não estava acreditando, ele realmente estava tramando algo com aquela mulher.A ruiva guardou o envelope na bolsa e sorriu.Foi o primeiro sorriso que ela dera naquela noite.Kagome acabou a bebida num só gole.Pediu outra.Ficou imaginando as "n" possibilidades daquele sorriso ter aparecido.

**1) Ele finamente disse que ia se separar de mim.**

**2) Ele pretende ficar comigo, mas vai ficar mantendo a safada dentro do envelope está a mesada dela.**

**3) Dentro do envelope deve ter uma foto minha e aquela bandida vai querer me matar.**

**4) Ah...sei la!**

Kagome virou de costas quando viu o rapaz se despedir e levantar da mesa.Seus olhos o seguiram-o até a saída da casa noturna.Estava mais do que provado que ele fora lá apenas para se encontrar com a ruiva.O show no palco começou a ganhar mais a atenção do publico.Kagome viu que a ruiva ria e batia palmas vendo o "espetáculo".

Sentou-se na mesa.Encarou a ruiva com o rosto mais frio e inexpressível que tem.

-O que quer?

Kagome nada disse, continuou encarando-a.

-Olha só, querida.Meu negócio é só com homens então pode esquecer...

-Conte-me o que há entre você e o Inuyasha.

A mulher pareceu assustada por um instante.Depois sorriu.

-Hum...Acho que estou te reconhecendo.

-Sou eu mesma!

-Seu maridinho acabou de sair daqui.

-Quanto ele te pagou?

-Fofa, meus clientes me pagam e por isso eu devo manter sigilo.

-Pago muito mais.

A ruiva pareceu se interessar.Analisou Kagome de cima a baixo e depois lhe disse a quantia que recebera.

-Pago 100 a mais do que ele lhe pagou para que você conte tudo tin tin por tin tin.

A ruiva olhou novamente para o palco.Olhou para Kagome e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Em seguida ela acenou par ao balcão e gritou.

-Garçom, dois Martínis duplos!

Em seguida ela olhou para Kagome:

-A conversa será longa, Kagome.

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha chegou em casa e viu que a sua "esposa" ainda não havia chegado.Tirou os sapatos, a camisa e se jogou na cama.Ficou deitado olhando para o teto.A casa estava tão vazia.Ele nunca havia ficado sozinho ali.Nunca.A casa sempre vivia cheia de empregados e quando o expediente destes acabava Kagome sempre estava lá, seja para brigarem ou trocarem provocações.

**Kagome...**

O nome da garota ficou por um instante vagando pela sua mente.

**Garotinha mais atrevida...**

Sorriu com o ultimo comentário.Ficou pensando se ela ainda estaria com nojo dele.Talvez ele realmente estivesse jogando pesado demais.Mas o que ele não entendia era essa necessidade de chamar a atenção, de provocar, de querer reclamar até do modo como ela mexe a colher na xícara de chá, tudo era um motivo para discussões entre eles.E o pior era que ele nunca havia sentido essa necessidade com nenhuma outra mulher.

Sabia que não conseguiria dormir.Levantou com um pouco de preguiça e foi até a cozinha pegar algo para comer.Nunca notara que a casa era tão grande.Mais do que ele pensava que fosse.As cortinas das janelas da sala dançavam com o vento forte que aquela madrugada soprava.E ali estava ele indo pegar algo para comer.Quanta ironia!

A cozinha estava tão escura.Demorou até encontrar o a preparar um sanduíche.Era muito desajeitado, nunca havia preparado algo para si mesmo, sempre teve alguma empregada ou alguma amante para fazer isso por ele.Abriu uma garrafa de suco e se sentou na a degustar e a beber o suco na própria garrafa, estava faminto demais para pegar um copo.

Estava perto de terminar o lanche quando ouviu a porta da sala bater.Era Kagome.A ouviu subir as escadas.Deixou o sanduíche de lado e foi atrás dela.

Entrou no quarto e viu que ela estava no banheiro tirando a maquiagem.Encostou na porta do banheiro e olhou para ela.

-Vejo que a noite foi boa.

Ela sorriu.

-Melhor do que eu imaginava.

A garota jogou uma quantidade de água pela face e vendo que isso não estava removendo nada desistiu.Atropelou Inuyasha ao sair do banheiro.

-Você conhece a palavra "com licença"?

Ela girou os olhos e fez uma careta engraçada.Ele cerrou os olhos, estava achando-a feliz demais.

-Desembucha.Eu sei que quer algo, menina.

-Eu:Querer algo?Como pode falar isso?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito forçando uma expressão de ofensa e em seguida sorriu ironicamente.Sentou na beira da cama do rapaz, e este ainda permanecia de pé na porta do banheiro analisando-a, percebeu como ela estava linda, com um vestido aveludado cor de vinho, a cor que ele adora.Ela então começou a puxar o zíper da bota.

Ele não estava gostando daquela descontração da garota.Se ela queria deixa-lo com cara de bobo estava conseguindo.Decidiu tocar na ferida.

-Não estava com nojo da minha cama?

Ele sorriu cinicamente.A garota puxou o zíper da outra bota.

-Sabe que não estou mais?

Ele ficou intrigado.Então ela decidiu acabar com todo aquele teatro.

Jogou as botas para um lado e deitou na cama apoiando a cabeça no braço direito.Olhou para ele.

-Talvez depois desse dia você aprenda a não se meter mais comigo.Porque eu não sou o tipo de mulher que gosta de ser peteca de homem.Não sou!

-Do que você está falando?

Ele começou aa se aproximar mais e parou, de pé, diante da cama.

-Estou falando da sua amiguinha, a Katy.Aquela ruivazinha...lembra?

Ela colocou o indicador no queixou demonstrando cinismo.

-...

-Aquela, Inu.Que você pagou para me enganar.Ops...falei.Ah...mas sabe...ela até que cobrou baratinho para contar a verdade: que vocês não transaram.

-Sua...

-Esperta?Sim, eu sei que sou.Mas o que mais me deixa intrigada...é que você se diz tão "bom", por que não passou a noite de verdade com a ruiva?Pagou para que ela fingisse que dormiram.

A garota deu uma gargalhada alta.Inuyasha cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Você quer saber por que?Digamos que eu não seja esse nojento, imbecil e vagabundo que você pensa que sou.Eu só queria lhe perturbar um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, mas vejo que consegui muito mais.

-Até parece.

-Você acha que não?Então como se explica a sua descoberta?Com certeza você andou fuçando muito para conseguir essas informações e ainda por cima pagou uma boa quantia para obter a informação.Sinal de que consegui te deixar perturbada, minha cara.

-Não é questão de ficar perturbada e sim de mostrar que eu nunca perco, Inuyasha.Eu não ia deixar você rir da minha cara todo café-da-manhãe , ficar falando para seus amiguinhos que você trai sua mulher e muito menos deixar aquela ruiva achar que a sua mulher é uma é assim: um dia é o da caça e o outro é da caça também!

Ele riu e sentou na cama de frente para ela.Ficou encarando-a.

Silêncio.

-O que é hein?

-Quer dizer que você não vai confessar que ficou com ciúmes de mim, menina?

Ela se jogou por completo na cama numa gargalhada fingida.E mal conseguia parar de rir.

-Ah ta, só se você confessar que ficou a noite toda acordado porque também estava com ciúmes de mim.Já pensou, eu me divertindo a beça com outro homem?

Ele ficou serio.

-Eu confesso.

Ela de repente parou de rir e o olhou de soslaio.

-O que?

-Eu disse que confesso.

Ela sentou.Não sabia nem o que dizer.Pela primeira vez ele pôde ver que ela estava constrangida.De vem enquando percebia que ela o olhava pensando que iria desmentir o que acabara de dizer.

-Aff eu não vou ficar aqui fazendo papel de idiota.

Ela começou a se levantar da cama.Inuyasha segurou seu braço.

-Por que você sempre foge?

-Eu não estou fugindo.

-Está sim.

-Não estou!Estou com sono, a noite foi longa...

-Por que você não cala a boca?

Ela se aproximou mais dele.

-E por que você não vem calar?

Não bastou mais nenhuma palavra para que Inuyasha a beijasse com ferocidade.Kagome enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz e este começou a deitar por cima dela.Então ele começou a beijar o pescoço da garota e esta arranhava delicadamente as costas nuas do rapaz.

Ela começou a tirar o sobretudo com a ajuda dele.Estavam se beijando loucamente, as línguas se descobrindo cada vez mais e intensamente.Então ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele deixando-o louco.O rapaz começou a passear as mãos e seus lábios pelo corpo da garota.Esta apenas mordia o próprio lábio inferior em sinal de prazer.

Os lábios dele desceram pelo pescoço dela enquanto suas mãos alisavam a parte interior da coxa.Ambos estavam trocando caricias e conseguindo deixar o outro extasiado.Então o rapaz começou a se desfazer do vestido de Kagome.

Se beijaram mais uma vez.Inuyasha entre beijo sussurrou.

-Viu como as coisas acontecem de uma forma mais interessante quando _os dois_ querem?

Kagome ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo do rapaz e este voltou a possuir os lábios que ultimamente vinham deixando-o louco.

**Continua...**

**AH!Finalmente!Finalmente!**

**Ahhhhhhh nossaaaa 28 Reviews!KAMI!**

**Estou super hiper ultra mega feliz gente!**

**Para um autor a única coisa que o deixa mais feliz é saber que estão gostando da sua cria(fic) e fazem questão(ou um esforço) para mandar uma review dizendo algo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo porque com todas as reviews eu fiz o possível para ficar divino!Serio, quando eu recebo tantas reviews bate uma inspiração louca!**

**Estava totalmente sem tempo para terminar esse capitulo mas não poderia deixar vocês não mão, ne?Então está ai o capitulo.Feito com muito carinho.**

**Ah..eu não estou mais com nojo do Inuyasha!heheheh.Tudo bem que ele seja egoísta mas não é tão mal caráter assiM!Ele pagou para a ruiva fingir que eles fizeram o serviço completo...entenderam ne?huahuaua**

**Amo o INU!AMO!**

_**-Quer dizer que você não vai confessar que ficou com ciúmes de mim, menina?**_

_**Ela se jogou por completo na cama numa gargalhada fingida.E mal conseguia parar de rir.**_

_**-Ah ta, só se você confessar que ficou a noite toda acordado porque também estava com ciúmes de mim.Já pensou, eu me divertindo a beca com outro homem?**_

_**Ele ficou serio.**_

_**-Eu confesso.**_

_**Ela de repente parou de rir e o olhou de soslaio.**_

_**-O que?**_

_**-Eu disse que confesso.**_

**AMEI ESSA PARTE!AMEI!Huahuahuahuaua**

**Bem...eu ainda estou em ritmo de mudança, estou empurrando a fic com a barriga e com o coração hehehehe.**

**Vamos aos comentários:**

**Uchiha Kayra: Chamou o Inu d efilho duma piiiiii!Retire o que disse agora!huahuaua até eu me arrependi e tive a humildade de pedir perdão a ele.Olha como foi:**

_**Deusa do anime: Inu...precisamos conversar.**_

_**inuyasha: Não quero conversar, você me difamou!**_

_**Deusa d.A : Mas eu não sabia que você tava fingindo o tempo todo!Você devia ter me contado!**_

_**Inuyasha: Mas aí você ia correndo contar para a Kagome!**_

_**Deusa d.A: Mas eu sou a autora aqui oras!Eu tenho que saber de tudo!**_

_**Silêncio.**_

_**Inuyasha; Tudo bem.**_

_**Deusa. d.A: Você me desculpa?**_

_**Inuyasha: Certo.**_

**Ele foi até meio grosso mas entendo que estava com raiva.Já estamos nos falando normalmente agora.Acho que todos devem desculpas ao Inu ne?Huahuahua, quer dizer..nem tanto assim já que ele armou esse plano para magoar a Kagome e conseguiu por um certo tempo.Quem quiser se desculpar do Inu manda na review um pedido ou uma cena de vocês conversando ok?Eu postarei no próximo capitulo em sinal do nosso arrependimento para come lê.kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Continuando...**

**Hinata-chan: ENTÃO...acho que depois do texto que escrevi acima esta explicado.**

**Carol Freitas: Brigada!Kissus**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: ahh eu estou contratando agentes do F.B.I par ame proteger!Sua psicopata!huahuahuahuahua Mas falando serio, eu posto 1 capitulo por semana e geralmente postas ás sextas feiras, ok?Mas realmente a Kagome foi muito fria.Isos que eu queria que vocês vissem que a coisa entre eles não funciona tão rápido assim devido a esse jeito da Kagome, e como o Inuyasha é orgulhoso tambem não ajuda em nada.E como você pediu tanto la vai: Você é a minha fã favorita!huahuahuahua bjs**

**Kagome Hi: Brigada pelo Perfeita!Brigada mesmo, de coração.Hum..a classificação da minha fic eh T mesmo porque eu não escrevo os detalhes explicitamente..apenas insinuo e talz...entendeu ne?A classificação M são para fics que falam abertamente, eu falo moderadamente.BRIGADA!**

**Deza-chan: E entao o que achou desse capitulo?Estava cheio de emoções?espero que sim**

**LilyMione-chan: Antes tarde do que nunca, mas não deixe mais de mandar senão eu não perdoou(:P)Fic pra ser boa tem que ser diferente ne?Nada de mesmices hihihihi.Ah...bendito seja o seu irmão, senão vc ia matar uma pessoa inocente..quer dizer..um pouco.**

**Uchiha Lara: Você acabou de ver eles se entenderem melhor, agor aresta saber se eles conseguirão se manterão assim...porque ainda tem muita ação e um suspense pela frente.**

**Tmizinha: Se eu providenciasse isso você não ia ficar sabendo da verdade, ta vendo!Perfeitos, maravilhosos e magníficos!Nossa...XD Arigatou.Bem..eu sempre leio comentários de vocês falando de um Inu Hanyou e na verdade eu não falei se ele era humano ou não.Então irei esclarecer: eu fiz isso d eproposito.Eu tambem não sei o que ele é...se é hanyou ou humano.Quis que isso ficasse a critério de vocês leitores, cada um imagina da melhor forma, da que mais gostar.E vejo que estou conseguindo XD**

**manu higurashi: Acorda muié.Kimo é o nome do ex-patrao da Kagome, vc disse que ele deveria ter reconhecido Inuyasha e eu disse que talvez não já que ele não vive folheando revistas de fofoca.entendeu?rsrsrsrsr O caderno preto...**

**Natsumi Takashi: e que perda seria hein?huahuahua se a Kagome num quiser é só mandar pra mim!**

**Erika: Demorei?Espero que não...**

**Saori Higurashi: Não, eu não duvido.Que lindo...você é emotiva!só que a Kagome não é, e ela nunca devolveria o dinheiro, ela é ambiciosa. :P**

**SraKouga: 1 ano de ff e nunca se sentiu assim?KAMI!Consegui despertar isso!VIVA!kkkkkkkEu fico muito grata e recompensada com todos os elogios, brigada.Bjs**

**Kethellen: (com medo de você :O)Que mente maquiavelica!Trocar o lubrificante por ácido por acido?kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu to rindo até agora com essa huahuahuahuau serio mesmo.Se eu for fazer alguma cena de tortura eu juro que entro em contato com você para me auxiliar aê huahuahuahuahua.Psicopata!kkkkkkk**

**Nanda Yukimura: Tudo ótimo.Repito:antes tarde do que nunca.hehehehe.Brigada mesmo.Vou me mudar para Salvador.Ah..o romance...se é que ele vai começar ne?heheh MISTERIO...**

**Jalineb: Juro, não fiquei chateada, eu ADORO quando o leitor quer expressar sua opinião.Isso eh sinal de que se importam com a fic Brigada e pode sempre se expressar como quiser :P**

**Carin-chan: 2 anos sem ler fics?Nossa...axu que eu não consigo!hihihi.Não gostou da descrição?Hum...algo a se pensar.Muito obrigada mesmo!Só fiquei confusa com uma coisa...clichês na fi?Engraçado...foi a primeira que falou isso, 99,9 dos leitores dizem que a minha fic eh interessante porque trata de assuntos cotidianos e isso eh diferente por aqui pelo site.A não ser que o clichê que você se refere seja o romantismo e talz...isso sim...sem romance nem tem graça ne:P Mas assim..eh raro você vê personagens interesseiros e um cenário tão real(ou que se aproxim) da nossa realidade,esse é o diferencial Mas tipow...fiquei super emocionada quando você disse que minha fic é a única coisa que te faz voltar nesse site.Juro, eu me arrepiei toda!Eu atualizo a fic toda sexta-feira.Então...continue me visitando certo?Fico honrada**

**p.s: Não tava chata não, deveria escrever mais um pouquinho hehehehehe**

**Mia: Meinina!Sabe que eu pensei mesmo no Kouga...mas daí surgiu uma coisa bem inusitada...você verá!Para as fãs do Kouga sinto muito informar mas ele não irá aparece rna fic.Não da gente Eu irei remexer no passado da Kag e ficara melhor ainda fic!I PROMESS!**

**Sra.Taisho: Mistério..hehehehe!Então ta...continue a acompanhar a fic, ok?BJAO**

**Neiva: Huahuau deixa ver se axu tempo(coisa que axu q não terei por um bom tempo) para fundar esse fã-clube.Tem que ver se alguem vai querer entrar tambem alem de nós!huahuahuahua**

**Quel: Repetindo: Kouga não irá aparecer na fic :(**

**Mas não se preocupe...a fic continuará interessante sem ele...hihihihi**

**May Kurai Tenshi: Brigada, eu odeio mudança e por isso precisarei de todo apoio possível!huahuahu(Ô drama!)**

**Snkjc: Inu malvado!heheh então ta aê o capitulo.Me esforçarei para atualizar na próxima sexta, ok?**

**Lulinha-Taisho: Melhor fic que leu!GOD!Brigadao!No site tem um sistema pra vc receber um e-mail que avisa quando tem um novo capitulo.É só você deixar a fic na sua lista de alertas.Se não entendeu me adiciona no msn(vou deixar no final dessa pagina) e eu te explico lá ok?Bjs**

**Anielly Karise: Pode te rcerteza, eu faria.Mas o Inu nesse capitulo revelou que não é tão mal caráter assim ne?Então...vamos dar um desconto pra ele, tadinho.rsrsrs bjs**

**Ufa!Enfim...reviews respondidas!Pessoal, agradeço de coração pelo carinho de vocês.E espero que tenha gsotado desse capitulo, espero tambem que no próximo capitulo eu já tenha mudado de cidade.Imaginem, capitulo em uma nova cidade!hehehehe**

**Eh isso aê.**

**Quem quiser me conhece rmais o meu Orkut está a disposição no Profile e o meu msn eh: isso ae.**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do anime**


	20. O primeiro

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OOoOoOo**

**Capìtulo 20: O primeiro**

Um pouco de claridade ousou atravessar a fina cortina que revestia a janela.O sol estava muito intenso.

Abriu os olhos ainda um pouco sonolento.Estava se sentindo tão...tão realizado e não sabia o porquê.Foi então que relembrou o que acontecera na noite anterior e rapidamente olhou para o lado.Ela estava lá, dormindo feito um anjo.

O rapaz virou o seu corpo afim de contemplar mais um pouco a jovem.Não podia negar que ela era linda quando calada, já que quando abria a boca eles sempre discutiam.

**Se todas as nossas brigas terminarem desse jeito...**

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela estava envolta em um lençol.Os braços e as costas desnudas.As costas para cima e o lado direito da face pousada no travesseiro.Inuyasha se aproximou mais de Kagome.Ela parecia tão serena enquanto se fosse uma criança delicada.Uma criança com corpo de mulher.

Deslizou suavemente o dedo indicador pelas costas da jovem.A pele dela era tão sedosa.Ele estava acostumado a acordar com uma mulher ao seu lado, mas aquela situação era diferente, aquela mulher era oficialmente a sua esposa.

Não só a situação era diferente como aquela garota era irrita-lo com uma simples frase como também conseguia enlouquecê-lo com um simples olhar.Parecia muito com ele.Ambos eram ambiciosos e orgulhosos.E ela nunca discordou disso, no fundo ela sabe que é verdade.

Sorriu largamente.Havia conseguido!Sabia que ela não resistiria as suas investidas por muito tempo.Fez-se tanto de durona e numa simples confissão dele já se rendera.

"Eu confesso".Ele lembrava que com apenas essa palavra a ganhara.

**No fundo você é igual a qualquer outra mulher, Kagome.Derretem-se com um elogio.**

Inuyasha tinha que levantar mas não estava conseguindo.Queria ficar mais e mais ali olhando para a jovem.Velando seu sono.E o pior era que ele não entendia o porquê dessa necessidade.Ela não era nada, apenas parte de um plano, era apenas um comercio que existia entre eles.E o rapaz sabia que ela pensava o mesmo.

Aproximou o rosto ao dela, podia até sentir a respiração lenta.Respirou fundo e pôde sentir o perfume que ela emanava, perfume que impregnava suas narinas, seu travesseiro, o seu quarto.Ou era ele que estava ficando louco e estava a sentir esse cheiro por toda parte?

Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha.Arrumou-se.Abriu a porta do quarto para poder sair.Olhou mais uma vez para a garota adormecida.Tentou adivinhar em que ela pensaria quando acordasse.Fechou aporta com um sorriso irônico.

Não...ele não deixaria uma rosa sobre a cama.Não combinava muito com ela.E não...ele não deixaria uma rosa porque ele não é nem um pouco romântico.Nunca fizera isso e não seria a primeira vez que faria, ainda mais para uma garota que ele não nutria nenhum sentimento forte, quer dizer...tudo que ambos sentiam era atração.Nisso ele sabia que ambos também concordavam.

Inuyasha entrou no carro e os portões da mansão se abriram.

**E se um dia ela esperasse uma rosa minha, seria daquela com muitos espinhos.**

Ele nunca fora do tipo gentil e jamais seria.Ele nunca se interessou por nenhum conto da Disney, muito menos pelas fábulas moralistas de Esopo(1) ou o romantismo Shakesperiano(2).Para ele não existiam contos de fadas, para ele não existiam príncipes encantados.

**OoOoOoO**

Não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia dormido.O sol já estava bastante forte quando ela abrira os olhos.Olhara para o seu lado.Ele não estava mais lá.

**Já deve ter ido para a empresa.**

Ajeitou melhor o lençol que estava enrolada.Iria tomar uma ducha.Levantou, os cabelos estavam muito desconcertados.Um fino sorriso surgiu em sua face.A noite passada fora maravilhosa.

Entrou no banheiro e se despiu.Enquanto a água quente caia pelo seu corpo ela fechou os olhos e fortes lembranças da noite passada vinham-lhe a mente.Lembrou-se de quando ele a dominara com beijos possessivos e quando ela o dominara com toques excitantes.

Kagome espalhou um pouco de sabonete liquido pelas mãos e começou a passar pela nuca.Arrepiou-se.Não conseguia parar de lembrar do toque dele.Tinha que admitir: ele era bom demais na cama!

Soltou uma gargalhada.

Não pôde esquecer da grande mentira que contara para aquelas mulheres sobre Inuyasha ser mal de cama.Tinha vontade de ligar para ele e falar o quanto ele era bom.Mas ela nunca iria contar isso a ele.Era o mesmo que pedir desculpas e isso ela nunca fazia.

Amor não era a palavra correta para descrever o que ocorreu entre eles.Atração seria a palavra-chave.A garota sabia que de um homem como Inuyasha não sairia mais que noites quentes.E ela não esperava um príncipe.Ela não queria maior envolvimento.Queria apenas por a mão no dinheiro que haviam combinado e sumir da vida do Tasho.

A jovem se vestira e saiu da mansão para por algumas idéias em pratica.Afinal, seu dinheiro não iria durar por mais tempo e faltavam alguns meses até que o acordo de 1 ano fosse cumprido e Inuyasha lhe desse o dinheiro.Iria encontrar a melhor alternativa para administrar melhor seu capital.

**OoOoOoO**

-Eu já disse para não se preocupar, velhote.Está tudo sob controle.

-Espero que seja verdade, meu jovem.Sabe muito bem que esse jantar poderá infulenciar muito par ao progresso da sua empresa. excelentes profissionais.

-E claro, com uma esposa inteligente como a sua tudo ficará perfeito.Tenho certeza que a jovem Kagome deverá dar uns toques femininos.

O velho deu uma piscadela marota ao jovem que especialmente naquele dia estava de muito bom humor.O que não deixou passar despercebido por Myouga.O rapaz pegou o telefone e deu algumas ordens a Ayame.Pouco tempo depois a jovem secretaria adentra o ambiente.

-Com licença.Eu trouxe as pastas que me pediu, senhor Inuyasha.

Ela entregou sorridente e olhou para o idoso acenando cordialmente com a cabeça.

-Obrigada, Ayame.

-Ok.

Antes que ela pudesse sair ouviu a voz do patrão a chamando.

-Espero que não se atrase para o jantar hoje.

-Pode deixar.Estarei lá ás 19:00 hs em ponto.

Sem mais cerimônia ela saiu da sala deixando um Inuyasha folheando pastas e um Myouga rindo satisfeito.

**OoOoOoO**

O relógio marcava 18:00 hs quando Inuyasha chegara em casa acompanhado de um Myouga já devidamente trajado.

-Vou subir.Fique á vontad...

O rapaz não completara a frase quando vira Myouga reclamando com a decoradora alegando que a mesma estava posicionando um jarro de maneira errônea sobre a mesa.

Quando adentrou seu quarto ouviu uma voz feminina cantarolando uma musica qualquer.Andou até o aposento da jovem e a viu diante da penteadeira.Olhando-se no espelho e ajeitando possíveis (invisíveis) erros na maquiagem.O cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo e alguns fios caiam-lhe elegantemente sobre a face.

Ela ainda trajava um roupão vinho.Ele olhou para a cama dela e viu um longo vestido vermelho escuro depositado com cuidado.

-Por quanto tempo mais pretende ficar me observando?

Ele havia sido pego.Mas não iria demonstrar surpresa e muito menos constrangimento.Sorriu de uma maneira único, o sorriso que só ele sabia conduzir.

-Até quando você terminasse a música.Não queria interromper.

Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu cinicamente.

-Que educado!Agora que terminei a musica pode dizer o que veio fazer aqui?

-Bem...Se eu não me engano estou no meu quarto.

Ele sentou na beirada da cama dela.Esta permaneceu imóvel observando-o.Ele, propositalmente, apoiou uma mão sobre o vestido e ficou satisfeito quando percebeu que os olhos dela se abriram em sinal de irritação.Mas ela não queria entrar naquele jogo dele.Hoje ele não conseguiria irrita-la.

Ela deu as costas para ele e o mesmo pôde ver através do espelho da penteadeira que ela sorria e ajeitava algum fio displicente do cabelo.

-Não adianta, Inuyasha.Se você amarrotar o meu vestido mil vezes por mil vezes eu mandarei uma das empregadas ajeita-lo.E sabe como hoje nenhuma delas pode perder tempo, não é?

Ele a olhou de um amaneira neutra e em seguida tirou a mão de cima do vestido.Ela sorriu.

-Bem melhor, Inuzinho.

Ele fez um "feh" e levantou.Ela suspirou aliviada.Quando ele estava por perto as lembranças voltavam intensamente.Queria que ele saísse logo do quarto senão não conseguiria se concentrar.

Engano dela.Ele não sairia assim tão rápido.O rapaz caminhou ate ela.

-Sabe, Kagome.Você dormiu demais essa noite.Quando eu fui trabalhar você ainda dormia e geralmente é você quem acorda muito cedo.

-Tudo tem uma primeira vez na vida.

Ela permanecia de costas.Agora escolhia qual brinco deveria usar.Sentiu a respiração dele em sua nuca.Olhou para o espelho e viu que ele a mirava também através dele.O rapaz colocou as mãos em volta da fina cintura dela e em seguida depositou um beijo no alvo pescoço.Ela por um momento cerrou os olhos, mas não iria admitir que sentia desejo por ele.Era muito convencido.Abriu os olhos.

-Concordo, Kagome.Tudo tem a primeira vez ...mas pode haver outras vezes também, não é?

Ela resolveu mostrar que não era fraca como ele imaginava.Ela podia dominar bem a situação.As coisas não funcionavam da maneira que ele ditava.Virou-se e o encarou.

-É melhor se arrumar senão irá se atrasar.

Resolveu mudar de assuntou.Falhou.Sentiu sua falha quando ele a beijou calorosamente.Era incrível como o beijo dele continha sempre a mesma possessividade.Mas por que tanta possessão se ela era uma mulher que a nada nem a ninguém possuía?

Sentiu, entre beijos, ser conduzida até sua cama e conseguiu falar algo enquanto ainda se beijavam intensamente.

-Me vestido...

Não precisava dizer mais nada.Ele havia entendido.A cama já estava ocupada.Ela novamente sentiu ser conduzida, mas não conseguia imaginar para onde.Então sentiu seu quadril encostar em algo.Estava encostada na penteadeira, o ponto onde havia iniciado tudo.

Ele começou a abrir o roupão dela na parte em que os seios estavam sendo cobertos.Beijou o pescoço e fez uma trilha até o colo.Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e distraidamente derrubou alguns colares que se encontravam sobre a penteadeira.Mas isso não foi motivo para pará-los.

De uma maneira ágil ele passou as mãos pelas coxas dela e foi subindo lentamente.Em questão de segundos suas mãos estavam por baixou do roupão dela constatando que ela não usava nenhuma peça intima, então suas mãos passearam pelas costas delas e desciam até os glúteos da garota que queria conter os gemidos, não queria se render.Era um jogo torturante e o rapaz logo concluiu isso.

Habilmente ela retirou a camisa dele deixando apenas a gravata..Mas Inuyasha não estava satisfeito, sabia que ela continha gemidos.Decidiu tortura-la mais um pouco.Recolocou uma das mãos por baixo do roupão dela e começou a acariciar seu ventre dando a intenção de que iria descer mais a mão porém não o fez.Ela estava ficando impaciente.Imaginava as loucuras que a mão dele faria se descesse mais um pouco e então não resistindo mais de tanto prazer começou a soltar um gemido.

Inuyasha cruelmente a beijou abafando o gemido.Isso foi realmente torturante para ela.Ela queria gemer alto e ele continuava com as caricias em seu ventre e a beijava cruelmente.Ele estava muito excitado com o que estava fazendo com a garota.Então ele tirou a mão que estava debaixo do roupão e voltou a beija-la sem dar a ela a chance de pegar fôlego.

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si.Os corpos mais juntos que nunca.E enquanto se beijavam ela sentiu uma grande elevação entre suas pernas.Não conseguiam parar de se beijar.Então ele bruscamente passou a mão sobre a penteadeira derrubando todos os objetos que ali se encontravam.Kagome não se importou quando ouviu um barulho de um vidro se quebrando, o barulho do seu perfume favorito se outro, perfumes sempre são comprados e momentos prazerosos como esse em que estava não se compra, nunca.

Então ele a levantou e a sentou sobre a penteadeira.Ele ficou entre as pernas dela e começou a desamarrar o laço que prendia o roupão.Ela estava consciente de que ele estava dominado-a, algo que ela nunca havia sido.Mas não conseguia revidar, não tinha forças.Deixava que ele fizesse o que queria com ela.Ele sabia onde toca-la e como conduzi-la.Era perfeito.

Então ele foi desabotoando a calça com ajuda da garota.

-Inuyasha!Kagome!Vocês já estão prontos?

Ambos pararam a ação quando ouviram a voz de Myouga do outro lado da porta.Se olharam.

-Droga!Por que ele tinha que chegar agora?

Kagome voltou a amarrar o laço do roupão e Inuyasha se afastava dando socos no ar.Ambos foram para o aposento do rapaz para responder ao chamado do idoso.

-O que foi hein, velhote!

-Vocês precisam se apressar.Os anfitriões sempre devem estar na sala para receber os convidados.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam de frente para a porta, ainda respiravam ofegantes.Do outro lado da porta Myouga continuava irritado.

-E então?Vamos logo!Daqui a pouco o primeiro convidado chega e vocês ainda estão aí dentro se arrumando.

-Senhor, Myouga.O senhor pode indo que já já estaremos la embaixo.

Kagome tentava disfarçar o cansaço com um tom de voz calmo.

-Não, minha jovem.Só sairei daqui para ir lá para a sala quando vocês dois estiverem aqui comigo.

Sabiam que não adiantaria insistir.Myouga era muito teimoso e naquela hora estava sendo extremamente "estraga-prazer".

Inuyasha falou em tom baixo.

-E agora, Kagome?

Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele.

-E agora vamos logo nos arrumar que o velho aí não está brincando não.

-O que?Olha como você me deixou!

-Não posso fazer nada...

Não completou a frase quando sentiu o jovem emprensa-la contra a parede.Voltaram a se beijar e ela rapidamente enlaçou as pernas em torno do quadril do rapaz.Não tardou para que ela sentisse que ele estava dentro dela.Ambos começaram a "dança" em um ritmo lento e logo em seguida ambos acompanharam um ritmo mais rápido.Ela subia e descia contra a parede.Estavam do lado da porta e o medo de serem pegos por Myouga só aumentava o tesão.O perigo era extremamente excitante.

-Meus jovens!Andem logo!

Kagome tomou fôlego e engoliu um gemido de prazer para responder ao velho.

-Calma, Myouga...Nós...nós...Ahhhh...

Ela mal terminara a frase.Não conteve um gemido.O ritmo deles aumentava e Inuyasha agora estava perdendo forças para continuar a sustenta-la contra a parede.

-Kagome?Você está bem?

-Não se...preocupe...queimei minha mão...no..no..no...ferro de passar.

-Onde está o Inuyasha?

-No banho...

Aos poucos o casal foi escorregando até o chão extasiados.Sim, haviam feito uma loucura.

Inuyasha retomou um pouco de força e foi correndo tomar uma ducha.Kagome sabia que não havia tempo para ela tomar uma ducha e foi correndo se vestir, retocar a maquiagem e concertar o penteado.

Em 10 minutos o casal estava pronto.Abriram a porta e encontraram um Myouga apressado.

-Vamos!Vamos!Não é muito bom deixar que os convidados esperem.

Ele ia andando na frente do casal enquanto ia esboçando cumprimentos e atitudes para com os convidados.O casal respirava aliviado e pela primeira vez trocaram olhares de cumplicidade.Sim...foram atores e encenaram muito bem e Myouga não desconfiou, ou talvez fingiu não desconfiar.Nunca haviam trocado olhares tão sinceros, que não fossem para desfazer ou importunar o outro.

**OoOoOoO**

Uma hora depois a sala estava repleta de damas e cavalheiros que conversavam animadamente depois de terem degustado pratos exóticos e deliciosos.Inuyasha fora muito elogiado pelos clientes.

-Inuyasha, você é um homem de sorte.

Um homem que aparentava seus 30 anos disse com malicia.Seus olhos estavam fixos em Kagome, que conversava com algumas mulheres, novamente muito mais velhas que ela.Inuyasha por um momento sorriu orgulhoso, Sabia que Kagome estava sendo muito cobiçada aquela noite, mas ele sabia que ela não podia ser de nenhum deles.

**E ela é só minha.**

Ficou pasmo com o pensamento que teve.Sua?Sabia que Kagome era difícil de lidar.Mas desde quando ele sentiu necessidade de ter uma mulher só para ele?Saiu de seus devaneios e olhou para o amigo americano que continuava com o olhar esfomeado sobre Kagome.Não conseguiu se conter mais.

-Eu sei que ela é muito linda, Aron.Mas já tem dono, ok?

-Claro.

O rapaz agora olhava sem graça para Inuyasha.

Kagome sentiu um olhar sobre si.Disfarçadamente olhou na direção do olhar e viu um bonito rapaz encarando-a.Inuyasha estava o lado dele.Voltou a conversar com a mulher que agora lhe dirigia uma pergunta.Depois de um tempo tornou a olhar para o local onde o rapaz e seu marido estavam.Percebeu a expressão de Inuyasha, ele não parecia muito contente, ela sabia que ele estava se contendo.

Ela imaginava o porque.Sabia que naquela noite muitos olhares caiam sobre ela.Não era hipócrita.

Sorriu.

Pediu licença para as convidadas e foi pegar uma bebida.Estava com a garganta seca de tanta conversa fiada.Ficava cada vez mais admirada com a capacidade que essas mulheres tinham de fofocar.

Não sei como sabem tanta fofoca! 

Pegou uma taça com champagne e foi para os jardins.Estava cansada de tanto barulho.Parecia que os convidados estavam se divertindo de verdade.Ouviu um barulho de passadas na grama.

-Você desmentiu aquele falso boato para aquelas mulheres?

-Hum...sabe que não, Inuyasha.

-E porque não?

-Desminto se você me apresentar aquele seu amiguinho que me comia com os olhos.

O rapaz a olhou serio.Ela continuou a provocação.

-Ops...desculpa.Eu tenho que identificar qual foi, não é?Eu sei...foram muitos olhares.

-E agora, quem é o convencido?

-Desde quando ser realista é ser convencida?

Sorrira triunfante!Havia conseguido revidar á provocação dele.

-Vejo que está pegando o jeito com as palavras, Kagome.A convivência comigo está gerando frutos.

-Creio que o jogo de palavras seja um dom, querido.Nasceu comigo.Quanto aos frutos veremos em menos de um ano agora.

Ela falou dando a entender que falava de dinheiro.

-Verá, Kagome.Se merecer...você verá.

-Errado.Se eu merecer não...Se eu continuar casada com você até completar um ano.Creio que faltam pouquíssimos meses.

-3 meses.

-Nossa.Esta contando mesmo, hein?

Ela sorriu ironicamente.

-Claro.Não agüentaria se calculasse errado e passasse um ano e um dia com você.

Ela revirou os olhos e fez menção de sair do local para voltar para a festa, porem ele segurou seu braço.

-E espero que essa noite mesmo você corra para as fofoqueiras e desminta o seu "mal de cama".

Ela sorriu cinicamente olhando para ele.

-Você não pode impor o que devo falar.A minha opinião não mudará.

Agora foi a vez dele rir cinicamente.

-Você sabe muito bem que não estou impondo nada.Apenas quero que conte a verdade.E você sabe que eu provei direitinho a você por 2 vezes.

Ela puxou o braço se soltando dele.Não queria responder, ou talvez não sabia como responder.Ele dizia a verdade, mas era muito difícil a se afastar.

-Fugindo de novo, Kagome.

Ela parou de andar e permaneceu de costas para ele.

-Foi o que eu fiz a minha vida inteira.

Recomeçou a caminhada rumo ao grupo de mulheres que conseguiam deixa-la entediada.

Logo em seguida Myouga se aproxima do rapaz.

-Inuyasha, estive lhe procurando!

-Fala logo, velhote!Meu humor não está muito bom.

-Bem...Ele chegou.

-Especifique.

-O seu "querido" cliente chegou.

O velho enfatizou o querido a fim de que Inuyasha entendesse logo o recado.

-Entendi.será uma longa noite.Vamos.

E o rapaz saiu dos jardins acompanhado de um Myouga temeroso.

Quando o convidado chegou foi logo cumprimentado pelos que já estavam na festa.Sabia que estava atrasado, mas era essa a intenção.Chegar atrasado é sinônimo de chamar a atenção.

Inuyasha logo se aproximou.

-Ora ora, pensei que não viria mais.

-E perder sua festinha?Jamais, Inuyasha.

-Nós já jantamos.

-Não se preocupe, estou bem.

Myouga que até agora permanecia calado resolveu mostrar que estava vivo.

-Nós já jantamos, mas se quiser posso pedir que lhe tragam algo.

-Repito, estou muito bem , não se preocupe, senhor Myouga.Mas uma bebida eu não irei negar.

Myouga foi procurar um dos garçons para servir ao convidado.

Nesse momento Kagome forçava um riso enquanto as mulheres continuavam a falar de Grifs e estilistas famosos.De repente uma delas notou o novo convidado que adentrara o local.Achou-o muito lindo e atraente.Cutucou a mulher que estava ao seu lado e a outra captou a mensagem e também deu um risinho demonstrando interesse no novo cavalheiro.

-Queridas, quem é aquele bonitão?

-Qua?

-Aquele com quem o marido da Kagome está conversando.

Kagome e umas duas giraram a cabeça na tentativa de ver o milagroso que conseguiu desviar a atenção das fofoqueiras que só sabiam falar de moda.Foi então que olhou para o marido e viu o homem que com ele conversava.Naquela hora pensou que o mundo iria desabar sobre sua cabeça.então virou todo o corpo para ter certeza do que estava vendo.E não era imaginação.

Bem ali estava o homem que um dia a usara.Graças a ele Kagome nunca mais conseguiu se envolver emocionalmente.O homem que a abandonara no pior momento da sua vida, quando ainda era adolescente, no momento em que desconfiou estar grávida de um filho dele e mesmo depois ele sabendo que era alarme falso foi covarde o suficiente para não querer mais vê-la.O primeiro homem da sua vida e o que havia lhe ensinado a não se entregar.

A jovem não podia acreditar.E num sussurro inaudível toda sua angustia e surpresa foi posta para fora.

-Narak...

**Continua...**

**Os pedidos de desculpas para o INU**

_**Kagome Hi**_

_Bom, eu não xinguei o Inuyasha não!_

_-Mas pensou!-Inuyasha_

_Tudo bem. MIL PERDÕES INU-CHAN! NÃO FIQUE BRAVO COMIGO! EU TE AMO MEU AMOR! EU TE AMO!_

_-Ok, ta perdoado, mas fika longe de mim! Kami, essa garota exagera na dose! -Inuyasha_.

_**Uchiha Kayra: **_

_-Serio Inu, me desculpa poxa! Eu não sabia do seu plano... E você nem pra me contar... - Kayra fazendo biquinho.  
-Não! - de braços cruxados e cara fechada.  
-Ah qual é Inu? Me desculpa...  
-Se eu te desculpa o que que você vai fazer por mim? - Inuyasha olha pra Kayra com uma sombrancelha erguida.  
-Nada oras... Ou você se esquece que deve também um pedido de desculpas para mim e principalmente para K-chan? - Kayra responde colocando as mãos na cintura e devolvendo o olhar de Inuyasha.  
-Já me desculpei com a K-chan depois dessa cena. Sabe neh! - diz com um olhar malicioso.  
-hauhauhauau... Sei, sim. - Kayra diz com um sorrisinho perverso. - Mas se você me desculpa e me pedir desculpa eu faço aqueles bombons de brigadeiro que você ADORAA para gente...  
- - Serio? - Inuyasha pergunta.  
- Serio!  
- Eu te desculpo... E eu sei que você me desculpa... Agora vamos fazer bombom... - diz e sai correndo para a cozinha.  
- o.o - Kayra abismada - Ai, esse Inu não tem geito... -.-'_

**Princesayoukai100: Nossa, brigada!E falta o que para ser minha fã? XD Espero que depois desse capitulo não falte mais nada rsrsrsrsr**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Esse ate agora foi o mais apimentado hein?Ah...se foi!Fã favorita!huahuahuahuahua P**

**Kagome Hi: Brigadenha e ai esta seu pedido de desculpa para o Inu huahuahuahua**

**Deza-chan: O poder da tortura huahuahuahu Eh ótimo deixar o leitor assim curioso huahuahuahua**

**Manu higurashi: Ainda ta boiando?huahua espero que não fofaaa!E o misterio do caderno preto continua...**

**Srta CaRoL: AMAAAA? chorando brigada.Mas pode deixar que eu ainda serei mais democrata(espero hehehe)**

**Lulinha-Taisho: Melho rfic que j aleu?Nossa...eu fico relamente MUITO lisongeada.**

**Respondendo: Mirok e Sango não aparecerão porque eu não iria conseguir dar muita atenção a eles dois e não quero que a atuação deles seja sem graça, que sejam meros coadjuvantes, eles merecem mais, não é?**

**Os capítulos são pequenos? My god!Realmente no começo eram poquissimas paginas mas atualmente são 12 ou 13 paginas.Não tem como aumentar não.Eh a media mesmo.E eu não curto ficar repetindo demais certas coisas apenas para alongar o capitulo, falo tudo que tinha para falar em 12 paginas..**

**Kethellen: Foi sim, super elogio Huahuhau odeia final felizes?huahuahuaua manero isso.Mas eh um disperdicio fazer essa maldade toda com um gostosão como o Inu ne?Se a Kagome não quiser me da que eu domo a fera huahuahuahua**

**Tmizinha: Juro que quando peguei tua review para ler eu rezei 7 pai nosso e 10 ave-maria!kkkkkk( tow brincando, adoro reviews grandes, pode acreditar )Sim ,sou cruel.Filha de rata de laboratorio?huahuahuahuahauhauahuahuahuahauhauhauhauhauhauAcho que esse capitulo é o meu pedido de desculpas para você.É porque acredite: eu não gosto de hentais, mas a voz do povo é voz de Deus não eh?Serio mesmo...eu axu que você tem algum disturbio mental viu!huahuahua vai ser lokinha assim la longe, por sua culpa fiquei com o abdômen doendo de tanto rir huahuahuahua. E depois que eu já estava no final da tua review eu vi que os 7 pai nosso e as 10 ave Maria foram desperdício huahauhauhauhau.Te aborreço é?QUE OTIMO!VOU ABORRECER MAIS E MAIS, PREPARE-SE PARA A MINHA FURIA!**

**Você descobriu minha identidade secreta!Sou uma alienígena disfarçada de escritora de fanfics que através das fics tenta dominar e observar o que vocês humanos fazem(Putz...essa tua loucura é contagiosa!)Vocês são o ratinho de laboratório Muhuahuahuahuahua.Vou cancelar meu Orkut ahhhhhhh não quero ser tua vitima(P)Brigada por essa carta que você mandou irmãzinha gótica hauhuahuahau**

**Lequinha-chan: Brigada mesmo viu!E espero que você continue a acompanhar.Não me abandone plizzzz**

**Sra.Taisho: Repito:Sou MUITO cruel!hehehehe.E viva o INU!**

**Natsumi Takashi: Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?Hehehe**

**Hinata-chan: Eita quanta amargura!Peça desculpas pra ele vai, tadinho!Essa sua pergunta eh um dos temas principais da fic...daí em diante so a minha mente insana irá decidir kkkkkk Amor ou simplesmente atração?**

**JuHh –Chan Satuki: Mais perfeito do mundo!Eu acho que esse agora foi o mais perfeitoooooo concorda?Espero que sua curiosidade tenha só aumentado!hauhua**

**Mk-chan 160: Bem...eu nem sei se o que eu fiz foi um Hentai já que eu não falei abertamente certas palavras que eu costumo ver em Hentais.Bem...mas eu tentei né?E prometo melhora rmais.Eh que eu não curto Hentai, mas se o publico pede ele sera atendido!Ah...uma curiosidade:Por que 160? XD(sempre quiste perguntar isso mas sempre eskeço)**

**Saori Higurashi: Antes tarde do que nunca.Não precisa se controlar, se descontrole muié!Não só fizeram amor uma vez mas como foram 2 vezes.Eita quanto fogo!kkkk E não me abandone mesmo ok?**

**Sleeping Maiden: E você que havia pedido p o Narak se insinuar para aKagome hein?Nem precisa...eles já se conhecerem MUITO BEM no passadoE no jantar a Kagome foi a Rainha dos homems hein?Da-lhe Kagome!Ela ainda promete!Quer dizer...a fic inteira ainda promete.**

**Soraa: Nossa!Você agüentou ler os 19 capitulos de uma so vez?Me da teu endereço que eu mandarei um premio!huahuahuahuahauhauahuua Pedido atendido!Ah...passei sim na tua fic e deixei review(perae...eu axu que deixei..não lembro ¬¬)**

**Leila M Santos: Se calaram so com um beijo? ¬¬ Eles foram muito alem viu..muito alem..hehehehehe**

**Uchiha Kayra: Ok ok...na review da Tmizinha eu rezei 7 pai nosso e 10 ave Maria. NA sua eu rezei 5 pai nosso e 8 ave Maria!Somando tudo eu rezei 12 pai nosso e 18 ave Maria!Já rezei pra o ano inteiro(Como se eu fosse religiosa)kkkkkkkkPedido de desculpas postado.E o Inu agradeceVocê é cruel hein?O povo engordava uns quilinhos e você engordava o teu bolso!Que coisa feia!(Er..me passa 4 bombons aeolhando para os lados para não ser vista)**

**Sacerdotiza: AÊ!Você leu!VIVA!E o mistério do caderno preto continua...**

**Tâmara: Isso aÊ!Realidade da um toque especial numa fanfic.Pode acreditar rsrsrsrsr.**

**Mia: A vida eh assim fia...tem que achar uma saída pra tudo!huahuahuahuaFez o famoso "cala boca e beija logo" e ainda fez a mais!Esse é o Inu..sempre querendo fazer o serviço completo.Quanta eficiência!huahuahua**

**Neiva: Você viu como eles se encararam?VIU?hauhauhauhauahuhauhau**

**Dama da noite: Poxa...brigad amesmo pelos elogios viu!Fiquei MUITO MUITO MUITO feliz mesmo.Isso me dá ânimo para continuar a escrever.Ah...eu tenho um projeto para MEU DOCE E PERIGOSO INIMIGO...mas não eh uma continuação da fic...apenas um entrelaçamento dessa estoria com um novo casal...aguade!Mas olha só...quando eu comecei a escrever fics(a uns aninhos atras) eu era péssima!Assim...era muito loka a minha fic.Você ainda percebe lendo :Desejos (essa fic esta ate postad ano serio...era uma porcaria, mas a pratica leva aperfeiçao e eu sinto que quanto mais escrevo mais amadureço.E eu sei que um dia poderei não ter chegado a perfeição mas poderei estar bem próxima pk?Só não pode desistir.**

**Misuk Kagome: AMA! XD então eh isso ae...eh so você não me abandonar que eu prometo melhorar cada vez mais ok?rsrsrsrsrsrs**

**Uchiha Lara: Quem pode pode!Fugindo de um Inu eh?Bem...se ele for um Inu mesmo(Bonitão, gostosão) da meu endereço pra ele ok?Não esquece!huahuahauahu**

**k-chan Taisho: Um beijo para sua priminha querida que eh tão gentil!huahuahauhau**

**Continue acompanhando!**

**Mini-chan: Nossa!Perfeita?Mew...sem palavras.Bem...ensinar já eh demais, quem sou eu!Caramba...isso eu não sei...nunca teve votação aqui no site huahuahuahu.Nem precisa ser a melhor autora do so o seu carinho e admiração já me deixam realizada.Brigada mesmo!emocionada**

**Pámela: ...sem palavras!COMUNIDADE NO ORKUT!Eu não tenho não miga!Num fizeram p mim não bua bua buaEu não mereço isso tudo!poxa...fico muito feliz mesmo e se um dia criaram uma comu para a Deusa do anime te mando o convite para você fazer parte ok?huahuahauhau BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Snkjc: ae ta o outro xP**

**Miko-k-chan: Huahuhau pois eh...a Kagome não resistiu(eu tb não resistiria o.O)**

**SraKouga: espero que ache que esse capitulo ficou bom!**

**Kgomehigurashi: Bem...então ai esta o capitulo**

**Roberta-chan: Eh fantástico!PLIN!huahuahuaau brigadaaaaaa**

**Bem..encerro aqui mais um post!Que coisa...apenas 2 pessoas pediram desculpas ao Inu!Coitado !huahuahuahauhauhau**

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo ok?**

**Perdoem-me pela demora.**

**Agora começa mais uma nova fase de mistérios e ambições na fic!**

**(1)Esopo: foi aquele cara que inventou fabulas e nelas continham liçoes morais.Uma das fabulas mais famosas é aquela da Formiga e da Cigarra.**

**(2)Shakespeariana: Pow...quem nao sabe que isso eh derivado de Shakeapeare?E se nao sabe quem foi Shakespeare entao vcê nunca leu ou assitiu Romeu e Julieta meu brother!E se nao assitiu mesmo eu pergunto: Em que planeta você vive?**

**huahuahauhauhau**

**E já sabem:REVIEWS! Elas me dão inspiração e daí me da mais vontade de melhorar!**

**E o mistérios do caderno preto continua...**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do anime**


	21. Demônio da guarda

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 21: Demônio da guarda **

Seus olhos permaneceram fixos àquela pessoa.Não era tão fácil acreditar que justo o Narak estivesse ali, diante dos seus olhos, na sua casa e ,acima de tudo, apertando a mão de Inuyasha.

O que também não acreditava era na elegância que o convidado esbanjava, já que quando o conheceu era apenas um universitário sem muitos luxos e ela uma órfã que mal tinha onde cair morta.

-Hum...vejo que a Kagome também se impressionou com o bonitão, não é?

Subtamente a jovem desviou os olhos de Narak.O grupo a olhava com malícia nos.Tentou mudar sua expressão assustada.Suavizou a feição para que ninguém notasse de verdade a surpresa.Forçou, com sucesso, um sorriso amável.

-Bem...achei que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, mas creio que me enganei.

A mais velha das senhoras levantou do sofá com entusiasmo.Ajeitou uma das luvas e caminhou até Kagome.

-Não me diga que realmente não conhece esse homem, minha jovem.

-Hum...deveria?

Falou tentando não parecer mentirosa ou falsa.

As outras balbuciaram um "Oh" em uníssono e isso fez com que Kagome ficasse mais intrigada.

-Minha cara, todas nós aqui sabemos que nossos maridos, incluindo o seu, comercializam com a empresa desse belo homem.A empresa dele, assim como a do seu marido, é um das potências no ramo de automóveis.Seria praticamente impossível não conhecê-lo.

-Bem...Talvez seja porque ainda estou casada a pouco tempo...

-Talvez não, Kagome.Talvez você é que ainda não entendeu qual é a nossa funçao, a de esposa.

**Deixe-me pensar.Passar metade do dia no salão de beleza e a outra metade comprando compulsivamente roupas e jóias apenas para desfilar nas festas e matar umas as outras de inveja?Bem...prefiro continuar sem entender.**

A jovem sorriu com o próprio pensamento, mas permaneceu calada.Queria que a mulher continuasse com o discurso e esta ,notando o silêncio da jovem, entendera que poderia prosseguir.

-Todo mundo sabe o que nós fazemos todos os dias.Quero dizer...todos sabem apenas o que nós queremos que eles saibam.Você está entendendo?

-Hum...

Kagome queria arriscar um palpite, mas a conversa estava começando a ficar interessante.Então resolveu se calar.Percorreu os olhos pelo círculo de mulheres e via cumplicidade em seus olhos.Foi então que a mulher, que até aquele momento foi a que menos se pronunciou, resolveu continuar o diálogo.

-Nossos maridos, nossos filhos, nossos parentes, enfim, toda a sociedade nos rotularam, minha cara.Somos conhecidas como seres fúteis que vivem apenas para estourar o limite do cartão de crédito dos nossos maridos.Só que nunca souberam que, além de ir às compras, nos sobra tempo para checar e organizar toda a empresa.Sim , Kagome, nós sabemos de tudo ou quase tudo do que se passa nos "bastidores" da empresa.

Outra senhora entrou na conversa.

-E sabe por que fazemos isso, minha jovem?Porque temos uma família, uma reputação a conservar.Temos que saber direitinho para onde a fortuna da família está indo.Certificar se nossos maridos não estão esbanjando dinheiro com uma vagabunda qualquer, dentre outros fatores.

A jovem franziu a testa em sinal de surpresa e dessa vez não conseguiu disfarçar fazendo com que todas as senhoras rissem da sua expressão de espanto.Eram elas de verdade?O que haviam feito com as descerebradas que conheceu a um tempo atrás?Desde quando elas entendiam de contabilidade?

Mas uma pergunta Kagome não podia deixar passar, mesmo sabendo que a resposta era um tanto óbvia.

-Como vocês se infiltram na empresa?

-Por que você acha que nós concentimos uma secretária alta, linda e loira circulando pela empresa?

**Se eu não tivesse descoberto o quanto são espiãs diria que era um modo de saber pelo menos quem é a vagabunda com quem seus maridos dormem quando mentem estar em uma reunião de negócios.**

Preferiu desviar esse pensamento para obter logo a resposta.

-Nem imagino.

-Porque somos nós mesmas que a contratamos, Kagome.Somos nós que mexemos nossos "pauzinhos" secretamente para que elas sejam contratadas e assim nos passe todas as informações desejadas.E para que a aceitação aconteça sem muita burocracia basta ela ser alta, linda e loira!É incrível como os homens agem como fantoches em nossas mãos.

Todas caíram em uma gargalhada.

-Mas nós nem sempre fomos assim, Kagome.Nos primeiros anos de casadas padecemos muito com as traições dos nossos maridos.Quando acordamos já não éramos tão jovens assim como você.espero que lhe sirva de lição, certo?

A senhora deu uma piscadela cordial para a jovem e esta sorriu em retribuição.

Nunca imaginaria que as consumidoras compulsivas como elas eram poderiam ser tão espertas e inteligentes.Quanto à infiltração dentro da empresa sabia que nunca iria precisar.Sorriu.Lembrou da secretária padrão: alta, linda e loira.

**Esqueceram de acrescentar "peituda" também.**

Ayame não era tão alta e muito menos loira, mas até que não era tão má.Podia se dizer que era bonita.Mas mesmo assim sabia que era quase o braço direito de Inuyasha na empresa.Se não fosse a organização dela nem iria querer imaginar a bagunça que aquela empresa estaria.Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar pensamentos.

**Tudo isso não é da minha conta já que dentro de meses Inuyasha e sua vidinha fará parte de um passado bem enterrado e ela com um bom dinheiro em mãos.**

Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro.Virou o rosto para ver quem era e se deparou com o sorriso amável e paternal de Myouga.Era muito estranho o que ela vinha sentindo ultimamente pelo idoso.Uma afeição, sentimento á muito tempo adormecido.Por muitas vezes até sentiu pena de ser a cumplice de Inuyasha em seu plano de enganar Myouga.

Então quando o sentimento de culpa aparecia ela dizia um Não.Não estava ali para se envolver emocionalmente com ninguém.Nem com Inuyasha nem com os que os cercam.E ela não era emotiva.Então sem sacrifícios conseguia esquecer a fragilidade momentânea.Ela nunca mais seria frágil.

-Perdão, senhoras, mas agora irei roubar a anfitriã só por uns instantes.

O velho falou amavelmente.E logo todas retribuíram o sorriso.

-Que pena, senhor Myouga!Logo agora que a Kagome ia revelar aonde comprou esse belo par de brincos.

Kagome a olhou interrogativa.Mas logo entrou no jogo.

-Não se preocupem que logo estarei de volta e direi até o nome da minha esteticista.

-Oh claro, minha jovem.

Acenou delicadamente para as senhoras e deixou ser levada por Myouga.Ele a levava para algum lugar longe do tumulto.Em algum momento ele falou algo, porém o barulho das vozes e da música não permitiram que Kagome ouvisse.Ela o olhou interrogativo e ele apenas sorriu, como sempre fazia.

Chegaram na sacada.Ainda era possível ouvir a música e as vozes, porém com menos eficiência..

-O que ouve, senhor Myouga?

-Nada demais, minha jovem.Apenas estava me sentindo deslocado, sabe?Muito agito para uma só noite.Estou velho demais para essas coisas.

Ele dizia enquanto tirava um lenço branco do bolso do terno e passava sobre a face um pouco suada.Dava para notar, pelo tom corado da sua face, que estava cansado.Kagome apenas observava a cena, a princípio teve a impressão de que o velho queria lhe dizer algo.

-Bela noite, belo jantar, belos convidados.Você organizou tudo muito bem, minha jovem.Inuyasha é um homem de sorte.

-Gentileza sua, senhor Myouga.Eu não organizei nada.Apenas ajudei a decidir qual buffet contratar.

Ele então devolveu o lenço ao bolso.Kagome então se debruçou sobre o parapeito da sacada.O velho fez o mesmo e ficou atentamente olhando para a garota.Ela era tão jovem, mas parecia ser muito mais responsável do que aparentava.Viu-a suspirar olhando para o jardim.

-Também já está cansada, minha jovem?

-Não.Já sentiu a necessidade de ter que aproveitar os últimos momentos?

Ela falou sem desviar o olhar do jardim.Parecia não ter coragem para encará-lo.

-Sim.Sinto essa necessidade todos os dias que acordo.E ultimamente sinto mais do que nunca.

Ela então olhou para o velho com o cenho franzido.

-Está doente por acaso?Parece tão depressivo?

-Cansaço é algum tipo de doença?

Ambos riram.Sorrisos sinceros.Kagome não lembrava a última vez que sorrira daquela certeza fazia muito tempo.

-Para falar a verdade, não vejo a hora da noite acabar logo.Esses saltos estão me matando.

-Também quero que tudo isso acabe logo, mas não por causa de nenhum salto.-ironizou- tudo que esse velho quer é descansar em paz.Mas esse jantar é muito importante para o jovem Inuyasha, é a chance de fazer novos negócios e recuperar antigos parceiros, exceto com a empresa desse tal Narak.Espero que não caia novamente na lábia dele.

Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar.A quem ele estava se referindo?

-Quem?

-O Inuyasha, é claro.O Narak vem se fortalecendo ultimamente.E todos nós sabemos que ele quer que Inuyasha volte a negociar com ele sob contrato de exclusividade.Ele ja tentou isso antes só que eu e o jovem Inuyasha não concordamos.

-Ele tem tanto poder assim?

-Sim e quer obter muito mais, minha jovem.O que ele mais almeja é possuir a empresa da família Tasho.Mas eu não descansarei enquanto não afastá-lo.Porque se um dia isso acontecer o Narak irá dominar o comércio de automóveis e as outras empresas irão falir.A única maneira dele conseguir é por meio das ações da empresa.Inuyasha possui 50 por cento, eu possuo 20, os outros 30 por cento estão distribuídos entre alguns sócios.Ouvi dizer que um deles irá vender suas ações para Narak, então ele terá 10 por cento.E tenho certeza que ele irá fazer de tudo para obter os outros 20, então...logo logo Narak terá 30 por cento das ações.Ele tem dinheiro e influênca para isso.

-Entendi...A empresa dele e do Inuyasha são rivais.Se ele tirar Inuyasha do caminho só ele irá liderar.Que ambicioso!

Ela se assustou com o que disse.Ambicioso.Quem era ela para julgar alguém?Ali estava ela: encenando um papel, enganando a todos apenas por dinheiro.

-Todos nós temos ambições.É saudável até o momento em que não prejudica ninguém, jovem.E eu tenho medo que o jovem Inuyasha desvie do caminho.Espero que ele nunca venda nenhuma parte de suas ações.Pelo menos eu nunca darei esse gosto ao narak, nem sobre meu cadáver.

-...

-Kagome, desde o momento que lhe conheci sabia que era a pessoa certa para tentar corrigir a vida de Inuyasha.Você é ajuizada e esperta.Tenho certeza de que nenhuma outra mulher seria a melhor escolha para ele do que você.Ele é muito boêmio, mas quem sabe quando vocês aumentarem a família ele não toma um pouco de juízo, não é?

Kagome ficou ele reagiria quando o contrato acabasse e ela e Inuyasha forjassem um desentendimento e pedissem o divórcio?Como ele a olharia se descobrisse que ela fora comprada?

**Com certeza você irá retirar o "ajuizada" e enfocar o "esperta", Myouga.**

De repente Myouga segurou as duas mãos dela.Olhou-a bem no fundo dos olhos.E ela se sentiu desconcertada, era uma situação um tanto incomum.

-Sabe, minha jovem, eu confio muito em você.E tudo que lhe peço é que ame e cuide do Inuyasha.É claro que vocês estão jovens e talvez não entendam ainda o que é cumplicidade e companheirismo conjugal, mas com o tempo irão aprender.

-Bem...eu nem sei o que dizer...

-E nem precisa dizer nada.Só quero que reflita essas palavras proferidas não por um velho chato e quase gagá- ele riu- e sim por um velho sábio.

-Ok.

Ok?Como ela podia ser tão falsa mesmo após ter ouvido todo aquele discurso?O idoso estava pedindo para que ela continuasse sua missão, a de cuidar de uma pessoa querida para ele.E mesmo sabendo que ela não iria cumprir teve coragem de dizer um "Ok"

Quando foi que ela se tornou extremamente hipócrita.Sabia que era, mas não lembrava quando se tornou.

**"Se algum dia estiver triste me procure.Eu não sou a felicidade, mas darei tudo para te fazer feliz."**

Ela lembrara de uma das frases que mais gostava quando era mais nova.A época em que para tudo tinha solução.Quando acreditava que sonhos também poderiam ser realizados.E agora, diante desse velho homem, sabia o quanto essa frase era insignificante para ela.Ela nunca faria nada para fazer alguém feliz.Porque ela não era feliz!Porque ninguém, exceto seus pais, quis fazê-la feliz.

Não que ela tenha se tornado uma mulher amargurada e de mal com a vida.Apenas se tornara uma pessoa realista.Os sonhos foram substitídos por cobiças.

Passos firmes e apressados aproximaram-se da jovem e do idoso.

-Kagome, eu estou a quase meia hora lhe procurando!

-Calma, jovem Inuyasha.Eu a trouxe aqui para prosear um pouco.

O rapaz parou altivo diante dos dois.

-E eu vi que você estava tão entretido com seus clientes e sócios que nem quis interrompe-lo, querido.

Ela forçou um sorriso.Na verdade ela estava achando a festa uma chatice.Inuyasha sabia perfeitamente disso.Só não sabia que além disso no fundo ela também estava fugindo do passado.Fugindo de Narak.

**Como ela consegue disfarçar tão bem?Fingida!**

-Então podem ir, meus jovens.Acompanho-os depois.

Kagome segurou um dos braços do rapaz e começaram a caminhar.

-Acho que você é a única esposa que não está participando da festa.Todas as outras estão lá dentro fazendo companhia para seus maridos.Que tipo de esposa você é, hein?

Ela não respondeu. Na verdade fingiu que não estava prestando atenção.Adorava irritar o rapaz, já estava virando hábito.

-Além de louca é surda?

-Cala a boca, Inuyasha.Estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

-Ou está fazendo o pior que pode.

-Que que foi hein?Não venha descontar todo o seu nervosismo em cima de mim.Guarde seus problemas só para você!

Ele parou de caminhar e ela desenlaçou seu braço do dele.

Silêncio.

-Primeiro: A Ayame até agora não chegou e eu preciso que ela esteja presente para anotar os novos contatos e providenciar futuras reuniões.Já liguei 1 bilhão de vezes para o celular dela e está desligado.

Segundo: Lá dentro estão os grandes magnatas do ramo automobilistico.

Terceiro: Eles estão acompanhados de suas esposas que não param de falar bobagem.

Ele falou tudo tão rápido que quando concluiu a fala parecia ofegante.

-Olha só, Inuyasha.Você adora criar problemas aonde não há.O jantar está saindo perfeitamente certeza a Ayame deve estar presa no trânsito ou algum outro imprevisto surgiu.E não sei porque tanto medo dos "grandes magnatas" se você também está classificado com um.Ah...quanto às senhoras...reveja seus conceitos ou então apenas sorria educadamente enquanto elas gastam a última saliva falando.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.Ela o abraçou.Sim...repentinamente ele sentiu alguém envolvendo-lhe o corpo.Foi um abraço rápido.Antes que ele abrisse totalmente os olhos viu a jovem desfazendo o abraço.Ele a olhou interrogativo.A expressão dela era indecifrável.Não sabia se estava feliz, apressada ou se queria apenas dar um pouco de consolo.Ele não sabia a intenção dela ao certo, mas decidiu acreditar na última alternativa: a de conforto.

-Vamos, Kagome.

Ele estendeu o braço e esta depositou o seu também.Recomeçaram a caminhada.

**OoOoOoO**

**-**Está prestando atenção em tudo?

-Sim.Não se preocupe, senhor Narak.Acho que ele foi atrás da esposa.

-Já era tempo.

**OoOoOoO**

O casal entrou no salão de mãos dadas.Alguns convidados dançavam alegremente ao som da música orquestrada.Pareciam realmente se divertirem.Talvez ela devesse aceitar os elogios de Myouga quanto à organização do jantar, ou talvez o divertimento da festa devesse agradecer às bebidas?Seja o que for.

Inuyasha falou em baixo tom.

-Sei que vários dos meus convidados já a conhecem, afinal, muitos compareceram ao nosso casamento.Acho que falta lhe mostrar apenas a alguns...

-E por que faz tanta questão de me mostrar para os seus clientes, Inuyasha?

Ele riu ironicamente.

-Talvez só para mostrar que pelo menos minha esposa não é gorda ou velha como a deles.

-Nossa...Sinto-me lisongeada.

A jovem revirou os olhos.Notou quando estavam se aproximando de dois homens.Eles estavam de costas e só quando o nome de um deles foi proferido ambos viraram.Talvez se Kagome não tivesse previsto esse acontecimento poderia demonstrar assombro, mas como sabia que Narak estaria por perto conseguiu disfarçar quando ficaram frente a frente.Inuyasha iniciou a conversa.

-Perdoem-me, mas tive que resolver outros assuntos.Ahn...conhecem minha esposa?

Narak rapidamente pegou a mão direita da jovem e depsitou um beijo cordial.Ele não estava a reconhecendo ou estava fingindo não reconhecer?A garota não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu entrar no jogo.

-Muito prazer.Narak ás suas ordens, madame.

-Prazer.Me chamo Kagome.

Os olhares se cruzaram.Talvez Inuyasha não tenha percebido porque tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos.O outro homem também cumprimentou a jovem, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o garçom afim de pega rmais uma taça de champagne.

-Inuyasha, me diga aonde encontrou essa dama tão bela?

Todos sorriram exceto Narak.

Continuaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos.Depois de um momento uma música tocou no salão fazendo com que os convidados aplaudissem e se dirigissem ao centro do salão, onde acoria a dança.

-Permita-me?

Narak estendeu a mão para Kagome e olhou para Inuyasha como se estivesse pedindo permissão.O rapaz riu de leve e assim Narak conduziu Kagome até onde todos dançavam a dançar.Muitos casais sorriam e conversavem durante a música.O silêncio entre eles estava constrangedor.

-Trocou a cor rosa pelas cores mais fortes, Kagome?Bela troca, o vermelho escuro lhe cai melhor.

-Estava aqui imaginando por quanto tempo mais iriamos manter esse teatrinho, Narak.

-Quando vi a foto de casamento de vocês na revista até achei engraçado.E logo pensei: querendo dar o golpe, Higurashi?

-Higurashi Tasho.E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer creio que não é muito da sua conta, ahn?

-Tsc tsc.Calma, não precisa se estressar, minha cara.Mas é que qualquer um fica intrigado com essa sua história.Uma garota que morava em um orfanato estar aqui agora esbanjando elegância.

-Para você ver como o mundo dá voltas.E como as pessoas também dão a volta por cima.

-Isso foi uma indireta?

-Interprete como desejar, meu caro.

Silêncio.

-Creio que, já que pretendo retomar negociações com seu marido, iremos nos ver com frequência.

-Não costumo ir muito à empresa, então acho que não será necessário tantos encontros.

-Fugindo de mim?

Ela sorriu cinicamente.

-E por que deveria?Apenas quero enterrar bem fundo certas coisas do passado.

A música ja estava chegando ao fim, mas a garota começou a sair discretamente do local.Narak ficou em pé, sozinho, em meio a tantos casais dançantes.A jovem avistou um garçom e buscou uma taça de uma bebida que ela mal conhecia.Só queria manter o máximo de distânia.Sentia repugnância para com esse homem.

Avistou Inuyasha conversando com Ayame.

**Finalmente ela chegou.**

Se aproximou dos dois.

-Olá, Ayame.

-Boa noite, senhora Tasho.

-Que bom que chegou.Pensei que não viria mais.Inuyasha estava mais nervoso do que no dia do nosso casamento.

Ayame riu e Inuyasha ficou mais sério do que estava.

-Pensei que estava dançando com o Naak.A música ainda não acabou, Kagome.

-Ah sim, estava com muito calor e vim beber um drink.Narak conseguiu logo um par para continuar.- a jovem quis mudar de assunto- e você, Ayame?Por que a demora?

-Passei no salão de beleza e elas demoraram pra me arrumar.A caminho para cá peguei um congestionamento no trânsito.Uma coisa de louco. licença, eu vou ali e já volto.

-Ah, claro, senhora, Tasho.Eu também já vou começar a agendar os compromissos.

-E rápido, Ayame.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços.Kagome saiu do local e Ayame também.

**OoOoOoO**

A mansão já não estava tão cheia como antes.Alguns convidados já tinham ido embora.Inuyasha circulava sozinho pelo salão.Aron veio em direção à ele.

-Inuyasha, agradeço pela festa, mas agora tenho que ir.

-Certo.A Ayame já agendou nossa reunião?

-Ah sim.Tudo certo.E espero que no sábado você e a sua esposa possam comparecer ao jantar em minha residência, ficaria honrado em lhe retribuir o jantar.

**E ficaria mais honrado em rever a Kagome mais uma vez.Hipócrita.**

-Agradeço o convite, mas não era necessário...

-Faço questã...

Antes que Aron terminasse a frase um grito feminino chamou atenção de todos da festa.Um grito assustado, desesperado.Imediatamente todos começaram a comentar e os sussuros assombrados invadiram o salão, já era quase impossível ouvir a música.E 10 segundos depois houve um blecaute, tudo se enegreceu.Os convidados ficaram submersos na escuridão.Mas da maneira rápida com que ocorreu o blecaute ele se foi.Rapidamente o salão se encheu de luz.

A voz feminina continuou ecoando, só que dessa vez parecia que estava se aproximando.Não tardou até que uma das convidadas entrasse no salão aos berros assustando á todos.

-Ele está morto!!Está morto!Oh meu Deus!!

E a mulher retomou o caminho que havia percorrido sendo seguida por todos os convidados que, àquela altura, estavam assustados e curiosos.Kagome teve sua taça pisoteada devido ao alvoroço.

A mulher parou, fechou os olhos e apontou no chão.Algumas mulheres também soltaram gritos histéricos.Inuyasha tentava passar pela multidão para poder ver o que estava no chão.Kagome conseguiu chegar perto da mulher e seu solhos não acreditavam no que viam.A jovem teve certeza de que se ainda estivesse com a taça na mão deixaria cair tamanho o assombro.

Inuyasha lutava para passar pela barreira de pessoas que agora falavam mais alto, como se estivessem gritando e gesticulavam compulsivamente.Antes de chegar á frente viu Kagome se aproximar desesperada.Ela pegou em sua mão.Estava trêmula.Gelada.

-Inuyasha...

Ela não precisaria falar mais nada.Ele sentia.Pressentia o que acabara de acontecer.Em um fio de voz conseguiu falar um nome.

-Myouga...

Kagome o abraçou.Era a segunda vez na noite que fazia aquilo.Só que dessa vez foi mais longo.Sem pressa.E nessa segunda vez Inuyasah tinha certeza que foi de consolo.Sirenes adentraram a residência.Quem havia chamado a ambulâcia e a polícia?E como chegaram tão rápido?Em meio áquele acontecimento as perguntas poderiam ficar para depois.

Inuyasha se desfez do abraço da garota para ver o corpo.Myouga estava jogado no chão.As costas para cima, um dos braços jogados para o lado, a face esquerda pousada no chão, como se tivesse olhando para as pessoas e havia uma poça de sangue.

O rapaz não pôde ver muito já que no mesmo instante os policiais se espalharam pedindo para que todos se afastassem e a equipe da ambulância começou a recolher o corpo.E kagome apenas olhava seu marido.Pensava que ele iria gritar, gritar e gritar, mas não.Ele não o fez.Permaneceu indecifrável.

Ela sabia que os dois não se davam tão bem, que o rapaz por muitas vezes chamava o idoso de demônio, mas pensava que em uma situação como aquela Inuyasha deixaria o orgulho de lado e reconheceria que o velho sempre esteva por perto, como um anjo da guarda.Desviou o olhar apenas para ver um policial conduzindo todos para longe dos jardins.

Kagome viu Inuyasha obedecer às ordens.Decidiu não discordar também.Lembrou do que o idoso havia lhe pedido a algumas horas.Parecia até que havia pressentido sua morte.E a maior preocupação dele era te rcerteza do bem estar de Inuyasha.A jovem sabia que agora Inuyasha perdera a pessoa que mais se preocupava com ele.

**É, Inuyasha.Você acabou de perder o seu "demônio da guarda".**

_**Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice**  
(Espelhos no teto, o champagne rosa no gelo)  
**And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, **  
(E ela disse: "Nós todos somoas apenas prisioneiros aqui)  
**of our own device'  
**(Do nosso próprio ardil")  
**And in the master's chambers,**  
(E nas salas dos chefes)  
**They gathered for the feast**  
(Eles se reuniam para o banquete)  
**They stab it with their steely knives,  
**(Eles apunhalam com suas facas de aço)  
**But they just can't kill the beast  
**_(Mas simplesmente não conseguem matar a fera)

**(Hotel california-Eagles)**

**Continua...**

**Deusa do anime vestindo uma armadura de pura prata, pegando seu escudo e se escondendo atrás de um forte**

**Sim, vocês têm todo o direito de querer me espancar, decepar minha cabeça ou fazer outras curueldades(que não faltam).**

**Gente, fiquei sem internet(buá buá).Eu mudei de cidade(viagem longa)Daí o meu "querido" pc deu pau!Isso mesmo...ficou de greve.Daí levei para um técnico e eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo.Depois de um tempo o monitor resolveu dar pau!Não estou mentindo!Juro!**

**Mas isso tudo aconteceu graças à mudança.Acho que o cpu e o monitor balançaram muito durante a viagem(e olha que eu quase ajoelhei implorando pra os caras cuidarem deles.)Maior prejuízo!**

**Mas isso é passado, certo?Aqui está o capítulo novo!E nas próximas semanas novos capítulos estarão aqui postadinhos, lindinhos e com muitas reviews(eu imploro)!**

**Agradeço a paciência de todos.**

**Deusa do anime está de volta à ativa!!Agora me aguentem!!Huahuahuahuahua.**

**Como eu estou postando na maior correria eu peço desculpas por não poder responder hoje às reviews, mas tentarei responder via e-mail para todos, ok?**

**E como sempre: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!PLIZZ**

**Kissu**

**Deusa do anime**


	22. Oponentes

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 22: Oponentes**

Quando ela saiu do seu "Mini quarto" notou que o rapaz não estava na cama.

**Será que dormiu fora?**

Geralmente era ela que acordava primeiro e sempre ficava observando-o dormir. Parecia tão angelical enquanto repousava, nem parecia o mesmo Inuyasha: o arrogante e prepotente. Quando ele dormia parecia que todos seus pecados eram perdoados já que parecia dormir o sono dos anjos.

Essas comparações a cada dia vinham atormentando a garota. Por diversas vezes pegou-se distraída em pensamentos. Pensamentos que estavam ligados a ele, seu marido, seu ele conseguia dormir tão serenamente apesar da tragédia ocorrida?Não que ela se importasse com ele, mas Myouga era como um pai para ele. Pelos menos por parte do velho.

Aproximou-se da cama e notou que ainda estava feita. Sim, ele não dormira ali. Abriu a janela e observou como aquele domingo estava nublado.Parecia que o clima ainda estava de luto.Relembrou, pela milésima vez, a última conversa que teve com Myouga.

**Eu tenho certeza...Ele sentia que isso ia acontecer.**

A jovem não sabia que sua mente ficaria tão pesada em saber que não poderia cumprir o que o velho havia lhe pedido. Cuidar de Inuyasha. Para ela era impossível!Fechou a janela e ajeitou a camisola antes de descer para tomar o café-da-manhã.

**OoOoOoO**

Ouviu passos vindos da escada.

**Ela acordou.**

Ele pensava em tantas coisas. E às vezes também não pensava em nada.Havia notado que no último mês Kagome escrevia no caderno preto com mais freqüência.Por que tanto segredo?

Não tardou a ouvir a voz da garota. Será que ela não percebia que ele queria ficar sozinho?

-Bom dia, Inuyasha.

-...

Ela viu que ele não estava de bom-humor. O friozinho matinal estava vigoroso naquela varanda. Kagome sentou em um dos sofás, distante do rapaz que fitava o longe.

-Você passou a noite aqui?

-Estava sem sono.

Ele respondeu secamente sem nem ao menos olhar para ela.Ela respirou fundo.Ele estava jogado em um dos sofás, trajando uma calça e uma camisa de manga comprida.Tudo bem que ele estava passando por um momento difícil, mas quem não passa?A garota estava começamdo a achar que aquela grosseria típica já estava voltando.

-Olha só, Inuyasha.Eu também sinto muito a falta do Myouga, mas a vida tem dessas coisas e...

-Cala a boca, Kagome!Isso não tem nada haver com o velho.Já superei.Se não fosse ele seria eu.

-O que?Você está aí todo calado porque acha que a vítima era você?Egoísta!O Myouga morreu, sendo ele o alvo errado ou não, mas morreu!

-E como você acha que devo ficar?E se eu fosse realmente a vítima?O assassino ainda deve estar á minha procura.

A jovem girou os olhos e levantou do sofá.

-Deixa de paranóia!Tenha mais compaixão pelo falecido.Ele gostava muito de você, idiota!

O rapaz deixou de fitar o longe, levantou e se aproximou dela.

-E daí eu morro e você fica com toda minha fortuna, já que é legalmente casada comigo.

Ele percebeu a face da garota avermelhar. Kagome sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço de Inuyasha.Estava com muita raiva.O rapaz esperava um insulto por parte dela, mas surpreendeu-se quando a viu dar meia volta, indo em direção à escada.Ele voltou a sentar.

Em menos de 20 minutos Kagome desceu as escadas.Ela havia se arrumado às pressas e vestia uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa de manga comprida preta e uma bota preta.Iria sair.se ficasse mais um pouco sob o mesmo teto que o seu "maridinho" uma outra tragédia iria acontecer.Nesse exato momento ela odiou a si mesma por ter sido tão fraca, por ter se comovido com tudo que o idoso falou, por ter tentando consolar Inuyasha ficando mais calada o possível e mais irritada ainda por ter que encarar aquele frio apenas para sair daquela casa.Ele definitivamente não merecia tanto esforço!

-Kagome, deixa de infantilidade.Você sabe muito bem que tenho um almoço para ir hoje!

Ela parou de andar e olhou para ele.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

Retomou a caminhada.Sentiu uma mão pará-la bruscamente.

-Não vai me deixar na mão.Sabe que tenho que estar acompanhado.

-Se vira!Procura outra mulher qualquer pra ir com você.Ah..chama a Ayame, tenho certeza que ela não ia negar um pedido seu, "chefinho"!

-A Ayame não trabalha dia de domingo.

Ela puxou seu braço a fim de se livrar da mão dele.

-Ah...Tenta, liga pra ela.Só ela mesmo pra aturar esse seu mal-humor insuportável, coitada.

-Como se você não fosse insuportável, Kagome.Você é muito difícil de conviver.

-Olha quem fala. Você lidera toda um tropa de insuportáveis!

-Menina, entra agora, eu só vou falar uma vez.

Kagome sabia que ele estava começando a provocá-la chamando-a de menina.

-Sabe, Inuyasha.Por que você me chama de menina?

Ele a fitou por um instante.A 1 segundo eles estavam gritando e agora ela o olha e pergunta algo com a voz mais calma do mundo.Alguma ela estava tramando.

-Porque se comporta como uma.

Ela revirou os olhos e num gesto obsceno mostrou o dedo maior de todos para ele.

-Vai à merda, Inuyasha.Eu sou muito mulher para você, sabe disso!- ela pôs as maõs na cintura - ah...E quanto ao almoço, contrate uma vadia qualquer, uma das muitas que você tem, e leve.

-Olha só, menina.Falta pouco menos de 2 meses pra acabar a nossa farça, para eu receber minha herança e para você desaparecer da minha frente.Não quebre o acordo agora.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.Estava se sentindo sufocada.Logo ela que sempre fora uma mulher independente, que não estava presa a nada nem a ninguém.Agora tinha um maldito trato a cumprir, um trato que a prendia a alguém.Antes de começar a entrar olhou enfurecida para o rapaz.

-Por que você adora me tirar do sério?

Ela entrou na sala e foi seguida por ele.

-Porque eu sou irresistível.

Ele riu enquanto se jogava no tapete da sala, pegava algumas almofadas se ajeitando, e ligando a televisão.Kagome foi até a cozinha e pegou apenas uma maçã, voltando em seguida para a sala e se jogando no sofá.Jogou o par de botas para longe ficando só de meias e folgou um pouco a blusa.

-Pensei que nunca assistia televisão.

Ela ironizou e ele a imitou mostrando o dedo maior de todos para ela.Ela riu.

-Viu como você pegou o jeito da coisa?Até mesmo os idiotas aprendem rápido.

Ele jogou uma almofada nela fazendo com que a maçã caísse.Ela xingou baixo e ele riu.

-Pegue outra pra mim!Eu não vou levantar daqui tão cedo!Você sabe que domingo é dia de folga dos empregados e eu estou com fome já que você nem me deixou tomar um café-da- manhã tranquilamente.

-Eu juro que não era minha intenção derrubar a maçã, mas se caiu é porque você está com a mão furada!

Ele falava entre risos.Ele jogou outra almofada nela.

-Inuyasha, dá pra parar!Ainda diz que eu sou a criança aqui.

-De vez enquando é bom descontrair.

Ele jogou outra almofada nela.A viu levantar e pensou que ela fosse jogar uma almofada nele.Mas ela não iria entrar no jogo dele.

-Não vai parar não?Então fique aí sozinho com suas almofadas.

Ele levantou rapidamente, a pegou no colo e girou umas quatro vezes.Gargalhava quando ouvia ela gritar protestando.Quando parou, ambos estava ofegantes e despenteados.Ele se jogou novamente sobre as almofadas rindo do estado da garota.Ele a viu também se jogar sobre as almofadas e o mais incrível foi que ela sorriu.

-Não vai me socar não, é?

-Daqui a pouco, quando a tontice passar.

Ambos riram.Então ele foi até ela e se agachou para poderem ficar na mesma altura.Ainda rindo por vê-la despenteada.Então retirou algumas mechas do rosto dela.Ela o encarou.

-Eu não sabia que você sabia brincar.

-Todos sabem.Até mesmo você, viu?

Ela continuou olhando-o se quisesse decifrar aquele olhar divertido, aquele homem que ela nunca vira durantes esses meses de convivência.Ele ficou curioso com aquele olhar.

-O que foi?

-Por que você não é assim sempre?

-Porque tudo em excesso enjoa.

-Então está certo.Eu já enjoei do Inuyasha chato e brigão..

Inuyasha riu com o comentário da garota e ficou cuidadosamente sobre ela.Lentamente ele beijou a face dela e traçou um caminho de beijos até chegar à boca.Se beijaram vagarosamente.Um beijo diferente de todos que já haviam trocado antes.Sem tanta urgência da atração ou impulso dos hormônios.

Depois ele a puxou para que ela apoiasse a cabeça no peito dele.Ficaram assim calados por um bom tempo, a televisão parecia pedir atenção, sem sucesso.Ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

-O que você tanto escreve naquele caderno?

Ela ficou muda por um tempo.Estava surpresa com a pergunta já que costumava escrever em um local reservado.

-Coisas.

Ela olhou para ele.Foi tudo o que ela disse.Nunca iria contar a ninguém sobre o que escrevia, principalmente à ele.além de ser algo particular não era confiável contar isso para a pessoa que ao mesmo tempo que briga está aos beijos.Às vezes ela achava que estava começando a ficar louca com essa inconstância.

Ele não iria negar que estava curioso, mas iria deixar essa pergunta para outra ocasião já que naquele momento queria evitar uma nova briga.Então voltou a beijá-la.Isso estava começando a preocupá-lo já que estava gostando dos beijos dela, da garota que ele todos os dias chama de louca e irritante.Ela tinha que ser tão chata assim enquanto falava?Se depender dele sempre a calaria, de preferência do modo que estava fazendo agora.

**OoOoOoO**

Narak estava sentado em sua confortável poltrona.O escritório era o cômodo do qual mais gostava em sua casa.

-E como andam as buscas?Espero que dessa vez não venha me contar o pior, Hako.

Ele falou num tom ameaçador enquanto brincava com uma caneta entre os dedos.

-Bem...Perdoe-me senhor, Narak.Investiguei sem parar durante quinze dias e ainda não consegui descobrir.Busquei informações principalmente com pessoas ligadas ao falecido, mas ninguém pareceu saber.

-Droga!

O homem jogara a caneta sobre a mesa e batera na mesma como se quisesse esmagá-la. Hako continuou com uma face inexpressiva enquanto observava seu chefe praguejar contra Myouga.

-Velho maldito!Ele com certeza passou as ações para alguém e não foi o Inuyasha senão eu já estaria sabendo!Maldito!Maldito!Tomara que esteja queimando no inferno.

-Como assim, senhor Narak?Com certeza não seria o próprio Inuyasha que iria lhe contar.

Hako sorriu ironicamente e Narak o olhou soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

-Eu tenho meus meios.O que não faltam são aliados.

E então fez um gesto com a mão dando sinal para o rapaz sair.Hako obedeceu a ordem e antes de fechar a porta ouviu seu chefe falar algo.

-É melhor que da próxima vez tenha algo para informar, Hako.

**OoOoOoO**

Já era noite quando o casal voltava para casa.Inuyasha dirigia sua Mercedes e Kagome jazia calada ao seu lado.Já não estava tão frio como a manhã, mas a brisa ainda fazia com que os pêlos da jovem erissassem de vez enquando.O rapaz a olhou de soslaio.

-Com sono?

-Não.

-E então?

-Digamos que... Entediada. Uma tarde inteira ouvindo você falar de negócios não é muito divertido e ainda mais num dia de domingo.

O rapaz a viu esfregar os braços.Retirou o paletó desajeitadamente, já que estava dirigindo, e entregou a ela que aceitou sem cerimônias.Estavam mais calados que de costume, já que geralmente trocavam insultos quando ficavam sozinhos.Não que estivessem conseguindo se entender, mas é que algo diferente estava acontecendo e estava incomodando os dois.

Kagome por muitas vezes desejou ardilmente ir embora da casa, de ver Inuyasha sumir da sua vida.E agora, que o tempo estava acabando, parecia aceitar certas coisas que a irritavam.Talvez tudo que ela achava chato não fosse tão chato assim.Por sua vez Inuyasha também sentia o mesmo.As provocações e os insultos talvez não fossem tão necessários.

Mas ele era um homem livre.Que não se prendia a ninguém e não iria nunca casar com uma mulher mandona e autoritária quanto Kagome.ele tinha certeza que ela não era seu tipo.

Ele não era seu tipo.Por muitas vezes Kagome repetia isso quando olhava para ele.Ele era lindo, não ia negar, mas homem nenhum seria bom o suficiente para ela.Não cairia duas vezes na mesma armadilha, não se magoaria nunca mais.Tudo que deveria fazer era esperar o contrato acabar, pegar sua parte da grana e sumir por uns tempos.Isso sim era seu tipo.Fugir.

Quando se aproximaram da mansão viram um carro vermelho-escuro estacionado na porta.Inuyasha reduziu a velocidade afim de identificar quem era.Um velho alto e de barba branca desceu do carro e acenou para o casal.Inuyasha parou o carro e o velho caminhou até o lado de rapaz, que não desceu do carro.

-Caro Inuyasha.Muito bom conhecê-lo.

-Quem é você?

-Um grande amigo da família, oculto, mas um fiel amigo.E se deixar eu entrar garanto que não vão se arrepender.

Ele tirara um envelope do bolso do paletó e mostrara ao casal que de imediato reconheceram a assinatura de Myouga.

**OoOoOoO**

O velho estava sentado no sofá com o envelope amarelado em mãos.

-Peço desculpas pela hora que venho, mas prometi que seria hoje.

-Prometeu o que?Explique.

-Vamos esperar que sua esposa volte, está bem?

Não tardou para que Kagome descesse as escadas com um casaco preto de couro e uma calça jeans.

-Perdoem-me pela demora, mas eu estava com frio.

-Não se preocupe, minha cara.Tenho todo o tempo do mundo

Sem mais cerimônias Kagome se sentou sendo seguida por Inuyasha.O velho tirou um par de óculos do bolso do paletó e o usou.Então abriu o envelope e de dentro dele retirou uma folha de cor branca.

-Antes de começar a ler, meus jovens, eu gostaria que soubessem que Myouga me entregou isto uma semana antes da sua fatídica morte e confiou a mim entregar-lhes após um mês depois de ter partido.

-Então...Prossiga.

Inuyasha replicou meio ansioso. Então o velho pigarreou e começou a ler em voz alta.

_Eu nunca fui muito bom em me expressar verbalmente, então decidi escrever para facilitar. Nós nunca sabemos quando partiremos, mas sabemos que ,ao partir, deixaremos pessoas que amamos e que nos amam ,até mesmo aquelas que odiamos e que nos odeiam._

_Não pretendo alongar a carta, já que ela servirá apenas para mostrar a minha vontade, que espero ser cumprida. Não sou um homem possuidor de riquezas, então não tenho herança a deixar, mas como amigo fiel da família Tasho, eu deverei repassar o que me foi confiado, o que não me pertence, porém, protegi como se pertencesse a mim._

_Então, espero estar fazendo a escolha certa. Deixarei 10 por cento das ações da empresa Tasho para: Kagome Higurashi Tasho._

_Me despeço por aqui com a consciência tranqüila já que cumpri minha missão._

_Myouga_

O casal parecia não acreditar no que haviam escutado.Kagome: a herdeira de dez por cento das ações da Tasho.Se tornara então uma sócia.Inuyasha pareceu surtar com a notícia e levantou dando um soco no ar.

-Como assim?Aquele velho estava louco ou embriagado quando escreveu isto?

-Isso não sei lhe responder, meu jovem. Mas quando ele me entregou esse envelope lacrado parecia muito seguro de si.E ele ressaltou que eu só poderia abrí-lo passado um mês que estivesse partido.

-Deve ter algo errado!Não pode ser!Tem certeza que ele não escreveu mais nada?Onde está o restante das ações?Que eu saiba ele era dono de vinte por cento e não apenas dez!

-Meu jovem, esta é apenas uma carta na qual ele relata a sua decisão. O documento oficial em que está registrado a passagem da herança para as mãos da senhora Tasho está nas mãos do advogado legal de vocês.Amanhã com certeza ele entregará à senhora e então tirarão as dúvidas.

Ele completou a última frase olhando para Kagome que permanecia sentada, em estado de choque. Se fosse uma cena de novela mexicana, com certeza a boa moça imediatamente passaria a herança para o verdadeiro dono.Mas ali não era uma novela e Kagome nunca devolveria para Inuyasha.Se foi a vontade de Myouga quem poderia contestar?

Ela mal piscava os olhos tentando assimilar o fato.O velho se levantou, se despediu e Kagome não respondera.Inuyasha o acompanhou até a porta ainda perguntando se não havia ocorrido algum erro.

Se conto de fadas não existia, então o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo em sua vida?A alguns meses vivia em uma espelunca, era humilhada pelo seu chefe, fez uma pacto de casamento com um estranho e agora era sócia de uma mega empresa.Kagome piscou os olhos quando viu Inuyasha se sentar ao seu lado.Riu.Ela pegaria a sua grana do contrato e ganharia mais dinheiro com a empresa.Não era conto de fadas?Não!Era um golpe não planejado.

E ela não seria nem louca de recusar a herança.

-Kagome, aquele velhote havia dito isso para você?

-Não...Ele nunca falou nada.

Ele revirou os olhos em sinal de descrença. Levantou e entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta com força.Ele com certeza iria ligar para o advogado.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando Kagome acordou pela manhã, Inuyasha já estava tomando o café-da-manhã.Provavelmente a notícia do dia anterior roubara seu sono e ele estava mais do que disposto a tirar essa história a limpo.

Kagome se vestiu rápido a fim de ir junto com ele para a empresa.Era impossível esconder seu interesse pelas ações e não estava se sentindo nem um pouco envergonhada, mesmo quando Inuyasha a olhava enfurecido.Tinha que aproveitar essa chance, de mudar sua vida para melhor e garantir um futuro quando a grana do acordo acabar.

Inuyasha entrou no carro e Kagome fez o mesmo.

-O que está fazendo?

Ele perguntou enfurecido enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança, não o fazia por responsabilidade no trânsito e sim para evitar uma multa se fosse pego.

-Pegando uma carona, oras!Você também está indo para empresa, não está?

Ela também colocou o cinto.Ele inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não ter que ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela.

-Antes eu irei passar em alguns lugares.Vou mais tarde.

A garota sorriu cinicamente para ele.

-Eu sei muito bem que você tem reunião agora cedo, "querido"Mas se a minha companhia não está agradando deveria ser mais direto.Aliás, você sempre foi assim e nunca mudará.

-Ok.Sua companhia não está agradando.Tentei não ser tão direto e nem sei o porquê fiz isso já que você é a que menos merece.Ah...e você também,Kagome, você nunca vai mudar.

Mais um sorriso cínico.Era só isso que ela sabia fazer?A garota desceu do carro, bateu a porta com, estrondo e se apoiou na porta para falar algo.

-Acho que nessa história é você que não está merecendo, Inuzinho.-ela pôs o dedo indicador sobre o queixo ironicamente- afinal...mereço tanto que o Myouga deixou um belo presentinho para mim, não foi?Hasta lá vista.

E , sem esperar, a garota se afastou do carro retirando o celular da bolsa e discando alguns números pediu um táxi.Fingiu não ouvir alguns resmungos do rapaz que retirava o carro da mansão e seguia rumo ao trabalho.

Alguns minutos depois um táxi parou em frente à propriedade e a jovem e recente empresária entrou no mesmo esbanjando autoridade.

-Para a empresa Tasho, por favor.

**OoOoOoO**

Quando Kagome chegou à empresa percebeu os olhares caírem sobre ela.

**Já devem estar sabendo.**

-Ayame, onde está o Inuyasha?

-Em reunião, senhora Tasho.Ele chegou apressado aqui.

-Quem é e onde está o advogado desta empresa?

-É o senhor Fuyonato.e neste momento ele também está na mesma sala de reuniões.

**Então o maldito do Inuyasha chegou na frente para arrumar o terreno, han?**

-Tudo bem.Obrigada, Ayame.

Kagome se dirigiu à sala de reuniões e quando girou a maçaneta percebeu que a porta estava trancada.Sentiu vontade de derrubar a porta com um só chte, mas isso não ficaria nada bem para ela.Tinha que se manter calma e manter a classe.O jogo começava a adicionar novas regras.Ou ela se mantinha equilibrada ou então um pequeno deslize seria uma grande arma contra ela.Sabia que Inuyasha não iria jogar limpo.Ele com certeza seria capaz de interná-la numa clínica e fazer cara de choro pelo desequilíbrio mental da mulher, e em questão de semanas ele seria um pobre viúvo-herdeiro.

Então ela respirou fundo.Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e a nuca.

-Calma, Kagome...Você está calminha.

Ela repetiu essa frase por diversas vezes como se fosse um mantra. Em seguida retirou da bolsa um pequeno estojo, de onde tirou um batom e retocou a leve maquiagem. Não iria nunca demonstrar a Inuyasha que estava com raiva, pelo contrário.Tentou imaginar o rosto e o gênio do tal senhor Fuyonato.Deveria ser um velho, enrugado e puxa-saco.Se fosse isso mesmo a luta seria difícil.

Esperou dar um tempinho e rumou pelo corredor que acabava em frente á porta de reuniões.Ajeitou sua elegante roupa.Ela vestia um conjunto de saia e blaise azul-marinho com uma blusa branca por baixo do blaise aberto.A sandália era preta e bem alta, porém com um elegante salto fino.Ouviu vozes se aproximando e voltou correndo para o meio do corredor.Ela queria que pensassem que estava chegando àquela hora.

Quando a porta foi aberta, a primeira pessoa a sair fora um rapaz, aparentando menos que trinta anos, em seguida Inuyasha e parecia ter mais alguém dentro da sala.Só podia ser o Fuyonato.O rapaz viu a bela mulher á sua frente.

-Perdão, senhorita, tem alguma reunião marcada?

-Não...Eu queria apenas falar com o senhor Fuyonato.

Ela disse tentando olhar para dentro da sala sem prestar muita atenção á gentileza do rapaz.

-Muito prazer então.

Ela ficou estática. Viu Inuyasha dizer um "Feh" e em seguida olhou para o rapaz que estava com a mão estendida.

-Você é o tal fuyonato?

-Sim.

Ela olhou novamente para dentro da sala e viu um vulto se aproximar.A servente foi saindo da sala com uma bandeja contendo uma jarra pela metade de suco, e dois copos.Que ótimo, ela confundiu a servente com o que só ela conseguia fazer.Tentou mudar sua expressão de assustada para delicada e pegou na mão do rapaz, que já estava estendida a um bom tempo.

-Então, Fuyonato, muito prazer. Kagome Tasho.

Dessa vez foi o Fuyonato que, sem desfazer o cumprimento, olhou para Inuyasha com um ar incrédulo.

-Perdão, não sabia que era a senhora a esposa do senhor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha que até então permanecia mudo decidiu acabar com aquela ceninha de gentilezas.

-Pois é. Então já que se apresentaram diga logo a ele para que veio, Kagome.

-Calma, "querido".Eu pensei que o Fuyonato era um velho enrugado.

Ela deu um leve tapinha no ombro do advogado e sorriu.estava começando bem.Muito bem.

-E eu não sabia que a esposa do senhor Inuyasha era tão bonita.

-Ah...Gentileza sua.

Inuyasha pigarreou e começou a caminhar rumo a sua sala. Kagome e Fuyonato o seguiram.

Antes de entrar na sala Inuyasha deu ordens á Ayame para que não o incomodassem. Entraram na sala e cada um se sentou.

Silêncio.

Fuyonato resolveu começar.

-Bem, vamos logo agilizar a conversa já que todos aqui sabemos do que se trata.O senhor Myouga, um dos sócios da empresa Tasho, deixou uma parte de suas ações.E também sabemos que, segundo o registro, ele deixou para a senhora Kagome Higurashi Tasho.

-Mas isso é uma injustiça!Aquele velho estava louco quando fez isso!

Enquanto Inuyasha discutia, Kagome levantou, pegou três taças, caminhou até o freezer e pegou uma champagne. Em seguida encheu as três taças.Entregou primeiro uma para o advogado, em seguida deixou outra sobre a mesa próxima a Inuyasha e com a sua em mãos voltou a se sentar.

-Perdão, senhor Inuyasha, mas não posso fazer nada. Ela é legalmente a herdeira.

Kagome dava pequenos goles na champagne.A raiva de Inuyasha parecia fazer com que o líquido ficasse mais saboroso.Ou seria a vitória mais saborosa que tudo?Ela percebeu que Fuyonato não tocara na bebida.

-Não vai beber, Fuyonato?

-Perdoe-me, mas não costumo beber em serviço.

Ela sorriu.

-Então um brinde a nova sócia da empresa Tasho.

**OoOoOoO**

Não conteve uma gargalhada quando chegou em casa.Estava realmente se sentindo maravilhosa.nada poderia estragar aquele momento.Nada.Um dos empregados lhe entregou um envelope.

**Algum convite do "clube das fofoqueiras". Mais tarde eu leio.**

Então ela subiu para o quarto c jogou o envelope vermelho sobre sua cama.caminhou até a penteadeira.

-Então, Myouga, era desse jeito que queria que eu cuidasse do Inuyasha?Queria que eu, em parte, cuidasse dos negócios?Era isso?

Ela perguntava em voz alta com os braços abertos como se estivesse procurando alguém.Ela lembrou do velho na última noite do jantar.

-Desculpa, meu velho, mas eu não sou essa Kagome que você imaginava.Eu penso muito mais alto.Muito mais alto!

Ela rira mais alto e se jogara na cama, amassando o envelope.Então ela levantara, pegara o envelope tentando desamassar e, entre risos, abriu o mesmo.

_Mais uma vitória, não é mesmo?_

_Espero futuramente poder comemorar também._

_Em nenhum momento me enganei com a nova Kagome que vi.A que conheci antigamente era apenas um ser adormecido._

_Entrarei em contato em breve._

_Depois do que soube hoje tive certeza que não havia esquecido aquela antiga frase que lhe disse uma vez:_

_"Seja você mesmo, mas não seja sempre o mesmo"._

_Você aprende rápido._

_Até breve._

Kagome terminou de amassar o papel até reduzi-lo a um pequeno tamanho e em seguida o jogou no chão.Narak parecia querer voltar novamente, voltar a atormentá-la.só que dessa vez seria diferente.Eles eram adultos.Ele havia se tornado um magnata e ela: uma forte oponente.

**Exatamente, Narak. "Seja você mesmo..." Mas eu nunca serei sempre a mesma.**

**Continua...**

**Hoje, 2 de dezembro, exatamente ás 12:14 da madruga eu posto esse capitulo que foi o maior trabalho pra postar!Eu juro que estou tentando desde o dia 28 e somente agora consegui, esse site as vezes tem dessas loucuras ne?Dai perguntei á Tmizinha se isso era só comigo daí ela disse q estava acontecendo com mais três autoras.Pois eh...finalmente postei o capitulo.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Mana!!Voltei sim!E não me mata não porque eu não vou deixar a minha parte da herança familiar para você!huahuahuauhau.Eu nem sei ainda quantops capítulos terá,mas não demorará muito, ta?Quanto as outras pergunts...só lendo os próximos capítulos.hehehe**

**Rachel: Eu sou cruel mesmo!!Muhuahua e você nemimagina o que eu vou fazer daqui pra frente!MUITO obrigada mesmo viu.**

**Vicky: Brigada pelos elogios. E eu nem sei quantos capítulos terá a fic, mas garanto que está próximo do final.**

**Manu Higurashi: Depois desse capitulo deu pra responder metade das suas duvidas, não foi?Eu estou fazendo o máximo de esforço para não atrasar mais a fic.E obrigada por estar acompanhando.**

**Macah Potter: Que bom!Agora espero que mande um tantão de reviews, pokinho não...hauhauhauhuah**

**Neiva; Nhai...valeu XD**

**Então continue lembrando da fic ok?**

**Uchiha Lara: Nossa!Alguém sentiu falta de mim!Que emoção Eeee você acertou em parte.A kagome herdou uma parte...agora a outra parte...ninguém sabe onde foi parar!hauhauhua**

**Hinata-chan: Prometo que tentarei não virar fantasma de novo.Huhauhhuahau**

**SraKouga: Pois é...abandonar a fic: jamais!Kagome se sentir mal?huahuahua.Vamos rever nossos conceitos.Ou talvez ela seja tão boa atriz que até a mim esteja enganando o.O**

**LilyMione-chan: Não mato não!Vou matar se você não mandar nenhuma!(e mato mesmo viu, eu sou cruel)**

**Leila: E aí está a continuação.E brigadénha viu **

**Natsumi Takashi: Gostou da morte hein?huahua ligada na fic ta?**

**Carol Freitas: Se foi o Narak?Num sei...**

**Viajou hein?Narak tentando estuprar a Kagome?hauhahahahau isso sim que é imaginação. **

**Mariana: Pode cobrar!!!Só assim eu sinto mais estimulo para escrever viu!E não se preocupe, você não foi rudeSó espero que mantenha o mesmo interesse pela fic ok?**

**JuHh-Chan Satuki: Está aí o capitulo fresquinho, recém saído do forno hohoho(deu até fome )**

**Lulux: Arigato!Eu adoro personagens com essas personalidades hehehehe.**

**Pois é galera, vocês me matariam se eu dissesse que ainda estou tentando responder ás reviews antigas?Acho que não né?Senão bye bye fic!Huahuahuahu veja que chantagista que eu sou).Mas eu vou responder ok?Aguardem.**

**PYTA-CHAN: Eu tambem adoro realidade na fic Mas tu viaja mesmo ne?Me fala ae qual é o remedio que você toma pra criatividade pegando um papel e uma caneta pra anotar rsrsrrsrsr Te espero no proximo capitulo**

**Miko-K-chan: E se um dia você cansar eu vou chorar...T.T Hehehe **

**E 5 de dezembro essa fanfic irá completar 1 aninnho!!VIVA!! \O/**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do Anime**


	23. Não que eu me importe

**Você não è um príncipe encantado **

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 23: Não que eu me importe... **

Foi quase impossível dormir bem durante a noite.E o pior de tudo era saber que não teria jeito de desfazer a maluquice do velho, ou pelo menos foi o que o Fuyonato havia dito.

Inuyasha olhou para as cortinas e concluiu que ainda não havia amanhecido devido á pouca luminosidade.

Mil hipóteses rondaram sua mente, queria descobrir o porquê do Myouga ter deixado algo para Kagome.E não foram poucas as hipóteses que ele denominara mais prováveis.Seriam amantes?O rapaz concluíra que talvez não senão não faria sentido Kagome encenar um papel de esposa carinhosa e dedicada na frente do idoso e também...Talvez o velho não desse mais "conta do recado".

Alguma ligação familiar?Tio e sobrinha...ou pai e filha...Esse sim seria o mais improvável.Uma ligação familiar com a Kagome?Até mesmo o Myouga não conseguira descobrir algo do passado da garota. Ele mesmo não sabia nada sobre sendo uma estranha.

Não obtendo nenhuma conclusão plausível, o rapaz decidiu que pensaria mais no assunto em outra hora senão iria enlouquecer tentando entender a mente do falecido. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela.Um pouco de ar não seria ruim.Quando abriu as cortinas e abriu as janelas de vidro, notou uma figura sentada lá embaixo, no jardim.

O que Kagome fazia uma hora daquela no jardim?

Só para ter certeza de que aquela era sua esposa, ele abriu a porta do recinto dela e viu que a cama estava feita, sinal de que ela não deitara ali.Vagou os olhos pelo aposento da garota e teve certeza de que era ela mesma lá embaixo.Ele voltou para a janela e passou a observa-la mais atentamente.

Ela estava mais uma vez escrevendo no caderno preto.

**Que diabos ela tanto escreve naquele caderno? **

Ultimamente ela vinha escrevendo com mais freqüência. E o rapaz passou a desconfiar que aquele caderno fosse um diário;Mas desde quando Kagome era o tipo de garota que conta sua vida para um pedaço de papel?Não combinava muito com ela.Mas...se fosse um diário talvez ele pudesse esclarecer certas dúvidas, responder algumas perguntas que martelavam sua cabeça.

O rapaz sorriu.O caminho para a descoberta esteve o tempo todo em sua frente e ele não havia podia estar tão cego?O rapaz olhou novamente para a figura feminina. Kagome estava sentada em um dos bancos de ferro bem trabalhados, envolta em um roupão branco.

Ela estava com os pés sobre o assento e o caderno apoiado nos joelhos e escrevia freneticamente. De vez enquando ela parava um pouco a escrita, respirava profundamente e fechava os olhos.Ficava uns cinco minutos assim, como se quisesse recordar algo, como se houvesse a necessidade de não esquecer nenhum detalhe.

Aos poucos o céu começava a clarear.Era o anúncio da manhã.Então a jovem levantou do banco, ajeitou o roupão, concertou os pés nos chinelos e com o caderno preto firme na mão direita entrou.O rapaz fechou a janela e deitou na cama se cobrindo logo em seguida.Ouviu aos poucos passos leves se aproximando.

Kagome abriu a porta.A escuridão do quarto pareceu incomodá-la um pouco já que sua visão estava acostumada a recente iluminação do corredor.Fechou a porta com um pouco de cuidado.

-Vejo que não fui só eu que não conseguiu dormir.

A garota pareceu se assustar um pouco.Não por ter sido surpreendida pelo rapaz, mas por ouvir de repente uma voz no meio de tanto silêncio.

-Pois é.Pelo menos na hora que eu saí você estava dormindo como uma pedra.

-É, talvez eu tenha conseguido dormir umas duas horas.Nada mais.

Kagome, sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, começou a andar rumo ao seu aposento.Ouviu novamente a voz masculina dirigir-lhe a palavra.Dessa vez com um timbre de voz mais altivo.

-O que tanto você escreve?

A garota olhou para ele, que nesse momento colocava os pés para fora da cama, e sorriu ironicamente.

-E o que isso lhe interessa?Sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato?

-Isso é um diário?

Ela pareceu se irritar um pouco.

-Já disse que não interessa.

Ela voltou a andar para seu quarto, dessa vez com mais pressa.Ele então levantou com urgência , correu até ela e segurou-lhe o pulso esquerdo.

-Me interessa sim, menina.

-Se você não me soltar agora...

-Vai fazer o que, hein?

Ele disse em voz alta.Ela arregalou os olhos.Ele parecia estar muito nervoso naquele momento.

-Se você não me soltar agora, eu peço o divórcio!

Ele riu.

-Ah ta...E você fica sem nenhum dinheiro do acordo.

Dessa vez foi ela quem riu.

-Para que me preocupar se eu posso ganhar o dobro sendo agora a nova sócia da empresa, meu bem?

Kagome pôde perceber uma veia saltar na testa do rapaz.Era bem provável que ele tivesse um enfarto de tão nervoso que a situação poderia ter invertido tanto.O plano do casamento era apenas para beneficiar a ele.Era apenas casar com alguém, ficar um ano com ela, pegar uma bolada, dar um chute na infeliz e seguir sua vida mais rico e com a empresa equilibrada.

Agora, parecia que estava tudo dando errado.Tudo bem que a empresa estava saindo do buraco, mas a idéia de dar um chute na infeliz não estava indo bem.Kagome agora era sócia da empresa e lucrava também.

Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para o caderno na mão da garota.Tinha vontade de arranca-lo das mãos dela e descobrir o que tanto o instigava.Ele respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dela.Ela pareceu querer rir e isso foi a gota d´água para o rapaz.

Inuyasha apertou mais o pulso dela e foi caminhando para frente enquanto ela dava alguns passos para trás. Emprensou-a contra a parede.O caderno caiu aberto, porém virado para o chão.Inuyasha aproximou mais seu rosto ao da garota e com a outra mão pressionou o outro pulso da mesma.

-Eu vou só dizer mais uma coisinha, Kagome Higurashi Tasho.Por enquanto você pode estar por cima do jogo, mas isso pode mudar a qualquer hora, em qualquer momento e quando isso acontecer...

-Quando isso acontecer...

Ela o imitara.Ele soltou os pulsos dela

-Você não perde por esperar.

-Estou ansiosa.

Kagome sente que o rapaz dá um passo para trás.Ela massageia de leve os pulsos.

-Eu odeio você, sua maldita.

A garota se abaixa e pega o caderno limpando-o em seguida.Dessa vez ela dá um passo para frente e fica bem próxima do rapaz.Para espanto do rapaz ela fica na ponta dos pés e une seus lábios.Nenhum dos dois aprofundou o beijo.Ela então afasta seus lábios porém permanece na ponta dos pés encarando-o.

-O problema é que vocês homens não admitem a vitória de uma mulher.Não nos subestime.

Inuyasha permanece imóvel e Kagome entra em seu aposento trancando a porta logo em seguida.O rapaz toca seus próprios lábios relembrando o quase beijo e em seguida, como se houvesse incorporado uma fera, pega o abajur e joga contra a parede.Aquela mulher estava brincando demais com ele.Ou ele dava um jeito nessa situação ou não se chamava Inuyasha Tasho.

**OoOoOoO **

Quando Kagome adentrou a recepção da empresa, Ayame parecia aflita.Parecia uma máquina de trabalho.Ao mesmo tempo em que esclarecia dúvidas de um cliente, ela agendava um outro compromisso e ainda atendia o telefone.

-Bom dia, Ayame.

-Por favor, aguarde na linha. Bom dia, senhora Tasho.

Ela cumprimentava enquanto pedia para alguém esperar do outro lado da linha. Kagome apenas sorriu cordialmente e rumou para a sala de reuniões. Quando ela entrou Inuyasha permanecia sentado juntamente com Fuyonato, mais três homens que aparentavam ser outros sócios da empresa e outros dois senhores fardados.

-Bom dia, senhores.

Ela sorriu radiante e percebeu olhares sobre si. Talvez alguns deles ainda não soubessem exatamente o que ela fazia ali.Então a jovem sentou na cadeira que ficava em frente a Inuyasha.

O rapaz tentou ignorar o quanto ela havia rebolado até chegar à mesa e se sentar.Decidiu começar a reunião.

-Bom dia a todos.Essa é a nossa nova sócia, a Kagome.

Um dos senhores acenou para ela.

-Não sabia que foi a senhora Tasho quem herdou as ações do Myouga.

-Foi uma surpresa até mesmo para mim.Mas fico grata pelo gesto de confiança depositado em mim.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e prosseguiu com o assunto da reunião.

Kagome estava se sentindo importante.Ela era a única mulher no meio daquele grupo de homens e ela podia opinar igualmente como eles.

**OoOoOoO **

Era quase hora do almoço quando todos foram dispensados. Kagome foi a primeira a se retirar do local alegando ter outro compromisso importante.

-Senhora, Tasho.Deixaram isto para a senhora.

Ayame estendera um envelope. Kagome ficou receosa em pegá-lo, poderia ser outro bilhete do Narak e se realmente fosse as coisas começariam a ficar complicadas.Ficou parada olhando para o envelope, não teve reação.A secretária ficou intrigada, mas continuou com o envelope estendido.Foi então que as duas ouviram alguém pigarrear e olharam na direção do som.Inuyasha parecia curioso com a situação: Kagome parada olhando para um envelope.

Como se saísse de um transe a jovem pegou o envelope e sem olhar para o marido saiu de vista.

-Ayame, o que era aquele envelope?

-Perdão, senhor Inuyasha, mas eu não sei do que se trata.Um rapaz deixou aqui na recepção e disse apenas que era para entregar à senhora Tasho.

Inuyasha pareceu ficar pensativo.

-Ayame, cuide de tudo por aqui, eu não volto mais durante a tarde.

-Alguma coisa importante?

-Problemas a resolver.

**OoOoOoO **

Kagome entrou em uma lanchonete.Tinha que sentar um pouco.Pediu um suco enquanto tomava um pouco de ar.Decidiu que tinha que acabar logo com isso e saber o que o maldito do Narak queria dessa vez.Ainda com as mãos um pouco trêmulas abriu o envelope acinzentado.

_Jantaremos hoje no restaurante Le Moulin _

_Esteja lá às 19:00 horas.Sem atraso. _

_Não vai querer que eu vá buscá-la, vai? _

_Até mais. _

Kagome deu um gole em seu suco e tornou a ler o bilhete. Narak era muito prepotente.Quem era ele para dar ordens?Não podia negar que estava até curiosa para saber sobre o que ele queria conversar, mas custava perguntar quando ela estaria disponível?Sua mente dizia para não ir, mas ele sabia demais do seu passado e o que mais queria era mantê-lo enterrado, pelo menos por enquanto, até toda a farça do casamento acabar.

A jovem pagou pelo suco e ainda com o envelope em mãos começou a caminhar sem rumo.Precisava pensar bem como agir, não queria ficar nas mãos de Narak.Logo agora que tudo estava indo tão bem em sua vida.Tudo estava tão bem sem ele em sua ele podia ter o poder de incomodá-la, de bagunçar sua vida sempre que aparecia?

Kagome caminhou por alguns minutos.Parou apenas quando percebeu que não fazia sentido caminhar tanto sem rumo.Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu ser cutucada na altura da cintura.Olhou para trás e viu dois garotinhos com as mãos estendidas, pedindo algo que ela não entendera primeiramente.

-Moça, ajuda nóis aê.

Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu muitas pessoas passando ligeiramente, alguns parecendo ter pressa de chegar ao trabalho a tempo, crianças fardadas conversando animadamente e beliscando doces enquanto rumavam para o colégio.E parecia que ninguém estava enxergando aquelas duas figurinhas ali paradas, desarrumadas, cabelos desgrenhados e com o estômago vazio.

Kagome abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá algumas moedas, entregou para os dois garotos que agradeceram e voltaram a abordar um homem Estenderam as mãos e pareceu que o homem hesitou um pouco, mas diante das carinhas de pidões era impossível dizer não.

Kagome continuou parada assistindo a cena. Parecia que eles haviam ensaiado para pedir.Sempre com a mesma feição triste e a mesma fala arrastada.A garota começou a pensar que aquilo talvez nem fosse tanta necessidade, talvez fosse também comércio.Bom...a jovem concluiu que se fosse necessidade ou não ela havia feito a sua limpa pelo menos nisso.

Recomeçou a caminhada e deu sinal para o primeiro táxi que viu.Entrou no automóvel e disse o endereço onde morava.Tinha um jantar marcado.E tinha a impressão de que não seria muito bom faltar.

**OoOoOoO **

Inuyasha fez de tudo para não ser visto pelos empregados quando chegou em casa.Certificou-se de que Kagome ainda não havia chegado e assim se trancou no quarto.Não queria ser incomodado por ninguém.Tirou o terno, afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou alguns botões da camisa branca.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto da garota.Estava tudo muito organizado.Kagome fazia questão de manter tudo limpo, no lugar.Inuyasha começou a procurar algo que nem ele tinha certeza.Sabia que Kagome guardava segredos e queria descobri-los hoje.Lembrava de tê-la visto com uma caixa lilás em mãos e o caderno preto era o que mais o instigava à procura.

Abriu algumas gavetas da penteadeira com cuidado para não deixar vestígios da sua invasão.Remexeu as gavetas e não teve sucesso.Havia apenas roupas íntimas, algumas jóias baratas, maquiagens, dentre outras coisas sem importância.

Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu.Tateou algumas roupas, algumas gavetas, sacolas e não achara nada de interessante.Então o rapaz, com cuidado, tirou peça por peça de roupa dos cabides e colocou sobre a cama.Talvez tivesse algum fundo falso onde ela escondia algo.Da Kagome não duvidava de nada, de nada!

Vendo que não encontrara nada, nem uma pista sequer, o rapaz sentou na cama em meio às roupas da garota.Pôs os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e apoiou o queixo.Onde ela guardaria a caixa?E o caderno preto?Estariam os dois juntos?O caderno...dentro da caixa...

O rapaz deitou na cama.Havia revirado tudo e não obteve sucesso.

**Se fosse eu, onde esconderia algo importante? **

Encarou o teto como se ele pudesse responder suas perguntas.

Fechou os olhos.

Silêncio.

Abriu os olhos e levantou da cama.Tinha que colocar tudo no lugar, pelo menos iria os cabides da maneira que achava estar parecida com a arrumação original.

Quando terminou olhou pela décima vez embaixo do colchão, embaixo da cama e até mesmo dentro das caixas de sapatos.Ele suspirou.Não era possível que não estivesse dentro do quarto dela.Kagome não era tão ridícula a ponto de levar junto consigo.Ainda mais uma caixa.

**Poderia estar em outra parte da casa... **

O rapaz pôs a mão no queixo pensando em qual cômodo da casa poderia procurar.Não, pensando bem concluíra que ela também não guardaria em outro lugar da casa senão os empregados poderiam achar.E o quarto dela era o único lugar cujo nenhum empregado entrava...ou melhor, não saiba da existência já que pensavam que o casal compartilhava do mesmo aposento.

O rapaz então olhou mais uma vez para o guarda-roupa. Não saía de sua cabeça que o tanto procurava estava ali.Puxou a cadeira que ficava na penteadeira e subiu, precisava daquela ajuda extra já que o móvel era a olhar e viu que havia apenas poeira.Não era possível...para que tanto mistério?

Foi então que ao olhar com mais cuidado por sobre o móvel percebeu que um lado estava mais a tatear e teve certeza que havia uma elevação apenas em um local, dando a impressão de que a madeira estava inchada. Seus olhos brilharam quando sentiu que também era oca.Ainda tateando descobriu que havia um barbante.Puxou-o e uma tampa foi aberta.Bingo!Ele havia descoberto algo interessante.

Quando a tampa foi aberta correu a mão por dentro da cavidade e sentiu que tocara em algo e sem cerimônias puxou para fora.Era uma caixa de madeira um pouco maior que uma caixa de sapatos.Ele respirou fundo antes de abrir.Espantou-se com o conteúdo da caixa mesmo ainda estando confuso.

Fotos, cartões e um livro.Um livro infantil.A bela adormecida.Kagome: a garota fria, insensível e ambiciosa guardando a sete chaves um livrinho e alguns pedaços de papéis?Parecia impossível acreditar.O rapaz retirou uma foto.Um casal com uma garotinha vestidos em trajes vermelhos com gorros na cabeça.Pareciam comemorar o Natal.Estavam muito sorridentes.

Era certo de que a garota era Kagome quando pequena.Parecia tão feliz.Então pegou outra foto e olhou.A mesma garotinha fazendo uma careta e ao seu lado o mesmo homem da foto anterior.Eram os pais dela.Onde eles estavam nesse momento?O que aconteceu com eles?Nunca ouviu Kagome mencionar sequer um deles.

Esqueceu um pouco as fotos e remexeu em alguns papéis que estavam espalhados.Pegou um cartão que parecia ser de aniversário.Abriu-o.

_Minha princesinha, _

_desejamos muitas felicidades, paz e saúde _

_nesta data tão especial. _

_Oito anos de alegria e mais oito, mais oito, muitos oitos na sua vida. _

_Parabéns! _

_Eu e seu pai amamos muito você. _

_Beijos e abraços apertadinhos. _

_P.S.: Procure seu presente no seu quarto. _

O cartão tinha bexigas coloridas e uma bailarina como capa.

Procurou outro cartão que lhe chamasse a atenção e achou um cartão cor-de-rosa.Era muito chamativo tanto pela cor como pelo brilho, estava coberto de purpurina.

_Kagomezinha, _

_este cartão é para mostrar o quanto estamos orgulhosos. _

_Foi a bailarina mais bonita da apresentação. _

_Um dia será a primeira bailarina do teatro, como _

_você sempre sonhou. _

_Beijos do papai e da mamãe. _

**Bailarina?Esse um dia foi o sonho da Kagome?**

Inuyasha continuou a folhear os papéis e percebeu que todos tinham datas, estas pararam em um determinado tempo.O rapaz não conseguira saber o porquê.Calculou a idade da garota quando recebia aqueles cartões e percebeu que ela parara de recebê-los aos nove anos de idade.Não foi difícil calcular a idade, difícil era entender o porquê da falta.Será que haviam morrido?Ou por alguma outra questão haviam se separado?

O jovem virou a caixa sobre a cama fazendo com que todo o conteúdo da caixa caísse.Viu vários pedaços de papel com fragmentos de textos e outros com algumas frases.Leu uma frase em que reconhecera a letra da garota.Foi escrita com caneta vermelha.

_Quem vive procurando o príncipe encantado acaba desencantando. _

_Riu. _

**Com certeza ela já não era mais uma criancinha quando escrevera essa frase. **

Pegou o livrinho.A bela adormecida era um conto muito conhecido.Muitas meninas adoravam.Passou as páginas sem muito interesse e viu algumas ilustrações.Um príncipe beijando uma princesa, a mesma despertando, eles casam e vivem felizes para a recolher tudo.Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter remexido na caixa, só aumentara sua curiosidade.

O passado da sua esposa era mais misterioso do que imaginava.E ele não iria poder pedir para que ela explicasse ou contasse algo.Ela nunca faria isso.E se ele perguntasse algo Kagome descobriria que ele havia remexido em seus pertences.Por enquanto ele não podia enfurecê-la, estragaria seus planos.

Enquanto guardava tudo notou que o quie mais queria não estava ali.O caderno preto.Ela devia esconder em um lugar muito secreto.

**Então o que ela escreve nele deve ser altamente secreto. **

Ouviu algum ruído.Guardou tudo correndo e deixou do jeito que havia encontrado.Saiu do aposento de Kagome e correu para o seu.Tirou a camisa, destrancou a porta e correu para o banheiro.A garota entrou no quarto e ouviu um barulho de chuveiro.

**Inuyasha já chegou? **

Deu de ombros e foi para seu lado do quarto.Esperaria ele sair para depois se banhar e se preparar para o jantar que teria com Narak.Não queria admitir para si mesma, mas estava receosa.Sabia que ele continuava a ser o mesmo mal-caráter que a iludiu quando mais nova, mas agora ele obtinha poder, tinha muito mais dinheiro.

Talvez não fosse mais rico que Inuyasha, mas ela sabia que não poderia contar com seu marido caso precisasse, então estava mais uma vez sozinha nesse jogo.Quando Kagome ouviu que o rapaz saiu do banho foi para seu aposento e pegou seu roupão branco.Ela estava precisando de um banho bem demorado.

Inuyasha a viu sentada em sua cama quando saiu do banheiro.Ela parecia preocupada, mas isso era problema dela, não dele.Ele começou a andar fazendo questão de acordá-la dos devaneios.A garota nada disse, apenas passou por ele e se trancou dentro do banheiro.Era estranho vê-la daquela maneira sendo que ela estava conseguindo tudo que queria, conseguindo dinheiro e prestígio às custas dele.Era para estar radiante como ela estava pela manhã na sala de reuniões.

Ele desceu para comer algo.ela não era ninguém importante para merecer um pouco de preocupação.Kagome tomou o banho lentamente, como se nunca quisesse sair daquela água morna.Queria muito tomar o banho na banheiro como era de costume quando não estava com pressa, mas o tempo estava acabando, Narak não gostava de esperar.

Vestiu um vestido preto, justo, que ia até abaixo do joelho.Nunca se sabe o que um homem pode fazer quando vê um par de pernas expostas.Tinha que se precaver.Aquele jantar não passaria de esclarecimentos e encerramentos.Esclareceria dúvidas do passado e encerraria o contato entre eles, pelo menos era o que a jovem pretendia.Narak não significava mais nada.

Durante todo esse tempo em que estava vivendo com Inuyasha lhe serviu como exemplos. Bons e o lado da alta sociedade, a riqueza, o luxo juntamente com a audácia, competitividade e mesquinharia. Seus pais não eram tão ricos, mas ela sempre teve tudo que queria: amor, os sonhos de criança realizados, e acima de tudo uma educação exemplar.E depois da morte deles ela soube que havia perdido esses valores tão cultivados pelos seus entes.E daí passou a prestar mais atenção em uma frase muito conhecida.

**Nascemos originais, morremos cópias. **

Era isso que ela sentia ser, a cópia das pessoas, da sociedade consumista e mesquinha. E o pior de tudo era que não se envergonhava.Apenas lutava para não se tornar cópia das mulheres inúteis.As quais ela assim considerava por ficarem cegas de amor, darem valor a esse sentimento utópico, extinto.Se fosse para se tornar uma cópia que fosse das grandes empresárias.

Quando a garota saiu de casa Inuyasha teve vontade de seguí-la. Dizia para si mesmo que não era ciúmes, apenas curiosidade. Primeiro recebia um envelope, sumia durante toda a tarde e agora saía à noite como se estivesse com pressa.Ela estava tão bonita.Não era ciúmes...não era...?

Engoliu o pedaço do sanduíche enquanto a via partir dentro de um táxi.Ela não era ninguém importatnte para que ele se importasse.Não era.Não poderia ser.

**OoOoOoO **

Não queria parecer tensa quando o viu sentado em uma das mesas do Le moulin. Ele logo a avistou.Kagome sentou sem nada dizer.

-Boa noite, Kagome.Está de parabéns na pontualidade.

-Narak, adiante logo o assunto.

-Calma. Para que a pressa?A mesa já está paga mesmo, temos que desfrutá-la.

Ele falava enquanto segurava uma taça de vinho.

-Acontece que estou com um pouco de pressa. Sinto muito não poder desfrutar mais da mesa.

Ela falou com um tom irônico na voz fazendo com que Narak colocasse a taça sobre a mesa e a encarasse sério.

-O assunto é bem óbvio, Kagome.

-Só quero ouvir você falando tal absurdo.

-Absurdo?- ele riu sarcasticamente- para você o que é o absurdo?

-Absurda é uma pessoa ocupar tanto o tempo de outra mesmo sabendo que está incomodando.

-É melhor pensar com cuidado, sabe que não sou a melhor pessoa para se escolher como oponente.

-Esqueça. Myouga deixou as ações para mim e você nunca irá colocar suas mãos imundas nelas. E sabe o que mais?Ele nem deixou para seu pupilo, o Inuyasha, sinal de que eu seria a pessoa mais indicada para herdá-las.

Narak ficou sério. De repente ele bateu palmas como se tivesse tirando sarro da garota.

-Quanto heroísmo. Mas se eu não lhe conhecesse diria que é um ato nobre da sua parte, assim...defender a empresa do marido.Eu sei quem é você Kagome Higurashi.Tem alguma bolada muito grande em jogo senão não estaria tão interessada.

-Se há ou não uma bolada, não interessa a mais ninguém além de mim.

-Cuidado, garota.Eu sei muito sobre que, na minha opinião, derrubariam qualquer pessoa do pódio.

-Que tipo de coisas?Que cresci em um orfanato?Nossa, Narak, tenho até pena desse seu desespero.

A garota sorriu para quebrar a tensão.Narak sorriu junto.

-Desespero nenhum, minha cara. Eu sei muito bem que você não quer que ninguém saiba.Senão não estaria escondendo.Ou vai me dizer que o seu maridinho sabe seu passado?Você contou a ele?Acho que não.

Kagome ficou séria.Levantou-se se segurando para não demosntrar raiva.Mantee a face calma, típica de uma falsa, ainda de pé segurou sua bolsa.

-Sabe, Narak, me arrpendo tanto de ter lhe conhecido um dia.Mas não por causa da sua falta de caráter, mas é porque estou cansada de ver homens se arrastando aos meus pés, sabe?Assim...como você está fazendo agora.

-Sem meu silêncio você não será mais nada.

-Sem minhas ações você é apenas vácuo. - a garota deu as costas para o homem, porém antes de caminhar o olhou de soslaio- E a propósito, meu nome agora é Kagome Higurashi TASHO.

E saiu sem nem mesmo ter esquentado o assento. Deixando um garçom recém-chegado ainda segurando um cardápio e um Narak muito sério.

-Mais alguma bebida, senhor?

Narak olhou para o garçom.

-Mais uma taça de vinho bem rápido.

**OoOoOoO **

Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas faria de tudo para não se queimar. Sabia que era mais fácil entregar tudo à Narak e viver livre de pressões, mas alguma coisa dizia que não podia fazer isso.Vendendo ou não as ações ganharia dinheiro do mesmo jeito.Mas sabia que se vendesse estaria ajudando o trunfo de Narak e a derrota de Inuyasha.Não que se importasse com ele, ou importasse um pouco...por gratidão ao falecido...ou sabe-se lá o porquê, não queria seguir pelo lado mais fácil.Pelo menos daquela vez queria fazer algo certo e não sabia porquê.Ou talvez queria ocultar a reposta.

Quando chegou em casa um fina garoa teimava em molhar a cidade.Não demorara muito no seu "encontro" e agradecera mentalmente.Alguns empregados circulavam do lado de fora da casa ou na cozinha.Kagome tirou os sapatos e se jogou no sofá da sala.Não estava com saco para ouvir um Inuyasha curioso irritando-a.Ouviu passos vindos da escada.Kagome revirou os olhos.Quanto azar.

-Chegou cedo.

Ele falava se aproximando. Trajava uma calça e uma camisa de manga comprida com botões.

-...

Kagome começou a se concertar no sofá.Não estava a fim de sermões.Nunca iria contar com quem esteve.Pegou os sapatos e começoua subir para o quarto sendo seguida pelo marido.

Durante o percurso ela foi deslizando o zíper do vestido e retirando os brincos e o colar sem se importar com a presença do rapaz.

Silêncio.

-Só espero que você não seja tão exposta, Kagome.

-O que?

Ela parara na porta do seu aposento enquanto o via se jogar na cama.

-Isso mesmo.Não estou disposto a ser traído publicamente.Pelo menos tente manter a classe.Falta um mês e meio para a farsa acabar então até lá tente não ser tão vulgar.

Kagome riu.Jogou os sapatos no chão.

-Eu poderia ter jogado esse sapato na sua direção nesse exato momento, mas estou tão sem ânimo que nem o prazer de ver uma feridinha nessa sua cabecinha oca me satisfaz.

-Quem diria. A grande Kagome sem ânimo.

O rapaz sentou na beirada da cama.Relembrou da sua tarde bancando o James Bond, relembrou da caixa e foi inevitável não olhar para a jovem à sua frente e não compará-la com a garotinha dos cartões.

-Logo você, Inuyasha...com ciúmes?

Ela riu enquanto ele parecia sair de um transe.O rapaz se levantou irritado com as gargalhadas e com a especulação da jovem.

-Não foi você que, certa vez, pagou para uma certa mulher para saber se eu realmente havia me deitado com ela?

-Não misture as coisas.Foi ela que veio até mim e...

-Nem tente, Kagome.Você sim estava com ciúmes.Você não sabe ser discreta.

Agora Kagome sentou na beirada da cama enquanto o rapaz permanecia de pé.

-Ah ta, todo poderoso.Eu não estava com ciúmes.Pelo menos eu não fiz esse papel ridículo de pagar para alguém para fazer ciúmes em outra pessoa.E nem fiquei interrogando nada para você.E não...eu não fui a nenhum encontro amoroso esta noite, senão não estaria trajando esse vestido de freira.

O rapaz riu mentalmente. Sem querer se sentiu aliviado.

-Já que você diz.

-Então, boa noite.Hoje não foi um dia muito bom.

Ele percebe o peso no olhar da garota.Não podia deixá-la ir sem perguntar.O rapaz bloqueia a passagem da jovem parando na frente dela.Ela olha para cima, encarando-o meio confusa.Ele começa a falar ainda desconcertado.

-Não quer me contar o que houve?Bem...não que eu me importe...

Kagome intensificou o olhar confuso.

-Melhor não.Há certos karmas que devemos carregar sozinhos.

Ela colocou a mão direita sobre o peito esquerdo. Inuyasha imediatamente reviu a garotinha dos cartões que lera à tarde.Naquele instante elas pareciam ser as mesmas.Uma face tão serena.Tão eram raros aqueles momentos.

A jovem sentiu seus ombros serem envolvidos por braços fortes.Tudo que fez foi encostar a cabeça no peitoral masculino e suspirar enquanto o rapaz a conduzia até a cama dele.Quando deitaram, ela apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e ambos se encararam intensamente.Um de frente para o outro.Ele retirou uma mecha da face da garota e colocou atrás da orelha da mesma.

Aos poucos os olhos da garota foram ficando pesados e então os fechou. O rapaz continuou a olhá-la e a face pensativa e ansiosa que vira à tarde tranformou-se em cálida e serena quando a jovem adormecera.O que quer que tenha acontecido no passado dela com certeza não fora tão agradável.E olhando atenciosamente para ela percebia-se que ela era apenas uma garota, mas a vida parecia que a havia obrigado a se tornar uma mulher.

Ela era muito misteriosa.

Ele queria, mais do que nunca, saber mais sobre ela.

Mas não que ele se importasse.

**Continua... **

**Feliz ANO NOVO!!!! **

**O último capítulo de 2006! **

**Espero que os próximos estréiem em 2007 com a corda toda!huahuahuau **

**Sinto muito pela demora, mas eu veiajei.Sabe como é né?Final de ano...Familia...festa chata...comidas maravilhosas!kkkkkkk **

**Vamos aos beijos super hiper mega especiais! **

**Manu Higurashi: Oh Kami...aguarde que o caderno preto logo logo se revelará!E não desgrude da fic e nem de mim!huahuhau **

**Natsumi Takashi: Oxente, nick novo eh?hohoho vc hein mana...sempre cheia de surprises...E continue mantendo o costume.Arigato por sempre estar me acompanhando.Vamos marcar pra dar uns rolés nesse novo ano!huahuahua. **

**Clara-chan: Aí está!Capítulo 23!huahuahuahuha.Quantos as suas perguntas...não perca os próximos capítulos, menina das teorias P Hihihihi **

**Nanda Yukimura: Que chato né?Fiquei na maior aflição pra conseguir postar...mas no final deu tudo certinho.Dessa vez não tive mais problemas.Adorei as duas palavrinhas!!!Go Go go go Kagome!hohohoho **

**SraKouga: Brigadao.Espero que também tenha amado esse capítuloE la vem você dando uns palpites só pra ver se eu solto alguma coisa ne?Espertinha...hauhauhua **

**Mk-chan160: Aonde está a outra metade?Sabia que eu também to querendo saber?hohohoho.Amor x Ódio.Qual vai ganhar?hehehe **

**Uchiha Lara: Então vamos torcer juntas para que o Narak morra!kkkkkkkkkkkk **

**Mariana: Eita texto!Huhahua.Amo esses textosImagine se não estivesse com pressa? P Quanta teoria hein?Vem cá...você dorme ou fica aê tentando descobrir as surpresas da fic?Hihihihi. Quanto ao assassinato do Myouga...nada a declarar.Não fui eu!!Brigada pelo elogio.Fiquei Hiper contente! **

**Nikki-Kousaka: Continuarei escrevendo se receber muitas reviews sua!! XD **

**Carol Freitas: Não se preocupe!Abandonar a fic?Jamais!!Oh kami...com tantos elogios terei um enfarto!Huahuahu, mas não se preocupe que se eu morrer de lá do céu (ou do inferno) eu escreverei capítulos e mandarei via sedex!kkkkkk **

**Tatiane Evans: A primeira?Dizem que a gente nunca esquece!!huahuahuahua e que assim seja!XD continue me acompanhando ta? **

**Hinata-chan: Sábio Myouga!Mas a Kagome também não é flor que se cheire!Ninguém na fic eh santo!huahuahuahua **

**Buh-chan: Aí está. Pedido cumprido **

**LilyMione-chan: Isso mesmo!Eu sou do mal. Tenha medo, Hunf! XD Ah...a quanto à Kagome empresária: quem não sabe, aprende!huahuah **

**Juliana Assis: Brigadu Eu também choro junto(mas não conta pra ninguém viu, segredo nosso) P **

**Kassie S.Black Higurashi: Leu de uma vez só?Coragem viu.MUITO obrigada, de coração.E não perca o próximo capítulo. **

**Leila: Antes tarde do que nuncaSua opinião valeu ouro, rubi, esmeralda, perolas...hauhauhuahuahua.Não me abandone ta? **

**Neiva: Adoro deixar leitores surpresos.hauhuahuahuha **

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan: Esse nick é de uma só pessoa ou é de uma dupla?Fiquei curiosa XD Valeu pelos elogios...as frases são realemnte frases que tenho na minha agenda.E pode esperar que novas frases virão. **

**PYTA-CHAN: Caramba!!Nem tive a capacidade de imaginar tudo isso que você disse!Sempre surpreendendo hein? Hauhaua.Mas ainda não posso revelar onde está o restante. **

**Tah.Higurashi.Tasho: Brigadaaaaaa.Eu viajo muito antes de dormir daí passo as minhas viagens pra o pc e sai estes humildes capítulos kkkkkk.Anota ae meu msn: Ta ae o novo capitulo e o próximo já está quase pronto **

**Miko-K-chan: Eu também sou mais fã da Kagome decidida do que a pirralha chataMas não que eu n ao goste dela...até gosto kkkkkkkkk **

**Naninhachan: Sou cruel mermo hehehehe.XD E continue sempre a esperar novos capítulos ta?Seja bem vinda!Brigadaaaa **

**-I-Day-Chan-I-: Eita nick difícil de escrever Mas se você continuar mandando reviews e eu respondendo a todas com certeza pegarei a prática huahuahua Está bem, eu não perguntarei.Pessoa que ama ironias nós.hauhauha.A fic não estava abandonada não...mas esta autora aqui estava viajandoMerecia uma férias né?Mas não se preocupe, esta fic irá até o fim!Evolui né?Foi a persistência espero melhorar cada vez mais.Muito obrigada pelos elogios.Espero que em 2007 você continue comigo **

**Bem galera.Que o Novo ano seja repleto de paz, saúde, felicidade, dinheiro e principalmente imaginação! **

**E que vocês continuem firmes comigo,ok?Que continuem enchendo esta leitora de alegria e entusiasmo para completar esta fic que faço de coração. **

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!FELIZ 2007! **

**E este capítulo foi meu presentinho de ano novo! **

**Kissu **

**Deusa do anime **


	24. O tempo

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 24: O tempo...**

Não queria abrir os olhos, mesmo com toda a claridade matinal adentrando o aposento.Alguém havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas.Maldito seja o sol que ousou interromper um sono aconchegante.Mas por que estava tão aconchegante?Queria abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados demais para se atreverem a tal ato.

Não era normal amanhecer sentindo um calor envolvendo seu corpo.E como aquele calor era bom.Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para seu lado.Ele ainda dormia serenamente.Não, não podia manter esse costume de observá-lo enquanto dormia.Lembrou da noite passada, de como ele havia sido...carinhoso?Estranhamente não havia agido como o Inuyasha de costume.

Talvez ele escondesse demais outros lados dele.Assim como ela escondia muitas coisas sobre ela.Lembrou da forma como ele havia perguntado se ela queria desabafar.Ah...e como ela queria, mas o orgulho Higurashi sempre dizia não.E ele não era ninguém importante para que ela se abrisse.

A garota parou de olhá-lo e virou o rosto para o outro lado.Era a primeira vez que deitava naquela cama apenas para dormir.Brigaram por muitas vezes e por poucas vezes as brigas terminavam ali, naquela mesma cama, exautos depois de terem se amado como loucos.Seria difícil explicar a atração existente entre os dois já que um conseguia irritar e magoar profundamente o outro.Parecia dom.

Por muitas vezes Kagome pensava que se a idéia de que os opostos se atraem fosse verdade essa era a explicação para as noites que passara ao lado daquele arrogante e galanteador Tasho.Sabia que em pouco tempo aquela cama ficaria no passado, como tudo vem ficando desde quando era mais nova.Esse era seu jogo para nunca mais se machucar.

Cansara de ficar ali deitada.Iria levantar mais cedo para organizar algumas coisas, entre elas a sua cabeça.Fez menção de se levantar, mas um forte braço envolvia a sua cintura.Olhou para Inuyasha e este dormia pesadamente.

**Droga...que braço pesado.Você anda tomando bomba é, Inuyasha?**

Ela rira com o próprio pensamento.Mesmo sem praticar exercícios físicos ele conseguia manter aquele corpo escultural.Sinal de que a natureza era muito amiga de uns e inimiga de outros.

Kagome segurou cuidadosamente o pulso dele tentando mover para o outro lado.Ele se mexeu vagarosamente.Ela prendeu a respiração.Não estava nem um pouco a fim de acordá-lo e ter de iniciar uma conversa.Respirou aliviada quando não o viu abrir os olhos.Ela cuidadosamente começou a sentar.Ele abriu os olhos assustando-a um pouco.

-Nossa, você costuma acordar assim de repente?Como se fosse o Drácula?

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Apenas se acomodou melhor na cama, ajeitou os travesseiros e se espreguiçou.

-Bom dia para você também.

-Não lhe acordei de propósito.Mas foi o maior trabalho para tirar seu braço de cima de mim.Parece até o braço de um gorila.

-Não é você que está muito fraquinha não?Com essas dietas diárias vai virar palito, se der sorte.

-Você está me chamando de gorda é?E que dieta é que eu faço?Não me recordo de nenhuma!

-Me equivoquei.

Ele riu ao ver que a garota estava começando a ficar estressada.Ficava tão linda quando irritada.Porém ela não iria dar esse gostinho à ele e tratou de se controlar.Ele percebendo que ela não iria responder mais nada decidiu retomar a conversa.Olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo.

-Por que acordou tão cedo?

-Coisas para organizar.

Ele sentou na cama ficando na mesma posição que ela.Ambos recostados nos travesseiros que ficavam apoiados na cabeceira da cama.

Silêncio.

-Não sei quanto a você, mas eu ainda quero dormir mais um pouco.Ah...e vê se não me acorda de novo.

Ele voltou a se acomodar debaixo das cobertas.Antes de fechar os olhos viu a garota se espreguiçar e ajeitar os cabelos enquanto resmungava algo.

-Se você não colocar esse braço de gorila em cima de mim acho que dá.

Então ele se aproximou e envolveu a cintura da garota forçando-a a se deitar junto a ele.Ela protestou.

-Droga, Inuyasha.Seu esporte favorito é o de me contrariar, não é?

Ele não disse nada e ficou sobre ela fazendo com que ambos ficassem da cabeça aos pés sob as cobertas quentinhas.

-Relaxe, você se revolta tão fácil.

Ele a encarou e ela retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

-E essa é a parte em que você me beija?

Ele riu galanteador.

-Depende. Se você pedir com jeito...quem sabe?

Ela revirou os olhos e dessa vez riu.

-Então espere deitado, eu não vou pedir nad...

Antes de concluir a frase sentiu seus lábios sendo pressionados.O rapaz iniciara um lento beijo.Ela iria resistir, mas o que teria a perder?No início do beijo ela não retribuíra. Ele parou de beijá-la e a encarou ainda por cima dela.

-Se fazendo de difícil?

-...

-Eu sei que você quer, Kagome Tasho.

-Eu acho que você quer mais do que eu, Inuyasha Tasho.

-Acho que não, queremos na mesma proporção, mas é você que não quer admitir.Aliás, você nunca admite.

-Essa conversa já está começando a ficar igual ás outras.Não quero começar o dia com nuvens negras me rondando.

-Ok.Você venceu.

Ele saíra de cima dela e tirou a coberta da cabeça.Kagome travou uma guerra interna.Não era todo dia que acordava ao lado de um deus grego implorando por um beijo seu, mas não era muito inteligente se render às carícias do seu "adorado" marido, afinal, ele não era nenhum cavalheiro.Ela fechou os olhos.

**Merda!É só um beijo.O que tem de mal nisso?**

-Você desiste fácil demais, Inuyasha Tasho.

Silêncio.

Ela não sentiu ele se mover ou tentar certeza havia desistido das investidas.E ela mais uma vez se achava uma burra, porém inteligente.Apenas antíteses rondavam sua cabeça nesse instante.

-Eu não desisto, Kagome.Apenas quero sentir quando você realmente me quer.

O coração dela ele podia bater tão rápido?Não se lembrava a última vez que ele batera tão velozmente, fazia muito tempo...Como uma simples frase pôde mexer tanto?.Ela querendo ele?Aonde ele queria chegar?Ela talvez soubesse só não queria dar asas à sua imaginação.Ouviu a voz masculina mais uma vez irromper no silêncio do quarto.

-Como nesse momento.Eu sinto.

Então ele cobriu novamente a cabeça com a coberta e encarou uma jovem ainda atônita.

-...

Ele entrelaçou a mão na da jovem.

-" A vida é maravilhosa quando não se tem medo dela"

-Desde quando você gosta de frases filosóficas?

-Não gosto.Mas fica impossível não falar uma quando se vive ao lado de uma garota que não para de dizê-las.

Kagome ainda olhava para ele com um misto de surpresa e diversão no olhar.E o rapaz reviu a mesma garotinha dos cartões ali deitada, ao seu lado.Quando foi que ele passou a observá-la?Quando foi que ele se tornara tão menos chato e prepotente?Essas perguntas ficariam para depois.Kagome aproximou o rosto.Queria beijá-lo naquele momento, mas o bendito orgulho segurava-a.Será que ela nunca o venceria?Será que ele sempre a manipularia?Ou era ela que fazia de tudo para que o orgulho não a deixasse?

Inuyasha percebeu a confusão da garota, mas não reagiu.Permaneceu quieto apenas esperando o que viria.Fosse uma reação positiva ou negativa.Ela suspirou.Pela primeira vez agiria suas mãos macias ela acariciou o rosto dele e lentamente aproximou seu rosto.Era como se fosse beijar alguém pela primeira vez.

Finalmente selou seus lábios.Ela ainda sentiu que ele riu com a atitude dela já que sempre fora ele quem tomara a atitude.Então , quando o beijo começara a se aprofundar, ele se ajeitara sobre ela e retribuía o beijo com a costumeira possessividade.A garota enterrou os delicados dedos nos cabelos do rapaz enquanto este a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Foi um beijo maravilhoso.Não foi tão típico das histórias românticas e nem parecido com os das novelas mexicanas.Nada muito mel.Nada muito declarado.Mas fora um beijo aliviado.Pela primeira vez Kagome guardara o orgulho de um lado e ambos sabiam que ela o pegaria de volta.Mas não naquele momento.

**OoOoOoO**

-O envelope já foi enviado, Narak.

Hako dissera enquanto via a cadeira giratória se movimenatr e revelar um homem sentado, pensativo.

-Espero que chegue bem rápido.Não podemos perder tempo.

Hako sentou no luxuoso sofá enquanto observava seu sócio.Uma pergunta entalava-lhe a garganta.Tinha que fazê-la.Estava a muito tempo planejando e negociando com Narak e sabia que este era muito ambicioso, mas não fazia tanto sentido aquela obsessão.Era sabido que Inuyasha era seu concorrente, mas alguma coisa a mais havia por trás daquela história.

-É pessoal, não é?

Narak nada disse de imediato.Nem mesmo olhara para o homem que estava sentado a centímetros de si.Ele não tinha obrigação de responder a pergunta.Não, não era pessoal.Para Narak, Inuyasha era um filho-da-puta que merecia padecer por sempre estar na sua frente.Olhou para Hako e este ainda o olhava esperando uma resposta.Inuyasha sempre conseguia o que queria.

Casou com a mulher que ele desprezara no passado.Talvez vê-la atualmente de uma forma pomposa e decidida não fora muito bem aceito por ele.A terrível dor-de-cotovelo.Sim...talvez fosse um pouco pessoal.Bem lá no fundo ele não admitia que os dois: Inuyasha, o concorrente e Kagome:, a órfã esperta, continuassem lhe empatando os negócios.

Tudo ficou muito pior quando Kagome se tornara herdeira do que ele mais almejava.As benditas ações.Ele não era do tipo que tinha compaixão.Ele não fazia o estilo bom moço, e nunca fez.Eliminar oponentes era o seu esporte favorito.Sim...pode ser sim pessoal, mas ninguém precisava saber.

-Não, Hako.Cruzar o meu caminho já é motivo suficiente para merecer o pior.

O homem nada disse quanto á resposta do seu sócio.Não tinha certeza se o que havia dito era verdadeiro, mas não era da conta dele.O importante era que lucraria no fim.E como lucraria.

**OoOoOoO**

Pegou sua bolsa e antes de sair do quarto deu uma última conferida na maquiagem.Inuyasha já se encontrava na cozinha tomando o café-da-manhã.Silenciosamente a garota se sentou à mesa sendo acompanhada pelo olhar discreto do rapaz.Ela abriu um mamão e copiosamente separou as sementes colocando-as em um canto.Despejou um pouco de mel na fruta e com pequenas colheradas comeu o mamão.

Em alguns minutos Kagome se levantou da mesa.Faria como de costume: levantar ignorando a presença do ser diante de si, mas dessa vez não conseguiria.Ajeitou a roupa um pouco amarrotada e pigarreou de leve.

-Bem...até mais.

E sem mais nada a dizer começou a sair do local.

-Se você esperar mais um pouco dou uma carona.

Ela, que ainda permanecia de costas, fechou os olhos e riu, não um riso divertido, mas sim um riso de trama.Não, aquela manhã ela não apareceria tão cedo na empresa, tinha algo muito mais importante para fazer.Iria realizar algo a muito desejado.

-Não precisa.Tenho coisas a resolver antes de ir para a empresa.

Retomou a caminhada e em segundos Inuyasha se encontrava sozinho.O que ela tinha de tão importante para resolver?Ele percebera que na noite anterior ela estava estranhamente calada.Isso não era normal.Ultimamente ela vinha tendo muitos compromissos.O rapaz deu um último gole no seu café preto e se levantou da mesa.

**OoOoOoO**

Lá estava ele.Debruçado sobre o volante da Mercedes tentando digerir, não o café-da-manhã, mas sim os últimos acontecimentos.Estava parado em frente a empresa e tudo que devia fazer era entrar, cumprimentar a secretária e alguns sócios e se sentar na sua confortável cadeira para assim iniciar mais um longo dia de trabalho.Mas ele não estava conseguindo fazer isso.

As dúvidas pairavam em sua mente.Ele odiava quando isso acontecia.Inuyasha soltou o volante e jogou a cabeça para trás a fim de apoiá-la no assento.Ele tinha que agir.Não era saudável viver daquela maneira.Tirou um cartão do bolso e o fitou longamente como se quisesse memorizar cada palavra, cada acento e cada pontuação do pequeno texto.Aquele cartão poderia ser a chave para as descobertas.

Sim, ele iria atrás de um detetive.Apenas ele poderia ajudá-lo.Kagome vinha agindo de uma maneira muito estranha e ele precisava saber a verdade.Por que tantos compromissos?Por que tantos segredos?Ainda não desistira de encontrar o tal caderno preto, mas um detetive poderia agilizar a busca.Pegou o celular.Não trabalharia pela manhã.

-Empresa Tasho, Ayame falando, bom dia.

-Ayame, cancele todos os compromissos desta manhã.

-Tudo bem, senhor Inuyasha.Mas devo lembrar que fazendo isso irá acumular mais compromissos para essa semana.

-Eu sei, mas tenho algo importante para resolver.

-Certo.

-Era só isso.

Sem esperar ele desliga o celular.Olha mais uma vez para o cartão para ter certeza do endereço.Liga o carro e parte em busca do senhor Akin, um conceituado detetive.

**Para onde será que ela foi à essa hora?**

Por um momento ele teve vontade de ligar para o celular da esposa, mas essa idéia logo escapara da sua mente.Seria burrice demonstrar curiosidade.Se ela estivesse tramando contra ele tinha que mostrar dispersão para que ela não soubesse das desconfianças dele.Enquanto dirigia pensou por muitas vezes em voltar para casa e fazer uma nova busca no quarto dela para ver se encontrava o caderno preto que ela guardava com a própria vida.

Chegou ao seu destino.Era um arranha-céu muito conhecido.Pegou o elevador e pareceu uma eternidade até chegar no vigésimo quarto andar.Olhou o local ao seu redor e percebeu que era muito luxuoso.Andou por um longo corredor até chegar em uma espaçosa sala.Uma bela recepcionista o atendeu educadamente, com um largo e falso sorriso no rosto.Será que ao final de cada expediente seu maxilar ficava dolorido?

Não foi preciso espera por muito tempo, afinal, a família Tasho era conhecida.Inuyasha foi acompanhado pela sorridente recepcionista.Ela o deixou diante de uma brilhante porta.Sinal do excesso de limpeza sabe-se lá de quem.E, antes mesmo de bater, a porta foi aberta.Inuyasha sem demora entrou.Fechou a porta.

**OoOoOoO**

Estacionou o carro em frente a empresa por volta das 18:30 horas.Tinha que fazer aquela surpresa.Isso encheria o seu ego já que atualmente Narak vem fazendo de tudo para rebaixá-lo.Mulher no volante, perigo constante?Essa frase nunca seria para ela dali para frente.E ela nunca anotara essa frase em suas agendas.Ela não engolia machismo.Nunca!

Kagome olhou mais uma vez para o relógio.Já está na hora dele sair da empresa.Ela olhou pelo retrovisor para conferir se o carro dele ainda estava por perto.Bingo!Ela estacionara em frente ao carro dele.Retocou mais uma vez a maquiagem.Kagome achava que não havia nada mais charmoso do que uma bela mulher dirigir um belo carro.

Encostou a cabeça no banco e fitou o teto do veículo.Era seu.E cheirava como novo.Agora Kagome Higurashi Tasho tinha uma carteira de motorista.E o melhor de tudo isso era que tinha um Jaguar novinho em folha.Tinha a cor vinho e muito confortável.Um carro de primeira.

Levantou os vidros negros quando viu uma silhueta conhecida descer as escadarias da empresa.Era ele.E ela não queria ser reconhecida tão cedo.Não sabia qual seria a reação dela, mas seja lá o que fosse ela não estava nem aí.No fundo a garota ainda sentia raiva por Inuyasha mantê-la naquele cubículo que ele chamava de quarto.Ela tinha que mostrar que não era tão dependente dele financeiramente.Não mais.

Viu quando Inuyasha desligou o alarme do carro e abriu a porta.Ele ligou o carro e deu a partida.Um minuto depois ela também partiu.O trânsito àquela hora estava bem movimentado, mas Kagome se manteve atrás dele todo momento.Não podia negar que estava um pouco assustada por estar dirigindo no meio de tantos carros impacientes, mas ela respirava fundo e relembrava das aulas que teve nos momentos em que escapava da empresa.

Ela não era do tipo medrosa e sim aventureira.Imaginava a todo momento a face do marido quando a visse dirigindo um belo carro.Ele que por muitas vezes negou uima carona apenas para atrapalhá-la.Ou até mesmo para menosprezá-la.A garota lembrou do quanto ele vinha agindo carinhosamente.Só podia ser um plano para que ela passasse as ações para o nome dele.

**Ah...Inuyasha, eu não sou tola como você imagina.**

Ela cerrou os ele podia ser tão interesseiro?

Silêncio.

Kagome começou a rir compulsivamente.Ela também não era nenhuma santa.Estava casada por interesse e vinha conquistando tudo que queria materialmente.O casamento para os dois era por interesse.Apenas dinheiro falava mais alto.Percebeu que se aproximava de casa.Inuyasha começou a passar pelos portões e ela então não quis mais despistar.Entrou junto com ele.Percebeu quando ele, antes de chegar aos jardins, parou o carro bruscamente.

Inuyasha olhou pelo retrovisor para saber o que aquele desconhecido fazia na sua propriedade.Desceu do carro e foi andando até o carro de cor vinho.Tentou identificar o motorista, mas não conseguiu devido ao vidro escuro.Kagome sorriu mentalmente e sem demora apertou o botão que fez com que o vidro abaixasse.

Inuyasha quase teve um enfarto quando viu que o tal motorista era Kagome.

-Boa noite, querido.

Ela cumprimentou ela ficou feliz em ver aquele rostinho de espanto.Inuyasha começara a entender o jogo dela e tratou de melhorar a expressão.

-Desde quando você sabe dirigir, Kagome?

-Ué...eu sei tantas coisas que você nem faz idéia.

Ela disfarçou.Não queria revelar que saía às escondidas para tomar aulas de direção.Ela queria sempre ser a mulher das surpresas.Inuyasha cruzou os braços e a olhou por um minuto.

-Só espero que o dinheiro gasto nesse carro não tenha nada haver comigo.

Ele deu as costas e começou a entrar para a mansão.Kagome gargalhou e depois desceu do carro.Ela não quis nem ir para o quarto, não estava afim de ouvir frases como: "Quer apostar quanto que amanhã mesmo você vai atropelar alguém?"Ou então: " Você ficou louca ou bateu a cabeça para ter comprado um carro tão caro?"

A jovem se contentou apenas em seguir para a cozinha e comer algo.Sentou à mesa e percebeu que a empregada organizava os pratos e os talheres.

-Gostaria de comer alguma coisa antes do jantar sair, senhora Tasho?

-Apenas um suco para não perder o apetite.

A mulher sumiu da vista da garota e em questão de segundos voltou com uma bandeja contendo um copo.Suco de abacaxi.E estava bem doce, do jeito que Kagome gostava.A garota bebeu o líquido tranquilamente.Decidiu subir para tomar um banho e dormir um pouco já que acordara cedo pela manhã.

Quando entrou no quarto viu Inuyasha vestindo uma camisa esporte.O visual dele não parecia nada com o Inuyasha executivo de sempre.Kagome pigarreou para que ele pelo menos fingisse que não notara de imediato a presença dela.Mas ele nem sequer olhou.

-Vai sair?

Ela perguntou enquanto o via calçar os ele estava lindo.Vestia uma camisa vermelha, calça jeans escura, sapatos preto e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

-Não parece óbvio?

-Alguma reunião?

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

-Olha bem para mim.Pareço que vou à alguma reunião chata?Acho que não!

-Hum...então vai encher a cara como um louco apenas porque eu comprei um carro.Interessante como você é previsível, Inuyasha.

Ele fechou os olhos para conter a ira.Se aproximou dela.

-Essa noite eu vou fazer o que eu mais gosto e que a muito tempo não faço!Sair!

Ele pegou as chaves do carro sobre o criado-mudo.Kagome cutucou-o.

-Sabe, Inuyasha, não lhe contaram que a inveja mata?

-E você sabia que as golpistas se dão mal sempre?

-O que?Me chamando de golpista?Se eu sou isso você também é!Deixa eu te lembrar uma coisinha.Foi você que me pediu em casamento e para que?Para colocar as mãos em uma fortuna.E sabe o que mais?Ainda me ofereceu uma merreca...

-Que você aceitou de imediato...

-Por que eu estava desesperada!Eu ia ser despejada do buraco onde eu morava e daí você aparece me mostrando um mundo que eu sempre sonhei.Que eu sempre almejei!

"Dinheiro não é tudo na vida"Você conhece essa frase?Eu quero saber quem foi o hipócrita que a inventou!

-O pior de tudo, é que você fez alguma trama para ficar com as ações, eu sei que Myouga estava sob influência sua.E essa merda desse carro foi comprado com o meu dinheiro!

-Quanta especulação!Nem eu mesma entendo o porquê do Myouga ter deixado as ações para mim.Aliás, acho que agora eu entendo.Você iria gastar tudo em saídas noturnas.

-Não mude de assunto, Kagome!Eu vou sair porque apenas você está desfrutando do dinheiro que ganha!Apenas você!Eu sempre fui do tipo que saía, bebia...

-Dormia com milhares de mulheres.Eu sei...

-E era muito feliz nessa época!Na época em que eu era livre.

A garota franziu o cenho e colocou as maõs na cintura.

-E você não é mais?Pode fazer o que quiser.O casamento é só uma farça!

Ela disse tentando demonstrar que não se importava com o que ele fazia, mas bem lá no fundo ela sentia uma estaca no peito.O peso da mentira.

-Até amanhã.

Ele passou por ela e bateu a porta com força.

Kagome pegou um travesseiro da cama e jogou contra a ela queria gritar bem ela queria ir correndo atrás dele e lhe dar socos por ser tão irritante, por ser tão provocante, por ser tão marcante.Ela foi até a janela do quarto e viu quando ele atravessou os portões e partiu em alta velocidade.Finalmente ele voltaria a agir como solteiro.E antes mesmo do acordo ele era apressado.

Kagome o almadiçoou.Ela quis fazer a surpresa mas foi ela quem acabou sendo surpreendida.A garota fechou a cortina do quarto e se preparou para tomar uma ducha.Nada iria estragar a sua alegria por ter comprado um carro desejado.amanhã seria outro dia e ela teria outros dias para se vingar.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente e isso fez com que a raiva passasse instantaneamente.Ele não era ninguém para conseguir mexê-la.Ele não passava de um riquinho mimado que sempre teve tudo e que por isso não admitia esse pensamente Kagome foi para seu "mini quarto", vestiu uma camisola e deitou na cama.Tinha plena certeza de que ao fechar os olhos iria esquecer da desagradável noite e do seu desagradável marido e dormir o sono dos anjos.

Durante os dez primeiros minutos ela virou de um lado para o outro constantemente.

**Eu vou conseguir dormir.**

A garota jogou a coberta para um lado.Poderia ser o calor que lhe tirava o sono.Fechou os olhos e ficou quieta por um tempo.Não agüentando mais ficar naquela posição abriu um olho e olhou as horas no relógio que ficava sobre a penteadeira.

**12:56 hs.Droga!E eu ainda não consegui nem dormir um pouquinho.**

A garota concluiu que essa seria uma longa noite.Levantou da cama e caminhou pela casa.Estava tão vazia.Caminhou pelos aquele lugar lhe trazia inspiração e um pouco de tranqüilidade.Ela sentou no banco aonde costumava aquele banco a amparara nos momentos em que mais gostava, o momento em que escrevia no seu precioso caderno.

Aquele banco sabia de tantas coisas.Ah...se ele falasse...

A jovem riu discretamente.Um sorriso apagado.Se sentia sozinha como sempre se sentiu.Só que dessa vez era diferente, era estranho.Ela tinha tudo o que queria mas ainda assim não estava suficientemente contente.

**"Dinheiro não traz felicidade"**

Talvez ela passasse a entender um pouco o verdadeiro sentido da frase.Ela poderia comprar bens materiais, mas não carinho e amor das pessoas.É certo que respeito e prestígio poderiam ser comprados e para ela isso já era de bom tamanho.Mas a danada da solidão insistia em perseguí-la.Mas Kagome tinha certeza que a venceria, afinal, ela agora tinha dinheiro e isso bastava!

Ela levantou do banco e foi contornando a mansão até avistar a piscina. Ela desfrutara tão pouco dela.Teve uma idéia.Um banho ajudaria a espairecer um pouco.Ela tocou o pé levemente na piscina e constatou o que ela temia.A água estava fria.Viu o botão que indicava ser o aquecedor, mas ela preferiu não aquecer a água.

Entrou novamente para a mansão, colocou um biquíni e voltou para a piscina.Vestia um roupão sobre o traje de banho.Cuidadosamente retirou o roupão e o colocou sobre uma cadeira de plástico.Sentiu quando o vento dançou pelo seu corpo.Ela só podia estar louca.Quase duas da manhã e ela iria dar um mergulho na água fria.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca.Ela já estava ali e não iria desistir.Ela nunca desistia.Sem esperar a garota deu um salto e mergulhou na piscina profunda.Era uma boa nadadora.Sentiu todos os fios do seu corpo se arrepiarem.Ela continuou mergulhando até o corpo se acostumar com a temperatura da água.Se sentiu livre enquanto nadava, livre como nunca mais havia se a alguns meses atrás, antes de passar a pertencer parcialmente à um certo homem.

**OoOoOoO**

Talvez os tipos de diversões equivalem a certas etapas da vida.Foi o que Inuyasha concluíra ao sair cedo da boate que mais freqüentava, que mais gostava.A noite não estava tão interessante assim.Ele entrou no seu carro e ligou o som.O radialista dizia a hora de cinco em cinco minutos e isto irritara o rapaz já que ele não admitia sentir vontade de voltar para casa Às 2:00 horas da manhã.Não era o mesmo Inuyasha.E não sabia desde quando.

As ruas estavam desertas, tranqüilas e, pela primeira vez, o rapaz gostou daquele silêncio.Ultrapassou alguns semáforos vermelhos, pouco importava as leis naquela hora.Uma garrafa de Vodka fazia companhia no banco ao lado.De vez enquando ele pegava a garrafa e dava um gole.Ele não estava nem ficaria bêbado.Muitas vezes torcia para vir um embriagueis, mas seu organismo era forte demais para tal acontecimento.

Uma música começou a tocar.Era lenta e serena.Imediatamente desligou o rádio.Não estava afim de dormir já que música romântica lhe dava sono.Dobrou uma rua em alta velocidade, mas quem se importava?Novamente, aquela hora nem as leis importavam.O rapaz se aproximou da mansão.Rezava mentalmente para que a esposa já estivesse dormindo.Seria vergonhoso mostrar que voltou cedo de uma "farra".

Entrou silenciosamente.Estacionou o carro e antes de descer pegou a garrafa de Vodka, sua companheira nesta curta noite.Um barulho abafado.Foi tudo o que o rapaz ouviu antes de, instintivamente, ir em direção ao barulho de maneira sorrateira.

**Alguém à essa hora...na piscina?**

Ele se aproximou mais e viu uma silhueta mergulhando.A pouca luminosidade impedia que ele identificasse de imediato.Foi então que se aproximou da borda da piscina e viu o roupão da esposa jogado displicentemente sobre uma cadeira de plástico.Ficou observando-a por um ela nadava bem.Ele percebeu que ela, apesar do horário e do clima frio, parecia não se importar com nada.

Os longos cabelos flutuavam sob a água e o rapaz lembrou da figura da sereia.

**O que eu estou pensando?!Droga.**

Ele se irritara com o próprio pensamento.Ele nunca gostou de lendas, nem de seres mitológicos e muito menos do mundo de fantasias.E agora lá estava ele, admirando uma garota insuportável enquanto a comparava com uma sereia!A que ponto ele iria chegar?Deu mais um gole da Vodka.Iria olhar uma última vez e sair dali.Não estava afim de ouvir a voz da garota.

Kagome submergiu da água e o viu.Ele estava observando-a.Por quanto tempo?Ela nada disse.Nem ele.Ela viu quando ele deu um gole em uma bebida que ela não sabia identificar devido à baixa luminosidade.

**Espero que não esteja bêbado.**

A garota se assustou com o próprio pensamento, aliás, ultimamente ele vinha surpreendendo-a bastante.E o que importava se ele ficasse bêbado e passasse mal?Ele não era ninguém para que ela se preocupasse. Ninguém!Ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou mais uma vez e só submergiu em um canto da piscina, distante do rapas.

Ela apoiou o braço na borda da piscina ficando de costas para ele.Inuyasha riu da infantilidade da garota.Ela ouviu e o olhou de soslaio.Ouviu o timbre forte dizer algo.

-Quando eu lhe chamo de menina você ainda se irrita.Se visse seu rosto agora iria concordar comigo.

Ela virou o rosto a fim de encará-lo.

-E se você visse seu rosto agora iria ver o bêbado idiota que está.

-Eu não estou bêbado.

-Sei...

-Quer que eu faça o "quatro" ?Olhe então.

Ele utilizou as duas pernas para imitar o número quatro e se equilibrou perfeitamente.Kagome constatou que ele falava a verdade, mas não iria admitir que se enganara.O rapaz viu quando ela desviou o olhar e soube que ela acreditava nele, apenas não admitiria..

Silêncio.

Ele se aproximou da cadeira, segurou o roupão da garota e se sentou.

-Muita coragem sua nadar à essa hora.

Kagome não olhou mais para ele.Se ele queria iniciar uma conversa amigável para tentar concertar a briga de antes ele podia desistir.Ela não estava afim de reconciliações.

Minutos depois ela percebeu que estava tudo muito silencioso.Olhou para trás e viu que Inuyasha já não estava mais ali.

Os acontecimentos seguintes foram tão rápidos que Kagome mal teve tempo de se precaver.Ela sentiu seu pé ser agarrado e uma força puxá-la para baixo.Antes de afundar completamente puxou todo o ar que conseguiu de uma maneira desesperada.Quando estava sob a água tentou ver o que estava acontecendo e nesse momento sentiu dois pares de braços agarrando-a pelos ombros.Logo em seguida ela foi puxada para cima.

Quando chegou à superfície ela estava ofegante e tossia compulsivamente.Seu coração batia acelerado.E se fosse um assassino?

-Viu como acidentes podem acontecer?

Ela viu Inuyasha em sua frente.Ainda com uma das mãos em seu ombro.Toda a raiva que ela tinha dele até aquele momento não se comparava à raiva atual.Teve vontade de socá-lo, de chutá-lo e de fazê-lo em picadinhos.Abriu a boca para lançar uma série de insultos mas a voz altiva a interrompeu.

-Bem...imagine se eu ficar viúvo de uma hora para outra?Minha esposa morrer afogada...coitada!Acho que toda a herança viria para mim, certo?

Kagome encarou o rapaz.O rosto dele estava um pouco iluminado pela luz da lua, mas ela teve medo daquele olhar.Mesmo assim não podia se sentir retraída.

-Você está planejando me matar, Inuyasha?

Ela forçou o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico enquanto vagarosamente se afastava dele.Porém, ele ia se aproximando dela.

-Eu?Imagina.Só estou comentando as probabilidades das coisas acontecerem.

Ele continuou nadando na direção dela.Kagome continuou a se afastar até o momento em que sentiu suas costas chocarem contra o azulejo da piscina.Fim de linha.Ela estava encurralada.Ele se aproximou dela e apoiou os dois braços nas bordas deixando a garota entre seus dois braços.Ambos se encararam.Kagome odiava se sentir o rato sendo encurralado pelo gato.Já não estava conseguindo ensaiar a face desleixada com êxito.Não podia negar que Inuyasha estava estranho demais e isso estava deixando-a um pouco assustada.Decidiu lutar.

-Bem...eu também poderia ficar viúva.E..imagina...tudo viria para mim.

Ele riu.

-Você pode se achar forte, Kagome, mas contra mim você não é nada.

Kagome reuniu forças para revidar as ameaças.Se ela morresse um dia que fosse lutando e não implorando.

-Então tente, Inuyasha.

Ele a ela era linda quando o enfrentava.Afinal, ultimamente ele a vinha achando linda por qualquer motivo.Isso não era nada bom.Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e antes de beijá-la ela virou o rosto.Antes dele falar algo ela o interrompe.

-Isso está virando hábito. Você discute comigo, depois volta de mansinho e o resto você já sabe.

-Você é que me dá motivos para discutir, Kagome.Você me sufoca!

Ele se afasta quebrando a excessiva proximidade entre ambos.

-Eu lhe sufoco?Antes de você sair eu disse que você era livre!

A garota começa a nadar em direção à escada e logo em seguida sai da piscina e se cobre com o roupão.O rapaz também saiu da piscina.Ele estava apenas com a calça que, devido à água, estava mais pesada que de costume.Kagome deu as costas e começou a andar para o jardim.Ela precisava de uma ducha quente.O rapaz pegou a camisa e a garrafa de Vodka e começou a seguir a garota.Ele esquecera do par de sapatos

-Você me sufoca sim!Mas eu não lhe sufoco!

Ele parou de andar.Riu com um olhar incrédulo.

-Você não me sufoca, mas está começando a me enlouquecer, sabia?!E eu repito, você é livre para fazer o que bem entender!

Ela retomou a caminhada e parou bruscamente quando ouviu o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão.Virou e viu mil pedaços de uma garrafa espalhados pelo chão e um Inuyasha ofegante.Ele fechou os olhos e respirou longamente tentando regularizar sua respiração antes de abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, como se tentasse falar algo.Algo que a muito estava engasgando-o.

-Livre, Kagome?Como posse ser livre se em todos os lugares que vou eu sinto esse seu cheiro, imagino seu perfume?!Esse maldito perfume!E por muitas vezes eu prendo a respiração e quando volto a respirar não sinto mais cheiro algum constatando que eu é que venho imaginando coisas!Hein?!

-...

-E o pior de tudo é que eu gosto dessa merda de perfume!Isso é o pior!Minha mente fica aprisionada a esse perfume, droga!Que tipo de liberdade é essa?

Kagome o olhava com os olhos arregalados.Estava surpresa com todo aquele discurso.Todo aquele desabafo.Mas isso não era de todo uma surpresa.Ela também estava sufocada.Ela também tinha muitas coisas para falar, mas ela não podia.Ela aprendeu a se calar, a não se manifestar.Ela olhou mais uma vez para o rapaz parado à sua frente e deu as costas.Não sentiu nenhuma vontade de rir e ironizar.Não havia graça.

Inuyasha a viu se sempre fugindo.Sempre agindo como uma covarde.Sempre se afastando de tudo e de todos.Então, algo surpreendente aconteceu.Ele viu Kagome voltar.Os passos curtos, como se os pés não quisessem se mover.Viu a garota abrir a boca e fechar logo em seguida.Ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou longamente para depois olhar para ele e cerrar os punhos.

-E você pensa que é mais fácil para mim?Você não sabe como é lutar contra você na minha cabeça.Não sabe como é acordar e dormir lutando para esquecer alguém, lutando para não quebrar uma promessa que eu vinha cumprindo muito bem até conhecer você e o pior de tudo é que eu não estou conseguindo vencer!E eu sempre vencia.

Dessa vez ela parecia ofegante.Ele a olhou com surpresa nos olhos e depois deu as costas.Talvez lhe faltou coragem para encará-la, aquela cena não lhe era natural.Aliás, para nenhum dos dois.

-O problema é que nunca daria certo, Inuyasha.Então é melhor...

-Nem tentar?

Silêncio.

O rapaz se aproximou da garota e a fitou.Ela parecia assustada com a situação.Ele não imaginava o quanto era difícil para ela, não imaginava o quanto ela havia lutado para evitar toda essa situação.Mas ela mesma tinha que reconhecer que havia perdido."Um dia é da caça, o outro é do caçador".Kagome olhou dentro dos olhos do rapaz e um filme passou pela sua cabeça.O filme de quando perdera os pais, de quando amara demais um homem e foi traída e de como foi humilhada por várias pessoas.Lembrou das lições que aprendera na vida.Quem vence sempre é o mais forte e ela nunca poderia fraquejar.

-O problema, é que nenhum homem nunca será suficientemente bom para mim, Inuyasha.Eu sempre irei merecer mais.

O rosto do rapaz ficara inexpressível.

-É, Kagome.Acho que nunca daria certo.

Ele passou por ela adentrando a mansão.O rapaz não conseguia acreditar no papel ridículo que fizera esta noite, mas este seria o último.

Talvez aquele dois precisassem de um tempo.Quem sabe se apenas o tempo fosse realmente dizer algo.Mas...tempo não fala.Mostra.E quem sabe ele mostre tudo que estava realmente sufocado.

**Continua...**

**(leiam até o final, notícia urgente!)**

**Capiulo grande, hein?Tiveram forças para ler tudinho?Olha lá hein?hohohoho**

**Bem...muitas coisas para comentar, pouco saco para escrever heheheh.Depois de escrever tanto fiquei com preguicinha de digitar mais alguma coisa.Sou filha de Kami, oras!**

**O que eu queria realmente focar nesse capítulo era a dificuldade que ambos têm de demosntrar certos sentimentos, principalmente quando eles se mostram cada dia mais e cada dia mais fica difícil escondê-los.Entenderam?Espero que sim...**

**O momento...da notícia.**

**Peço a todos que respirem aliviados, não é nada de grave...pelo contrário...é até uma exelente notícia.Bem...abrirei aqui um concurso!Daí vocês perguntam: como assim um concurso??E eu responderi: Sim, um concurso! XP**

**É o seguinte, eu, Deusa do anime, adoro sempre me interagir com os leitores, essa minha cabecinha de côco decidiu presentear um de vocês.**

**1-O nome do concurso será:" Adivinhe se puder!" **

**2- O concurso se refere ao caderno preto da Kagome.Já que este bendito caderno gera muito suspense eu irei presentear o leitor que acertar o que está escrito nele(no caderno).**

**3-Para participar será fácil.Prestem bastante atenção!No próximo capítulo vocês irão deixar na review seu nome para dizer se quer participar ou não.Explicando melhor: no capítulo 25 você vai ter que deixar uma review dizendo APENAS: Sim.Eu quero participar do Adivinhe se puder!.E deixar lá o seu nome(ou seu nick próprio do site digam seus palpites AINDA!!!!Ah...se quiser deixar elogios e criticas também pode!hohoho**

**4- Daí no capítulo 26 você irá deixar o seu palpite e é OBRIGATÓRIO deixar argumentos claros para explicar como chegou àquela conclusão, se não tiver argumentos estará desclassificado(a).Imagine...se alguém aê chuta e acerta?hauhuahuahuahua.Então...ARGUMENTE!!EXPLIQUE-SE!**

**5- O PRÊMIO. Bem...não sei se será do agrado de todos, mas eu me comprometo a escrever uma fic de capítulo único do jeito que o ganhador pedir!Mas tem que ser do anime Inuyasha, ok?O vencedor irá escolher os casais, se será universo alternativo ou não, se é numa época passada ou uma atual,se será hentai(apesar de eu não curtir muito hehehe) ou não, se a fic será escrita em linguagem simples ou rebuscada...Ah..o vencedor também poderá escolher as personalidades dos personagens.Pode até escolher uma Kagome chorona e melosa(apesar de eu odiar ¬¬), solte a imaginação!!.RESUMINDO: O vencedor vai mandar e desmandar na pequena fic e EU serei uma mera serviçal.Me comprometo a escrever do jeito que ele quiser!!!!**

**6-No caso de empate(o que eu acho quase impossível), não se preocupe que eu irei presentear cada leitor separadamente!Se 5 acertarem serão 5 fics separadas!Então nem se preocupem em partilhar nada!huahuahuahua Povo egoísta!!!huahuahuahua**

**7-O resultado?Hum...será dado no capítulo em que o mistério do caderno for desvendado, mas eu ainda não sei em que capítulo irá mostrar, só sei que não será no último capítulo com certeza!Esse é o meu BIG presente de Ano Novo!Que vença o que tiver mais imaginação! .**

**Mudando de assunto!!Como foi o Ano novo de todos?Espero que tenha sido maravilhoso!E o presentinho que deixei para vocês foi de coração**

**Espero que particpem do concurso.A fic está na reta final.Buá buá buá.Infelizmente tem que acabar não é?Senão chega no final do ano e completa dois anos no ar.Huahuahuahua.Bem...peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora.**

**Vamos aos famosos beijos mais que especiais:**

**Carol Freitas:Morre não!Senao num vai continuar acompanhando!huahahuaMuito obrigada mesmo viu!De kokoro**

**Carin-Chan: Pois é.Eu sei mesmo e vou continuar a massacrar você mais um tantinho XP**

**SraKouga:Ta ae muié.Mais um cap novo.**

**Naninhachan:Nada de grave rapa.Tu num leu a fic do começo não?hohoho Ela sente vergonha do passado...leia lá de novo muié**

**Loren Lilith:Pois é.Eu demoro mesmo porque falta tempo pra escrever e postar.Eu nem devia escrever mais pela falta de tempo, mas o amor pela escrita e por anime é tanta que eu ainda tenho a cara de pau de postar mais fics...huahuahua.O prox cap ta prontinhoooooooo Bigadu**

**Leila:Ai que bom que levo um pokinho de alegria a alguém.Demorei mas postei!!!XD**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:Manaaaaaa pois eh, aguarde mais emoções!!!**

**Saori Higurashi: Mistura de Inuyasha com Cavaleiros do Zodíaco???Que COOL!!Agora só lendo os próximos capítulos para esclarecer dúvidas huahuahua**

**Kassie S.Black Higurashi:Muito obrigada e agora não me abandone ta?**

**Clara-chan:Perguntas e mais perguntas dama das teorias!Só lendo viu? **

**Uchiha Lara:Não fiz o final ainda mas sei como vai serO caderno preto?Participe do concurso!!Ueba!**

**-I-DaY-Chan-I-: Não se preocupe.Abandonar jamais!!!E virão mais frases por aí..**

**Neiva: Mestre no suspense??Nossa que honra!huahhuahau então continuarei honrando o título.Kissus**

**Manu Higurashi: Que carta han?Amo cartas Perguntas que só saberá se continuar lendo!E sobre o caderno é só participar do concurso!!**

**Tatiane Evans:Viva!Ta aí um new capitulo.**

**Juliana Assis: Demorei mas postei!hehehe E continue lendo viu mocinha!**

**Palas-Lis: É verdade.A fic está na reta finalissima.Mas o jeito deles ainda não mudaram...hum..como vai ficar?Hohoho só lendo**

**Nika Dogwood: Não desisti não**

**Mas já sabem: **

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Kissus**

**Deusa do anime**


	25. Habilidades

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 25: Habilidades**

Acordou.A sensação de peso ainda permanecia me seu corpo.Dormira pouco e com o que acontecera à mais ou menos cinco horas atrás nada poderia deixar o ar mais leve.A garota se sentou na cama e o travesseiro permanecia extremamente úmido, já que não enxugara os cabelos antes de deitar.

Kagome enterrou os dedos nos próprios cabelos e constatou o óbvio: ainda estavam muito úmidos.Levantou-se da cama e, cuidadosamente, abriu a porta para ter certeza de que Inuyasha não estava mais dormindo, isto é, se ele conseguiu dormir.Viu a cama vazia e desarrumada.Sem esperar foi tomar uma ducha quente.Ao terminar, com um secador, a garota secou as madeixas e se arrumou para mais um dia na empresa.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e sair do quarto.Seria mais um dia daqueles!Mais um dia de homens discutindo planos, projetos e finanças.Mas ela seria forte o suficiente para se manter entre eles.

**OoOoOoO**

-Bom dia, Ayame.Quero que você agende...

A secretária se levantou da sua mesa na recepção e se interpôs na frente do patrão.

-Senhor Inuyasha, peço perdão, mas foi inevitável.

O rapaz a olhou ainda confuso e a viu olhar em direção à sua sala.Então ele a olhou instantaneamente.

-Ayame, quem é que está lá?E por que você deixou entrar?

Antes de esperar a resposta da secretária o rapaz foi caminhando em direção à sua imaginar quem seria o visitante, mas como a esperança é a última que morre ele rezava para que não fosse Ele.

-Olá, Inuyasha.Espero não ter chegado cedo demais.

Inuyasha se manteve calmo.Não iria mostrar a Narak que a presença dele o incomodava.Não era muito inteligente mostrar ao inimigo que ele causava algum efeito.Então, o rapaz deixou a pasta sobre a mesa e sentou na sua confortável cadeira.

-Bom dia, Narak.Fique à vontade.

Ele disse em tom de ironia já que Narak se encontrava bem descontraído no confortável sofá da sala.O homem apenas riu e tirou uma carteira de cigarro do bolso do paletó, porém não retirou nenhum cigarro para acender.Inuyasha começou a retirar algumas pastas de uma gaveta para mostrar a Narak que ele tinha muito o que fazer e que ele adiantasse logo o assunto.O homem entendeu o recado.

-Sabe, caro Inuyasha, eu acho que temos certos assuntos inacabados.

-Sério?Não me recordo.

Inuyasha disse de uma maneira displicente enquanto assinava alguns contratos e autorizações.O homem pareceu irritado com a falta de atenção do rapaz, mas não agiria precipitadamente.Tratou de entrar no mesmo jogo do concorrente.Agir displicentemente.Então o homem se levantou e, com a carteira de cigarro em mãos, recomeçou uma "amigável conversa".

-Então, irei refrescar a sua memória.Estou aqui para renovar o contrato.Sua empresa em parceria com a minha.

Inuyasha riu.

-Não adianta, Narak.Nossas empresas não precisam ser parceiras.Aliás, nunca fomos parceiros.

-Se não éramos parceiros explique qual era a antiga relação?

O rapaz contornou a mesa ainda com a caneta em mãos.

-Bem...poderíamos classificar susserania e vassalagem?

Dessa vez foi Narak quem riu.

**-**Ora, ora.Acho que você está exagerando.

-Termo de exclusividade para mim é o mesmo que exploração, Narak.E pelo que eu me lembro bem tínhamos esse acordo.Só que agora eu quero explorar outros mercados Eu não sou mais um novato no ramo automobilístico.Não sou mais aquele jovem bobo que aceitou o primeiro acordo que lhe apresentaram.Eu agora sou um verdadeiro empresário.

Silêncio.

Por um momento Inuyasha lembrou de Myouga.Ouvira por muitas vezes o velho dizer que um dia o veria ser um grande empresário.Se ele havia se tornado um grande empresário não sabia responder ao certo, apenas sabia que não era o mesmo imaturo de antes, já não era mais tão irresponsável...e Myouga não podia ver.

-É melhor que você se junte amigavelmente, rapaz.

-Por que?Vai me ameaçar?Pense bem antes de dizer asneiras.

O homem se surpreendeu com a ousadia do rapaz à sua frente.Quase não o reconhecera.Realmente ele não parecia nada com o jovem Inuyasha que conhecera a algum tempo atrás.Mas nada era impossível para Narak.

-Eu já possuo 30 por cento das ações, meu caro.Isso já é um excelente passo.

-Ainda sim são só 30 por cento contra 50 meus.

O rapaz depositou calmamente a caneta sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços à frente do peito mostrando superioridade.Viu os olhos do concorrente marejarem de raiva.Os olhos dele brilhavam como fogo, mas isso não intimidaria o rapaz.

-Se eu consegui convencer 3 poderosos sócios seus a me venderem as ações por um preço...digamos...irrisório, eu acho que você deveria tomar mais cuidado.

Por um momento, Inuyasha ouviu atentamente a frase a pouco dita.Não podia negar que era verdade, em parte.Mas não tinha o que temer já que ele tem 50 por cento das ações, Kagome possuía 10 e outros 10 estava perdido.Inuyasha até estremeceu com o fato de Kagome vender a parte dela, mas assim ela perderia a chance de continuar a pôr as mãos no dinheiro dele e de chateá-lo também.Então, essa hipótese foi logo descartada.

-Acho que sua série de lábias termina por aí, Narak.Não tem mais ninguém que você possa convencer.

-Tenho meus meios, rapaz.E não duvide deles.

O homem finalmente retira um cigarro da carteira e acende.Dá uma longa tragada e expele a fumaça impregnando toda a sala.

Inuyasha caminha até o homem e retira o cigarro das mãos dele.Em seguida deixa o cigarro cair no chão para então pisar nele e apagá-lo.O homem a sua frente nada fez a não ser exibir um riso debochado.Talvez para irritar o rapaz que até aquele momento vinha controlando bem a situação.Inuyasha não deixou aparecer uma ruga sequer.

-Então, Narak, acho que nossa conversa termina por aqui.Tenho muitos afazeres, sabe como é...não se pode atrasar contratos.

-Sim.Eu sei.Mas...quando mudar de idéia já tem o meu cartão.

O homem começou a caminhar até a porta.

-Não se preocupe, Narak.Eu não preciso ter seu cartão se não vou ligar.

O rapaz riu largamente.Esse era seu meio de irritar.O homem saiu batendo a porta em seguida.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome estacionou seu carro e quase tropeçou no carpete da recepção, onde já se encontravam alguns clientes esperando atendimento.A garota não olhou para os lados para não ver os risos discretos.Por que ela teve que usar saltos tão finos para trabalhar?Maldita indústria da beleza!

-Bom dia, Ayame!

-Bom dia, senhora Tasho.Tem uma encomenda para a senhora.

-Uma encomenda?

A garota pareceu surpresa já que não havia comprado nada ultimamente.A jovem secretária entregou uma pequena caixa.

-Obrigada, Ayame.

Sem esperar foi para a sala de reuniões já que não lembrava de nenhuma reunião àquela hora.Antes de fechar a porta olhou demoradamente para o corredor para se certificar de que não viria ninguém.A garota colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e a olhou por alguns segundos.Tinha receio de abrí-la já que tinha quase certeza de quem seria o remetente.

Abriu a caixa.Ainda havia um embrulho revestindo internamente e ela, de maneira descuidada, retirou o embrulho.Dentro havia uma caixa preta aveludada que continha um colar de pérolas.E ainda havia um cartão que, pelo emblema, só poderia pertencer à Narak.

_Um presentinho para as futuras negociações._

_Posso dar muito mais.É óo se aliar._

_Lhe darei um tempo para pensar._

_Espero que seja um escolha positiva._

_Conversaremos mais hoje à noite, no mesmo_

_horário e no mesmo local._

A garota olhou mais uma vez para o colar em suas mãos.Nunca imaginou com um daqueles em seu era lindo!A garota colocou o colar no pescoço e desejou profundamente ter um espelho apenas para ver como ficou.

A garota leu mais uma vez o bilhete.Lembrou-se do ser repugnante que era Narak e então retirou o colar do pescoço.Guardou dentro da caixa e rasgou o bilhete em pedacinhos para sumir qualquer evidência da sua antiga ligação com aquele homem.Kagome saiu da sala de reuniões.Precisava perguntar a Ayame qual seria a programação daquele dia.

Quando chegou à recepção não pôde deixar de se assustar com o homem que acabava de sair da sala de Inuyasha.Era Narak.E este também pareceu se assustar um pouco quando viu a garota parada à sua frente.Ele se aproximou.

-Gostou do presente?

Kagome sentiu seu corpo ficar gélido.E se alguém ouvisse?Iria com certeza suspeitar de algo, algo que existiu à muito tempo e que ela queria deletar.Ela olhou para trás para ver se Ayame tinha ouviu algo, mas a secretária parecia distraída enquanto falava ao telefone.

-Me siga.

Kagome sussurrou e olhou para os lados.Parecia que todos estavam entretidos com as revistas sobre automóveis, apenas uma mulher olhava com ar de curiosidade.Kagome caminhou até o corredor ligado à sala de reuniões sendo seguida por Narak.Aquele corredor era bem calmo quando não se tinha reunião.Estariam seguros.Pelo menos era o que a garota desejava.

-Você ainda não respondeu, Kagome Higurashi.

-Tasho.Higurashi Tasho.Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?Você nem chegou aos trinta anos e já está sofrendo da memória?

O homem riu ironicamente.

-Você não costumava ser tão engraçada assim.

-Para você ver como as pessoas mudam.

Narak se aproximou da garota e esta deu um passo para trás dando a entender que não queria proximidade.

-Essas pérolas pertenceram à minha bisavó. São muito valiosas.Assim como você.

Kagome apertou a caixa entre os dedos.Em seguida desembrulhou do papel já rasgado e estendeu a caixa para o homem.

-Então jogue-o no túmulo da sua bisavó.

Ele olhou demoradamente para a caixa estendida.Era impossível que uma mulher tenha rejeitado um presente como aquele.Toda mulher gosta de jóias.

-Não lhe disseram que é falta de educação rejeitar um presente?Ainda mais quando ele é dado de coração?

-Dado de coração?Não me faça rir, Narak!Você some por quase cinco anos e ainda quer que eu sorria quando você me dá algo?

-Vejo que o passado ainda mexe com você.

-Não.Eu até agradeço ao passado, ele me tornou a mulher que sou hoje.Graças a você eu sei distinguir os mocinhos dos cafajestes.E adivinha, ainda não encontrei um mocinho!

Narak olha novamente para a caixa estendida e a pega.Kagome afasta rapidamente a mão para evitar qualquer contato coma mão do homem.Este abre a caixa e retira o colar admirando-o por um segundo.

-Sabe, Kagome.O Inuyasha logo logo será parte do passado automobilístico.Creio que saiba de todos os projetos dele já que é sócia.

Ela estreitou os olhos enquanto via o homem andar em volta se tivesse analisando-a.

-Sei dentro do possível já que eu não sou tão forte aqui.Você também é sócio já que comprou ações.Só não sei porque você mesmo não participa das reuniões.

-Só participarei de algo aqui quando eu mesmo for o dono.Olhe só.Eu tenho 30 por cento das ações.Você possui 10.Se nos unirmos seria 40 por cento.

-Não se preocupe.Eu aprendi cálculos na época de escola.

-Que encantadora!Mas eu espero que você seja bem esperta.Se nos unirmos você poderá ganhar o dobro.

-Se a proposta viesse de outra pessoa eu até poderia pensar, mas vinda de você não é nada que me excite.

-Nossa!Não sou excitante?Pelo menos você não reclamava antigamente.

Ele retomou a caminhada e parou atrás dela.Ela permaneceu imóvel.

-Pois é.A vida me deu o privilégio de conhecer outros homens e acredite, tem bem melhores.

-Bem...poderemos discutir esse assunto hoje à eu havia dito no bilhete.- o homem abriu a caixa e retirou o colar de pérolas e começou a colocar o colar no pescoço da garota.- e você ficaria ainda mais linda usando o colar.Que tal?- ele terminou a frase respirando longamente nas curvas do pescoço da garota.

-Que pena, Narak.Mas eu tenho coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer esta noite.

Kagome retirou o colar quebrando o contato entre eles.Ela segurou o colar entre as mãos e depois colocou nas mãos do homem.

-Mais sorte na próxima vez, meu caro.

-Ah..Kagome.Você está muito atrevida.Não tem medo?

-De você?Não.Aliás, não tenho medo de ninguém.Suma agora.Suma com seu colar, com seu jantar e com sua cara de cafajeste!

Quando o homem ia responder algo ambos ouviram pessoas se aproximando. Kagome se assustou ao ver que era Inuyasha.O rapaz também pareceu surpreso ao ver sua esposa e seu concorrente empresarial parados no corredor.E pela expressão da garota parecia que não era uma conversa amigável.

Silêncio.

Kagome sentiu o coração pulsar.Se Narak abrisse a boca naquele momento iria conatar muitas coisas à Inuyasha.Ela tinha que admitir que no momento aquele homem a tinha nas mãos.

-Inuyasha, o senhor Narak...

-Eu me perdi.Me enganei na hora que saí da sua sala e olha aonde vim parar?

Kagome olhou para o homem aliviada por ele estar tentando despistar.Mas ela sabia que isto não era um ato de caridade, com certeza haveria alguma chantagem depois.Inuyasha pôs uma mão no queixo.

-E porque a Kagome está aqui também?

-Ora, Inuyasha.Eu estava saindo da sala de reuniões e o vi aqui.Ele me perguntou aonde era a saída e eu estava aqui justamente explicando.

-Então, senhora Tasho.Obrigada pela ajuda.Fiquei encantado em revê-la.- O homem tomou a mão da garota e a beijou cordialmente.- Ah...Inuyasha.Que bela esposa!

Inuyasha franziu o cenho com a ousadia do homem.Kagome respirou aliviada.por nada de grave ter acontecido.Antes que Inuyasha recomeçasse a fazer perguntas ela começou a sair do lugar.Mas antes de concluir a fuga sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço e a conduzir para a sala de reuniões.

Inuyasha abriu a porta e quando entraram ele a trancou.Permanecia com a mão pressionando o braço da garota.Kagome protestou, mas era quase impossível se libertar.Inuyasha guardou a chave no bolso do paletó e conduziu a garota até a grande mesa de reuniões.Ele praticamente a empurrou e assim ela sentiu o braço livre da pressão.

Ela encostou o quadril na mesa e estendeu os braços para trás a fim de apoiá-los também à mesa.Mais uma vez se sentia como uma rato encurralado pelo gato.Ultimamente Inuyasha vinha muito fazendo isso com ela.Ela viu o rapaz se aproximar mais e ele apoiou as mãos na mesa deixando a garota entre os seus braços.Em seguida ele se curvou um pouco sobre ela.

-Me explique tudo direitinho!

-Explicar o que?

-Não torne isso mais complicado, menina!

-Lá vem você de novo!

Ela tentou andar, mas o corpo dele a bloqueava.

-Nem tente fugir.Hoje cedo eu e Narak tivemos uma conversa crucial e minutos depois eu encontro a minha esposa conversando a sós com ele.Explique-se!

A garota forçou o seu costumeiro riso sarcástico.

-Eu não sabia que você era tão possessivo, querido.

Ele se curvou mais sobre ela.A garota já sentia sua nuca doer devido à posição desconfortável em que Inuyasha estava colocando-a.

-Fale agora.O que vocês estavam conversando?!

-Droga!Ele se perdeu!Eu nem conheço esse homem!Você sabe!

-Eu lembro que ele falou que adorou revê-la.Explique isso!

Kagome ficou muda por um instante, mas logo encontrou uma saída.

-Se você deixar esse ciúme patético de lado com certeza iria lembrar do jantar em que nos apresentou.

Ele a fitou.Ela permaneceu inexpressiva.Bingo!Ela tinha vencido.O rapaz começou a voltar à postura normal e a garota também pôde voltar à dela.Kagome moveu a cabeça para os lado tentando diminuir o incômodo na nuca.Ela sempre vencia.Ninguém era mais convincente que ela.Ainda mais quando ela provocava o rapaz dizendo que ele tinha ciúmes dela, isso sempre o desviava da conversa.O rapaz respirou fundo e segurou novamente o braço dela, dessa vez com menos força.

-Espero que não esteja mentindo para mim.

Kagome riu e o encarou.Ele ainda olhava para ela como se esperasse a qualquer momento uma confissão dela.Mas ela não era nem louca de dizer nada, iria enterrar aquela história.De repente a garota olhou para os lábios do rapaz.Sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-lo.Ele ficava tão lindo quando queria dominá-la.Mas sem saber que no fim era sempre ela quem o dominava.

Inuyasha também olhou para os lábios da garota.Iria agarrá-la a qualquer momento.Tinha que soltá-la urgente.Mas a mão parecia não obedecer.Kagome sabia que a qualquer momento ele não controlaria os hormônios e agiria instintivamente.E como ela desejava aquele instinto.

Talvez ele a tomasse nos braços e se amassem ali mesmo, sobre aquela enorme mesa enquanto todos ficassem à procura do dono da empresa para alguma reunião.E ela sentiria mais uma vez aquele homem possessivo dominando-a, apenas porque ela deixava, somente naquele momento.

Então, como se saísse de um transe o rapaz se afasta dela com a cara mais safada do se oferecesse um pirulito a uma criança e logo em seguida tomasse de volta apenas para deixá-la com vontade de provar o doce.Kagome o viu se distanciar com um sorriso galanteador e se odiou profundamente por não ter sido ela quem interrompeu o clima.

Ele estava jogando!E ela havia caído no maldito jogo!A garota pensou mil xingamentos e não conseguiu proferir um sequer.Viu quando ele retirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta ainda com aquele maldito sorriso.Em seguida ele saiu deixando a esposa parada, como se tivesse virado uma pedra.

**Maldito!Você me paga!**

**OoOoOoO**

Deu um leve tapa no volante do Jaguar cor de vinho.Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer logo hoje com ela?

**Desgraça só atrai mais desgraça!**

Kagome pôs o cotovelo na janela do carro e apoiou a cabeça na mão.Ela teria que esperar.O celular parara de tocar a cinco minutos e a quatro minutos o mesmo não parava de apitar indicando mensagem de voz.Kagome sabia que Narak não desistiria, então desligou o aparelho telefônico e jogou-o no bando ao lado.

Ela tinha tantas dúvidas.Não queria ir ao jantar, mas por outro lado Narak vinha mais do que nunca pressionando-a.Ela havia escapado por pouco pela manhã e sabia que o homem só havia inventado aquela desculpa para poder continuar com as chantagens.

A garota buzinou sem sentido mais uma vez.Não sabia o porquê mas era tão legal buzinar, parecia que isso livrava o peso que estava carregando nas costas.Por muitas vezes pensou se não seria mais fácil contar a Inuyasha sobre as chantagens que vinha sofrendo, contar que Narak queria de qualquer jeito retirar as ações dela para ter poder dentro da empresa.

Mas ela seria muito burra se contasse tudo já que Inuyasha não era nenhum tolo, era idiota, mas não tolo..Com certeza ele saberia que Narak a chantageava com algo importante e o marido logo iria querer saber o que era.Não Ela não estava pronta para revelar seu passado miserável.Ela nunca estaria pronta.

Kagome percebeu que o trânsito foi aos poucos ficando menos conturbado e ao passar por um trecho da estrada viu um reboque puxando um carro meio certeza foi uma batida.Ela continuou a dirigir sem saber se iria mesmo para casa ou se iria ao Le Moulin encontrar com o vigarista.

Já estava quase no horário que ele havia marcado.Então ela parou o carro em um acostamento.Respirou fundo algumas vezes e fechou os olhos, como se isso fosse lhe trazer uma solução.Ela estava enrascada.E esse jogo parece que não terá mais volta.Religou o carro.Tinha que acelerar se não quisesse se atrasar para o jantar.Ela tentaria por um fim nisso.

**OoOoOoO**

-Sempre pontual, minha cara.

O homem se levantou da cadeira quando viu a garota se aproximar sendo acompanhada por um dos garçons.

-E você sempre ansioso.

Ela disse ao notar que ele sempre chegava mais cedo.O garçom puxou a cadeira e ela se sentou.Narak pediu duas bebidas para abrir o apetite.O homem passou a olhar o menu afim de escolher um prato especial.

-Pedi lagostas com um molho especial.Especialidade da casa, Kagome.

A garota o olhou com uma expressão de desinteresse.

-Eu não sei se quero comer...

-Não.Não vá fazer essa desfeita novamente.Da outra vez eu ia escolher um prato delicioso.

-Ah...que atencioso.Mas desembucha logo que ficar perto de você por muito tempo faz com que qualquer lagosta se torne menos apetitosa.

Ele ensaiou ofensividade no olhar.

-Tudo bem.Você sabe perfeitamente do que se trata.Assine apenas alguns papéis e fique livre de mim.

Ela riu.

-Se para se livrar de você eu tenho que perder um patrimônio pode tirar o cavalo da chuva.Você não merece tanto assim.Você não vale nada.

-Hum...Acho que é você que não quer se ver livre de mim.

-Verdade?Seu jeitinho galanteador de quinta que encenou pela manhã mostrou que você que não queria se livrar de mim, meu caro.

O garçom depositou dois copos sobre a mesa.Narak deu um longo gole.

-Não vou negar que se tornou uma mulher muito bela.Mas se tornou muito perigosa também.Não se parece muito com aquela Kagome mais nova.

-Estou lisonjeada. Mas antes que você me encha com mais elogios vou logo adiantar o assunto.Esqueça!Dê adeus às minhas ações.

O homem nada disse.Apenas a fitou longamente e por incrível que pareça não causou nenhum constrangimento à garota.

-Sabe, Kagome.Não seria muito mais fácil para você receber uma bolada pelas ações?Daí você investiria em imóveis, viajaria pela Europa sem se preocupar com as reuniões monótonas e nunca mais precisaria voltar a me ver.

Ela ficou séria por um instante e dessa vez ela o fitou.

-Nem sempre devemos escolher o lado mais fácil, Narak.

Ele arregalou os olhos.Ela estava dispensando uma oferta grandiosa.E parecia não ter medo do que ele poderia fazer, das verdades que ele poderia revelar.

-Corajosa você.Mas saiba que quem entra no meu caminho, assim como você está fazendo, se dá muito mal.

-Me ameaçando?Por que será que eu já estou me acostumando com isso?

-Recado dado.

-Vai fazer o que, hein?Contar a Inuyasha que eu era uma órfã, que tive um caso infeliz com você?Nossa, Narak, que decadência!Você pode fazer melhor.Será a sua palavra contra a minha.Você nem tem provas.

-Não lhe disse quais serão minhas armas.Mas garanto que você nunca sentiu o que é dor.

O garçom pediu licença e depositou uma grande bandeja decorada com saladas e uma grande lagosta no centro.Ambos olharam para a comida, mas nenhum tocou em nada.

-Vai me matar, é?Vai fazer o mesmo que você fez ao Myouga?!

Ela falou sussurrando, mas dava para perceber que continha raiva na voz.Narak a olhou e pareceu empalidecer por um instante, mas logo recobrou a postura.Ela cerrou os punhos e continuou a falar.

-Porque eu sei que foi você!

O homem riu.

-Você acha mesmo que fui eu, Kagome?Que eu saiba o velho caiu da sacada.Não tinha nenhuma marca de bala ou objeto cortante e nem mesmo veneno.A autopsia é clara.

-Ela também é subornada.Foi impressionante a rapidez com que a ambulância e o carro da polícia chegaram.Toda essa eficiência só tem uma explicação: foi tudo planejado.O assassino já havia comunicado segundos antes de cometer o crime.E sabe por que?Para não chamar tanto a atenção da imprensa. Matar Myouga é o mesmo que tentar colocar as mãos nas ações dele, e, olha que coincidência... você era o mais interessado.

O homem ouviu tudo atentamente.Então recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços à frente do peito.

-Para quem nunca fez curso de espionagem ou nunca trabalhou na polícia você parece estar entendendo bem o assunto.Acho que teve muito tempo para calcular as hipóteses,não foi?Ou talvez teve muito tempo para elaborá-las.

-Está insinuando que fui eu que matei o...

-Eu?Insinuando algo?Não...Só estou querendo ressaltar certas habilidades suas, minha cara.E veja, as coincidências não param nessa história.Logo após a morte dele quem herdou as ações?Hum...Você?

Dessa vez foi Kagome quem empalideceu. O homem continuou o diálogo "amigável".

-Se você acha que eu sou capaz de tudo, eu acho que você também é.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-A conversa acabou aqui.Eu não tolero ofensas vindas de alguém tão baixo quanto você.

Ela se levantou da cadeira.

-E não vai provar novamente da deliciosa comida?

Ela riu e se sentou novamente da cadeira.Aproximou do homem e falou em voz baixa.

-Você acha mesmo que eu irei comer ou beber algo aqui?Você acha mesmo que eu sou tão tola?

-...

-Provavelmente na bebida teria um sedativo. Com ele eu ficaria no mínimo dopada e assinaria para você papéis importantes, quem sabe até documentos das ações.E depois de beber eu iria comer e com certeza teria algum veneno, daí eu passaria mal, você diria que iria me levar para casa e me jogaria da primeira ponte que encontrasse.

O homem ouvia tudo.A face inexpressiva.

-Grandes habilidades. Mas não são fatos.

-Sim.Sou muito precavida.É para você ter noção com quem está se metendo, Narak.

E sem esperar ela saiu do restaurante.Ligou o carro e dirigiu até um shopping que ficava próximo.Estacionou o carro e ficou dentro dele.Esperaria Narak passar e ficou aliviada quando viu que o carro dele passara minutos depois.Dali para frente ela não poderia vacilar um segundo.Sabia que Narak estaria na cola dela. Mas ela tinha que conduzir a situação.E só podia contar com a sorte e com suas habilidades.

**Continua...**

**Nossa!As coisas estão esquentando hein?Vocês nem imaginam o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos!!!!Huhuhuhuuuu**

**Bem...ofegante E o concurso?Quem for participar deve deixar a sugestão nesse capítulo, ok?Relembrando: Tem que deixar a sugestão JUNTAMENTE com a explicação.Sem isso estará automaticamente desclassificado(a).**

**Well...nem tenho muito o que comentar senão vou soltar umas pistas e daí já era.Huahuhaha**

**Vamos aos Kissus especiais:**

**Kaori-sann: Nhá, participa vai!Fala tudo que você quer e eu juro que tentar entenderE isso não é mandar na fic já que eu já tenho a idéia fixa na cabeça, o concurso é só para ver quem acerta.Brigada por tudo**

**Uchiha Kayra:Espero que tenha desvendado alguma coisa.Deixa aí a sugestão com a explicação**

**Naninhachan:Resolveu?Espero que sim viu.Arigato**

**Ludy-chan:Quanto às perguntas só lendo para saber hehehe**

**O povo eh orgulhoso mesmo!Eu até falei com eles para pararem com isso e se acertarem logo mas nenhum dos dois disseram nada.Huahuahuahuah**

**Neiva:Nossacoração saltitando brigada.Mas já pensou se eu não terminar a fic?Vai que eu morra por aí e a fic fique inacabada.huahuahua(esse era meu medo em relação a Harry Potter).Valeu por tudo mesmo viu.Fico feliz demaisssssssss.**

**-I-Day-Chan-I-: Valeuzaço.Hum...se ela desistiu?Bem...não sei...ou talvez saiba...sei lá...huahuahuahhauua.Quero ver sua suposição viu.Ah...Pode continuar escrevendo reviews beemmm longas que eu ADORO!!**

**Caroline:Nem eu sei viu.Ta ae a atualização e participa!!!**

**SraKouga:Nossa.Parecendo até q você já passou por isso o.O Fala com tanta emoção hihihihi.Não é sentimento não minina, ta mesmo no finzinhooooo.**

**Leila:Huahuhahahuha.Nem me fale!Eu com um Inuyasha lindo da vida...ahhhh morreria!Eba!!!Quero ler logo a sugestão!!!!!!**

**Aline:Nossa.Você viu que confusão de sentimentos?Até eu estou confusa.Hohohohoh.**

**PYTA-CHAN:Huhauaua já pensou se você acertar?Vai mandar e desmandar na fic q vou fazer ne?huhauhauhauhau**

**Jhully:Pois é.Inu tava nervoso e com tanta coisa entalada na garganta...!Participa mulher.Ah...não se preocupe com as reviews-cartas porque eu ADORO!**

**Manu Higurashi:Huahuhau eu tenho essas idéias malucas.A kagome pode até pegar um resfriado por isso.Huahuaua.Participa da concurso ta?**

**Uchiha Lara:Brigada.E participa do concurso assim mesmo.**

**Thata: Valeu.Beijo Thata.**

**Nick-chan:Agradeço os elogios ok?E não me abandone na reta final.**

**Hana Murasaki-Chan: Pois é.Eu já estava enjoada de fanfics com Kagome idiota e chorona e o Inu sempre por cima.Isso tinha que mudar né?E aqui estou renovando.hauhauhuahua**

**Telly Black:Relaxe que aí está o novo capítulo.**

**Kagome Juju Assis:Ah ta July!XDO orgulho nem sempre é ruim.Mas demais é prejudicial.**

**Lulux:Isso mesmo.O ganhador manda e desmanda!Tá perdoada XD**

**Você realmente está entendendo o que a Kagome sente né?E sobre o caderninho...participa do concurso**

**Saori Higurashi:Até eu pensei que eles iam se acertar.Me enganaram direitinho!Hunf!hauhuahuahua.Sobre o livro...nossa...acho que você é a decima ou décima primeira pessoa que fala isso.Sobre eu lança um livro mudando os nomes e adaptando algumas cositas.E olha...quando eu estava escrevendo o capítulo 7 eu até pensei nisso, mas só senti mais motivação quando fui recebendo bastante reviews ao longo da fic e sempre vinha alguém falando sobre eu lança um livro.Cara...fico emocionada que ache meu trabalho bom o suficiente para ir parar na prateleiras.Mas confesso que tenho medo(de que eu não sei).É muita responsa, não é?Vou pensar mesmo, com muito carinho e cuidado e se um dia em lançar o livro gostaria que você e os outros leitores que me acompanharam até o fim continuassem me apoiando**

**Kassie S.Black Higurashi:Participa vai!!Ah...fico feliz que você sempre me perturbe huahauhuahuhauha.Perturba maisssssssssss!!!kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Até o próximo capítulo! o/**

**Kissu**

**Deusa do anime**


	26. Obrigada

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 26: Obrigada**

Já não sabia aonde tudo isso ia parar, talvez soubesse, mas ás vezes o ser humano teima em acreditar no óbvio.E Kagome sabia o que era óbvio quando se tratava de Narak.Ele iria até o fim.

A garota estacionou o carro e viu a Mercedes do seu marido também estacionada..Antes de sair do carro juntou algumas folhas que continham anotações da reunião da manhã.Ela manteve a pose mesmo sem entender praticamente nada do que o cliente falava a princípio, mas com esforço ela conseguiu captar alguma coisa.

As folhas se espalharam pelo chão e isto foi o suficiente para arrancar um palavrão da jovem.Sabia que teria que ser mais organizada.Jurou, diversas vezes, a si mesma que compraria uma pasta para guardar os papéis e nunca cumpre o juramento.Ela agradeceu mentalmente por não estar chovendo naquele dia senão iria molhar tudo.

Percorreu os olhos pela sala de visitas mesmo sabendo que o rapaz estaria trancafiado no quarto.Esperança é a "primeira" que morre.Antes de abrir a porta viu a maçaneta girar e então parou diante da porta.Um homem alto, fardando um traje azul e com uma caixa que ao ver da Kagome parecia ser de ferramentas estancou quando percebeu a presença dela.

-Boa tarde, ou melhor...boa noite.

O homem gaguejou e era perceptível que havia se assustado.Kagome permaneceu séria e apenas acenou com a cabeça abrindo espaço para que o homem passasse.Este recomeçou a caminhada sem olhar para trás.Ela entrou no quarto e viu seu marido tirando o terno e jogando displicentemente sobre a cama.

-Algum problema?

Ele suspirou.

-Ah...é você.

A garota fechou a porta atrás de si e riu debochadamente.

-Parece abatido.Não sabia que havia trocado de lado, Inuyasha.

O rapaz revirou os olhos e caminhou até o banheiro.Ele estava entendendo a piada sem graça da jovem e não estava muito afim de começar uma briga.Permaneceu mudo fechando a porta com estrondo.

Ela caminhou até o seu mini-quarto e se despiu.Em seguida vestiu um roupão confortável.O que mais precisava naquele momento era de um banho.Ela foi até a cama do rapaz e se sentou.Olhou os quatro cantos do quarto à procura de algo concertado.Tinha que achar uma justificativa lógica para ter esbarrar com um fardado saindo do quarto.

Inuyasha ficou intrigado com a cena que acabara de ver.Uma Kagome envolta em um roupão, sentada na sua cama e com os olhos vagando pelo quarto como se fossem baratas tontas.

-Eu não sei o que você está procurando, mas posso afirmar que não guardei aqui.

Ele riu sarcasticamente e percebeu quando ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz dele.E mais ainda quando notou que ele usava apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura.Mas logo ela pôs o típico sorriso nos lábios.

-O que aquele homem fazia aqui?

-Encanador.

Ele caminhou até o guarda roupa e abriu uma das gavetas.

-E o que exatamente ele veio fazer?

-O que um encanador geralmente faz.

Ele pegou uma camisa preta e começou a vestir.Sem dar muita atenção às indagações da jovem.

-E em que parte da casa aquele bendito encanador que geralmente faz o que um encanador faz veio concertar?

-Pia do banheiro.Satisfeita?

Ele olhou para ela um pouco irritado.Ela sabia ser tagarela quando o propósito era irritar.Para ser mais específico, irritá-lo.A garota percebeu que ele queria se trocar em paz e ainda sorrindo foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome verificou mais uma vez se o rapaz não havia entrado no quarto e trancou a porta do seu aposento.Puxou a cadeira da penteadeira e a encostou no guarda-roupa.Subiu na mesma e agilmente puxou a caixa.

Quando voltou a se sentar na cama fechou os olhos ainda tateando a caixa que ela sabia muito bem o que continha.Os mesmos cartões, as mesma fotos, os mesmos bilhetes, o mesmo livrinho: A bela adormecida.Verificou se estava tudo em perfeito estado mesmo sendo ela a única a tocar em tudo, pelo menos ela achava ser a única.

Ouviu um barulho e sem esperar guardou a caixa no devido lugar, sem deixar pistas do seu assalto ao passado.Disfarçadamente, pôs a cabeça para fora do quarto e constatou que foi apenas a sua imaginação.Mas não voltaria a pegar a caixa naquele momento, não era bom abusar da sorte.

Vestiu uma camisola e se ajeitou na cama.Amanhã teria que pensar no futuro.E pensar como conseguiria ficar viva para ver o tal futuro.Ela enterrou a mão na própria madeixas.Não seria muito mais fácil revelar seu passado para Inuyasha?Não tinha nada de horrendo.Valia realmente a pena arriscar a vida para guardar segredos?Porque se ela revelasse tudo a Inuyasha ele com certeza não a desampararia.Ele podia ser rabugento mas não era burro.Sabia medir o grau do assunto.

Ela cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro afim de sufocar todas as perguntas.Talvez ela estivesse mesmo disposta a manter o segredo.Faltavam poucas semanas para seu contrato com Inuyasha acabar.Então ela contrataria um assessor para dirigir sua função de sócia na empresa e ela viajaria para longe até Narak esquecer da sua existência.

Isso!Era isso que iria fazer.Já estava conseguindo juntar uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Receberia o restante do combinado quando vencesse o contrato e a empresa rendia um bom dinheiro.Futuramente não haveria mais nada que a prendesse naquela cidade.Mais nada.

**OoOoOoO**

Estava com sono, mas não estava disposto a ouvir a voz irritante da garota.E agora estava ali na sala, sozinho, assistindo um filme qualquer da sessão da meia-noite apenas esperando que ela pegasse no sono de uma vez.Mudou várias vezes de canal.Nada interessante.Ouviu um ruído.

**Droga!Ela ainda não dormiu?**

O rapaz ficou emburrado.Já fazia um tempinho que não ouvia mais nenhum ruído vindo do quarto.

Outro ruído leve.

O rapaz abaixou o volume da televisão.Caminhou sorrateiramente até a porta de vidro. Percebeu o quão estava gelado o chão já que estava descalço. Afastou um pouco a cortina, o suficiente para enxergar o que se passava lá fora, nos jardins.Poderia ser um dos empregados.Mas o que estaria fazendo nos jardins àquela hora da noite?

Percorreu mais uma vez os olhos e não obteve nenhuma resposta.Desligou a televisão.Sem fazer barulho foi até a cozinha.Aproximou-se da janela e também afastou um pouco a cortina.Seu coração deu um salto quando viu um corpo no ver que era o corpo da cozinheira e parecia estar coberto de sangue.

Não pensou duas vezes .Correu até o telefone da cozinha e quando ia discar o número da polícia percebeu que o telefone não estava funcionando.Alguém havia cortado o fio externo.Subiu as escadas.Estava ofegante.Alguém estava planejando invadir sua casa, ou quem sabe o pior, seqüestrá-lo ou assassiná-lo.

Entrou correndo no quarto.Fazendo o possível para não ser notado.Tateou a cama, o criado-mudo.Não podia acender a luz senão iria estar revelando que sabia do plano deles, dos supostos bandidos.

**Aonde está esse maldito celular?**

Precisava ligar urgente para alguém.Pedir socorro.Abriu algumas gavetas, mas não encontrou o celular.Ouviu passos se aproximando vagarosamente.Não podia perder mais tempo.Entrou embaixo da cama e tateou o tapete.Afastou um lado do mesmo e foi então revelado um alçapão camuflado no piso de madeira.Era só entrar e ficar calado.Ninguém iria descobrir aquele esconderijo de segurança.

Abriu o alçapão. Pura escuridão.Era quase impossível enxergar algo.Em seguida começou a descer a pequena escada.

**Kagome...A Kagome está lá em cima!**

Tentou engolir em seco e ficar ali.Seguro.Mas a visão de Kagome morta era altamente desconfortável para ele.O rapaz não sabia quem estava mais apressado.Se era a sua respiração ou as batidas do seu coração.Tinha que admitir que estava se sentindo encurralado.

**Maldição...eu tenho que parar de ser assim.**

E num só impulso ele saiu debaixo da cama.Abriu a porta do quarto da garota e a cutucou.Ele fez esforço para falar o mais baixo possível já que seu timbre de voz geralmente não permitia isso.

Kagome se espreguiçou e olhou para ele com os olhos entreabertos.A voz da garota mal saía devido à sonolência.

-O que foi dessa vez, hein...

Ele não esperou nem mais uma palavra e a pegou no colo.Ela protestou.

-Hey!O que você...

Ele a pôs no chão e cobriu a boca dela com sua mão.Sussurrou enquanto a encaminhava para seu quarto.

-Há bandidos pela casa!

Ele se agachou e entrou no esconderijo.Kagome ainda não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.O que um buraco fazia embaixo da cama do rapaz?Mas resolveu deixar as perguntas para depois quando ouviu o ruído da porta sendo aberta lentamente.Ela entrou também no esconderijo e o rapaz puxou a tampa do alçapão tendo cuidado para que o tapete camuflasse a entrada.

Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar uma só palavra.Os minutos seguintes foram de total silêncio por parte dos dois.Era possível ouvir os passos do suposto bandido andando pelo quarto como também era possível ouvir outro passo andando pelo corredor.Kagome tentava a todo instante enxergar a face do rapaz ofegante à sua frente.

Queria saber se estava tão apavorado quanto ela naquele momento.Queria saber se haveria possibilidade de serem descobertos naquele buraco.Queria saber se morreria assim tão nova.Tantas coisas queria saber a jovem.

Ambos prenderam a respiração quando os passos que vagavam pelo corredor se juntou aos passos do quarto.Os supostos bandidos iniciaram uma conversa em baixo tom e Inuyasha fez todo um esforço para ouvir.

-Eu tenho certeza que estava em casa!

O homem encarou a sombra do companheiro à sua frente.A pouca luminosidade permitia que apenas vissem as silhuetas em penumbras.

-Se você não tivesse apagado a empregada poderíamos ter perguntado, imbecil!

O primeiro não gostou de ser xingado e avançou contra o companheiro o segurando pela gola da camisa.

-Ouça bem, idiota.Sou eu que estou liderando hoje.Se eu apaguei aquela vadia era para que ela não gritasse por socorro e estragasse tudo.

Soltou o homem e continuou vagando os olhos pelo quarto até encontrar algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

-Aquele guarda-roupa é grande demais.Daria um ótimo esconderijo, não é?

Sem dizer nada ambos abriram sem cerimônias o móvel.

-Aqui dentro tem uma porta.

Os homens entraram e ficaram intrigados em encontrar um outro quarto pequeno.Mas não estavam ali para pensar e sim encontrar a revirar os objetos deixando tudo espalhado pelo chão.Encontraram muitos objetos femininos e concluíram que aquele quarto era de uma mulher.

Inuyasha começou a suar.A pouca corrente de ar ou a situação em que se encontrava fazia com que as mãos do rapaz suassem em demasia.Por diversas vezes Kagome sentia-o se mexer, estava inquieto.E dessa vez não o criticaria por isso.A garota estava sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas em algo que ela não conseguira identificar devido à escuridão.Os joelhos estavam encolhidos junto ao peito com a ajuda das mãos.

Inuyasha permaneceu de joelhos.Ohava a todo tempo para a tampa que revestia o esconderijo sem nada enxergar.E se ele tivesse deixado algum vestígio?Sacudiu de leve a cabeça tentando espantar as piores hipóteses.Em meio a tantos pensamentos esqueceu-se que não estava ali sozinho.O que a garota estaria pensando agora?

Ele finalmente se sentou e ela percebeu esse movimento.O silêncio estava por demais perturbador.Até que novamente os passos reapareceram.

-Você tem certeza que procurou em toda parte?

-Se perguntar isso mais uma vez...

-Embaixo da cama, no Box do banheiro...tantos lugares.

O homem sugeriu sem se importar com a ameaça do parceiro.Então este se encaminhou até a cama.Kagome ouviu os passos se aproximando e seu coração palpitou.Tateou o chão e começou a andar de quatro até encontrar Inuyasha diante de si.Por um momento sentiu receio da tal aproximação com o rapaz.Ele pensaria que ela estava com medo.Que era uma fraca.

E no mesmo instante em que ela tocou o ombro dele sentiu outra mão sobre a sua.E nessa hora, toda a relutância que ela sentia quanto à aproximação foi eliminada.Dane-se as diferenças naquele momento.Era óbvio que ela estava com medo, a única diferença é que ela não estava acostumada a compartilhar seus medos com outra pessoa.A princípio por falta de opção, depois por opção própria.

Mas sabia que, assim como ela, o rapaz também estava com medo.Afinal, era a vida deles que estava em jogo.Ele pôs sua mão sobre a mão dela que tocava levemente seu ombro.A mão dela estava gelada contrastando com o calor do seu ombro.Nada falaram.Ambos se concentravam no que poderia vir a acontecer.

Kagome fechou os olhos.quando percebeu o passo cessar quase sobre a sua cabeça.

-Aqui não tem nada.Olha se o banheiro também está limpo.

O homem deu uma olhada e murmurou um " Uhun".

-Vamos sair logo daqui.Não é bom abusar da sorte.

-Antes vamos levar algumas coisas para que a polícia pense que foi apenas um assalto.

**OoOoOoO**

Passaram-se quantos minutos?Cinco, quinze, quarenta?O casal não saberia responder.Para eles pareciam horas.Inuyasha aproximou-se mais da garota e esta ficou atenta quando o viu sussurrar algo importante.

-Não sei ao certo se eles já foram embora.Talvez estejam tentando nos despistar.

-É.

-Acho que estão esperando que a gente saia de um esconderijo qualquer e aí sim eles colocam as mãos na gente.

-E se eles foram realmente embora?Vamos ficar aqui até quando?

-Vamos esperar que amanheça.Bandidos não circulam à luz do dia.

A garota murmurou algo em concordância e suspirou.Um mixto de medo e alívio.Ela voltou a apoiar as costas no objeto não identificado e o rapaz a acompanhou.Ela enterrou a mão no cabelo tentando espantar o tédio.As mãos já não estavam tão geladas como antes.O calor era bem perceptível.Ela iniciou outra conversa.

-Eu não sei de onde você tirou esse buraco, mas foi de ótima serventia.

-Explicações depois.Agora é só esperar os raios solares.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada.Kagome começou a pensar.Se Inuyasha não tivesse ido buscá-la em seu quarto poderia estar morta.Sim, estava grata a ele, mas talvez hoje ela tivesse coragem de agradecer.

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha esmurrou a porta do quarto.

-Foi ele.Foi aquele maldito do Narak!Eles vieram atrás de mim.

Kagome ficou muda.Ele estava realmente atrás de Inuyasha?Ou será que ela era o próximo alvo?Mil dúvidas passaram pela sua cabeça.O jantar que tivera com ele não fora nada agradável.Ela deixou claro que não iria colaborar com os planos dele.Isso com certeza o deixou com raiva.

A garota deu um leve tapa na perna.Narak estava atrás ela foi tão burra de achar que ele não iria tão longe com ela?E o pior é que a garota via Inuyasha se culpar.E ele nem podia imaginar que ela era a culpada por atrair perigo para ele.

Inuyasha abriu algumas gavetas e encontrou o celular.Xingou alguns palavrões por só agora ter encontrado o aparelho.Discou nervosamente alguns números e viu quando a garota deu um leve tapa na própria perna.Ela deveria estar perdida, sem entender nada.Por que Narak teria mandado alguém invadir a casa?

O rapaz teria que explicar a ela que ele era o culpado por estar atraindo perigo para perto dela.Que ele não havia concordado com os planos de Narak.Mas aquela hora não seria tudo mais tarde.Nesse momento teria que usar toda sua sanidade para pensar e concluir o que seria melhor para ele...ou melhor, para os dois.

Kagome viu o guarda-roupa do marido revirado e correu até seu quarto deixando um Inuyasha falando histérico ao celular.Viu suas coisas reviradas, roupas por cima da cama, sapatos sobre a penteadeira.Arregalou os olhos quando lembrou que um dos bandidos falou sobre roubar algo para despistar a polícia.

Sem esperar ela vasculhou o quarto em busca dele.De uma das coisas mais preciosas que tinha e respirou aliviada quando viu seu caderno são e salvo, assim como os poucos brincos e colares.Naquela hora não teve mais tanta certeza se aquele era o melhor esconderijo.Mas como nada de importante foi levado ela decidiu que pensaria mais no assunto posteriormente.

**OoOoOoO**

-E o senhor lembra exatamente o horário em que tudo começou?

O policial perguntava enquanto um outro homem anotava tudo que pudesse ser dito.

-Não sei ao certo.Já era bem tarde.Eu...Eu me lembro de estar aqui mesmo na sala assistindo televisão.Acho que já passava da meia-noite.

-E a senhora viu algo?

Kagome deu um gole no café.Encarou o homem.

-Eu estava dormindo.

-Foi como eu já contei.Eu a acordei e assim nos escondemos.

Inuyasha falou com um pouco de irritação na voz.Será que esse policial era surdo?  
O outro homem terminava de anotar algo quando mais três homens desceram as escadas.

-Isolamos o quarto para perícia.Vamos investigar a fundo já que vocês afirmam que foi tentativa de assassinato.Mesmo eu achando que seja equívoco já que eles roubaram objetos e...

-E nós já falamos que eles falaram claramente em roubar APENAS para despistar a polícia.Vejo que eles estavam certos.

Kagome falou com seu habitual sorriso irônico.Deu outro gole no café e se levantou do sofá caminhando em direção à porta da cozinha, onde o corpo da empregada já havia sido removido e no chão apenas jazia o desenho do seu corpo.Sentiu nojo da bebida quente e não a tocou mais nos em fitar o nada enquanto tentava imaginar o plano B de Narak.

Viu quando dois policiais vetavam a passagem ao redor do jardim com uma fita.Sentiu alguém se aproximando de si e manter uma certa distância.

-Eles falaram que é melhor sairmos daqui hoje.

A garota permaneceu de costas ainda fitando o trabalho dos dois policiais ao longe.

-Certo.

-Só não vamos poder pegar roupas e nem tocar em nada que estiver no quarto.Eles mandaram deixar as coisas do jeito que os bandidos espalharam.

-Ok.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.A garota mal se virou para falar com ele.era ele que deveria estar estranho, era ele a vítima daquela noite, tinha certeza disso.Quando percebeu que ela não iria falar mais nada, nem mesmo perguntar algo sobre o assunto, o rapaz deu as costas e começou a sair da cozinha.

Kagome, por um momento, sentiu um aperto no peito por não ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dele.Por não poder, ou melhor, não querer contar o que realmente estava que era ela a vítima da noite anterior.Ou pelo menos seria se o rapaz não tivesse se arriscado para salvá-la.

E era isso que mais apertava seu peito.Saber que ainda assim ele não a deixou para trás.Saber que apesar de tudo, das brigas e discussões sem sentidos, ele a salvou.Quando ouviu os passos do rapaz se afastando sentiu um bolo na garganta.Queria pedir para que ele não fosse.Tinha tantas coisas a dizer e que precisaria esconder.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.Por que o maldito orgulho não a deixa viver em paz?Por que logo ela, que se julgava tão forte, não tinha força suficiente para domá-lo?Foi então que a garota cerrou os punhos e sentiu as próprias unhas cravarem na palma da mão, porém não sentiu nenhuma dor.Porque para ela isso era tão difícil?

-Inuyasha...eu...

O rapaz parou de andar e permaneceu de costas assim como ela estava.

Silêncio.

Ela permaneceu muda por uns instantes que pareceram horas.Afrouxou os punhos e virou para encarar as costas do rapaz.Não estava com medo do que iria falar e sim do que poderia acontecer depois que falasse.

-Eu não sou como você pensa.Eu não sou essa pessoa ingrata que você fantasia na sua cabeça.

Dessa vez ele virou para encarar os olhos frios e vazios que o encaravam e mostravam tamanha determinação, sem saber que para isso Kagome tivera que reunir forças.

-...

Ele nada respondeu e isso a deixou desconcertada, mas ela não deixou que ele percebesse.Ou pelo menos ela achou que ele não percebeu.Isso ela nunca iria saber.Ela continuou a falar para disfarçar o nervosismo nada habitual.

-Eu sei que não era obrigação sua...você sabe, salvar a minha vida.

-Eu...

-E eu sei que você também sabe disso.

Ela o interrompeu.Não queria ouvir nada como um " você me deve uma" e muito menos se sentir uma devedora.

Silêncio.

-E eu quero que você saiba que eu não pedi isso a você.E não quero saber porque você fez isso, mas...eu só queria dizer: Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Ele estava realmente ouvindo aquilo?Kagome agradecendo-lhe por algo?Tudo bem que ela disse ou tentou dizer ao seu modo, mas tudo resumia em gratidão.Viu a garota passar por ele na tentativa de encerrar ali aquela conversa.Ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço.

-Eu sei que você não me pediu isso.Mas eu o fiz, Kagome.E não, eu não estou esperando nada em troca.

-Tá.

-Porque a recompensa é ver você, aqui na minha frente, viva.

Não foi necessário nada verbal para dizer o que cada um pensava.Ele estava feliz por vê-la bem e ela feliz por ele também estar bem.Era isso que importava.Mas nenhum dos dois sabiam explicar desde quando se importavam tanto um com o outro.

Ele soltou lentamente o braço da garota para que ela prosseguisse o caminho e, mesmo prevendo que isso poderia vir a acontecer, não deixou de ficar surpreso quando a garota o abraçou fortemente.Ela se odiava por não estar conseguindo se controlar.Ele também a abraçou fortemente.Era perceptível o medo que ambos tinham de perder o outro.Um medo calado, abafado e que não tinha previsão para ser alforriado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e enterrou a face nos cabelos sedosos da garota.Esta enterrou a face no pescoço do rapaz e ali sufocou palavras que jurara em vida nunca dizê-las.Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu.Mesmo com todo o risco que passara na noite anterior ela conseguia arrancar-lhe um mínimo sorriso.O que ela tinha de tão especial?Abriu os olhos lentamente quando ouviu a garota sussurrar algo.

-Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Ela não saberia se ele entenderia o porquê daquele novo agradecimento.Não era apenas por ter salvado sua vida na noite anterior, mas por vim salvando a sua vida pouco a pouco.

O rapaz sentiu vontade de pegá-la no colo.Ela parecia tão frágil quanto uma boneca de porcelana.Tão desprotegida, mesmo não querendo demonstrar.E ele faria de tudo para não ver aquela boneca despedaçada.Talvez ele não suportasse.E naquele abraço apertado e calado ambos conseguiram dizer muitas coisas.

E ambos rezavam para que seus orgulhos não os traíssem mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

**Deusa do anime tarda, mas não falha, não é?Huahuahuahua**

**Capítulo especial já que é meu aniversário! (01/03)**

**Eu faço aniversário e quem ganha presente são vocês. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.Ah...já li todas as respostas do concurso!!!E...não posso revelar se alguém acertou!!!Huahuahuahuaua**

**Mas posso garantir que adorei a participação de vocês.E só para confimar eu vou colocar aqui o nome das pessoas que estão OFICIALMENTE participando do concurso já que algumas pessoas não argumentaram com clareza.Irei colocar aki no próximo post ok?**

**Hum...deixa eu ver o que mais tenho para falar...hum...Acho que mais nada.**

**Sabemos que a fic está beeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmm pertinho do fim.E eu já estou com o coração apertado.**

**Não, não vamos chorar!Snif.**

**Responderei às reviews no próximo post pq to morrendo de pressa e esse capitulo eh presente por isso ta saindo hoje**

**KISSU!**


	27. Carpe Diem

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 27: Carpe diem**

A garota afasta a cortina de cor bege.Olha para baixo e percebe que eles novamente estavam lá.À espera.

-Tem certeza que isso é necessário?

O rapaz a olhou e depois voltou sua atenção para os botões da camisa.

-Você sabe que sim , Kagome.

Ela morde o lábio inferior.Sabia que de nada adiantaria discutir, principalmente antes de terem tomado o café-da-manhã.Fome deixa as pessoas intolerantes.Olhou novamente para a rua e notou que um dos seguranças mordia um sanduíche com fúria.

**È...esse daí não come a dias!**

-Você me ajuda?

O rapaz tirou a atenção da jovem.Esta olhou para o marido que tinha uma gravata pendurada no pescoço.Se aproximou do rapaz contendo um sorriso que ele preferiu não perguntar sobre.Por que ele estava pedindo aquele favor já que ele sempre o fez sozinho?Aos poucos ela foi dando os nós necessários e ele apenas a fitava.

Kagome percebeu o olhar e sorriu ainda sem tirar os olhos da gravata.

-Dá pra disfarçar pelo menos?

O rapaz a viu terminar o serviço e voltar para a janela olhando mais uma vez através dela.

-Do jeito que você vive encarando os seguranças é capaz deles se sentirem ameaçados por você e pedirem demissão.

Ela girou os olhos com a piada sem graça.

-Ou talvez pensarem que eu os quero próximos demais...

Ela sorriu cinicamente e dessa vez ele revirou os olhos.

Silêncio.

Kagome se sentiu entediada com o repentino e costumeiro silêncio.Já haviam se passado quatro dias desde a invasão e Inuyasha insistia em sair apenas escoltado.E o pior de tudo era que ele exigia que ela também o fizesse.E ela, após fazer uma careta, aceitava.Tudo para não começar uma que há quatro dias eles prometeram um ao outro não mais acontecer.

Mas a jovem estava começando a sentir falta da liberdade.Logo ela que aspirava a sensação de ser livre, de fazer o que quiser e na hora que quiser.As coisas já não estavam mais assim.E tudo isso graças à Narak.Não, ela não viraria um rato engaiolado.

Kagome se encaminhou até o espelho do banheiro e checou uma última vez a maquiagem.Antes de sair do quarto pegou sua bolsa e passou mais uma vez a mão sobre os cabelos para confirmar de que estava tudo no lugar.Inuyasha vestiu o terno e caminhou até ela.

-Pensei que fosse sair um pouco mais tarde hoje.

-Antes de ir para a empresa preciso passar em um lugar antes...- ela desviou o olhar- ... sozinha.

Ela viu quando ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e notou como isso vinha se tornando habitual.

-Nós já falamos sobre isso.

-Mas eu estou cansada dessa prisão.

-Melhor do que estar em um cemitério.

Silêncio.

Kagome contraiu o maxilar em sinal de reprovação.Ele a olhou de soslaio.

-Parece que você não tem medo da morte, hein?Será que você não percebe que Narak a qualquer momento irá atacar novamente?A polícia ainda não achou nada que o encriminasse e nem vai achar, então se acostume com a idéia de viver em segurança.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu não sei se corro tanto risco.

-Ah é?Eu devia ter deixado você lá, dormindo, no dia da invasão.Aí sim iríamos ver se você estaria aqui hoje discutindo comigo sobre aquele assassino.Primeiro o Myouga, o próximo serei eu.E como você é minha esposa deve estar na lista negra daquele...daquele...

O rapaz não quis terminar a frase.Viu quando a garota suspirou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça negativamente.Ela queria tanto contar que era ela a culpada disso tudo.Que ele não devia temer tanto pela própria vida.Pelo menos era o que a garota achava.Ele a abraçou fortemente.

-Eu não quero mais brigar.Você sabe.

Ela correspondeu ao abraço.Não haviam discutido a relação abertamente, mas desde a noite de terror eles haviam ficado mais próximos, mais cúmplices.Inexplicavelmente , eles haviam engolido as diferenças, ou melhor, as semelhanças:em seus temperamentos e em uma promessa não dita eles juraram fidelidade e cumplicidade.

Talvez a proximidade da morte mostre o que realmente é importante.O que realmente faria falta se perdesse.e embora nenhum admitisse abertamente a nova importância que cada um nutria pelo outro o silêncio dos seus abraços e a busca por mais carícias falavam por si só.Ela entrabriu os lábios e apenas um sussurro foi o bastante para encerrar aquele diálogo.

-Eu sei.Eu também não quero mais brigar.

Ela enterrou a cabeça no peito trabalhado do rapaz e este sentiu necessidade de protegê-la.Naquele momento ele a viu como uma garotinha indefesa.Então ele tocou levemente o queixo dela fanzendo com que ela o encarasse e beijou carinhosamente sua testa.Ela sorriu, não um sorriso irônico, e sim um sorriso verdadeiro.Ela estava experimentando o que a muito tempo havia esquecido.E era estranho voltar a ter aquele sentimento dentro de si.Ela tinha medo de novamente ser enganada.

Mas na profundidade daquele olhar que o rapaz lhe lançou ela sentiu paz.E pensou que nada mais poderia quebrar aquela sensação.Sentiu quando suas respirações ficaram próximas e não recuou quando ambos os lábios se tocaram.Sem pressa.Sem escárnio.E sentiram não um desejo carnal, e sim um desejo da alma.

O rapaz enlaçou a cintura da garota e a trouxe para mais perto de si e esta enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz.O beijo lento e hamônico não poderia dizer se tudo aquilo era princípio de um forte amor e muito menos dizer que ambos mudariam suas personalidades, suas arrogâncias.Mas talvez o orgulho, vilão de toda a história, fosse trancado em um esconderijo secreto dentro de cada um.E enquanto este se mantivesse preso nada sairía do eixo.

**OoOoOoO**

Inuyasha sentou em sua mesa e viu quando Ayame entrou na sala com a agenda em mãos.

-Bom dia, senhor Inuyasha.

-Bom dia, Ayame.Pode passar a programação.

A moça abriu a agenda no local já marcado por um marca-texto.

-Como havia me pedido, tratei de adiantar a reunião com aquele novo sócio americano.

-Muito bom.O que mais?

-Mais alguns papéis para assinar e só.

Ela depositou uma pasta sobre a mesa e estendeu uma caneta ao rapaz.

-Agora não, Ayame.Quando eu assinar chamo você para recolher.

-Como quiser.

Ela caminhou em direção à porta. você conseguiu organizar esses papéis em tão pouco tempo?Pensei que iria me entregar no fim da semana.

Ela riu marotamente.

-Eu fiquei até mais tarde durante dois dias e assim consegui pôr tudo em ordem.

-Hum.Ok.Muito obrigado.Será recompensada.

-De nada.

Ela fechou a porta e o rapaz olhou para a pilha de papéis à sua frente.Teria que finalmente fazer o que há tempo vinha pensando: dar um aumento à secretária.

Folheou desenteresadamente algumas folhas.O telefone tocou.

-Senhor Robin na linha, senhor Inuyasha.

-Pode passar a ligação, Ayame.

Uma musiquinha, que na opinião do rapaz era muito horrorosa e por acomodamento ele nunca troca, tocou e após alguns segundos a voz com um leve sotaque americano se pronunciou.

-Bom dia, meu rapaz.Trago boas notícia.

-Que bom.Ultimamente ando precisando desse tipo de notícia.

-Sempre precisamos.

O homem deu uma risada humorada.Inuyasha, por muitas vezes, sentiu antipatia pelo velho de sessenta e quatro anos.Achava que Robin não passava de um milionário egocêntrico que apenas sorria.E ele nunca via graça alguma e nem sentido naqueles risos.Mas, com o passar do tempo, descobriu uma pessoa otimista e realmente humana em Robin.Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era se acostumar ao jeito do idoso.

-Então me diga.Qual é a boa notícia?Minha secretária me disse que conseguiu antecipar a nossa reunião.

-Não vamos mais precisar de uma reunião.Eu aceito os requisitos e pretendo assinar o contrato.

O rapaz prendeu a respiração.Ele estava realmente ouvindo aquilo?À muito vinha almejando aquela negociação.A negociação que salvaria completamente a empresa, sem nem mesmo precisar tocar na herança maluca que o pai havia deixado. Tentou, a muito custo, manter a calma e disfarçar a euforia.

-E quem disse que não vamos precisar mais de uma reunião?Afinal, temos que comemorar.

O velho sorriu alto.

-È claro!Uma festinha é tudo que esse velho precisa.

-Então eu irei organizar o contrato e lhe enviarei o mais rápido que puder.

-Tenho certeza de que ambos sairão ganhando, meu rapaz.

-Absoluta certeza.

-Até mais.

O velho desligou.Inuyasha se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até o freezer para pegar uma bebida.Precisava mais uma vez ter certeza de que não estava imaginando.Em seguida retirou o telefone do gancho.

-Ayame, quero uma reunião com todos os sócios daqui a uma hora.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome estava decidida a executar o seu plano.Viu quando Inuyasha saiu escoltado por dois seguranças enquanto mais dois a esperavam do lado de fora da mansão.Aquela prisão já havia passado dos limites.Se arrumou tomou um rápido café-da-manhã.Quando pôs os pés fora da mansão, os seguranças ficaram em posição para receber a cliente.

-Podem parar com isso.Eu não sou general.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente e viu quando um dos seguranças abriu a porta da carro dele para que ela entrasse.Ela apenas levantou uma mão e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não precisa.Hoje eu vou dirigindo o meu carro.

Ela entrou no jaguar vinho e enquanto saía da mansão viu pelo retrovisor que era seguida pelos seguranças.O carro deles era negro, bem discreto.Ela revirou os olhos e em seguida sorriu.Realmente, já era hora de colocar o plano em prática.

Estacionou o carro e entrou no shopping.Os seguranças trataram de manter distância para disfarçar.Kagome novamente revirou os olhos, era patético tudo aquilo.

**Pelo menos eles estão distantes.Pior seria se tivéssemos que andar de mãos dadas.**

Ela riu com o próprio pensamente.entrou em uma loja de roupas.Notou que nenhum dos seguranças entrou também.Normas dos guarda-costas.A garota olhou alguns modelitos e acabou por comprar alguns.Sem exageros.

Em seguida entrou em uma loja de calçados e alguns colares, lenços compridos e coloridos e se interessou bastante pelos óculos escuros.Quando saiu da loja decidiu finalmente colocar em prática o plano.Avistou uma vitrine em que o nome "Liquidação" estava em evidência e a loja parecia bastante cheia.

Seria o local ideal.Kagome olhou para trás e viu que eles ainda a seguiam.Sorriu travessa e entrou na loja.Estava um verdadeiro caos.Mulheres entrando e saindo dos provadores.Algumas se queixando do quanto a roupa estava apertada, sendo que ela havia pedido tamanho "P" e seu corpo pedia um belo "G" A garota viu como as vendedoras suavam e ficavam cabisbaixas com as broncas das clientes.

Lembrou-se dos velhos tempos de vendedora.Tempos que jamais desejaria voltar.Kagome olhou para uma das vendedoras e acenou.Logo em seguida a mulher se aproximou.

-Bom dia, senhora.Precisa de ajuda?

-Sim.

A mulher sorriu forçadamente e começou a caminhar fazendo com que Kagome a seguisse.

-Como pode ver deste lado temos variedades em calças.Do outro lado temos as botas mais linda que já viu, sem falar que o preço também está uma maravilha e também...

-Não é desse tipo de ajuda que eu preciso.

A mulher franziu o cenho e depois retomou o falso sorriso.Dessa vez foi Kagome quem começou a caminhar fazendo com que a vendedora a seguisse.

-Finja, nesse exato momento, que você está me vendendo algo.Daqui a três minutos eu irei para algum provador e quando eu sair não venha falar comigo.

-Mas o que é que você está pretendendo fazer?

-Me disfarçar.

-Por acaso é alguma fugitiva?

Kgome abriu a bolsa discretamente e tirou algumas notas.fazendo com que a vendedora visse.

-Sem perguntas.Se for esperta leva essas notas para casa.

-...

-É pegar ou largar.

A vendedora indicou um dos provadores com a cabeça.Kagome entrou com as sacolas ainda em mãos e rapidamente começou a se trocar.Vestiu um vestido vermelho que ia até a altura da coxa, bem justo ao corpo.Em seguida pegou um dos lenços e o jogou por sobre o cabelo para escondê-los, depois usou os óculos escuros e por fim retirou da bolsa um batom carmim e não poupou em passá-lo com exagero nos lábios.

Já pronta, ela abriu um pouco a porta do provador e olhou discretamente.A loja ainda estava em total movimento de mulheres, gritos e histeria.Kagome soltou um "psiu" e a vendedora, que se encontrava por perto, se aproximou disfarçadamente.

-Você nunca me viu, ok?

A mulher balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e Kagome lhe deu o dinheiro prometido.Em seguida entregou a sacola com suas antigas roupas para a vendedora e retomou sua caminhada para fora da loja.

-E o que eu faço com isso, senhora?

Kagome continuou de costas.

-Pode ficar com elas.

A vendedora olhou para dentro da sacola e depois deu um sorriso quando constatou que as roupas eram de ótima qualidade.Kagome respirou fundo e saiu da loja.Viu os dois seguranças com os olhos vidrados dentro da loja.

**Vão ter um troço quando perceberem que eu evaporei.**

Passou por eles como se não os conhecesse.e até teve vontade de eram tolos!

**E você ainda acha que estou protegida com esses idiotas, Inuyasha?**

Ela tentou imaginar o quanto Inuyasha ficaria bravo quando soubesse do certeza ele saberia que foi trama dela.Ele no mínimo daria sermões.Algo como: "Você está querendo morrer?" ou "Da próxima vez pode deixar que eu lhe entregarei pessoalmente à Narak!".

E como sempre ela iria rir.O seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico.

**" Não leve a vida muito à sério porque ela não passa de uma alucinante aventura da qual não sairemos vivos."**

**OoOoOoO**

-Perdão, senhor Inuyasha, mas ainda não consegui entrar em contato com a sua esposa.

O rapaz olhou para todos os outros sócios que já se encontravam entediados com a demora.

-Muito bem, então vamos começar sem ela.Menos um sócio.

Ele tentou descontrair o ambiente e pelos risos que ouviu pareceu-lhe que a tentativa dera certo.Ele se sentou e todos começaram quando Ayame saiu e bateu a porta, ela ficaria encarregada de não deixar que nada interrompesse aquela reunião.

-Creio que muitos de vocês cancelaram compromissos para virem para esta reunião.E também sei muito bem que todos já estão sabendo do que se trata a nossa reunião de hoje.

Um homem levantou a mão e Inuyasha fez sinal para que falasse.

-A proposta, para ambos, foi bem compensadora.A única coisa que gostaria de saber é: de que modo iremos transportar todos os automóveis para a américa.

-Bem, Jin, confesso que pensei em várias formas de fazer esse tranporte de um modo que não custasse caro para nós já que nosso acordo diz claramente que o frete seria por nossa conta.

-Mas também temos que pensar na segurança e rapidez com que a mercadoria chegará nas mãos do cliente.

-Claro.E eu pesei muito.Calculei demais e cheguei a uma conclusão.Utilizando o transporte aereo o cliente receberia a mercadoria em 3 dias no máximo.Eficiência?Sim.Mas esse transporte iria consumir quase 4 por cento do nosso lucro, o que é muito.

-Exatamente.E sabemos que o transporte terrestre poderia sair pela metade do aereo, mas sabe-se lá quando a mercadoria chegaria.

-Por isso eu não sustentei essa idéia.E então, para encerrar logo essa dúvida, conclui que levar a mercadoria em um navio seria muito mais lurativo.È claro que não chegaria em 3 dias, mas também não iria demorar tanto quanto o transporte terrestre.

-Quanto custaria o navio?

-Custaria 2 por cento do nosso lucro.

-È, Inuyasha.Boa escolha.Mas o nosso cliente está ciente de tudo?

-Logo ficará.E garanto que ele não irá se aborrecer já que não pediu pressa na entrega.O produto chegará em ótimo estado, estará seguro durante toda a viagem e principalmente o frete custará pouco para nós.

-Brilhante raciocínio.

Os sócios começaram a conversar entre sí e Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito.Enquanto ouvia os burburinhos do homens lebrou-se de alguém que ficaria orgulhoso de vê-lo sendo vangloriado.Por mais estranho que fosse admitir aquilo ele não podia deixar de lembrar de Myouga.

**OoOoOoO**

-Como assim vocês a perderam de vista?Estão sendo pagos para quê?

-Desculpe, senhor Inuyasha, mas ficamos duas horas em pé, em frente à loja e garanto que não a vimos passar por nós.

-Então como vocês explicam o sumiço dela, han?Ela virou uma mosca e saiu voando por aí?È claro que ela passou por vocês e nem notaram.

-Entramos na loja e perguntamos sobre ela.As vendeoras não souberam responder já que a loja estava muito movimentada e era quase impossível lembrar de alguma cliente que havia entrado ali a duas horas atrás.

**Estava bom demais para ser verdade.Kagome ficar boazinha e compreensiva por muito tempo é impossível.**

O rapaz nem pensou na hipótese de sequestro e nem mesmo pensou que ela estava em perigo.A conversa dela pela manhã mostrava claramente que ela estava descontente com aquela situação.Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria agir.

-Podem ir.

-Iremos procurá-la, senhor.

Os seguranças fecharam a porta e o rapaz se enterrou na sua confortável cadeira.Era quase final da manhã e ela não dera nenhuma notícia.Ele não devia ficar tão preocupado já que ela não mostrava nenhuma preocupação para com ele.Será que, por um momento, ela nem pensou em como ele iria imaginar siituações em que ela estava sendo ameaçada pelo crápula do Narak?

Levantou-se da confortável cadeira e entre alguns resmungos se dirigiu à secretária.

-Ayame, terei que sair mais cedo.

-Está bem.Eu anotarei os recados caso alguém ligue.

-Até amanhã.

Iria para casa esperar por Kagome e enquanto ela não aparecia iria pensar em bastante sermões.

**OoOoOoO**

A garota finalmente retirou o lenço que cobria os cabelos.Há duas horas havia sumido e sabia que os seguranças não mais estariam à sua procura.No mínimo já estariam contando tudo à Inuyasha.Ela conteve o sorriso quando avistou a loja em que trabalhara.Não seria nada mal ficar frente a frente do seu antigo patrão, só que dessa vez seria ela quem olharia de cima.

-Bom dia, senhora.

Kagome não respondeu, parecia a percorrer o interior da loja e em alguns minutos já estava na área em que ficavam as fantasias.E mais uma vez ela acariciou a fantasia que mais lhe chamava a atenção, a que mais ela fazia questão que alguma cliente alugasse, a fantasia de bailarina.sonho não do passado.

-O dono da loja está?

-Senhor Kido saiu para almoçar já tem algum tempo.

-Tudo bem.Eu vou dar uma olhada na loja.

-Fique à vontade, senhora.

Kagome percorreu os olhos pela loja.Nada havia mudado.Nadinha.Sinal de que seu antigo patrão continuava arcaico.Notou que andara tanto pelo shopping que mal notara o horário.Já era hora do almoço, mas ela estava a fim de curtir só por mais um pouco a liberdade.Sabia que quando voltasse para casa não haveria a próxima escapada tão cedo.Não que ela obedecesse ou se sentisse ameaçada por Inuyasha, mas pela primeira vez na vida não estava afim de comprar briga.

Foi etão que viu um homem gordo e carrancudo adentrar a loja.Viu também quando a vendedora foi até ele, cochichou algo e apontou discretamente para ela.O homem a encarou.Será que ele a reconheceu?A garota retirou os ósculos escuros e sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Ora ora.Se não é o Kido.

-Olá, Higurashi.Dando muitos golpes?

O homem a alfinetou.Não poupou esforços para demonstrar a sua curiosidade para com a ascenção da sua ex subordinada.

-Não tanto quanto " você".

Ela fez questão de ressaltar o pronome de tratamento apenas para mostrar que ele não era merecedor do seu respeito.Então a garota recolocou os óculos e camihou em diração a saída da loja.Ouviu a voz altiva do homem proferir algo.

-Por que veio aqui depois de tanto tempo?Saudade eu tenho certeza que não foi.

Ele riu e a garota apenas o encarou.

-Apenas para lhe mostrar como o mundo dá voltas, Kido.

Desa vez foi ela quem riu e saiu da loja deixando um ex patrão mudo.E apenas confirmava a sua teoria de como era bom pisar no ego de certas pessoas.Chegou ao estacionamento e procurou o seu carro.Abriu a porta porém não entrou quando.sentiu uma mão segurar o seu braço.

-Com pressa, Kagome?

Ela sentiu sua espinha congelar.O homem permaneceu com a mão em volta do seu braço.Percebeu que algumas pessoas passavam pelo local, mas nenhuma parecia se importar.Ou talvez ninguém havia notado.A garota sorriu forçadamente.

-Vejo que não vive sem mim, Narak.

-Apareceria mais vezes se seus cães de guarda sumissem, como agora.

-E talvez eu não precisasse dos cães de guarda se você conseguisse viver sem mim.Seu plano afundou, meu caro.

-Plano?Você não cansa de me caluniar?

Ele forçou ofensividade no olhar.E se aproximou mais da garota que cada vez mais tentava entrar no seu carro.

-Caluniar?Não me faça rir.Mas que fique bem claro, Narak, que o Inuyasha não é tolo como você imagina.E eu também não sou.

O homem beijou a face da garota e esta permaneceu com o rosto inexpressivo.Ele soltou o braço dela sem dizer uma só palavra.Kagome viu duas veias saltarem da testa do homem a sua frente.No mínimo por ver que ela não tinha medo dele.Ela fechou a porta do carro e deu ré no autmóvel.

-Se contente com esse mísero beijo roubado, Narak.Esse foi o único contato mais intimo que conseguiu.Mesmo eu sabendo que desejava muito mais.

Ela sorriu antes de levantar os vidros e partir.Por um momento ela até sentiu medo por estar diante de um assassino, e em outro instante conseguiu sentir a coragem pulsar.Essa era a verdadeira Kagome, esse era o veneno que corria em suas veias.

**"Aproveitar a vida como se fosse o último momento, sem pensar nas consequências"**

**CONTINUA...**

**Espero que tenham conseguido fazer a associação do título com a última frase desse capítulo.**

**Carpe diem****: (Aproveite o dia)Um dos muitos ideais do Arcadismo, escola literária que surgiu no século XVIII.**

**Quero que você, caro leitor, não confunda o Arcadismo com os personagens dessa fanfic.Eles são completamenet opostos já que essa escola literário nega o luxo e o urbanismo e vivencia a simplicidade, enquanto os personagens dessa fic pregam o oposto.Pregam a ambição e valores rebuscados.**

**Então, porque colocar esse título?Apenas por que eu achei que Carpe diem era a única coisa que parecia com os personagens.Essa ideía de aproveitar a vida, assim como Kagome costumar fazer.Porém, ela acha que aproveitar a vida é desfrutar de bens materiais. **

**Esclarecido?Espero que sim.**


	28. Certezas

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 28 : Certezas**

Já era noite quando o Jaguar adentrou a mansão.Sabia que seu marido estava impaciente.Olhou para a janela acima e viu quando a luz do quarto foi acessa.Kagome entrou na cozinha e por um momento lembrou-se da figura da empregada morta perto da porta.

Despejou água gelada no copo dando um curto gole e antes que pudesse devolver a jarra de vidro à geladeira ouviu passos se aproximando.

-Você se acha esperta demais, não é?

-Você acha?

Ela deu outro gole e dessa vez guardou a jarra.O rapaz nada disse.Cerrou os olhos enquanto a via encarar o nada e beber a maldita água.E não foi difícil descobrir como ela havia despistado os seus seguranças.Viu o modo como ela estava vestida e não era nada parecido com o que vestia pela manhã.Não que ele gravasse as roupas dela, mas não estava tão provocativa como da última vez que a vira.

A garota percebeu o olhar do rapaz e virou para encará-lo.

-Foi extamente isso.Mas os seu gorilas são burros demais para reconhecer a mesma pessoa em roupas diferentes.

Ela passou por ele e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.O rapaz a seguiu.Ela esperava por aquela reação.Algo como " Você quebrou o nosso pacto nesse exato momento".Kagome subiu cada degrau o mais rápido que pôde e antes de alcançar o último sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado.

-Você pensa que pode mentir assim, deslavadamente?

Ela permaneceu de costas para ele.

-Eu não lembro de ter mentido.

-Prometemos não mais brigar, Kagome.Você saiu pela manhã acompanhada pelos seguranças e me fez acreditar que estaria segura.E olha o que você aprontou?

-Você me forçou a fazer isso, Inuyasha!Você sabe que eu odeio cativeiro.Sabe que eu odeio essa sua necessidade de me dominar e também sabe que eu nunca deixo que me eu não enganei ninguém.Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria cansar!

Ela puxou o braço com rapidez e sentiu-se livre da pressão que o rapaz fizera em seu pulso.Retomou a caminhada e entrou no quarto.Percebeu que ainda estava sendo seguida pelo rapaz que parecia realmente irritado com a teimosia da garota.Kagome adentrou o seu aposento e mais uma vez parou bruscamente na porta.

A falta de costume a fazia esquecer de que não mais precisaria daquele mini-quarto, como ela costumava chamar, e ela sempre lembrava disso quando via que suas coisas já não estavam mais lá.Voltou para o quarto do rapaz, que agora também lhe pertencia, e abriu o enorme guarda-roupa retirando de lá seu roupão.

-Eu só queria que você enfiasse um pouco de raciocínio nessa sua cabeça dura...

-Basta!È assim que eu sou,Inuyasha.Você querendo ou não.

Ela entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta com estrondo.O rapaz cerrou os punhos e deu um soco no colchão da cama.Em seguida se jogou displincentemente sobre a mesma e fitou o teto enquanto ouvia o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro.Por que ela sempre tinha que quebrar o clímax?Será que ele estava realmente ficando paranóico?

Inuyasha afrouxou os punhos.Desde quando ele queria dominá-la?Ela estava equivocada.Ou será ele quem realmente está exagerando nos cuidados?Fechou os olhos.Não podia e nem queria admitir que ela, mais do que nunca, estava deixando-o louco.Desde quando ele tem tanto medo de perder alguém?

Quando foi que aquela necessidade de possessão invadiu o seu peito?Desde quando Inuyasha Tasho tinha a capacidade de pensar em outro alguém além dele mesmo?Eram tantas perguntas com todas as respostas tão claras que era de complicada assimilação.Ele não queria acrediatr e, mesmo sabendo que ela vinha sentindo o mesmo, não seria nada normal os dois sentarem para um chá e discutirem a relação.

Talvez ele devesse deixá-la mais livre.Foi assim que ele a conheceu.Mas ela também deveria demosntrar uma gota de arrependimento, afinal, eles estavam passando por um momento crítico e ainda assim ela parecia não mudar sua personalidade por nada.

Sorriu.

Como ele poderia se sentir atraído justamente por uma garota que tem todos defeitos que ele mais repudia?Justo a garota mais orgulhosa e prepotente que ele havia conhecido em toda vida.O rapaz se sentou na cama.Era complicado lidar com certos questionamentos.

No final de tudo, ele sabia que o motivo pelo qual sentiu-se fisgado por essa misteriosa garota nada mais é do que a grande semelhança entre ambos.Era ele quem sempre estava no controle da situação seja com os negócios ou com as mulheres, e era sempre ele que encerrava qualquer debate.Foi assim até Kagome surgir em sua vida.

O fato de aparecer alguém, principalmente uma mulher, que não aceitasse ser submissa ou controlada, nem mesmo admitir que outra pessoa colocasse o ponto final e nunca, nunca deixar que outra pessoa assumisse o controle da situação era bastante excitante.O espírito de competitividade sempre irradia vigor, justamente o que ele passou a sentir quando Kagome trouxera todos esses "defeitos" junto consigo.

Ela era realmente atrevida.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e viu Kagome sair vestindo um roupão enquanto outra toalha estava envolta nos cabelos que o rapaz era realmente teimoso, persistente.Desejou profundamente que ele cansasse e saísse do quarto apenas para poder ficar sozinha, para não ouvir mais sermões como se fosse criança.

Silêncio.

Após alguns minutos já era quase insuportável aquele silêncio.

-Eu não sei o por quê mas...eu só queria ter ceteza de que você estava bem.

O rapaz disse como se estivesse desabafando.Ela, que nesse instante estava secando os cabelos com a toalha, parou de fazê-lo e apenas se aproximou da cama, sem conseguir encará-lo.Ele era o único que conseguia deixá-la muitas vezes sem saber como agir.

Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sentar-se ao seu lado e finalmente o olhar nos olhos.E este correspondeu.Era impressionante como ultimamente eles vinham se comunicando apenas pelo olhar.Seria a tão falada afinidade, algo até então não vivida por ambos?Ela, à muito custo, tentou guardar seu gênio difícil apenas naquele momento.Nem sempre as coisas saem como as pessoas planejam.

-E você, um dia, me disse que eu lhe sufocava.

O rapaz a fitou.Ela realmente estava afim de iniciar uma grande briga querendo remexer no passado.

-Se não está contente dane-se!

Ela riu.Adorava quando ele ficava irritado.Principalmente se era ela a culpada disso.Ela, instintivamente, levantou-se e sentou no colo do rapaz, este franziu o cenho em sinal de confusão.Ele não a deixaria chegar ao seu modo e tentar fazer com que ele se esquecesse de tudo.

Kagome acariciou a face do rapaz e beijou-lhe suavemente a orelha.O rapaz tentou disfarçar o arrepio que aquele simples gesto provocou em si.Ela sussurrou.

-Eu não estou infeliz, muito pelo contrário...- ela beijou a queixo do rapaz- ...eu só não quero deixar de ser eu mesma.

-Eu sei.

Não bastou mais nenhuma palavra para dizer o que ambos queriam naquele momento.Eles sentiam a necessidade de mais toque um do outro, de mais proximidade, mais intimidade.Sentiam a necessidade de sentir necessidade um do outro.

O rapaz beijou a garota e esta apenas se ajeitou melhor no colo dele.para que pudessem itensificar as carícias.O beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo explorador fazia com que cada vez mais ambos conhecessem o que mais era prazeroso para cada.Ele sabia como tocá-la, ela sabia como atiçá-lo.

Aos poucos o rapaz sentiu ser empurrado calmamente contra a cama e isso, entre beijos, arrancou risos de ambos.Kagome ficou por cima e desabotoou euforicamente a camisa do marido para em seguida acariciar o peito forte enquanto se beijavam.De vez enquando ela parava de beijá-lo apenas para deixá-lo com um gostinho de "quero mais".

Percebeu o que a garota estava fazendo com ele.Estava domindando-o.Ora nos beijos, ora nas carícias.E ela sabia que ele estava ciente disso.Inuyasha parou de beijá-la e malandramente inverteu as posições.Dessa vez era ele quem ficaria no controle.Seu tempo havia acabado, Kagome.

A garota sorriu com tal travessura.Fora pega.Sentiu as mãos habilidosas do parceiro tocarem sua cintura enquanto desamarrava o roupão.E dessa hora em diante não conseguiu mais raciocinar.Sentia o corpo forte contra o seu.Beijando-a loucamente e cada vez que sentia as mãos dele em sua coxa ela perdia o controle.

O rapaz sentiu as unhas arranharem de leve as suas costas desnudas.Era visível que o desejo era mútuo e exacerbado.Os corpos suados e ativos não conseguiriam parar enquanto não terminassem de explorar cada parte do corpo um do outro.E mais uma vez aquele casal encenava o máximo da intimidade.Naquela noite nada estragaria aquela cumplicidade.E apenas a noite permaneceu calada observando aquela selvagem e profunda união dos desejos.

**OoOoOoO**

O vento frio adentrou o quarto.Ele cuidadosamente se ajeitou na cama.Tudo para não acordar a garota aninhada em seu peito.Ele puxou a coberta afim de aquecê-la mais, talvez só o calor do seu corpo não fosse o suficiente.Olhou o relógio ao lado e viu que já estava na sua hora.

Olhou mais uma vez para a garota, que parecia dormir tranquilamente, e se levantou lentamente.Tomou uma ducha e se arrumou de maneira corriqueira.Teria que chegar um pouco mais cedo à empresa para ver e adiantar os compromissos que foram adiadom no dia anterior..

Viu o movimento dos empregados pela casa e agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo só acontecer durante o algumas torradas com geleia e bebeu o seu costumeiro café preto.Uma das empregadas entrou na cozinha com um vaso ornamentado em mãos.

-De onde veio isso?

A mulher pareceu surpresa com a pergunta do patrão já que ele nunca mostrou interesse pelo trabalho dela, nem mesmo a patroa nunca mostrou interesse.Ela colocou o vaso sobre a mesa.

-Estou fazendo o de sempre, senhor.O jardineiro colheu algumas flores e agora eu estou distribuindo pelos cômodos da casa.

**Flores pela casa?**

Inuyasha permaneceu mudo.Talvez devesse prestar mais atenção nas coisas ao seu redor.Prestar mais atenção na simplicidade do que na complexibilidade.das coisas.A mulher pegou novamente o vaso e antes de sair do local ouviu a voz do patrão mais uma vez.

-Espere.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou.Olhou curiosamente para o vaso e puxou algo.Em seguida fez sinal de que a mulher já podia ir.E mais uma vez a empregada andou pelos cômodos apenas para fazer o serviço de sempre.Arrumar e decorar a casa.

**OoOoOoO**

Abriu os olhos lentamente e a prova de que passara uma noite maravilhosa estava evidentemente estampado no singelo sorriso.Sabia que, pela falta do calor, ele não estava mais por perto.Espreguiçou-se e virou o corpo apenas para poder senitr o cheiro dele impregnado no travesseiro.Um simples e tocante surpresa.

Uma rosa.Vermelha.A cor favorita da garota.Ela não sabia que Inuyasha chegaria a esse ponto extremo.Sorriu com tal atitude do rapaz.Ele não era desse tipo.Ela valia tanto a pena?Valia tanto que poderia mudar preceitos e conceitos de uma pessoa?Não que deixar uma rosa para uma dama fosse cafona, mas não combinava muito com ela.

Kagome tocou a rosa delicadamente e esta exalou um perfume ímpar.Tomou-a em suas mãos e mais uma vez deixou que tal perfume invadisse suas narinas.E ficou surpresa consigo mesma.Não sabia que receber uma simples rosa fosse tão bom.Ou será que o destinatário da rosa era que contava?Permitiu a si mesma desfrutar da nova sensação.Ultimamente vinha sentindo-a constantemente.

**Quem diria han, Inuyasha?**

A garota fez uma expressão de incredulidade enquanto pensava no gesto do rapaz.

**E quem diria han, Kagome?**

Dessa vez a expressão mudou para um sorriso discreto.Por que se sentia tão tocada?Por que não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele pequeno ser da natureza?E ela nunca foi do tipo preservadora de algo.De nada.Tentou imaginar o quão sem graça ficaria o rapaz se ela tocasse fundo nesse assunto da rosa.Não, dessa vez ela não precisaria ver nem provar nada.À muito custo deixaria isso passar.Se esforçaria.

E então ela colocou a rosa no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição que havia encontrado.Não se comportaria como uma adolescente despetalando a rosa em um "bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer".A garota se levantou e se cobiru com o roupão antes de procurar pelas sandálias.Calçou-as e antes de se dirigir ao banheiro lançou um último olhar à criatura que já começava a demonstrar sinais da sua fraqueza.A necessidade da água, d aterra, da luz.

E ela, Kagome, não tinha necessidade alguma.Ou pelo menos tentava não ter.As rosas com o tempo murcham e sua beleza desaparece assim como suas pétalas começam a cair.então porque comparar sentimentos com rosas se elas não são duradouras?Era por isso que a garota não dava o valor a tal coisa.Mas não recrimina o gesto do rapaz.

Que ficasse claro que pessoas não eram imortais.Que sentimentos eram mortais e que rosas..Ah..elas seriam sempre rosas.

**OoOoOoO**

O rapaz chega à recepção e percebe o olhar da secretária.Um olhar estranho.

-O que foi, Ayame?

A moça lhe entregou um envelope vermelho.O rapaz não abriu especulando ser mais uma das ameaças do inimigo.Mais algumas palavras para amedrontar.Será que ele não iria desistir?

-Foi entregue por um rapaz que não quis se identificar.Disse que estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho.

Inuyasha se dirigiu à sua sala sem dizer uma palavra à secretária.Valia a pena abrir e ler mais ameaças daquele hipócrita?O rapaz se sentou e fitou mais uma vez o envelope.Não custava nada ler e se divertir com o desespero do inimigo em querer torturá-lo com palavras.Notou que as palavras eram recortes de jornais e revistas, basicamente o remetente não queria que sua letra fosse reconhecida.

_E não é que foi assunto digno de primeira página?_

_P.S: A pessoa está mais próxima do que você possa imaginar._

Inuyasha leu e releu várias vezes tentando decifrar o que estava escondido por trás de toda aquela ironia.Primeira página...O jornal!

O rapaz saiu da sua sala e assustou a secretária quando se debruçou sobre a mesa da mesma.

-Ayame, o jornal já chegou?

A moça mostrou-se assutada com tal euforia.E antes de dizer algo achou melhor pegar o exemplar que estava na gaveta.

-Eu ainda ia entregar...mas o que foi que houve?

O rapaz tomou o exemplar das mãos da moça e imediatamente avistou a matéria principal.Foi preciso se apoiar na mesa para conseguir assimilar o que estava contecendo.Queria acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de um tormentoso pesadelo.

_Navio cargueiro sofre misteriosa explosão nesta madrugada._

_Ainda não se sabe o motivo do acidente, mas estudiosos especulam que um possível vasamento de combustível seja o culpado por tal desastre.Bombeiros ainda estão na busca por sobreviventes.Um corpo foi encontrado, mas ainda precisa ser identificado.A empresa de navios cargueiros não quis revelar informações.Sabe-se, até agora, que o carqueiro tinha como destino a América e que, pelo seu tamanho, seria para transporte de grandes mercadorias.Ainda não se sabe o tamanho do prejuízo e nem quem sofreu os danos._

_Pora a sorte da comunidade de pescadores, que vive aqui na região, a explosão aconteceu em alto-mar, mas ainda assim a atividades pesqueira sofreu danos econômicos.Testemunhas contam que..._

O jovem não quis ler mais nada.

-Reunião urgente!

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome chegou o mais rápido que pôde e antes mesmo de estacionar o seu carro viu alguns parceiros do marido adentrarem a empresa.Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, apenas sabia que a dois dias Inuyasha havia conseguido fechar negócio com um americano.Isso deveria ser bom.Mas por que toda aquela euforia?Não pareciam alegres.

-Ayame, o que foi que houve?

A secretária, que no momento atendia o telefone desesperadamente, olhou-a e sinalizou algo com as mãos freneticamente que Kagome não conseguiu entender.Em seguida, a moça, educadamente, despediu-se de quem estava do outro lado dalinha e finalmente pôde dar atenção à garota.

-Senhora Tasho, aconteceu um desastre!

-Inuyasha me ligou falando para eu vir urgente.Aonde ele está?O que foi que aconteceu?

-Na sala de reuniões.Já estão quase todos lá para tomar as medidas necessárias.

A moça fez a volta em torno da sua mesa e segurou-lhe cuidadosamente o braço de Kagome para em seguida encaminhá-la à sala de reuniões.Parecia que realmente estavam com pressa.e pelo que pôde notar, na face desesperada de Ayame, não era nada bom.Logo que netrou na sala viu-se rodeada por quase todos os sócios, colaboradores e até mesmo patrocinadores da empresa.Ela se sentou com rapidez e nem ao menos tivera tempo para cordialidades.

-Vocês com certeza já souberam do absurdo que nos ocorreu.Aquele maldito Narak, o dono da empresa concorrente, trapaceo da maneira mais desonesta.Assim como ele é!

Inuyasha respirou fundo antes de pegar o jornal e erguê-lo de maneira que todos pudessem fitar o emaranhado de papéis em suas mãos.Ninguém ousou dizer sequer uma palavra e então o jovem Tasho prosseguiu em seu furioso discurso.

-Foi assunto de primeira página.Aquele covarde explodiu o navio em que a nossa mercadoria estava sendo transportada!E tem mais...- o rapaz ergue também o envelope vermelho-..ele ainda me mandou um "singelo" bilhete em recortes.

Ele leu o conteúdo da carta recebida e todos ficaram boquiabertos.Um dos homens presentes na sala ergueu a mão.

-Como tem tanta certeza de que foi exatamente o Narak?A carta nem ao menos foi assinada.

Inuyasha cerrou os punhos e até tentou compreender a dúvida do companheiro, mas ele tinha certeza da procedência da carta e ele tinha que fazer com que todos acreditassem nele.

-Narak, certo dia, veio até esta empresa, entrou em minha sala e tentou negociar comigo.Sabemos o tipo de negociação dele, sabemos que ele sempre quer sair ganhando mais que os outros e por isso neguei.Antes de sair ele me ameaçou indiretamente.

Outro homem entrou no diálogo.

-Mesmo que tenha certeza de que foi Narak não tem provas para incriminá-lo.

-Ele matou o Myouga, invadiu minha casa a algus dias atrás para tentar me sequestrar, me assassinar ou sei lá qual era realmente o prpósito dele, e agora conseguiu explodir pelos ares a nossa chance de erguer esta empresa!Precisamos dar um basta nisso!

Silêncio.

Kagome olhou em volta e viu que alguns faziam anotações, outros apenas continuavam a debater sobre o assunto.Inuyasha precisava dar um tempo para que todos conseguissem entender e pensar de maneira racional na situação.

-Dez minutos de pausa.

Alguns homens saíram da sala.Inuyasha seguiu para a sua sala e fois eguido por Kagome.Quando adentrou o confortável cômoso, o rapaz deixou-se cair sobre o sofá.

-Até quando terei que suportar esse Narak maldito!Até quando!

A garota o olhou sem saber o que responder.Apenas se sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou.Ele deixou que ela o aconchegasse e ficaram ali por alguns segundos, mudos.Kagome buscou palavras para iniciar uma conversa.Ela não iria se render às ameaças e às ações do homem que ocupou seu passado.

-Eu...nem sei o que dizer.

Ele se desfez do abraço e a olhou.

-O que mais me dixou intrigado foi a última frase daquela carta.

"_P.S: A pessoa está mais próxima do que você possa imaginar."_

Ele quer dizer que alguém que trabalhe para ele está entre nós, Kagome.

A garota arregalou os olhos e por um momento suas mãos suaram.O Narak realmente teria um espião infiltrado nos negócios dos Tasho?Inuyasha encarou a garota à sua frente e notou que ela parecia tão assuatada quanto ele.

-Inuyasha, esse golpe do Narak pode representar a falência da empresa?

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante e em seguida se levantou.Caminhou até a mesa e negou-se a olhar para a garota.

-È agora que entra a herança.

A garota sentiu-se meio sem graça em falar sobre o acordo que assinaram a quase doze meses atrás.Antes, falar nesse assunto era tão natural quanto as ofensar que eles viviam trocando entre si.Mas as coisas realmente mudaram.E ambos sabiam que, atualmente, tocar nesse assunto era mais estranho do que o normal.Kagome tentou disfarçar um pequeno desequilíbrio na voz ao falar sobre aquilo.

-Faltam apenas dez dias.

Ele finalmente virou-se para poder olhar uma Kagome sem jeito.

-Eu sei.

Silêncio.

Nenhum dos dois haviam planejado o que fariam após o vencimento do contrato.Não conversaram sobre como ficaria a relação deles, se teria uma continuidade, se teria um fim.Talvez estivesse mais do que claro que, levando em consideração os acontecimentos recentes, o clima entre os dois estava bastante agradável.Até mesmo Inuyasha se surpreendeu consigo mesmo e também com a mudança da garota.Agora ele até poderia chamá-la de mulher já que ela se mostrou forte todo o tempo.

Ambos sempre tinham respostas afiadas na ponta da língua.Não pupavam palavras para cuspirem mágoas e infelicidades e parecia que nunca engoliam desaforo de ninguém.Então por que estava tão difícil dizer coisas tão simples um ao outro?O rapaz decidiu quebrar o silêncio.A reunião estava prestes a retornar.

-Se essa negociação desse certo eu nem iria precisar utilizar o dinheiro da herança.E...- o rapaz pareceu tremer um pouco diante do que queria falar-... poderíamos viver tranquilos, sem precisar tocar na herança.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso terno.Ele estava falando sobre eles, no futuro?Um futuro além do contrato.Ela se aproximou do rapaz e o beijou.Entre todo aquele momento de trevas em que estavam vivendo, um simples beijo fazia com que fossem levados ao paraíso.Seus rostos se distanciaram um pouco e eles se olharam.

A garota queria falar tantas coisas.Queria falar algo que ela nunca pensou que um dia falaria.Faria algo que nem ela mesma se reconheceria.Tomou a mão do rapaz entre as suas.

-Vamos utilizar toda a herança para tentar reerguer a empresa.-Ele franziu o cenho mostrando curiosidade.- isso inclui a minha parte.

Ele se espantou.Era realmente Kagome que estava diante dele?A mesma Kagome que conhecera à quase um ano?Aquela que não perdia nada e que dinheiro ficava acima de todas as coisas?

-Você tem certeza disso?

Por um momento ele pensou que ela iria rir e dizer um " primeiro de abril", mas quando notou que ela permaneceu séria parou de ter dúvidas.

-Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida, Inuyasha.

Ele a beijou calorosamente.Sabia que a certeza de que a garota havia se referido era uma resposta indireta à união dos dois.Parecia que ela finalmente tinha certeza de que queria alguém do seu lado.Nada de sarcasmos infantis, nem ofensas desprezíveis.Eles agora eram aliados incomuns.e o rapaz sentiu uma força inexplicável dentro de si.Sabia que a decisão para a garota não foi nada fácil.Para ele também não foi fácil admitir sentimentos.Mesmo que indiretamente.

E talvez nenhum dos dois fosse ouvir um" Eu te amo", mas o silêncio de um caloroso beijo fala por si só.

Batidas na porta.

-Conversaremos melhor sobre isso hoje à noite, ok?

O rapaz disse enquanto dava outro beijo na garota.Sabiam que a pausa da reunião havia acabado e por isso era melhor se apressarem.Deveriam nesse momento tratar dos negócios, mesmo sabendo que não estava tudo perdido.O rapaz agora tinha forças para recomeçar e mil alternativas circulavam sua mente.

Todos voltaram para seus llugares e Kagome sorriu quando viu Inuyasha explicar várias idéias.Eles se olharam como cúmplices.E estes olhares se estenderiam pela noite enquanto eles conversariam sobre o verdadeiro celamento deste casamento.Pelo menos era o que ambos esperavam.

**OoOoOoO**

Os dois dias seguintes foram inteiramente dedicados à luta de todos na empresa Tasho.A polícia não parava de investigar o culpado por tudo que vinha acontecendo, mesmo não acreditando que os crimes tivessem alguma ligação.E isso deixava Inuyasha furioso.O rapaz argumentava veemente e os policiais não pouparam esforços para finalmente encontrar um culpado.

Porém, sem sucesso.Mas Inuyasha não deixaria a história esfriar.A todo instante ligava em busca de informações.Ele e Kagome já não estavam sob segurança dos guarda-costas por muita insistência da garota.

-E então?Conseguiu encontrar mais alguma solução?

A garota terminava de vestir a camisola e se deitou ao lado do marido.Este encontrava-se rescostado na cabeceira da cama, abajur acesso e um pequeno caderno em mãos.A caneta mal tocava no papel e isso parecia encomodar o rapaz.

-Não vejo mais nada para cortar as despesas.Diminui o número de empregados aqui em casa, na empresa e até vendi dois imóveis.Tudo isso já foi sufíciente para cobrir uma parte do prejuízo.

-Você realmente não quer vender uma pequena parte da suas ações?

Ele revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

-Eu já disse que não.Se eu tiver que reerguer a empresa conseguirei sem precisar colocar mais nenhum sócio.Não sei por que você insiste nessa ideía, Kagome.

-Eu é que não sei por que você resiste tanto a essa idéia.Sabemos que conseguiria uma bolada em dinheiro, o suficiente para estabiizar a empresa.Quando tudo voltasse ao normal você comprava a parte novamente.

O rapaz ficou mudo por um momento.

-Deixe-me resolver do meu jeito.

Kagome suspirou mais uma vez dando-se por vencida e ajeitou melhor os travesseiros e a coberta antes de deitar.O rapaz coçou os olhos em sinal de cansaço e decidiu continuar no dia seguinte.Ele abraçou a esposa e sussurrou um " Boa noite" antes de beijar-lhe a face e fechar os olhos.

**OoOoOoO**

-Tem certeza de que quer ir?Você nunca fez isso...

-Corrigindo.Eu nunca fiz isso desde que nos casamos.Quando eu morava sozinah eu me virava muito bem.

A garota pegou a bolsa e começou a descer as escadas afim de encerrar a conversa.O rapaz insistiu seguindo-a pelo corredor.

--Não vá comprar o supermercado todo, entendeu?

Ela revirou os olhos antes de levantar um dedo em um gesto obsceno.Ele riu.

Ouviu o celular tocar e voltou ao quarto para atender.Pegou o aparelho e se dirigiu à janela para ver o carro da esposa saindo da mansão.

-Senhor Inuyasha?

-Eu mesmo.

-Aqui quem fala é o Akin.O detetive.Lembra-se?

O rapaz franziu o cenho antes de lembrar do homem.

-Ah sim, claro.

-Eu sei que faz um bom tempo que não entro em contato.Mas antes não era necessário, porém agora é.

Inuyasha fechou a cortina da janela e se sentou na cama.

-O que descobriu?

-Algo bem intrigante.Algo envolvendo Kagome Higurashi Tasho; sua esposa.

**Esse capí****tulo quase não saia essa semana.Meu computador não está abrindo de jeito nenhum o site Fanfiction.Mas daí eu pedi para meu amigo (Kaique-Kun) postar para mim e por diversos motivos eu não pude nem mesmo ler as reviews.Aqui está a prova de uma ficwriter que quer concluir sua obra **

**E já esta quase decidido...a fanfic terá 30 capitulos.**

**Kissu**

**Deusa do anime**


	29. Saudosismo

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 29: Saudosismo**

Já era quase final de tarde quando o rapaz chegou ao restaurante indicado por Akin.Este já se encontrava sentado em uma das mesas enquanto um garçom servia-lhe uma bebida qualquer.

Inuyasha se aproximou, sem cerimônias, e se sentou.

-Espero não ter me atrasado muito.

O homem bebia o líquido avermelhado enquanto movia a mão em sinal de negação.

-Para um encontro marcado em cima da hora até que foi bem pontual, meu caro.

-Sem arrodeios, Akin, o que você descobriu?

O detetive abriu calmamente uma pasta preta e retirou um envelope pardo de dentro.O rapaz acompanhava com o olhar cada movimento do outro à sua frente.O que ele havia descoberto sobre Kagome?Será que finalmente ele saberia um pouco mais sobre a mulher que a cada dia ocupava mais espaço na sua vida?

No fundo Inuyasha pressentia que não seria uma notícia muito agradável devido a tonalidade de voz que Akin falou no momento em que havia ligado.Mas o rapaz também queria acreditar que, seja lá o que ela havia feito no passado, não abalaria o que estavam vivendo atualmente.Pelo menos era isso que ele almejava.

-Não quero ser precipitado, mas talvez possamos esclarecer muitas coisas.

O homem estendeu o envelope e Inuyasha o encarou antes de pegar.Um garçom se aproximou e Inuyasha pediu um drink bem concentrado.Abriu o envelope e retirou de lá possíveis peças de um grande quebra-cabeça: fotos de Kagome com Narak em um estacionamento.

Não sabia quantas fotos tinha em mãos e isso não tinha nenhum importância.Passou os olhos uma por uma e viu uma em que Narak segurava o braço da garota, os dois conversando discretamente, Narak beijando a face dela e esta não reagindo, Kagome entrando no carro e dando a partida, dentre outras fotos que o rapaz se negou a continuar vendo.

O garçom depositou o drink sobre a mesa e o rapaz acabou em um só gole.

Silêncio.

Akin, ligeiramente desconcertado com tal silêncio, porém já acostumado com esse tipo de sitação, resolveu iniciar um diálogo.Era um homem muito ocupado e não podia perder tempo.

-Eu não sei bem o que está acontecendo, meu caro, mas talvez sua esposa possa lhe responder.Essas fotos podem ser interpretadas de diferentes formas.Você diz que esse tal Narak está por trás das tragédias que vêm acontecendo em sua empresa, correto?E se ele estava ameaçando a senhora Tasho?

-Se foi realmente isso, por que ela não me contou, Akin?

O rapaz cerrou o punho e o detetive viu a ira cravada nos olhos do Tasho à sua frente.

-Isso eu também não sei.Por isso digo que devo pesquisar mais um pouco sobre sua que até este momento essas fotos foram a única coisa que consegui sobre ela.É como se ela não tivesse vivido nesse país, como se não tivesse contatos, é como se ela sempre fosse uma sombra ou fizesse de tudo para viver como uma.Quase impossível encontrar algo sobre ela.

Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para as fotos e em seguida as guardou no envelope.

-Ela não pode viver para sempre como uma sombra.Um dia a verdade aparece, não é?

O rapaz retirou dinheiro do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa para pagar a bebida.Levantou-se e antes de sair do restaurante olhou mais uma vez para o detetive.

-Não pare.Eu QUERO muito mais informações.

**OoOoOoO**

Já era noite quando Kagome adentrou a mansão.O supermercado estava incrivelmente cheio naquele dia.Retirou algumas sacolas do carro com ajuda da única empregada que ela e Inuyasha decidiram não cortar da lista de despesas.

-O senhor Inuyasha pediu para lhe avisar que precisa muito falar com a senhora.

Kagome olhou para a empregada e esta não lhe disse mais nada.

-Termine de guardar essas compras, por favor.

-Sim, senhora.

E a garota subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto, lugar mais provável para encontrar o marido.Seria alguma surpresa?Ultimamente Inuyasha estava tão mudado que não ficaria admirada se fosse alguma "travessura".Depois da história da rosa muitos conceitos foram quebrados.Sorriu marotamente antes de entrar no quarto quase escuro, apenas iluminado pela pouca luz do abajur.

Viu o rapaz de costas para ela, admirando o nada através da janela.E então ela se aproximou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Demorei porque o supermercado estava cheio hoje.- ela o abraçou por trás e depositou a face carinhosamente nas costas dele- comprei a sobremesa que você mais gosta...

-Já acabou o teatrinho?

Ele a cortou rispidamente e se afastou quebrando o contato dos corpos.Kagome piscou duas vezes, estava confusa.Ela se sentou na cama e o encarou séria.

-Ok...O que foi dessa vez, Inuyasha?

Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela.Rezava mentalmente para que tudo aquilo não passasse de um mal entendido.Que para os dois ainda havia uma chance.Segurou as duas mãos dela entre as suas e as beijou.

Suspiros.

-Eu vou perguntar apenas uma vez, Kagome.Você pode me explicar isso?

O rapaz pegou as fotos sobre o criado-mudo e as jogou sobre a cama.Kagome sentiu o coração saltar e arregalou os olhos.Não teria mais jeito.

-O que exatamente quer saber?

Ele levantou nervoso e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Para de enrolar e acaba com as minhas dúvidas de uma vez!

Ela desviou os olhos dos dele e por um segundo pensou em sair correndo daquele lugar, como uma criança fazia quando se sentia acuada.Fugir de nada adiantaria agora.Mil perguntas circularam pela cabeça da jovem.A quanto tempo ele a vinha seguindo?A quanto tempo ele vinha mentindo dizendo confiar nela?Olhou novamente para ele e depois para as fotos.

-Ele fez parte do meu passado...

Aquela frase foi como facas no peito do rapaz.Ele a encarou e esta não teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.Kagome sentiu que o rapaz gritaria algo e prosseguiu a conversa.

-..Um passado que eu tentei, e tento até hoje, apagar da memória...

-Sua vaga...Sua infeliz!!Você é a tal cúmplice daquele maldito!

" A pessoa está mais próxima do que você possa imaginar"

Era isso que dizia naquela mísera carta que o Narak mandou.A pessoa era você, Kagome.Era você que passava o tempo todo dados secretos da empresa, era você que o ajudava a arruinar cada esperança minha de reerguer aquela maldita empresa!

-Não!!Você nem ouviu o resto da história.O Narak foi um antigo namorado, da adolencência.Você não imagina o quanto eu o amaldiçoei por ter reaparecido na minha vida quando tudo parecia se estabilizar, quando tudo parecia correr bem...pela primeira vez.

-Cale-se.Eu me lembro daquele dia que flagrei os dois no corredor da empresa.Aqueles malditos envelopes cor-de-vinho que você recebia.Eram deles, não eram?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-Mas em nenhum momento eu aceitei nada dele, em nenhum momento eu concordei em ser a cúmplice dele, Inuyasha!Você não sabe nem metade da minha verdadeira história com Narak por isso não tem o direito de me julgar...

-Não tenho direito?E quem é você para falar em direitos?Você se infiltrou na minha vida.Você e seu cúmplice ou quem sabe...amante, tramaram tudo o tempo todo.Aquele acidente de carro, você indo à minha empresa me chantagear, a proposta...foi tudo manipulado por ele, não foi?

Ela se aproximou do rapaz e segurou com força a mão esquerda dele.

-Você acha que eu seria tão louca a ponto de ser atropelada por causa de um plano?Você fez a proposta porque não encontrou outra mulher, Inuyasha.Eu aceitei porque precisava!

Ele se soltou dela e dessa vez a segurou pelos punho deixando-a imobilizada.

-Precisava porque Narak a mataria se não seguisse o plano corretamente?

-Que plano?!!Eu já disse que nada tenho haver com ele!Acredite!

Ele a empurrou e ela caiu sobre a cama.O rapaz andou até o antigo aposento da garota e começou a revirar as gavetas do guarda-roupa dela, que ficou vazio quando ambos decidiram levar uma real vida a dois.Ela levantou e foi atrás dele e o viu se comportar como louco procurando por algo que ela não sabia o que era.

Ele parou de jogar as gavetas no chão e caminhou até ela segurando-lhe novamente os punhos.

-O caderno preto!Era nele que você anotava todos os planos, não é?Era nele que você anotava todas as informações que levava para Narak, não é?!Como aquele verme é inteligente!Colocar uma espiã bem próxima para me Kagome.É por isso que você o mantem guardado a sete-chaves.

-Não é nada disso.Não tem plano, não tem nada de informações.A vítima está sendo eu nesse momento.Droga!

O rapaz a soltou em um gesto de repugnância e voltou para o seu quarto, onde toda a discussão havia começado.A garota o seguiu e antes de parar a caminhada o ouviu murmurar algo quase inaudível.

-O que mais me enfurece, Kagome, é esse seu cinismo característico.

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda minha vida" Foi isso que você me disse.

A garota sentiu um punhado de ira começar a invadir o seu peito.Sensação que a muito tempo ela não mais sentira e agora retornava com todo ardor.A mesma pessoa que havia conseguido levar sua ira embora agora a trazia com total força.Fruto de uma injustiça.Fruto das mentiras ou simplesmente de verdades não ditas.Mudas.

-Quer saber?Eu cansei!Você entendeu, Inuyasha?Cansei!

Kagome foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou uma a recolher algumas peças de roupas e jogou-as de qualquer jeito dentro da mala.Em seguida recolheu alguns calçados e os colocou dentro de outra mala.Inuyasha se sentou na cama e apenas observou os movimentos da garota.Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e riu sarcásticamente.

-Sabe, você merece até ganhar o Oscar, sabia?Melhor atriz do ano!

Ela permaneceu calada apenas recolhendo seus pertences.Não queria mais olhar para aquele ser, naquele momento, desprezível e muito menos dirigir sequer uma palavra.Seu orgulho estava ferido demais para raciocinar e a amargura estava tomando-a agilmente.Inuyasha, percebendo que ela nada responderia, continuou o massacre psicológico.

-Quem cala, consente.

Kagome se segurou para não abrir a boca e responder algo.Uma pequena frase que, apenas com o tempo, passou a entender.

**"Nem sempre quem cala consente, às vezes quem cala ignora..."**

Não, ela não falaria isso para ele.Ela não manteria mais nenhum contato estritamente necessário com ele.

A jovem tomou a caixa onde guardava os colares e brincos em suas mãos cuidadosamente e a ajeitou em um lado seguro da mala.E isso não passou despercebido pelo rapaz que preferiu nada comentar.Em seguida abriu uma gaveta que não era utilizada e de lá retirou a caixa lilás e fez a mesma coisa que havia feito com a primeira caixa.

Kagome recolheu tudo que era necessário por um tempo.Depois mandaria alguém pegar o resto das suas as duas malas em um canto do quarto e pegou a bolsa.Estava inexpressiva.E o rapaz pôde notar que aquela era a mesma Kagome que conhecera no início, isto é, se ela havia mudado apenas por cauda do plano.

Ela girou a maçaneta da porta e antes de sair do ambiente olhou uma última vez para o rapaz.

-Quando os papéis do divórcio estiverem prontos me mande para que eu os assine.

Ela bateu a porta sem nem ao menos deixar que o marido, ou talvez, ex-marido falasse qualquer coisa.

Logo em seguida a empregada entrou no quarto sem encarar o patrão e desceu as escadas com as malas.O rapaz finalmente se levantou da cama e olhou pela janela.Lá estava ela, saindo pelos portões da mansão.Kagome Higurashi, em breve sem o Tasho no sobrenome.A mulher mais misteriosa que ele havia conhecido, cúmplice de um grande golpe.Golpes econômicos, golpes do coração.Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

**OoOoOoO**

-Tem certeza de que já é hora?

O homem calvo perguntou tranqüilamente enquanto dava uma garfada na lagosta.Narak sorveu um pouco do vinho branco antes de olhá-lo com certa indiferença.

-Não há momento mais propício, Fuyonato.Agora que o navio afundou e ele perdeu metade do investimento com certeza venderá ações.E o meu objetivo principal é comprá-las.

-Não seria mais fácil destruir por completo a empresa Tasho?

Narak riu.

-Acabar?Você tem idéia de quantas máquinas eles já produziram?Eles possuem os melhores equipamentos, os de última geração!Seria muita burrice e desperdício jogar tudo isso no lixo.Tem idéia de quanto tempo e dinheiro eu gastaria tentando montar uma aparelhagem tão moderna quanto a que aquele infeliz do Tasho possui?

-Eu pensei que tinha dinheiro suficiente para isso.

Narak o olhou com irritação.

-Você se aliou à dois meses e já acha que pode opinar sem moderação?Aprenda uma coisa: aqui quem dá as ordens sou eu.

-Se eu estou colocando dinheiro aqui acho que também posso opinar, Narak.Não costumo queimar "verdinhas".

-Você não investiu 1 por cento do que eu venho investindo nessa jogada.Até o presente momento eu ainda possuo as ações que, por sinal, eu mesmo as comprei.

Fuyonato pigarreou antes de começar a se levantar da mesa.

-Só espero que esteja seguindo pelo caminho mais lógico, Narak.

-Não se preocupe, caro Fuyonato.Fez muito bem em querer se aliar a mim.

Ele se levantou também e celou a conversa com um aperto de mão "cordial".Fuyonato saiu da mansão dirigindo seu carro.Alguns instantes depois o celular tocou e o visor mostrava que era alguém conhecido.Estacionou antes de atender com entusiasmo.

-Sim, era como desconfiávamos.Ele irá atacar a qualquer momento.

Do outro lado da linha uma voz saudosa e bem cansada pareceu prender a respiração.

-Acho que também chegou o nosso momento.Narak não vai se livrar dessa vez.

**OoOoOoO**

Olhou em volta.Nada mal aquele quarto de hotel.Bem diferente da espelunca em que ela morava a um ano atrás.Era tudo que ela podia pagar na época.Agora...agora estava naquele luxuoso hotel por um tempo indeterminado.Agora tinha dinheiro para bancar.Dinheiro dos Tasho.Dinheiro do Inuyasha.Deu uma gentil gorjeta ao carregador de malas do hotel e este agradeceu antes de se retirar.

Retirou os sapatos.Aqueles saltos eram realmente cansativos.Olhou para as malas no chão e mais uma vez, para infelicidade dela, o rosto do quase-ex-marido vinha em mente.O maldito.O que uma mulher normalmente faria nessa situação?Choraria?Talvez sim...talvez não.A garota gostava de se apegar à teroria do "talvez não".Não iria chorar por alguém que não a merecia.

Se jogou na cama e fitou o teto.Por que?Por que ele desconfiou logo dela com tantas pessoas igualmente ou muito mais ambiciosas?Sinal de que ele nunca confiou nela de verdade.Não como ela passou a confiar.Burra.Ela não aprendia nunca.Lutava mas parece que a burrice sempre a vencia.

Não seria tão cabeça-dura para não admitir apenas à si mesma que Inuyasha conseguiu realmente mexer consigo.Inuyasha...mais um para ela tentar enterrar.Mais um homem que faria parte do seu passado nada feliz.A garota suspira.Pensa mais um pouco.Ela não foi infeliz com ele.Mesmo quando brigavam, no início, eram brigas infantis, era o medo de mostrar o que realmente estava sentindo ou medo de si mesmos por estarem sentindo algo.

Levantou-se da cama para tomar uma ducha.Não valia a pena pensar nele.Ele a perdeu.E ela agora iria começar a enterrá-lo no passado.Iria mudar de ares, como ela sempre fez.Quem sabe longe daquela cidade, estado ou país poderia recomeçar e nunca mais cometer os mesmos erros.Os erros do coração.

**OoOoOoO**

A semana passou vagarosamente.Apesar da não oficial separação Kagome e Inuyasha continuavam se vendo na empresa.Ela não abriria mão da sua sociedade, algo rentável, apesar das dificuldades atuais.Durante as reuniões era quase impossível ver os dois trocando palavras e quando isso acontecia era meramente sobre algo do interesse de todos ali presentes, sobre comércio.

-Muito bem , podem perceber tive que convocá-los as pressas.

Um dos homens fez um comentário.

-Isso me deixou intrigado.Por que nos reunir-mos tão cedo?

-Não quero que uma certa pessoa participe dessa reunião.Não quero vacilar dessa vez.

-Se refere a sua esposa...quero dizer, à senhorita Kagome?

O rapaz respirou fundo e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Desconfio que seja ela a espiã do Narak.Por isso pedi que viessem mais cedo antes que ela chegue.Vamos oficializar a data para a entrega dos automóveis na América.Recebemos uma segunda chance, essa não podemos desperdiçar.Não essa.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para todos ali presentes e estes devolviam-lhe olhares espantados.Será que Kagome realmente era a comparsa do Narak?Seria exatamente ela?Inuyasha começou a andar pela sala e os olhares o acompanhavam.Ele prosseguiu.

-Diremos à ela uma data falsa.Então fecharemos a entrega e é só.Ponto final.Alguma pergunta?

Silêncio.

-Ótimo.Vamos nos apressar.

**OoOoOoO**

Retirou os óculos escuros e olhou mais uma vez para aquela imensidão à sua frente.O rapaz ao seu lado pareceu espantar-se com a visão, mas manteve a pose.Nenhum se atreveu a descer do Jaguar vinho.Ela pôs as mãos sobre o volante antes de, pela milésima vez, explicar a função do rapaz ruivo ao seu lado.Segurou uma folha de papel dobrada em suas mãos.

-Apenas entregue isto à ele, Tayto.Eu sei do seu potencial.Você vai me substituir muito bem.

-É o que almejo, senhorita Kagome.

O rapaz, com uma pasta em mãos, desceu do carro e adentrou a empresa.Kagome recolocou os óculos antes de dar a partida.Nesse momento ela teria muitas coisas para organizar.Muitas decisões a cumprir.

**OoOoOoO**

Leu e releu, pensou e repensou, mas nenhuma das supostas respostas que ele mesmo deu às suas supostas perguntas serviam para esclarecer algo.Era mesmo aquilo que ele estava vendo?O ruivo, cansado de toda aquela demora, pigarreou.Os outros ali presentes apenas se entreolharam.

-Isso mesmo que está vendo, senhor Inuyasha.A senhorita Kagome me contratou para cuidar das questões financeiras.Eu participarei das reuniões, dos projetos, repassarei à ela tudo que souber, sem excessões e, ela opinará.Resumindo: serei seu porta voz.

Inuyasha riu sarcásticamente.

-Ela ficou louca?

-Não vejo qual o problema aqui, senhor Inuyasha?E espero que me conte depois porque estamos nos atrasando e por isso acho bom adiantar-mos a reunião.

-Caso não saiba, eu sou o dono e o diretor desta empresa.Eu decido quando devemos começar.

-Perdoe-me.

Silêncio.Este foi quebrado quando Ayame entrou na sala com algumas pastas em mãos.

Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para os outros ali presentes e estes pareciam tão confusos quanto ele.Distância?Era isso que ela queria?Manter distância dele?Era ele quem deveria desejar isso, ele era a vítima!E...apesar de tudo, inexplicavelmente...ele não queria ficar longe dela mesmo sabendo que seria melhor para ambos.

**OoOoOoO**

O coração acelerou e ficou com raiva de si mesma por não conseguir controlá-lo.Respirou fundo antes de adentrar o restaurante.Lá estava ele.Sentado em uma das mesas.Parecia tenso.Fixou o sorriso sarcástico antes de se sentar à mesa.

-Estou com um pouco de pressa, portanto, se puder agilizar...

-Não se preocupe, Kagome.Eu também prefiro ser breve.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de raiva ao ver o modo com que ele estava levando aquela situação.Ele por um segundo se assustou ao rever aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico.O sorriso que talvez nunca se apagará em sua memória.Ele estendeu um papel e ela o pegou sem cerimônias.

O rapaz conteve a sua ânsia de perguntar o porquê de ela ter o traído, o porquê de tantas mentiras e por que ela não confessava.Assim, pelo menos aliviaria mais o peso da culpa.Não que ele fosse perdoá-la, mas livraria de uma vez essas dúvidas que ele insiste em levar como verdades.

Ela passou os olhos pelo documento e percebeu que o rapaz a observava.Ele já havia assinado, faltava apenas a assinatura delaTeve vontade de rasgar aquele pedido de divórcio, teve vontade de girtar, de chamá-lo de idiota por nunca ter confiado nela de verdade, vontade de chamá-lo de falso e de estúpido por não deixá-la explicar sua real relação com Narak, ou seja, explicar que eles já não tinham mais ligações mesmo Narak querendo ter.Vontade de conseguir encará-lo.Vontade de tê-lo.

-Bem...Acho que está tudo meu advogado havia dito.

Ela retirou uma caneta da bolsa e por um momento sentiu as mãos tão frias, como se fossem congelar a qualquer momento.Manteve a feição inexpressiva, a feição da habitual Kagome e assinou o bendito papel.Em seguida, sem ainda olhar diretamente nos olhos do rapaz, devolveu a folha.

Um garçom se aproximou da mesa e nenhum dos dois pediu algo.Ambos com as gargantas secas.O rapaz guardou o papel.

-Conforme o combinado, o papel será entregue aos nossos advogados daqui a três dias, que será o fim do nosso contrato.Um ano de casamento.Depois eles darão entrada no restante da papelada.Ah...e daqui a três dias você receberá o restante do dinheiro combinado.

Por um momento a garota pensou que ele perguntaria algo, sobre ela e Narak e talvez ela tivesse a chance de explicar já que ele parecia estar com a cabeça mais fria.Mas ele parecia não estar mais interessado.Será que um dia estaria?

Isso não a preocuparia mais.Não.Prometera a si mesma.E se algum dia ele se interessar em saber a verdade será muito tarde.

Kagome se levantou e ajeitou o vestido preto.Isso era o sinal para dizer que haviam terminado a conversa.Se é que, aquilo poderia ser assim classificado.Antes de se afastar da mesa olhou para trás e pela primeira vez, após todos os desentendimentos, conseguiu encarar aqueles olhos marcantes e estes corresponderam ativamente.

-Será tarde demais, Inuyasha.

E voltou a andar para fora do recinto sem querer ouvir pela última vez aquela voz, para apenas gravar aqueles olhos.Marcantes.

**"Existem valores na nossa vida essenciais, acidentais e importantes.Existe também dois dias nos quais nada pode ser feito: o ontem e o amanhã"**

**OoOoOoO**

-Espero que tenha me chamado aqui por um bom motivo, Narak.

Narak se aproximou da lareira e a pouca claridade era o suficiente para que Fuyonato visse que não estavam apenas os dois ali naquela sala.Mesmo sem conseguir vê-los claramente percebeu que osoutros lai presentes eram também comparsas.

-Mudança de plano, Fuyonato.

-Como assim?

-O maldito Tasho irá fazer as entregas amanhã.

-Co..como assim?E o que vamos fazer?O que...

-Já planejei tudo.Tracei um plano, é só seguirmos corretamente e será fácil sempre.

**OoOoOoO**

Seria melhor assim.Tinha que ser melhor.Talvez a distância fosse a melhor solução.Kagome arrumou uma última peça de roupa e colocou a mala ao lado das outras recém-chegadas trazidas pela empregada da antiga casa.Terminaria de assinar mais alguns papéis amanhã e nada mais a prenderia naquele lugar.Deixaria Tayto cuidando da sua parte na empresa, receberia o dinheiro e juntaria com o dinheiro que ganharia da herança.Mudaria para alguma outra cidade ou quem sabe outro estado até a poeira assentar.

Era hora de recomeçar a esquecer.E se esforçaria ao máximo para isso.

**OoOoOoO**

Abriu os olhos devido à claridade Olhou para o lado.Vazio.Ainda não havia se acostumado a ficar sem ela.Talvez demorasse a acostuamr.Inuyasha se levantou da cama e fechou as cortinas.Escuridão.A manhã estava ensolarada, porém nada aquecia.Assim era o outono.Um sol que de nada adiantava.

Mas não era hora de pensar no outono e sua leve friagem.E muito menos pensar em pessoas com características tão típicas da estação.Hoje seria o dia do seu grande triunfo.Nada poderia falhar.Ninguém atrapalharia.

O rapaz tomou uma ducha e rapidamente se arrumou.Tinha que correr para a empresa e organizar os últimos detalhes da exportação de suas mercadorias.Agora daria certo.O rapaz estava confiante já que, uma vez que Kagome fora enganada quanto à verdadeira data da entrega, Narak não poderia saber e tentar algo contra.

**OoOoOoO**

Poucas estrelas no céu.Sinal de chuva.A garota esfregou levemente os braços tentando enganar o leve frio daquela noite.A vista daquela sacada não era nada má.Pegou a xícara que estava sobre o parapeito e deu um gole no chá quente.Os cabelos dançaram ao vento e a sensação de liberdade não passou de uma nostalgia.Era já não era mais liberta.

Batidas na porta.

Ficou receiosa em abrir.Não estava esperando ninguém e muito menos estava vestida para tal.Trajava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de manga comprida preta.Os pés descalços.

-Polícia.Abra por favor.

A garota abriu ainda confusa e sem esperar um policial entrou.O homem trajava um sobretudo marrom.

-O que está acontecendo?Não pode ir entrando assim senhor...

Ela foi em direção ao policial e este a cortou.

-Fuyonato.Yamato Fuyonato.Venho para avisar algo muito importante, senhorita Kagome.E preciso que depois me acompanhe.

-Algo importante?Eu não fiz nada de errado...

-Eu sei que não.E é por isso que estou aqui.Para esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Esclareça agora.

Fuyonato viu que ela não seria fácil.Respirou fundo.

-O Narak.Ele planeja atacar as mercadorias do seu marido, quer dizer...ex-marido esta noite.E eu sei que também são seus negócios que estão em jogo já que irão transportar hoje para a América e...

-O que?Como assim hoje?A entrega está prevista para semana que vem.

-Não está não.

Ela piscou várias vezes tentando assimilar o que estava ouvindo.Inuyasha a havia enganado?Aquele maldito pretendia agir sem comunicá-la sobre tais ações?Por que?Não...ele não poderia ser tão baixo.

-Eu não entendo...

-Não há nada para se entender agora, senhorita.Me acompanhe imediatamente, vamos desmascará-lo esta noite.

O homem segurou-lhe o braço tentando conduzí-la até a porta e esta revidou soltando-se dele e se afastando.A garota saiu tropeçando entre as malas que se encontravam no chão e alcançou o abajur que estava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

-Nem mais um passo!Se se aproximar eu juro que irá se arrepender!

O policial deu um passou adiante.

-Acalme-se, por favor.Eu não estou do lado do Narak.Pelo contrário, eu o estava investigando Aquele indivíduo tem uma série de crimes nas costas e isso tem que ter um fim.Preciso que venha comigo.

Ela manteve o abajur em posição de ataque.E sorriu sarcásticamente.

-Quem garante a sua inocência?Quem garante que você não vai me levar daqui e me dar um "sumiço"?

Silêncio.

-Eu garanto, Kagome.

Uma silhueta apareceu na porta do quarto.A voz cortou aquele silêncio duvidoso e fez com que a garota arregalasse os olhos deixando o abajur cair provocando um barulho nada convencional.Ela tentou balbuciar algumas palavras.Tudo em vão.

-Vo..vo..você...

A silhueta sorriu marotamente diante da perturbação da garota.

-Também senti saudades, minha jovem.

**Oh KAMI!!!**

**Espero que me perdoem pela demora.Juro que faço de tudo para escrever o mais rápido que posso, mas ainda assim o tempo é pouco.Mas eu não abandonei a fanfic nunca, não foi?Acho que isso é importante ressaltar **

**A tristeza e a saudade já são intensas.Mais de um ano, para ser mais precisa, um ano e seis meses com essa fic que eu não sabia que seria tão bem recebida por vocês leitores.**

**Bem...acho que é só...por enquanto.**


	30. Proeza

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 30: Proeza**

Inuyasha estacionou o carro no depósito da empresa, local de onde sairiam as mercadorias a serem transportadas naquela noite.Avistou ao longe alguns homens terminando de guardar as mercadorias no navio.Avistou também a secretária com uma prancheta em mãos anotando algo.

-Boa noite, Ayame.

-Boa noite, senhor Inuyasha.Estou apenas conferindo se não está faltando algum automóvel.Acho que está tudo certo.

-Ótimo.Olhou se algum carro foi arranhado ou sofreu algum outro dano?

-Sim.Estão em perfeito hoje à tarde antes de ir em casa tomar um banho e voltar para cá.

-Deveria olha rmais uma vez agora.Já pensou se eles arranharam algo enquanto cobriam a mercadoria?

-Não se preocupe, na equipe que contratamos.São homens altamente capacitados.Eu mesma fui a encarregada de selecionar apenas os melhores.

O rapaz fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.Ele confiava no potencial da jovem que vinha auxiliando-o a algum tempo.Ela nunca falhava.

O rapaz cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e se posicionou ao lado da jovem.Ambos olhando para o navio cargueiro.Inuyasha queria perfeição.Minutos depois os trabalhadores saíram do navio.Sinal de que o trabalho fora concluído.

Um som estrondoso marcou a partida do navio.O rapaz sentiu uma sensação de alívio.Sabia que aquela era a sua última chance.Se algo desse errado era o fim da empresa Tasho.Mas parece que finalmente a sorte estava sorrindo para ele e talvez o ditado "Sorte no jogo, azar no amor" parecia fazer sentido.

**Missão cumprida.**

Sorriu por dentro enquanto avistava o cargueiro distanciando.O porto, que estava um pouco escuro devido ao horário, dava mais valor à luz da lua que manchava a água com seu brilho prateado.

Um ruído de carro se aproximando foi o suficiente para quebrar o clímax do momento.O farol do carro negro cegou o rapaz por uns instantes e este tentava proteger os olhos com as mãos em frente ao rosto.Dois homens desceram do carro e não foi difícil para Inuyasha deduzir quem seria o próximo a descer.

-Veio me cumprimentar pela minha desenvoltura, Narak?

O outro apenas se aproximou e fez um sinal para que seus capangas permanecessem aonde estavam quando estes fizeram menção de seguí-lo.

-Até poderia ser isso mesmo, Inuyasha.Poderia.

Ayame, que até quele momento assistia a cena calada, decidiu se afastar um pouco.

-Admita, Narak.Você perdeu dessa vez.

O outro riu cinicamente enquanto olhava o navio indo ao horizonte.

-Não sei por que você pensa isso de mim.É como se você estivesse me acusando de algo.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

-E estou acusando.Eu não sou idiota.Você sim está fazendo papel de idiota quando se finge de vítima.Somos adultos o suficiente para separar o verdadeiro mocinho e o vilão dessa história.

Narak ficou sério.Inuyasha sorriu demonstrando satisfação pela resposta que acabara de dar e, ao ver que Narak permaneceu mudo, continuou o diálogo.

-Estou começando a dar mais valor aos ditados.Principalmente àquele: "Quem ri por último, rir melhor".

Narak olhou para ele com uma face inexpressiva.

-Permita-me corrigir esta frase.O correto seria: Quem ri por último, é porque não entendeu a piada.

O rapaz ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas tornou fechá-la quando viu Narak pegar algo no bolso do paletó.Deu um passo para trás.Queria manter uma distância segura.Sabia que ele era capaz de tudo.

-Está vendo isso, Inuyasha?- ele mostrou um celular-Com apenas uma ligação eu poderia acabar com sua empresa.

-...

-O que foi?Você estava tão confiante.Por que ficou mudo de repente?

-Você é um miserável, Narak.

-Resposta errada.

Este apertou um botão do celular e em alguns instantes um barulho estrondoso acompanhado de uma luz intensa tomaram o porto.Inuyasha olhou para o mar e viu ao longe pedaços do navio cargueiro se espalhando pelos ares.O fogo iluminou o porto dando àquele local uma imagem fantasmagórica.

O rapaz ficou estático.Não conseguiu balbuciar uma palavra sequer e talvez nem quisesse tentar.Nada estava valendo a pena naquele momento.Por que?Como...?Porque Narak jogava daquela maneira, tão suja?E como ele nunca era desmascarado pela lei, nunca era pego?

A voz seca do concorrente cortou o silêncio do rapaz.

-Eu tentei evitar que você passasse por esse tipo de constrangimento, Inuyasha.Eu tentei.Era só me passar as ações.Você tinha dinheiro o suficiente para abandonar a empresa que você herdara e ainda assim montar algo que você realmente gostasse.Mas não...você continuou me afrontando.

Um soco.

Em um ato impensável, Inuyasha avançou contra Narak e socou-lhe o rosto com ferocidade.Este cambaleou alguns passos para trás.Os capangas do concorrente também avançaram sem demora e, em um ato covarde, deram um soco na face e no estômago do rapaz.Eram três contra um.

Por um momento Inuyasha pôde notar outra presença naquele local e lembrou-se que Ayame ainda estava lá.E por que ela não se movia?Estaria em estado de choque com tamanho absurdo?As cenas que havia presenciado eram fortes demais para deixá-la sem reação?

Outro soco.Sentiu as pernas tremerem, parecia que não conseguiriam sustentar o corpo.Sentiu um gosto metálico e, por mais incrível que parecesse, não se incomodou em saber que estava ferido.Nada mais estava importando agora.Ele estava arruinado.

-Deixem-o.Acho que por hoje basta.Deixem que ele saboreie a maior derrota de sua vida.

Inuyasha fitou o chão.Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.Ele queria acordar.Por um momento sentiu os olhos marejarem e esta sensação foi dispersada quando ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça.Não iria chorar.Homens não choram.Mesmo diante do terror, mesmo diante das tempestades, jamais ele choraria.Era um homem.

Olhou para o mar e o fogo parecia diminuir aos poucos, mas ainda assim não tardaria até que a polícia chegasse.Tossiu.A dor no estômago era intensa.Ouviu quando Narak se afastou em direção ao carro.Ele iria escapar.

Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça.

-Por...que?

Narak parou.Não se virou para encará-lo.

-Porque é assim que eu sou, Inuyasha.

-Des...gra...çado..

Tossiu mais um vez e Narak riu.O queixo estava latejando por causa do soco que o rapaz lhe dera, mas isso não o abalaria.Estava satisfeito demais consigo mesmo.Nada estragaria sua felicidade.O prazer que estava sentindo era indescritível.

-Vejo você por aí.

Recomeçou a caminhada até o carro.

-Está com pressa, Narak?

Parou novamente a caminhada e olhou na direção de onde a voz vinha.Sabia que era uma voz muito familiar.Ele sorriu.Inuyasha finalmente se pôs de pé.

Narak viu a garota se aproximando.

-Um pouco de pressa, Kagome.Mas nada que me impeça de cumprimentá-la como uma dama merece.

Ele tomou-lhe a mão e depositou um beijo.Kagome o olhou friamente e em seguida olhou para Inuyasha que tinha os olhos arregalados, fitando os dois.

Como ela tinha a audácia de aparecer ali, naquele momento?Será que ela era tão baixa a ponto de querer humilhá-lo numa hora daquela?

Então, inesperadamente, Kagome ergueu a mão direita e deu um tapa na face de Narak.Este apenas cobriu a face com a mão enquanto ria sarcásticamente.

-Levarei também esse tapa como presente, minha dama.

Inuyasha assistiu a cena, estava confuso.Por que ela havia feito aquilo?

-Esse é o único presente que você levará para casa hoje, Narak.

Ele riu.

Ela o imitou.

-Nem mesmo esse tapa irá me irritar, minha dama.

-Hum...eu sei de algo que poderia irritá-lo facilmente.

A garota deu as costas para Narak e fitou o fogo.

-Você não me conhece, Kagome.Na verdade você nunca me conheceu.Então pare de fingir que causa algum efeito sobre mim.

Ela riu ironicamente.

-Não finjo.Eu causo.O que você não admite é que invertemos os papéis.Os anos fizeram isso.

Ele permaneceu mudo e a garota se virou para a dialogar.

-E sabe o que mais?Te acho uma grande piada, Narak.Um verdadeiro covarde.

Ele deu um passo adiante.Ela não se moveu e manteve o olhar firme.

-Vejo que o passado ainda lhe atormenta.O fato de ter sido abandonada por mim ainda lhe perturba?

Ele riu.

-Na época eu só tinha quinze anos e experiência não era meu forte.Esperava um príncipe encantado e você apareceu fingindo ser um.Mostrou-se um covarde a um alarme falso de gravidez.E durante esses últimos cinco anos eu desacreditei nesse ser chamado príncipe.

-Nossa.Que tocante.

-E depois de quatro anos você me reencontra.E eu já não era mais aquela garotinha frágil e inocente que você brincou um dia.Eu era uma mulher, Narak.Uma mulher que você ansiou.Eu sei o modo como você me olha.e sabe o que mais?Essa mulher estava casada quando você a reencontrou.E na verdade você não perdoa Inuyasha por não conseguir me ter, como ele me tinha.

-Vaca!

Ele cerrou os punhos.Inuyasha ficou sério observando.O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali não demonstrava que Kagome estava do lado oposto ao seu.

-E sabe o que mais, Narak?O que mais lhe frustou foi não ter conseguido me seduzir, não ter conseguido destruir a empresa dos Tasho com a minha ajuda.Foi não ter conseguido me comprar com seus presentes caros, não ter conseguido me manipular!

-Consegui destruir os Tasho sem sua fútil ajuda.Eu admito que você não é mais aquela Kagome: a garotinha que sonhava em sair daquele orfanato, um dia casar, ter filhos e viver uma vidinha bem comum.Pelo menos me agradeça porque graças a mim você amadureceu muito e...

-Cale a boca!Não devo nada a você.Eu saí do orfanto sim, trabalhei muito para sobreviver.fora dele e adivinha...sem você!Você nunca acrescentou nada em minha vida.

Uma música.

Kagome colocou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou de lá o seu celular.Ela havia entendido.Era o sinal.Eles haviam ouvido toda a conversa.Narak havia confessado.A polícia iria aparecer naquele exato momento.Sorriu deixando Inuyasha confuso e Narak desconfiado com sua mudança repentina de humor.

A garota deu um passo para trás.Seria prudente manter distância.Narak olhou para trás e um barulho de sirenes invadiu seus ouvidos.A polícia estava chegando.Olhou para a garota à sua frente, esta tentava se afastar.

-Você não fez isso...

-Sim...eu fiz, Narak.

De repente, todos os sentidos da garota pareceram que sairiam de si.Por um momento ela enxergou tudo turvo.Ouviu gritos.Ouviu vozes.Sentiu braços fortes apertarem-na.

Narak retirou um revólver do paletó e segurou a garota.Agora, pressionava o metal na nuca dela ameaçadoramente.Três carros da polícia pararam a uma certa distância e um dos policiais retirou Inuyasha do local.O rapaz se debateu, não iria sair dali sem ela, sem ele estava enganado em relação a ela.

Ver a mulher que tanto mexia consigo ali, correndo risco de vida, nas mãos do homem que mais odiava no mundo, fazia com que toda sua força voltasse fazendo-o esquecer até mesmo da dor que sentia à pouco.E o que mais lhe perturbava era a possibilidade de jamais vê-la, de jamais ter oportunidade de pedir perdão, uma palavra que jamais pensou que falaria a alguém.

Fuyonato saiu do carro e se mantevea trás do carro junto com outros policias.

-Narak, seja racional, jogue a arma no chão, entregue a vítima e nada irá lhe acontecer.

O homem fez mais pressão na nuca de Kagome e esta abafou um grito.Estava desesperada e era quase impossível ter alguma Inuyasha dentro de um carro e este gritava o nome da garota.Não queria sair daquele lugar.Sentiu o coração disparar mais quando viu Ayame sentada no banco de trás do carro, estava algemada.

Tentou indagar algo, mas o policial deu a partida no carro afirmando que explicaria tudo.E através da janela do carro o rapaz viu a imagem da sua garota compondo aquele cenário de horror.

Fuyonato bradou mais uma vez quando os capangas de Narak foram pegos.

-Jogue a arma no chão, Narak.é melhor colaborar com a polícia e ninguém sairá ferido.

O homem respirou fundo e a velha expressão de frieza voltou.

-Quero que todos vocês se afastem do meu carro.

Fuyonato olhou incrédulo para os companheiros, mas manteve a arma em posição.

-Quando eu contar até três, quero que solte a arma, liberte a vítima e deite no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

Narak pareceu não dar ouvidos ao policial.

-Quero que se afastem agora do meu carrou, ou então...

Ele puxou o cabelo da garota e, conseqüentemente, sua cabeça caiu para trás.Foi impossível segurar uma careta de dor.Os policiais ficaram com receio de enfrentar o homem.Ele parecia não querer ser pego.Então, o mais lógico a se fazer naquele momento era entrar no jogo de Narak.Eles se afastaram do carro e sem cerimônias Narak entrou no carro com Kagome.

Fuyonato tentou falar com Narak mais uma vez, mas este deu a partida no carro.O trabalho da polícia só estava começando.

**OoOoOoO**

-Não acredito que ela me enganou todo esse tempo!

Fuyonato olhou para o rapaz e este lhe devolveu um olhar de derrota.

-Ayame tinha acesso a pastas e documentos importantes, não tinha?

O rapaz afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-E também chegou a presenciar algumas reuniões da empresa, ora anotando algum compromisso, ora recolhendo ou entregando pastas a serem usadas no dia.

-Pois é.Para ela foi sua confiança mostrando eficiência apenas para poder ficar mais próximo do objetivo.Parece que ela ganhava uma boa quantia em dinheiro.

O rapaz cerrou os punhos.

-Vaca!E pensar que...que nunca me passou pela cabeça que ela poderia fazer isso.E...eu desconfiei logo da Kagome.

Sentiu um aperto no peito.Ela estava correndo risco de vida e ele estava ali, impotentente.Talvez se ele tivesse acreditado nela, se tivesse depositado mais um pouco de confiança, eles estariam juntos e ela estaria ao seu lado, segura.

-Bem, eu agora preciso ir, Inuyasha.talvez o Narak entre em contato e irão precisar de mim para possíveis negociações.

-Qualquer coisa me ligue!

-Sim.

O rapaz ouviu quando Fuyonato bateu a porta e saiu.Subiu as escadas em direção ao todos os acontecimentos não fazia idéia do horário.E nem estava interessado em saber.Só sabia que não tardaria a amanhecer.

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama.Fitou o teto. Seria impossível dormir.Medo, ansiedade e principalmente revolta não o deixaria em paz.

-Droga!

Resmungou consigo mesmo.

-Continua com o mesmo temperamento de sempre, não é?

Sentou rapidamente e encarou a silhueta à sua frente.A pouca luz impediu de reconhecer o homem à sua frente, mas ainda assim, inexplicavelmente, não se sentiu ameaçado.Pelo contrário, sentiu uma sensação de tranquilidade mesmo no meio daquele inferno que estava vivendo.

-...

A silhueta se aproximou e um filete de luz vindo da janela fez com que seu rosto se clareasse.Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca mesmo após uma tentativa.O homem abriu os braços e sorriu marotamente.

-É assim que me recepciona, meu jovem?

**OoOoOoO**

-Já mandei alguns policiais para as rodoviárias.Mandei outro grupo para os aeroportos apesar de duvidar que Narak tenha ido para lá já que ele e Kagome estão sem passaporte, e também bloqueei algumas estradas.

-É quase impossível Narak sair da cidade, Fuyonato.

-Não.Não é.Está esquecendo que ele é um homem influente, poderoso.Ele tem seus meios para burlar regras.Ele pode ter um helicóptero ou uma lancha só para ele.

-Não acredito que ele seja tão irracional a ponto de querer escapar pelo ar.Nossos radares estão na cola dele.

-Nunca se sabe, Hojo.Nunca se sabe.Tudo que está ao nosso alcance está sendo feito.Só nos resta esperar por contato.

**OoOoOoO**

Olhou de soslaio para o lado e viu que o homem não parecia estar muito nervoso com toda aquela situação.Kagome se manteve quieta durante o caminho, afinal, não sabia quel era o jogo de Narak e talvez nem ele mesmo ainda soubesse.Ele dirigiu por caminhos que ela jamais havia passado e isso a estava deixando mais receiosa.

Silêncio.

Após algum tempo ele parou o carro e a garota pôde perceber que se tratava de uma casa no certeza mais uma das várias que ele possuía.

-Desça.

Narak disse secamente.Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou descer e entrar aí com você?

Narak revirou os olhos mostrando estar sem sua paciência habitual e a puxou pelos cabelos.Isto a assustou já que ele geralmente costuma manter a ironia.As coisas parciam estar conturbadas agora e Narak estava realmente com medo de ser pego.Ele a "conduziu" até a entrada da casa e a soltou bruscamente antes de entrarem.

Ela olhou à sua volta e percebeu uma sala pequena, porém aconchegante devido ao luxo.Uma lareira inativa dava total esplendor àquela decoração.Ouviu passos vindos do lado de fora e Narak pareceu irritado quando quatro homens entraram.

-Vocês demoraram!O que estão pensando?Que eu estou para brincadeiras?

Um dos rapazes deu mais um passo adiante.

-Viemos o mais rápido possível.

Narak resmungou algo inaudível enquanto andava pela sala.

-Já prepararam o que ordenei?

-Sim.Tudo certo.

Ele olhou para Kagome, que até aquele momento estava muda apenas observando a conversa, e riu sarcásticamente.

-Você sabe nadar?

-...

Ele sorriu com o silêncio da garota.

-Partiremos daqui a três dias.

**OoOoOoO**

Estavam ali.Sentados frente a frente.Um encarando o outro.O olhar do rapaz desviou por alguns instantes de Myouga e o velho desejou que ele não tivesse feito isso.

-Eu sei, meu jovem, que há muitas perguntas a serem feitas, muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas.Eu precisei fazer aquilo.Precisei forjar minha morte para seu próprio bem.

-Para... meu... próprio bem?!Pare de ser hipócrita.Foi tudo para o seu bem!

Seus olhos voltaram a fitar o ansião.Myouga se levantou e, com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, andou de um lado para o outro.

-Você sabe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Narak viria atrás de mim.Eu possuía algo que ele queria: ações.E ele não jogaria limpo para conseguir isso.

-Você acha que ele...

-Óbvio que sim.Torturas, ameaças...morte.Se eu não sumisse com certeza ele daria um jeito de fazer isso.E ele ficaria com as ações.

-E foi por isso que naquele dia, o dia do jantar, eu armei toda aquela história.Lembro-me perfeitamente de tudo.Eu estava conversando com alguns convidados.Vi Kagome conversando com um grupo de senhoras e decidi começar o jogo que estava arquitetado a algum tempo apenas esperando a oportunidade perfeita.Esforcei-me para que ela entendesse que eu não estaria ao seu lado para sempre, meu jovem.Ela parecia me entender.

-As ações...Por que a Kagome?

-O que eu mais queria que ela entendesse era que, na minha ausência, ela seria a única capaz de lutar contra Narak.Então passei uma parte das ações para ela.

-E por que não passou tudo o que tinha?

O velho riu marotamente.

-Eu sempre soube da história da nossa jovem Kagome.Soube do envolvimento dela com Narak no passado e por isso que deduzi que ela seria a pessoa mais propícia para proteger algo contra ele.Mas eu não coloco minha mão no fogo por ninguém, por isso achei melhor não confiar demais.

-...

-Mas ela agiu da mesma forma que eu agiria.Você não sabe, meu jovem, mas a Kagome veio lutando contra Narak desde o dia em que ela passou a ser a dona oficialmente das ações.Ele tentou comprá-la, tentou seduzi-la e creio que até a ameaçou. E o que mais me encanta nela é que, apesar de tudo isso, ela foi corajosa o suficiente em não lhe contar o que estava acontecendo apenas para proteger um segredo simples do passado.É esse contraste que me encanta.Ela é tão madura e forte em um momentos e em outro ela parece imatura e frágil.É assim que uma mulher deve ser, doce e determinada.

Dessa vez o rapas se levantou e se dirigiu até a janela.Qual segredo ela queria proteger?Ultimamente ele vinha descobrindo tantos segredos sobre ela.Primeiro do seu envolvimento com Narak no passado e depois...ela morava em um orfanato?Fitou o jardim por um momento e lembrou das noites em que a via sentada em um dos bancos escrevendo algo naquele bendito caderno preto.Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir o idoso falar na jovem com tanta emoção e decidiu cortá-lo.

-E como conseguiu ajuda da polícia nesse seu palno de morte?

O velho se aproximou.

-Por que você acha que o seu pai confiou tanto você a mim?

-...

-Antes de eu e seu pai nos tornar-mos sócios eu trabalhei muitos anos para polícia.Fiz muitos amigos e, mesmo sendo contra todas as regras, consegui que me ajudassem no meu plano.Sabiam que era para sua e para minha segurança.E seu pai sabia que eu faria de tudo para proteger você desse mundo capitalista aodne vale tudo para ficar por cima.

-Então quando você decidiu colocar o plano em prática...

O idoso cortou o rapaz parecendo adivinhar a pergunta dele.

-Sim, eles já estavam próximos da mansão.Assim, quando descobrissem meu corpo caído no chão ninguém teria tempo de tocar em mim, ou até mesmo de chamar outro tipo de socorro que não estivesse nos meus planos.

-Você é realmente louco, velhote.

O velho riu marotamente.

Silêncio

Inuyasha olhou para o velho e este, pela expressão triste do rapaz, sabia do que ele queria falar.

-Você disse que sempre soube da história da Kagome.

-Foi sobre o que você ouviu Narak dizer lá no porto?

-Sim.Ela realmente viveu em um orfanato?

-Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ela perdeu os pais quando tinha nove anos de idade.Morreram em um acidente de carro.E sei também que Narak foi um namoradinho da adolescência.É tudo que sei, ou melhor, tudo que me interessou investigar.

O rapaz pareceu ficar pensativo.Myouga parecia saber muitas coisas.Será que ele sabia do contrato matrimonial?Franziu o cenho por um minuto, mas logo em seguida relaxou.Essa mesma pergunta soaria zombeteira a algum tempo atrás, mas agora tudo parecia diferente.Já não tinha mais graça usar certas máscara, já não havia mais graça manter aparências.Se Myouga sabia ou não do contrato já não importava.

-Você sabe me dizer o que Kagome tanto escrevia em um caderno preto?

Myouga o olhou confuso e Inuyasha se sentiu idiota por não conseguir sufocar essa curiosidade.O velho percebeu o embaraço do rapaz e tentou descontraí-lo.

-Eu sou um ex-policial, não uma mosquinha.

E, por incrível que pareça, o velho havia conseguido arrancar um pequeno sorriso do rapaz.Inuyasha abraçou timidamente o velho.E naquele abraço ele pôde falar toda a falta que sentia daquele ser.Falta que ele mesmo não admitia para si mesmo.Naquele abraço ele tentou simplesmente abafar a angústia que estava sentindo com o sumiço de Kagome.Naquele abraço ele tentou dizer o quão aquele velhote irritante cuidava dele como um anjo da guarda e não um demônio.

E Myouga nada falou.Queria guardar aquela cena em sua cansada o mesmo velho receptivo de sempre, aquele que jamais abandona seu pupilo.O velho que sempre se calava quando era necessário e mexia os pauzinhos para fazer com que tudo funcionasse a favor de Inuyasha.Até mesmo os segredos que o rapaz nunca quisesse que ele soubesse.

**"Uma amizade pode ter sempre uma vírgula, mas nunca um ponto final"**

**CONTINUA...**

**Olha eu aqui de volta!!!(espero que para o alívio de todos )**

**Penúltimo capítulo!**

**E a pontadinha no peito aumentando...Saudades da fic**

**Mas espero vocês no último capitulo, ok?**

**Acumulando as reviews para o último capitulo P**

**Kissu**

**Deusa do anime**


	31. Você não é um príncipe encantado

Antes de começar a ler este capítulo tenho que dar um recado para facilitar o entendimento do mesmo.Gostaria de dizer que, os trechos em que aparece Inuyasha lendo o que continha no caderno de Kagome, está marcado por capítulos.Vocês devem abrir o capítulo correspondente ao número do capítulo dessa fanfic.Por exemplo: Se no início de um trecho está escrito CAPÍTULO 2, vocês devem também abrir o capítulo 2 dessa fanfic e assim ler os capítulos paralelamente.Ok?Se ainda assim não entenderam tenho certeza que mais adiante irão entender.Apreciem sem moderação XD

**Você não è um príncipe encantado**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capìtulo 31: Você não é um príncipe encantado**

Um barulho ecoando na calada da noite...

Ele descendo do carro e notando uma garota caída no chão...

"-Olha, se estiver a fim de se matar procure outro idiota que queira mofar numa cadeia."

"**-**Espere um momento.A vìtima aqui sou eu, mocinho!"

Uma garota muito...irritante.

Passos femininos adentrando, com altivez, sua empresa.

"-Se você me colocar pra fora irá sofrer as conseqüências, Inuyasha."

"-Está me ameaçando?"

"-E se eu dissesse que sim?"

Uma garota... presunçosa.

Ele se senta ao lado dela e a fita.

"-Kagome, fale-me mais sobre você."

"-Você vai permanecer na curiosidade."

Uma garota... misteriosa.

Um olhar femininos marejados, demonstrando total descontentamento.

"-Kagome, eu o despistei..."

"-Estou com nojo de você, Inuyasha.Nojo!"

Uma garota...sensível.

Aqueles belos olhos encarando-o, meio confusos.

"-Quer dizer que você não vai confessar que ficou com ciúmes de mim, menina?"

"-Ah ta, só se você confessar que ficou a noite toda acordado porque também estava com ciúmes de mim.Já pensou, eu me divertindo a beça com outro homem?"

"-Eu confesso."

Uma garota...orgulhosa.

"-Fugindo de novo, Kagome".

Ela parou de andar e permaneceu de costas para ele.

"-Foi o que eu fiz a minha vida inteira".

Uma garota...amargurada.

Risos.Algo raro acontecia entre os dois.Ela o encara e este não consegue conter a curiosidade.

"-O que foi?"

"-Por que você não é assim sempre?"

"-Porque tudo em excesso enjoa."

"-Então está certo.Eu já enjoei do Inuyasha chato e brigão."

Uma garota...travessa.

Silêncio.Logo foi quebrado por ele.

"-O que você tanto escreve naquele caderno?"

"-Coisas."

Uma garota...intrigante.

Ódio.Um clima nebulosos entre ambos.Ela lhe dá um leve beijo e se afasta.

"-Eu odeio você, sua maldita."

"-O problema é que vocês homens não admitem a vitória de uma mulher.Não nos subestime."

Uma garota...prepotente.

Ele bloqueia o caminho dela.Tinha que descobrir o que tanto a deixava pesarosa.

"-Não quer me contar o que houve?Bem...não que eu me importe..."

Kagome intensificou o olhar confuso.

"-Melhor não.Há certos karmas que devemos carregar sozinhos."

Uma garota ...introvertida.

Ela provocando sobre quão pesado era o braço dele.

"-Não é você que está muito fraquinha não?Com essas dietas diárias vai virar palito, se der sorte".

"-Você está me chamando de gorda é?E que dieta é que eu faço?Não me recordo de nenhuma!"

"-Me equivoquei"

Uma garota...divertida..

Ele entrelaça a mão na da jovem.

"- A vida é maravilhosa quando não se tem medo dela"

"-Desde quando você gosta de frases filosóficas?"

"-Não gosto.Mas fica impossível não falar uma quando se vive ao lado de uma garota que não para de dizê-las".

Uma garota...inteligente.

Um carro estranho adentrando a propriedade.Ele se assusta ao vê-la.

"-Desde quando você sabe dirigir, Kagome?"

"-Ué...eu sei tantas coisas que você nem faz idéia."

Uma garota...artificiosa.

A água da piscina muito fria.Ele nada afim de se aproximar dela.

"-Bem...eu também poderia ficar viúva.E..imagina...tudo viria para mim."

"-Você pode se achar forte, Kagome, mas contra mim você não é nada."

"-Então tente, Inuyasha."

Uma garota...desafiante.

Ele a segue e continua a argumentar.

"-Livre, Kagome?Como posse ser livre se em todos os lugares que vou eu sinto esse seu cheiro, imagino seu perfume?!Esse maldito perfume!E por muitas vezes eu prendo a respiração e quando volto a respirar não sinto mais cheiro algum constatando que eu é que venho imaginando coisas!Hein?!"

"-..."

"-E o pior de tudo é que eu gosto dessa merda de perfume!Isso é o pior!Minha mente fica aprisionada a esse perfume, droga!Que tipo de liberdade é essa?"

"-E você pensa que é mais fácil para mim?Você não sabe como é lutar contra você na minha cabeça.Não sabe como é acordar e dormir lutando para esquecer alguém, lutando para não quebrar uma promessa que eu vinha cumprindo muito bem até conhecer você e o pior de tudo é que eu não estou conseguindo vencer!E eu sempre vencia."

Uma garota...inamissível.

Ele virou-se para ela quando esta quase não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra tamanho era seu desconcerto. Seus punhos se mantinham fechados, talvez para tentar aliviar o nervosismo.Mas ela tinha que dizer aquilo.Ele tinha salvado a sua vida.

"-Eu não sou como você pensa.Eu não sou essa pessoa ingrata que você fantasia na sua cabeça."

Silêncio.Isso já estava começando a perturbá-la mais, mas mesmo assim continuou.

"-Eu sei que não era obrigação sua...você sabe, salvar a minha vida."

Viu a garota respirar fundo antes de concluir seu solitário diálogo.

"-E eu quero que você saiba que eu não pedi isso a você.E não quero saber porque você fez isso, mas...eu só queria dizer: Obrigada, Inuyasha."

Uma garota...grata.

Ele a fitava enquanto esta terminava de ajeitar a gravata.

"-Do jeito que você vive encarando os seguranças é capaz deles se sentirem ameaçados por você e pedirem demissão, Kagome".

Ela gira os olhos com a piada sem graça.

"-Ou talvez pensarem que eu os quero próximos demais...

Ela sorriu cinicamente e dessa vez ele revira os olhos.

Uma garota...irônica.

Ele a fita.Antes dela falar algo notou tamanha determinação em seu olhar.

"-Vamos utilizar toda a herança para tentar reerguer a empresa... isso inclui a minha parte."

"-Você tem certeza disso?"

"-Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida, Inuyasha."

Uma garota...nobre.

Momento de tensão.Ela tenta se defender.

"-Não é nada disso.Não tem plano, não tem nada de informações.A vítima está sendo eu nesse momento.Droga!"

"-O que mais me enfurece, Kagome, é esse seu cinismo característico."

"-Quer saber?Eu cansei!Você entendeu, Inuyasha?Cansei!"

Uma garota...injustiçada.

Respiração ofegante...

Sono conturbado...

Suor...

Inuyasha abre os olhos espantado.Olhou em sua volta e percebeu que havia adormecido na poltrona da sala.Lançou um olhar para a janela e concluiu que já era fim de tarde.A quanto tempo então havia fechado os olhos?Deixou as perguntas de lado quando relembrou do sonho.Era como se fosse um flashback de momentos com Kagome.

Misto de alegrias, tristezas e incertezas.Aonde ela estaria nesse momento?Como ela estaria?O que ele poderia fazer para acabar de vez com aquele pesadelo?

Levantou-se.Mais uma vez cenas do sonho passaram em sua cabeça.Dirigiu-se ao jardim e fitou o banco aonde ela costumava passar noites escrevendo naquele maldito caderno.Talvez sobrasse tempo para se martirizar, mas, agora, mesmo diante dos fatos, a curiosidade aguçava-lhe os sentidos.E o tempo para os segredos havia se esgotado.

**OoOoOoO**

Sentiu o enjôo passar quando a lancha finalmente parou.Um dos capangas de Narak ofereceu-lhe a mão afim de ajudá-la a descer.Ela negou grosseiramente e caminhou, com certa dificuldade, com os pés na solução salgada.Água do mar.

A casa de praia era grande e tinha como vizinha apenas mais duas grandes mansões.

-Espero que desfrute do paraíso que lhe trouxe.

-Eu digo o mesmo.Afinal, quando você for pego não vai ter muito o que aproveitar na prisão, Narak.

O homem sorriu.Parecia que o seu habitual humor havia voltado e isto preocupou a garota já que isso poderia significar que os planos de Narak estavam triunfando.Só não entendia o porquê de ainda estar sendo mantida como refém.Será que ela ainda servia como escudo?Talvez essa fosse a resposta.

Mas sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que Narak "mexesse os pauzinhos" para tentar abafar o caso e ela já não ser mais necessária.E quando este dia chegasse teria que estar preparada.Narak não tinha compaixão.

**OoOoOoO**

Adentrou o aconchegante quarto.Uma organização absurda prevalecia naquele ambiente.Muito bom para um quarto de hotel.Viu uma mala em um canto e não demorou a reconhecer.Viu também alguns objetos sobre um criado-mudo e isto o levou a um momento nostálgico.

Abriu cuidadosamente a mala e sentiu o perfume de cada peça de roupa.O perfume de sempre.O perfume que havia se incrustado em suas narinas e memória.Retirou peça por peça da mala em busca do objeto almejado.Seria mais fácil encontrá-lo em um local tão restrito como um quarto, pelo menos era o que almejava.

Procurou em gavetas, armário do banheiro, embaixo da cama, do colchão e até mesmo embaixo do tapete que ficava no chão da sacada .Em vão.Seria possível que ela carregasse o caderno o tempo todo consigo?Não...na noite do seqüestro ela não levava nenhuma bolsa.Não tinha nada em mãos.A não ser o maldito celular.

Desistiu. Pelo menos por uns minutos.Era impossível se concentrar em um lugar aonde ELA tinha estado, lugar aonde seus pertences apenas refrescavam-lhe a memória ainda fresca.Não, não queria parecer sentimental, algo que nunca ousou ser, mas estar ali, naquele momento, apenas fazia com que tivesse mais certeza da falta que aquela irritante e prepotente garota fazia.Certeza que ele omitia.

O toque do celular cortou o silêncio do aposento e o rapaz praguejou mentalmente por isso.Atendeu sem muita convicção.

-Sugiro que se apresse, meu jovem.

-Claro.Só mais alguns instantes, Myouga.

-Ainda não encontrou o que procura?Quer que eu vá até aí para ajudá-lo e...

-Não, obrigado.Irei procurar sozinho.Preciso apenas de mais um pouco de tempo.

-Não demore muito.

O rapaz desligou o celular sem mais cerimônias.Não podia perder o mínimo de tempo que possuía e sentiu vontade de socar algo quando o maldito aparelho móvel tocou.Mas, ao lembrar de quem o havia interrompido, se acalmou mais.Devia muito a Myouga.Aquele idoso realmente estava exercendo o papel incumbido pelo seu falecido sócio.Inutasho.Estava fazendo de tudo para ajudar o pupilo.

Inuyasha sabia que se não fosse pela influência do velho na polícia não estaria ali revirando objetos de um passado tão recente.Agradeceria mais tarde.Sentou-se na beirada da cama e fitou o nada.Haveria algum local que ainda não fora revirado?Levantou-se e caminhou mais uma vez até o banheiro e sem pensar duas vezes correu até a cesta de roupas sujas.

Esvaziou a cesta, que possuía apenas duas toalhas de banho limpas.Estavam ali propositalmente.Estavam ali camuflando uma caixa lilás.O rapaz tomou-a em mãos e abriu.Ali estavam os mesmos papéis, os mesmos cartões, as mesmas frases.Nada diferente do que ele já havia visto.

Deixou tudo como estava e voltou a sentar-se na beirada da cama e teve a impressão de que não obteria sucesso.Talvez o que ela escrevia fosse confidencial demais e ela tenha até queimado.Fitou o criado-mudo e viu alguns brincos espalhados displicentemente ao lado da caixinha de jóias.Tomou-a em suas mãos e abriu.Recordou de algumas peças que ele havia dado à ela para usar em ocasiões especiais da empresa logo quando haviam se casado.

Em um momento de puro descuido a caixa tombou ao chão.Para surpresa do rapaz um fundo falso desprendeu-se revelando algo escondido.Um caderno preto.Por alguns segundos seus olhos não conseguiram se desprender do objeto a muito desejado.Esteve o tempo todo dentro daquela bendita caixa de jóias.Local que esteve todo o tempo exposto.Kagome realmente era muito esperta.Para conseguir manter algo oculto seria mais simples deixá-lo indiretamente exposto.

Pegou o caderno em mãos e saiu do quarto.Seu tempo ali já havia se esgotado e não iria mais querer abusar dos favores de Myouga.Aquela descoberta merecia local e hora ideal para ser desfrutada.E era exatamente isso que ele tentaria conseguir.O mais depressa possível.

**OoOoOoO**

Observou o pôr-do-sol.A brisa fez com que seus cabelos dançassem descompassadamente.Cruzou os braços na tentativa de acalmar os pêlos eriçados por motivo ainda não identificado.Talvez fosse pelo vento costumeiro dos fins de tarde ou talvez pelo medo do desconhecido.A areia da praia massageava os pés descalços e ela teve mais certeza de que seria impossível fugir daquela pequena ilha isolada.

-Bela vista, não acha?

A garota não se virou para olhar o dono daquela voz áspera e sarcástica.Manteve o olhar por sobre o horizonte.O homem insistiu no diálogo.

-Não sabia que admirava fenômenos da natureza, Kagome.

-...

A garota suspirou, deu meia volta e passou por Narak.Este não gostou da atitude esnobe da garota e segurou-lhe o braço impedindo que continuasse a andar.Pressionou o pulso dela e cuspiu algumas palavras.

-Gosto que as pessoas me respondam quando pergunto algo.

Ela o olhou e deu o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico.

-E eu não gosto de responder à covardes, cafajestes, corruptos, dentre outros péssimos adjetivos.

Ele pressionou ainda mais o pulso da garota.

-Você não tem medo?

-...

-Responda.

-Já disse que não respondo à covardes, cafajestes, corruptos, dentre outros péssimos adjetivos.

Um tapa.A garota sentiu o rosto queimar e um desequilíbrio fez com que seus joelhos tocassem o chão.Os cabelos cobriram-lhe a face ocultando a face surpresa e raivosa.Narak lhe deu as costas e começou uma caminhada até a sua mansão.Kagome tentou conter sua ira.Sem sucesso.Levantou-se.

-Seu filho-da-mãe!Seu verdadeiro crápula!Por que?Por que ainda me mantém viva, han?Seria muito menos trabalhoso dar um fim em mim.Mas mesmo assim você ainda me mantém viva!

-...

O homem não parou de andar.

-Talvez a resposta seja óbvia demais.Você não cansa de querer atingir o Inuyasha, não é?Será que um dia você irá esquecê-lo?Será que não percebe que você perdeu?!Você perdeu!

O homem parou.Em passos largos se aproximou e, dessa vez, segurou-lhe o pescoço com uma das mãos enquanto na outra mão um dedo punha-se em riste.

-Nunca mais...Nunca mais abra essa sua boca para dizer absurdos, vaca!

Kagome sentiu, momentaneamente, o ar faltar.Narak empurrou a garota para longe de si e retomou a sua caminhada.Era preciso sair dali o mais rápido antes que fizesse algo impensável.Kagome permaneceu estática.Estava pagando por todos os seus pecados.Estava pagando em dobro.

**OoOoOoO**

Pediu para não ser incomodado. Atenderia apenas a algum telefonema ligado ao seqüestro de Kagome.Dirigiu-se ao jardim e se sentou no mesmo banco onde ela costumava escrever.Respirou fundo antes de abrir o caderno.

Não saberia como descrever a sensação ao abrir e ver as primeiras folhas rasuradas.Seria decepção?Era possível apenas ver alguns nomes como Amy, John, dentre trechos de algo parecido como um conto.Alguns comentários a parte, certamente escritos por ela mesma.Mais rasuras.O rapaz se perdeu nas folhas iniciais e por um momento sentiu até vontade de parar de folhear.

Uma certa folha fez com sua curiosidade aumentasse.A folha tinha uma das bordas dobrada, indicando que dali em diante começaria algo.E nessa mesma folha estava escrito algo centralizado e com letras enormes, como se fosse um título: Você não é um príncipe encantado.

Franziu o cenho.O título soara inusitado.Não combinava muito com o perfil da a ler algumas partes.

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Amy olhou para suas mãos.Estavam sujas.Encarou o carro à sua frente e instintivamente fechou os olhos afim de inibir a forte luz vinda dos faróis do carro.Um carro estranho.Viu quando um homem muito belo se aproximou preocupado.**_

_**-Oh meu Deus!Você está bem?**_

_**Ela apenas o encarou.Estava meio zonza.Havia sido atropelada?Não estava conseguindo pensar claramente.Sentiu dois braços segurarem-na e assim erguê-la do chão asfaltado.**_

_**Educadamente, foi posta dentro do veículo e mais uma vez encarou aquele rapaz inusitado.Sentiu que, aos poucos, seus pensamentos entravam no eixo.Ouviu mais uma vez a voz masculina.**_

_**-Não se preocupe, garota.Irei levá-la a um hospital.**_

Inuyasha desviou os olhos da leitura.Uma história em que um galante rapaz conhece, de forma exótica, uma gentil garota não combinava muito com Kagome.E por que o título dizia: "Você não é um príncipe encantado"?O comportamento do personagem era típico de contos românticos.Deu de ombros e retomou a leitura.

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Olhou em volta e ficou admirada com o tamanho da empresa.Mal acreditara que teve coragem de vir procurá-lo.Mas ela sentia que era o mais correto a se fazer.Não tardou até que a secretária autorizasse sua entrada na sala do rapaz.Este, quando a viu entrando, levantou-se cordialmente.Sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**-Fiquei surpreso em saber que queria falar comigo..han...Amy...não é?**_

_**A garota sorriu e respirou fundo antes de encarar aqueles olhos.**_

_**-Eu estou incomodando?**_

_**-Claro que não.Sente-se, por favor.Quer beber algo?**_

_**-Não.Obrigada.Não quero tomar o seu tempo, então serei breve.**_

_**Ambos se sentaram.Olhos fixos no outro.Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de abrir a boca.**_

_**-Vim apenas para agradecer pelo socorro que me prestou na noite do acidente.**_

_**Ele franziu o cenho, confuso.**_

_**-Mas a culpa foi toda minha.O mínimo que eu podia fazer era lhe levar a um hospital e...**_

_**-O melhor hospital.Você fez questão de saber se eu seria realmente bem cuidada.**_

_**Silêncio.O rapaz pigarreou.Levantou-se e caminhou até a jovem.**_

_**-Então...já que você insiste em agradecer...estamos quites, ok?**_

_**Ela sorriu meio sem graça.Aquele rapaz era realmente muito amável.**_

Passou mais algumas folhas.E, cada vez que repetia esse gesto e fixava os olhos em algum trecho, sentia algo familiar.

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Viu-o agradecer quando foram guiados até a mesa reservada.John puxou a cadeira e ela se sentou.Não sentia nenhuma fome, mas apenas o fato de ele tê-la convidado para jantar já a deixava em dívida.Faria um esforço para comer algo.**_

_**Olhou em volta e notou que tudo naquele restaurante lhe soava glamuroso .Olhou para ele e este acenou para o garçom que logo em seguida veio com uma bandeja contendo uma champagne e duas taças.Amy o olhou ainda confusa.Ele pigarreou antes de sorver um pouco da bebida.**_

_**-Talvez você me ache precipitado.Talvez você me chame de louco logo depois de ouvir o que eu realmente tenho a falar, mas quero que serei bem sincero.**_

_**-Você...está me assustando...**_

_**-Amy, aceita se casar comigo?**_

_**A voz da garota ficou embargada.Abria e fechava a boca, porém nenhum som saía.Ele abriu uma aveludada caixinha cor de vinho que continha um anel com uma simples e trabalhada pedra incrustada.Por um momento John se sentiu incomodado pelo silêncio da garota, ainda mais quando as outras pessoas entenderam o que estava ocorrendo e não tirou os olhos em expectativa.**_

_**Ele fez menção de fechar a caixa e tentou dizer algo apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio.**_

_**-Bem, não precisa responder agora se não quiser...**_

_**Repentinamente ela o abraçou e o beijou carinhosamente.**_

_**-É o que eu mais quero no momento...**_

Não restava mais dúvidas.Aquela história tinha sim uma grande familiaridade e não era pura coincidência!O rapaz fechou os olhos e tentou raciocinar com mais que os trechos ali contidos no caderno falavam sobre ELE e Kagome só que de uma maneira adversa à cena realmente vivida por se a cada briga e discussões ocorrida entre eles a fizesse descrever o fato de uma maneira fantasiosa.Talvez da maneira que ela realmente quisesse que acontecesse.

-Por isso que ela sempre escrevia tanto após alguma briga...

Sentiu o coração acelerar.Ela o havia transformado em um personagem fictício?Será que ela beijava o John e não ele?Não sentiu raiva.Talvez toda mulher realmente gostasse de fantasiar homens galantes e não culparia Kagome por imaginar e guardar secretamente para si um príncipe encantado.Ele tinha consciência de que não era um.Mas a garota nunca disse que buscava esse ser fantasioso, não fazia o estilo dela.

Fitou o céu e nas infinitas estrelas imaginou uma Kagome parecida com a Amy.Talvez ela quisesse ser também como essa personagem e fatos de sua vida a impediram de tentar, de conseguir.Talvez a morte dos pais, o orfanato, humilhações da vida.A garota escrevia naquele caderno o que realmente almejava para os verdadeiros personagens da história.Ela e Inuyasha.

Então por que fingir tanta dureza?Não seria muito mais fácil expor o que realmente sentia?

Eram tantas perguntas.Ele sabia responder a todas.E sabia, tanto quando a garota, que não era fácil se expor.Sabia disso porque ele também era assim.Sabia que seus orgulhos os fechavam para o mundo.Mas, mesmo depois de ler aqueles trechos, não conseguia gostar daquela Amy, a do papel.Gostava muito mais a Kagome, a real.

Talvez porque suas semelhantes personalidades, dele e da garota, apimentassem um ralacionamento que teria tudo para ser constrangedor.Ou por que se ela fosse uma "Amy" ela não toparia casar por interesse e ele poderia ter casado com outra mulher sem ter a chance de ter se envolvido com Kagome.Ela era diferente.E ele amava isso.Ele gosta de desafios e ela adora desafiá-lo.

O rapaz piscou os olhos mais uma vez e olhou pensativo para o caderno.Passou mais algumas folhas.

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Caminhou até a recepção e pediu à secretária que avisasse ao seu noivo que já havia chegado.Entrou na sala e não conteve a felicidade ao vê-lo.Caminhou até a cadeira dele e o abraçou enquanto o beijava.**_

_**-Estava morta de saudades.**_

_**Ouviu alguém pigarreando e se afastou bruscamente do noivo.Um idoso sorriu marotamente e tentou descontrair o clima.**_

_**-Oh, não se acanhe por minha causa.**_

_**John se levantou.**_

_**-Amy, quero que conheça o meu avô, Paul.**_

_**-Muito prazer, Senhor Paul.**_

_**-O prazer é todo meu, Amy.Bela escolha, John.**_

_**-Eu sei.**_

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir correndo mostrar à Myouga.Ela não havia esquecido o idoso.Agora o rapaz passou a acreditar que não havia mentido no dia em que disse à Myouga que Kagome era escritora.

_**Capítulo16**_

_**Cobriu a boca com as mãos em sinal de surpresa.Havia uma pequena carruagem parada em sua porta.John sempre sabia surpreendê-la.Havias dois cavalos brancos a frente da carruagem.Ambos combinando com o branco do vestido de noiva.O homem que guiava os animais caminhou até Amy e a ajudou a subir no transporte.**_

_**-O seu noivo quer uma entrada triunfal para a senhora.**_

_**-Todos os convidados já chegaram ao local do casório?**_

_**-Sim.Falta apenas a senhora.**_

_**-Então vamos, por favor.**_

_**Ela sorriu.Será que John nunca se cansava de ser gentil?**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Ele abre os olhos e a vê dormindo calmamente ao seu lado.Parecia um anjo.Fez questão de levantar e fechar um pouco a cortina para que a luz do sol não adentransse para perturbá-la.Deu um leve beijo na testa da esposa.**_

_**Leves batidas na porta.Sorriu e foi atender.**_

_**Amy se mexeu e abriu os olhos lentamente.Sorriu ao ver o marido com uma recheada bandeja de café-da-manhã em mãos.**_

_**-Combinei para que a empregada trouxesse antes de você acordar.**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Adentraram de mãos dadas no animado salão.Via o quanto seu marido estava feliz com a realização daquela festa na empresa.Sentiu ser arrastada por ele.**_

_**-Quero lhe apresentar a**__** alguns amigos meus, Amy.**_

_**-Mais?Você já me apresentou a mais de vinte pessoas em apenas cinco minutos.**_

_**Ela sorriu e piscou divertida.Ele a olhou e tomou-lhe as mãos.**_

_**-Quero que conheça todos, sem exceção.**_

_**-Por que faz tanta questão de me mostrar a todos os seus amigos, John?**_

_**Dessa vez ele levantou uma das mãos e tocou a face serena da moça.**_

_**-Porque apenas eu tenho a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo.**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Ouviu passos se aproximando.Ela havia acordado.Manteve seu olhar fixo no jornal.Não queria que ela percebesse algo.**_

_**-Passou a noite aqui, meu amor?**_

_**Ouviu-a falar e sabia que, pela tonalidade da voz, ela havia percebido.**_

_**Ainda assim permaneceu em silêncio.Tentar falar algo para disfarçar apenas iria piorar.Sentiu a cabeça feminina apoiar-se em seu ombro esquerdo.E novamente aquela doce voz ecoou naquela silenciosa manhã.**_

_**-Querido, eu também sinto muita falta do seu avô.Mas acho que foi bom ele ter optado por essa viagem.Ele merece se divertir um pouco.Não é tolo.E ele voltará daqui a dois meses...vai ver que logo ele estará de volta.**_

_**Ela beijou-lhe a face e ele devolveu o gesto de carinho.**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Deletou alguns **__**itens que achava desnecessário.Recomeçou a escrever a mesma cena pela terceira vez.John havia chegado do trabalho e foi até a sala aonde supunha que a esposa estaria.Ele havia acertado.Lá estava ela, terminando a sua mais nova obra literária.**_

_**Sabia que Amy estava com um prazo meio curto para entregar a história.Mas também sabia que aquela pressão não a incomodava.Porque ela fazia o que gostava.Escrever era sua paixão.E ela tinha talento.**_

_**-Boa noite, meu amor.Já está terminando?**_

_**Ela desviou os olhos da tela do computador e os fixou no marido.**_

_**-Falta pouco.Só estou vendo o que pode ser melhorado.**_

_**-Você com sua mania de perfeccionismo, han?**_

_**Ela sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios de John.**_

_**-Quero que esse livro seja muito especial.**_

_**-E será, Amy.Será.**_

Olhou de soslaio para o relógio e viu que havia se passado várias horas desde que começara a ler o caderno.Prometeu a si mesmo que qualquer outro dia pararia para lê-lo sem saltar capítulos, detalhadamente.Mas agora estava interessante demais para conseguir parar.

_**Capítulo 29**_

**Percebeu que ele estava meio calado desde o dia anterior.Talvez ela soubesse o motive por mais bobo que fosse.Deitou-se na cama e o encarou.**

**-Não vejo nenhum motivo para isso, John.**

**-Não sei, ele te olhava de uma forma...diferente...**

**-Apenas ele olhava.Eu não.Eu só tenho olhos para você.Ele é apenas um ex-namorado e não passará disso.Se eu pudesse apagá-lo do meu passado apenas para mudar essa sua desconfiança...**

**-Não, meu amor.Eu não desconfio de você.Pelo contrário, confio em você.Mas não me peça para suportar o fato de saber que seu ex ainda sente algo por você.Você viu o modo como ele te olhava ontem no restaurante?**

**Ela se aconchegou no peito do marido.**

**-Deixa ele olhar.Afinal, quem é que pode fazer mais do que apenas olhar?**

**Ela viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios do rapaz.**

**-Eu...**

Virou mais páginas e viu que não havia mais nada escrito.Fechou o caderno.Será que ela pretendia publicar aquela história ou seria apenas um hobby escrevê-la?Será que o que estava escrito ali era realmente o que a garota gostaria de viver ou seria apenas para satirizar total harmonia?Dúvidas e mais dúvidas.Apenas uma pessoa poderia esclarecê-las, mas ela não estava ali, diante do rapaz, para dizê-las.

Ouviu passos apressados se aproximando.Será que alguém realmente ousaria incomodá-lo?Não tardou para ver um Myouga ardoroso.

-Meu jovem, notícias sobre a Kagome!

**OoOoOoO**

-Já disse que não, meu jovem.Isso é um trabalho para a polícia.Você não vai junto com eles.

-Mas eu sou o marido dela.Eu quero ir resgatá-la também...

-É muito arriscado, certeza Narak e seus "gorilas" estarão armados.O que você vai fazer?Ficar desviando das balas?Isso aqui não é como no cinema em que o "mocinho" faz milagres para conseguir algo.Isso aqui é vida real.

Inuyasha parou de andar no movimentado corredor do centro de investigações. Respirou fundo e o idoso, por um momento, até achou que o rapaz havia desistido da irracional idéia.Engano seu.

-Você sabe que eu não vou desistir, velhote.Sabe que eu pego uma lancha qualquer e chegarei lá naquela maldita ilha...e sozinho.

Myouga permaneceu com um olhar duro.

-Eu sei, meu jovem.Eu sei.

**OoOoOoO**

Em uma outra ocasião acharia todo aquele cenário natural maravilhoso.A praia, durante a noite, era iluminada pela lua, mas resquícios da luz humana vinha da varanda da mansão a alguns metros provando que nem mesmo a ilha havia escapado do domínio do homem.

Cruzou os braços à frente do peito para tentar acalmar o frio em seu corpo.Adorava esses momentos em que Narak não a importunava.Sabia que estava rodeada de seguranças mesmo que não os visse.Sabia que estavam por perto.

Os fatos seguintes ocorreram de uma maneira tão rápida que a garota mal teve tempo de assimilar tudo que estava se passando.Viu quando dois homens, seguranças de Narak, entraram correndo na mansão e em alguns segundos vários seguranças já estavam se posicionando de frente para o mar.

Rapidamente a garota prestou mais atenção na imensidão de água e só assim percebeu algo se aproximando.Uma embarcação.Um navio?Uma lancha?Não sabia ao certo, poderia ser qualquer coisa.Mas sabia que, seja lá o que fosse estava conseguindo atrair a atenção de homens muito bem armados.

Momentos depois as dúvidas foram esclarecidas.Lanchas se aproximaram anunciando que eram da polícia.Mais seguranças de Narak apareceram como sinal de reforço.Um deles veio correndo na direção da garota e esta correu desenfreadamente em direção ao mar.Não raciocinava bem o que estava fazendo, queria apenas sair daquela maldita ilha, se livrar das garras do maldito Narak e, principalmente, acabar com toda aquela história.

Olhou mais uma vez para trás e o viu se aproximando cada vez mais.Não, não podia ser pega.Se isso acontecesse sabia que Narak seria capaz de qualquer coisa para não sair como perdedor da história.

Sentiu os cabelos voarem descompassadamente quando um helicóptero sobrevoou sobre ela.Uma grande quantidade de areia foi espalhada cegando-a momentaneamente.Tentou ver se o segurança estava se aproximando.Fez um enorme esforço para enxergar e o viu na mesma situação que ela.Sem pensar duas vezes se jogou no mar.Agradeceria ao piloto do helicóptero se saísse viva daquela.

Nadou o mais rápido que seus braços agüentaram.As ondas não estavam ajudando muito e a polícia mantinha uma distância.Sentiu a água gelada travar seus movimentos.Não iria desistir.Deu braçadas e notou que mal saía do lugar.As roupas pesadas também não estavam colaborando.O que estava acontecendo?Sempre nadara bem.Sabia que o mar era traiçoeiro.Nele ninguém era bom em nada.

Afundou uma vez.Usou suas forças para conseguir voltar a superfície.e viu que alguém vinha nadando em sua direção.Sentiu as forças faltarem novamente e antes de afundar ouviu gritos.Uma voz conhecida chamando por seu nome.Inuyasha?Seria realmente ele?O que fazia ali?Se Narak o visse seria seu fim.

**OoOoOoO**

-Eu vou lá.

O rapaz disse enquanto tirava os sapatos e jogava o casaco no chão.Myouga segurou-lhe o ombro.

-Fizemos um trato.Você só viria se se comportasse, lembra?Se ficasse aqui bem quietinho deixando que apenas a polícia agisse.

-Quietinho?Como posso ficar aqui nessa lancha se estou vendo que a Kagome se lançou ao mar?Não estou vendo ela.Não estou vendo ela!

Inuyasha se preparou para pular em busca da garota e sentiu novamente as mãos do idoso em seu ombro.

-É perigoso.A polícia já está providenciando um resgate para ela.Se você...se...jogar...eu não sei se...

-Irei sobreviver?

-O mar está perigoso.Kagome estava desesperada para fugir e precipitadamente se lançou ao mar.

O rapaz retirou calmamente a mão do idoso.Fitou-o.

-Se eu não voltar, saiba que eu só queria salvar a mulher da minha vida.

O velho ficou sério.Não iria impedir, mas também não iria incentivá-lo a prosseguir com aquela loucura.E não podia negar que o olhar que o pupilo estava lhe lançando era diferente de todos os olhares que já havia visto nele.Inuyasha se jogou no mar.

**OoOoOoO**

Sentiu uma mão forte puxá-la para cima.Tossiu compulsivamente.As ondas pareciam maiores do que nunca.E violentas também.Sentiu-se sendo arrastada para algum lugar longe da praia.Estava indo em direção às lanchas da polícia?Sim...estava.Mas quem...?

Sentiu mãos hábeis a puxarem para cima.Piscou os olhos e tossiu mais uma vez.Deitaram-na no chão da lancha.Ela fez um esforço para se sentar e, algo não identificado por ela, foi posto em suas costas na intenção de cobrí-la.Olhou em volta e reconheceu o rosto parado a sua frente.

-My...ouga...

Balbuciou o nome do idoso que lhe sorriu cordialmente intentando confortá-la, dizer que agora estava tudo bem.Não conseguia conter as batidas do queixo, era como se ele de repente tivesse ganho vida própria.Olhou para trás e viu alguém igualmente sentado.Aquele rosto, mesmo na pouca claridade, seria impossível não reconhecer.

Viu quando o marido se aproximou, ainda arfando de cansaço, e a abraçou.O rapaz a fitou e viu como ela tremia e sua boca estava arroxeada devido ao frio.Myouga retirou o casaco e colocou sobre a garota.Talvez dois casacos aliviariam mais o frio.

-Kagome...

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos fazendo-a encará-lo.Não queria dizer mais nada.Também não sabia nem o que dizer.Simplesmente estava feliz de tê-la perto de si, em segurança.

-Inu...ya..sha...eu...eu. tive tanto...medo...

Ele fez com que a garota encostasse a cabeça em seu peito.

-Já passou.Já passou, Kagome.

Naquele momento sentiu o quanto aquela garota forte e durona que conhecera a uma ano parecia frágil.Sentiu o quanto ela lutou para esconder fraquezas.Ela estava longe de ser uma santa.Era um ser fraquezas típicas da espécie.

**OoOoOoO**

Um sol frio iluminava aquela tarde.A garota havia terminado de recolher suas coisas e um funcionário do hotel carregava a mala naquele momento.Sentiu falta de um objeto.Sabia perfeitamente aonde e com estaria.A esta altura nada mais importava.Tudo que queria era sair daquela cidade e ir para o mais longe que pudesse.Utilizaria todas as suas economias para tentar recomeçar em outro lugar.Pelo menos tentaria esquecer o passado, mais uma vez.

Pelo menos recomeçaria com melhores condições para se manter.Não, não abriria mão de suas ações e manteria Tayto como seu porta-voz na empresa.Não cometeria mais burrices.Estava cansada disso.Abriria mão apenas da parte que ganharia da herança, apenas para não ter que vê-lo novamente, apenas para não ter que perder seu tempo com quem apenas a atrapalhava.Vestiu o sobretudo vinho antes de sair rumo ao aeroporto.

**OoOoOoO**

Sentou-se.Aguardaria ali mesmo até a hora do embarque.Não tinha pressa já que nada nem ninguém a esperava no seu próximo destino.Retirou uma barra de chocolate do sobretudo e deu uma pequena era tedioso esperar.

Levantou-se.O barulho ali era insuportável.Pessoas, acompanhadas ou não, circulando apressadamente.Crianças chorando nos colos de suas mães.Alguém se lamentando por ter perdido o vôo.Balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.Procuraria um lugar mais calmo para esperar.

Caminhou até uma lanchonete e se sentou em uma cadeira do balcão.Ali estava um pouco mais silencioso.

-Um suco de frutas, por favor.

Minutos depois a bebida foi servida e ela deu um gole demorado.

-Pensei que você preferisse as bebidas alcoolizadas.

Uma voz masculina falou às suas costas.Ela não se virou para olhá-lo.Ela não queria.Ela não podia.Fechou os olhos e tentou conter as batidas aceleradas do seu desobediente coração.

-É bom variar de vez enquando.

Ela respondeu friamente e em seguida o viu sentar-se ao seu lado.

Silêncio.

Ela se manteve firme, convicta de que não iria olhá-lo.Aquele olhar poderia estragar tudo.Inuyasha pôs sua mão sobre a mão dela que estava apoiado no balcão.

-Apenas fique, Kagome.

A garota permaneceu fitando o copo a sua frente.Ouviu uma voz anunciando seu vôo.Ela tinha que tomar coragem para fazer aquilo.

-Eu...não posso.

Pagou pela bebida e pegou sua bolsa.Iria se dirigir ao balcão de embarque.O rapaz permaneceu sentado.Retirou algo do bolso do seu sobretudo negro.

-Pode realmente ir embora sem levar isso?

Ela parou.Permaneceu ali, no meio de várias pessoas que passavam freneticamente.Sabia exatamente o que estava nas mãos dele.Virou-se para o rapaz e este não continha aquela costumeira face zombeteira, pelo contrário, estava mais firme do que nunca.Dessa vez ele caminhou até ela.

-"Quem vive buscando o príncipe encantado, acaba desencantada".

Ele disse e a garota só teve mais certeza de que o rapaz a muito vinha fuçando em suas coisas.Mas agora isso não importava.A frase soou como um alerta.Ela forçou o mesmo sorriso irônico, sem sucesso.Ouviu mais uma vez a voz anunciando seu vôo.E olhou do rapaz ao caderno preto em suas mãos.Ele lhe estendeu.

Kagome pegou o caderno sem cerimônias.O fitou demoradamente em suas mãos.Não sabia o que dizer.Não sabia como reagir.Estava sem rara de se acontecer.

-Eu tenho que ir agora, Inuyasha.

-E o seu dinheiro...a parte que eu faltava lhe dar do acordo.Eu ainda não tomei providencias quanto a isso, mas eu ia resolver isso essa semana ainda e...

-Esqueça a minha parte.Eu não quero.

Voltou a caminhar.Será que ele era idiota que não via que ela não queria mais esse dinheiro?Será que não entendia que o mais saudável para ela seria manter-se longe dele?Sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso.

-Não vou deixar você fazer isso.Não vou deixar você ir sem me dar uma nova chance, ou melhor, nos dar uma nova chance.

- " Quando algo acontece uma vez, ele não acontecerá uma segunda, mas quando acontece pela segunda vez, certamente acontecerá uma terceira vez"(1).Será sempre assim, você sempre desconfiará de mim e eu não sei se conseguirei voltar a confiar em você.

-Kagome, eu só peço que fique para eu provar o quanto você...é importante.

Ela arregalou os olhos.Ele estava realmente abrindo o coração?Permaneceu muda e sentiu sua face ser acarinha pela mão do rapaz.Teve dúvida se conseguiria viver sem aquele toque.

-E eu tenho certeza que tudo que você escreveu nesse caderno, que todo seu tempo convertido em palavras e todos desejos nele descrevidos, não morreram aqui dentro.

Ele terminou a frase colocando a outra mão sobre o peito esquerdo da garota.E ele batia acelerado.Kagome fechou os olhos e colocou sua própria mão por sobre a dele.Ambos sentindo as batidas.Sussurrou.

-Não, não morreram.E o problema é que não sei se um dia morrerão, Inuyasha.Esse é o maldito problema.

-Não precisa deixá-los morrer.Eu não irei deixar.Não sei se conseguiria ser um "John", mas pelo menos eu também tentaria lhe fazer feliz, do meu modo.

Ela o olhou atentamente.Se ficasse ali mais um segundo faria uma loucura.Abriria mão de tudo e voltaria atrás.Seus olhos marejaram, mas ela não permitiu que nenhuma lágrima caísse.

-Esse é outro grande problema, Inuysha.Você não é um príncipe encantado, mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim.

Gosta?Seria essa a palavra certa?Não seria Amo você mesmo assim?Não, a garota sabia que havia muito mais que gostar, apenas não admitiria sentimentos.Quem sabe um dia, talvez.O rapaz a abraçou e a beijou.Ela correspondeu.Um beijo calmo, pacífico.Diferente dos vários já trocados por eles.E não se importaram com as pessoas que passavam com olhares despercebidos, típico do corre-corre urbano.Ele interrompeu o beijo e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da garota.

-Apenas fique comigo, Kagome.

-Tá.

O rapaz retirou outro papel de dentro do bolso e mostro à garota.O papel do divórcio.Sem pensar duas vezes o rasgou em vários pedaços.Kagome riu.Voltaram a se beijar com urgência.

Não saberiam ao certo dizer o que estava por vir daquele relacionamento.Apenas ousariam arriscar.

E não seria prudente dizer que viveram felizes para no conto de fadas.

Nem seria certo dizer que foi eterno enquanto nos ditos populares.

Seria correto dizer apenas que: viveram.

_**FIM.**_

**Peguem os lenços ou os tomates **

**Espero que tenham gostado.Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam etapa por etapa.Agradeço também a todas as reviews e agradeço a você também que nunca mandou uma XD**

**(1)Uma frase de Paulo Coelho que aparece no livro O Alquimista.**

**Uma pergunta que sei que não quer calar: E o NARAK?A polícia pegou ele?**

**Hum...eu não quis deixar isso claro, acho que fica a cargo de cada escolher um fim a ele.Sabe por que?Eu pensei o seguinte: Narak é um homem muito poderoso e nós sabemos que a justiça é um tanto cega com esse tipo de pessoa, talvez ele tenha conseguido escapar do julgamento subornando algumas autoridades aê.Então essa teoria fica com os mais realistas.Outra hipótese é de que ele realmente tenha sido pego, tenha sido condenado e esteja pagando por seus atos nada legais.Esta teoria fica para os esperançosos.Então acho que fica a critério do leitor imaginar como quiser.**

**Acho que tirarei umas férias por esses tempos(isso é, se eu agüentar).**

**Ah...quero anunciar que ninguém conseguiu acertar o que tinha no caderno de Kagome, então...o concurso não teve nenhum vencedor (**

**Uma continuação?Hum...não sei, mas talvez não.Acho que não daria certo prolongar essa história.Ficaria exaustiva**

**Vamos aos beijos mais que especiais.**

**Saori Higurashi: Well...arigatou por tudo.A Ayame só tinha carinha de santa, não é?Rsrsrsrsr.Eu estou pensando seriamente nessa idéia do livro Se eu lançar você tem que comprar hein!E o Myouga será o eterno anjo de Inuyasha.**

**Cris:Espero que tenha gostado da fic**

**Manu Higurashi:Espero que eu tenha acabado com esse desespero.Gostou da história por trás do caderno preto?Espero que sim Te espero em uma fanfic futura.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Pronto, o Inu ta perdoado? XD**

**Lilica-chan:Enfartou agora?Quem sabe Hollywood me peça direitos autorais pra lançar um filme?Hoohoho(Sonha Carla...sonha¬¬)Brigada por tudo viu!Por tudo mesmo.**

**Hi-chan: É..acabou.Tá chorando?Tá? T.T vamos juntas então.hohohoho.Nos veremos em uma outra fic, ok?**

**mk-chan160: Demorei?espero que não.Até a proxima.**

**Stephanie: Antes tarde do que nunca, né?Arigatou!**

**Leila: Ó a minina que sempre tá no meu msn ó!Huauahuahua.É...eu sempre gostei de uma Kagome forte, corajosa.**

**Kagome Juju Assis: Demorei?Pois eh...Myouga foi uma surpresa né?hihihi Brigada por tudo.**

**Sacerdotiza Higurashi:Eu fiquei até emocionada.Melhor fic?Brigada viu T.T**

**Agome chan:Brigada viu.Espero que tenha curtido as surpresas.**

**Thata: Myouga num morrem neu a pau!kkkkkkAté breve.Arigatou.**

**Hana Murasaki-Chan:Isso ae...acumulou?Agora escreva uma review-texto viu!huahuahua**

**Sylvana Melo: Continuei XD**

**SraKouga: "Boa menina.." Parece até o dono amansando o cachorrinho de estimação. huahauhauahauahha.Pois eh minina, até uma outra fic ta?**

**Lady Bella-chan:E mais segredos revelados no último capítulo.**

**Dama da noite: Acabou [morre².Huahauahuahhau brigada.**

**Rachel: E então?Foi um final espetacular? **

**Naty D: Eu adoro esses pedidos que vc chama de chato.Não são não!Um escritor adora ver q o leitor pede mais XD**

**Bruni Chan:Well...ele não foi queimado, desculpe. hohohoho.**

**Bellinha Chan: Essa farse é muito profunda mesmo Espero que tenha gostado do final da fic.**

**É isso aí, pessoal.Só tenho a agradecer por terem me aturado, por terem paciência, afinal, foi um ano e oito meses de fic.E espero ver todo mundo comigo numa proxima fanfic.Obrigada, de verdade.**

**Kissu**

**Deusa do anime**

**Você não é um príncipe encantado (15-12-2005 a 12-08-2007)**


End file.
